Unvoiced Experiments OC CONTEST!
by Deathmetal180
Summary: I'm making my new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic story, called Unvoiced Experiments! Basically it's going to be a story about the rest of the experiments Lilo and Stitch caught. I will write this story after my fanfic, "The Man Behind the Fur". CLOSED!
1. OC Contest Rules

OC CONTEST! I'm making my new Lilo and Stitch Fanfic story, called Unvoiced Experiments! Basically it's going to be a story about the rest of the experiments Lilo and Stitch caught. I will write this story after my fanfic, "The Man Behind the Fur". Now 5 characters, too easy. 10, sounds fun. 15, okay. 20, a little difficult. But I will allow you guys to choose. Please send me a review. This will end in mid-January, maybe or maybe not... I don't know yet. Also, note that it'll be my first time making a series. Please tell me if anything is wrong once it starts and thanks to the first two reviews: Phalen Rhude and BadKat13. I needed those words and ideas for my new story.

* * *

><p>Name:<p>

Number:

Pod Color:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Special Talents, Abilities, Powers:

Any Additional Information:

Gender:

Good or Bad Guy/Girl:


	2. News

I have many good news for the series I'm about to make.

1. With everyone that did participate the contest and helping me with the characters, I've many for my series.

2. Speaking of the series, I'm going to choose between 30-36 for each series and so that means many, many series are going to come. So please, please. I'm begging you to be very easy about this whole thing because I'm a beginner.

3. The series will be very long and have very long chapters, so good for you bad for me. But I made a commitment to do this and I will see it to the end.

4. I'll be starting this in March or a little after. So the story will probably be posted either here or on a new thing. I haven't decided yet.


	3. Looking to the Past

Summary: This is the story of how the other experiments have been capture, where I and my nemesis, Mayhem, have been force to work together and help Lilo and gang. Can we help them get the other experiments? Or will we change everything?

* * *

><p>AN: If you have any questions about this or any other story review it in, "Questions". I would like to thank all of you who read, favorite either me or my story(ies), alerted me or my story(ies) and the reviews. You're awesome! Like I said, it'll be posted weekly and PLEASE I'm begging here: PLEASE be patient with me. Note this: I made some experiments already which have the same names as the ones on the list: Pasthole and Futurehole, but the design and the powers greatly differ; somewhat. Please read and review this, also if you don't like it. I dare you to try and make a series then or don't bother reading...Enough with the mean, time to be happy. Anyway, let this story commence!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my characters and the idea. Everything else either belongs to the creators of the Lilo and Stitch franchise, the Lilo and Stitch Wikia (.com/wiki/List_of_Experiments) or to the people who sent me there OCs.

* * *

><p>Unvoiced Experiments: Series One<p>

_A few days later..._

Ch. 1: Looking to the Past

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

I can't believe how events turn so wrong so fast. I'm in a teleporter pod, waiting to be teleported to a prison asteroid for being here at the wrong place and wrong time. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning of things.

_A few days before..._

I was waking up from bed and heard all of this laughter, I go and see... WAIT! Let me go back further actually so you can understand this predicament from the beginning.

_Three Months Later (after the incident in Man Behind the Fur)..._

After Sapphire and I, formerly named Marcus now Onyx, faced my parents and they accept our love. That is one thing that happened to me. A lot has happen to me, from becoming an alien hybrid to having a lover and then having my mutation problem. At least it's getting better, but I miss my blue fur though I'm digging the black fur and dark blue-green eyes and the white and gray markings. Some things I wish I can get rid of, like the tattoo on the left arm and pierced right ear, but other than that. Everything is good; I even got a new name as well from my boojiboo. Onyx is my new name and it suits me well.

After my many few trips between my home and Stitch's home, I decide to stay there for three weeks. I wanted to spend some time with Sapphire, get to know her more and just because I miss hanging with her; though, this time I don't want her to be worrying about me, staying by my side and waiting for me to wake up from my wounds or whatever bad things may have fallen onto me. I mean all relationships aren't perfect, but it's really hard to make something grow when one of the two people keep either disappearing and not sharing information or even isn't awake to share things. I mean sure me and Sapphire hadn't been going out so long, but I hope this time can make our bond better. Any who, I set my watch to Stitch's world and teleport myself, thanks to the upgrade Jumba gave to me last time I was there, to Stitch's world. Once there, I was greeted by my favorite experiment, my boojiboo Sapphire runs up to me the moment I appear and tackles me to the ground. She hugs me and licks me, purring on my body.

I say in between licks, "Sapphire...I...hav...en't...been...gone...that...long. I was...here...last...week ...talking to...Jumba."

She stops licking and looks at my face, then she kisses my lips.

Once she parts from me, she smiles as do I.

She states, "Meega happy youga stay long time."

I reply, "Yeah, I think the whole traveling back and forth really is too much trouble...Besides..."

I kiss her on the lips and we both put grins on our faces, I part and she is full of happiness.

I continue, "For this whole relationship to work between us, we need to know more things about each other. Right?"

She responds excitedly, "Ih."

I explain, "That's what these three weeks are all about, I'll be spending as much time as I can with you. So we can talk about each other. Are you okay with that?"

She answers, "Ih. We going much fun, boojiboo."

I remark, "Ih, boojiboo. Isa loads of fun."

She speaks in a sing song tone, "Meega boojiboo Onyx hagata. We have good time. Me and Loving Puppy."

I voice exuberantly, "Just me and my Smoochy Baby, the two of us."

She gets off me and we start walking to Lilo's place, as we walk we just enjoy the silence of the jungle. Once we enter the house, I hear laughing in the living room. We go in and see Lilo, Wolf, Violet, Pleakley, Jumba, and Stitch sitting on the couch and watching something...

I also hear them talk and mutter to themselves about something, so Sapphire and I both look to each other for a moment and then quickly walk over to see what they were watching. What I see is a little freaky dink because it had a television in its chest cavity and had black and white scales covering its body. It had gray eyes and looked like a crocodile.

I ask confused by the thing in the living room, because it wasn't a television, "What is it or who that is?"

Lilo answers, "This is experiment 278, Pasthole."

I ask now interested, "What's his, hers, its, whatever. What special power this one has?"

Jumba responds, "Meant to humiliating people by making them look at their mistakes over and over again, so they will always will being repeating them. Evil no."

I say, "Wow, doing the same thing over and over again and never learning from it. That is evil."

Lilo states, "Jumba reprogrammed him so that they can learn from their mistakes. Also, he is a great way of learning about people or events in the past. Just be careful of how you ask the question."

I ask, "Why?"

She answers, "Because he sometimes shows events of a person's life from another universe."

I reply, "That's so cool!"

Jumba states, "Yeah, unlike the other. 279. What a disaster that was? Evil genius getting big headache after fixing that one?"

I was going to ask before Lilo explains, "279 looks just like 278, except more colorful and he doesn't show the past. He shows the future, so we decided to call him Futurehole."

I was going to ask again, but Jumba already knew the question and speaks.

He says, "He's to making sure that people fail with anything they do, he made me ruining my food and almost burning down lab when I first activated him."

Lilo adds, "Jumba also reprogrammed him as well. Now he shows you certain events that'll happen into the future, not bad."

I reply, "Nope. Now you've the past and future."

I add "Is there a Presenthole?"

They all turn their heads to me and had disapproving expressions on their faces. I explain, "Be-Because you said past and future, like A Christmas Carol with the...ghosts...of Christmas...past and future and I was...was- Never mind."

I ask, "What are you guys watching anyway?"

Stitch answers, "We watch Hamsterviel's mess ups. It's funny."

Both Sapphire and I walk and sat on the floor.

I ask, "Which goof up is he on?"

Jumba answers, "About to make mutation serum?"

I look to him and respond, "You mean like what happen to me?"

Jumba shakes his head and states, "He believed if we turning people into experiments, that we could controlling them; however, that was never accomplished?"

I ask, "Why not?"

He explains, "Just look and watch."

I turn back to Pasthole and see him, mixing chemicals and calculating stuff.

Hamsterviel says, "This'll be the perfect thing for my perfect plan to have perfection. No second rate, big headed dumb- dummy will resist my orders once I make them drink this serum. They will become my slaves forever, where I'll be king of every galaxy. Then everyone will fear Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel! This will proved Jumba that the experiments plus the millions I'll convert from planets, will make the perfect work force and build my empire."

He laughs a while before choking and then he spits out a hairball.

He mutters, "Stupid hairball."

He goes back to the resultant of his mixture, studying it and then putting it into small bottle like tubes. Then his places a sticker over his mixtures and then stores it in a giant I guess cold storage unit.

He places it in a small box, it looks like a little lunch box to be honest, anyway he places it in there. Then just stares at it, before the whole place shakes and the sirens are blaring.

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CRITICAL HIT!

He says, "They couldn't have found me already. It's too soon."

He closes the box and runs through his ship, placing it in a black box. He then rushes to the cockpit and try to outrun the space patrol. We see him doing many tactics, but the ship shakes again and the alert system starting up again.

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! CRITICAL HIT! FUEL CELL DAMAGE! SHIP POWERING DOWN!

He shouts, "No, no, no! He reaches for the H-drive, he breaks the glass and sets it ready to jump.

WARNING! WARNING! FUEL CELL DAMAGE! NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO ENGAGE HYPERSPACE! WARNING! WARNING! NOT ENOUGH ENERGY TO ENGAGE HYPERSPACE!

He doesn't listen and still pushes it, the ship moves a little faster pass the planets and he is laughing victoriously.

He states, "Ha! They can't catch me!"

That is when the ship stops moving altogether and he looks over everything frantically, trying to figure out why it wasn't moving.

He scans the severity of the fuel cell and was shock to read the report.

He says, "No, no, no! Not possible, they hit the main control supply and back-up one as well. I've no power in this hunk of junk. At least I got away from the patrol men."

The alert system starts up again.

WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT! WARNING! WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!

He screams, "You've to be kidding me! How could they possibly found me so fast!"

He jumps off the cockpit sit and pushes a series of buttons, hiding his lab creations of illegal mutations and everything associated with it behind a holographic wall. He then runs to the black box with all his might, once picking it up. He attempts to hide it with his creations, but then...

_BOOM!_

Hamsterviel jumps from the sound of a plasma gun as it brings his door down. He quickly puts the black box behind him, when the squad of lizard aliens came in.

Guard 1 states, "Dr. Hamster-wheel! You're in violation of galactic protocol!"

He retorts, "My name is Hamsterviel! Hum-stir-veal! Not Hamster-wheel!"

He adds, "Besides I've no clue of what you're talking about?"

Guard 2 declares, "Then what's behind your back?"

He answers, "My-uh. Lunch? Yeah, this is my lunch."

Guard 3 looks around and sniffs the air.

He follows a scent to the wall, putting his blaster at it and it seems he is looking at something.

Hamsterviel asks, "What are you doing?"

He responds, "This."

He locks his guns and shoots at the control panel, the wall disappears and shows his different concoctions.

Hamsterviel runs up and was going to attack the guard, before the second intervenes by stunning him with his gun. The first guard then places the cuffs on Hamsterviel's arms, picks him up and they all leave.

When he wakes up, he's in the space patrol ship and he looks outside to see his ship. Before..._BOOM!_

It explodes and his mouth just drops.

He screams, "What did you just do! You just ruin my life's work! I'll get you, just you wait!"

The guard says, "Quiet you! At least the galaxy will be safe from your grimy, little rodent hands!"

He smirks and retorts, "That's what you think."

The other guard asks, "What is that supposed to me?"

Hamsterviel explains, "Well, let's see here. Where did you think I acquired the DNA from?"

Both guards look to each other and then look back to Hamsterviel.

He answers, "My old partner, Dr. Jumba Jookiba, has given me his extra samples of our work. Now, he is going to have an armada of experimentations that'll range into the hundreds and if not stopped now. It'll reach the thousands."

The first guard picks up his space radio and talks to the other cars.

"Calling all units! Repeat! Calling all units! We need to go to Jumba Jookiba's house, pronto! Repeat! We must apprehend him, attain and contain any and all experiments he has! Repeat! This is a search and detainment mission!"

Hamsterviel looks out through the window and says, "If I can't have my life's work, neither can he."

Then he laughs. The picture starts to get fuzzy, until it shuts off.

I ask, "What happen?"

Pasthole explains, "Meega hamataka."

Lilo leaves to the kitchen for some time, then she comes back with some coconut cake slices. She gives a piece to each of us and to Pasthole. After we were finished eating, I look to Jumba because I could sense something wasn't right.

I question his silence, "Jumba, are you okay?"

He answers coldly, "Never thought Hamsterwheel would being one giving up Jumba as part of vengeance. _(He adds looking to Stitch)_ Almost making me losing Stitch. _(Looking towards me)_ And now with you as an experiment hybrid prototype of his very creation."

I reply happily, "It's just a sequence of random events that happen to affect us all, differently. I still have all my memories of being human, but I like this much more."

I turn to Sapphire and say, "Right boojiboo?"

She replies, "Ih, boojiboo."

We both kiss and Jumba says, "Well I guess without Hamsertviel's meddling with me in the past, our family wouldn't be here and expanding. Because of Earth boy experiment hybrid."

I part from Sapphire and look to her deep in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

I say, "I just wished there was a way for you guys to see how I looked before, when I was younger. Especially to show you Sapphire."

Everyone 'aws' at that and I blush as Sapphire licks me.

She says, "Meega happy now. We have bright future."

I reply, "Ih. No more little problems from me."

I say, "Besides, Mayhem hasn't been on radar. I think he has given up?"

Jumba retorts, "No, experiment 631 wouldn't stop. I think he's trying to think of big plan."

I comment, "Well, you jammed his satellites' frequencies so he couldn't drop in and attack, also put as electro shield around the planet for any unwanted visitors."

He remarks, "Yes, but 631 has both 626 and Leroy's intelligence, not to mention your stubbornness."

I state, "I'm not stubborn!"

Everyone rolls their eyes at me, I turn to Sapphire and she doesn't even look at me.

I ask her, shocked by her action, "You think I'm stubborn too?"

She says, "Naga, youga isa..um...youga isa..."

Lilo continues, "You're just a little bit too... What's the right word? Um... driven? That's it! Just a bit too driven with perfection."

I huff, "Naga."

I cross my arms over my chest, close my eyes and turn my back towards them as I sit down.

I hear Sapphire coming over me, placing her arms around my neck and she licks me. I try to remain adamant and say, "That's not going to work Sapphire. I'm too angry."

She releases her hands and walks around me, I open my eyes and puff my cheeks to show how annoyed I was; even though it was childish to do it, but I didn't care. She sees this and couldn't help but lightly giggle.

She responds, "Youga look child doing that."

I look down and reply, "Naga. Meega naga childish!"

She comments, "Youga cute looking that."

I unpuff my cheeks and speak to her, "There, naga cute."

She voices her opinion, "Youga still cute to meega."

She adds, "Boojiboo."

I reply, "Hm. This is not how I want to start our relationship after my little 'incident'."

She remarks, "Okie-taka. Meega soka."

I reply, "Youga do better than that."

She starts scratching me and I try to resist the feeling. But it was inevitable and I hug Sapphire, kissing her on the lips.

She says in the kiss, "Like this."

I reply in the kiss, "Sh, naga ruin moment."

She parts and then tickles me.

I say, "Okie-taka, boojiboo. Aggaba!"

She stops and kisses my back, this sends shivers down my spine. I turn and caress her face with my paw, smiling at her.


	4. Boojiboos' Fight

A/N: I don't own Lilo and Stitch franchise or the song segment, "As Long as You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys. New news, I changing it from only each Saturday of the week. To Sunday/Monday, Wednesday, and Friday/ Saturday. Because I've so many to write, it would be better this way to post them like this instead of a chapter per week. Also I don't own Wolf, Violet, and Sapphire. They belong to wolfwarriorKronos.

* * *

><p>Ch. 2: Boojiboos' Fight<p>

Soon she stands up, lifts me off the ground and asks, "Boojiboo want go out?"

I say, "Ih, maybe we can think of ideas of what to do first. I want something that's fun and romantic."

She comments, "Ih, meega agree. Meega love gaba boojiboo thinking of."

I think for a moment and then reply, "Ih. Let's go camping!"

She jumps in rejoice, but she wasn't the only one jumping for joy.

Stitch screams, "Yeah! Camping trip! Camping trip!"

I reply, "Um, Stitch. This is only between Sapphire and me."

"Onyx naga want Stitch go?" he comments with his ears drooping and giving me his sad eyes.

I say, not looking at his expression, "Stitch you already had a camping trip with Lilo before. Well sort of had one, didn't you?"

He adds, still keeping up the act, "Naga, we tried scaring Mertle. Naga camping trip."

My thoughts,'Aw man, why did I go and open my big mouth. I must not look at Stitch, because if I do then I will feel bad for him. In turn, making me change my plans for having some alone time with Sapphire. Anyhow, I know my Sapphire well enough and she will gently decline his offer. Because I'm her boojiboo and Stitch a just a member of her ohana, who she sees every day. This is special thing between us. That's why I'm certain she'll disagree with him, yup.'

Sapphire remarks, "Ih."

I fall to the ground hearing upon this.

I stand up quickly and retort, "Sapphire, this was going to be an 'us' thing. How can it be an 'us' thing, if more people come than us? It's not going to happen, that's how."

She crosses her arms and says, "Asyrifah, boojiboo."

I grab her and pull her outside, far enough for so the others wouldn't hear.

I reply, "Gaba. This is just for youga and meega, if there are more people. Then there won't be any 'us' time and I want to spend as much time with youga so we can connect and grow our relationship. Please reconsider."

She comments, "Naga, we have good time together still. Even if ohana there, meega and youga still spend time together."

I add grabbing my ears, "You're missing the point though! _(releasing them)_ I just want to spend time with my boojiboo, with youga! I don't want to spend and grow my relationship with them, I want to do it with youga! Why you sound so ungrateful right now. Youga are unbelievable! Youga isa...isa...Youga ika patooti!"

I widen my eyes at what I just said and I try to cover up my mistake, "I didn't mean that. I-"

She says, "Excuse me! Asyrifah! Asyrifah, Meega ika patooti? Meega ika patooti! Naga, youga ika patooti! Youga bigger ika patooti! And meega ungrateful. Meega ungrateful! Youga sound ungrateful about meega and trip."

I add, "Naga! Naga mean that. Meega naga mean that! Meega just want to spend time with you."

She replies, "Youga naga push people and naga call meega ika patooti. If meega want ohana on trip, then ohana goes on trip."

I walk up to her and say in an annoyed tone, "Gaba trip, there isa naga trip."

I add, "I can't believe you would choose them over spending time with me!"

We both go our separate ways, as I stomp inside the house, ignoring everyone and going into the kitchen. I go through the cabinets, looking for my medicine and trying not to destroy the kitchen. After finding my capsules, I take three out, grab a cup and drop them. I close the case, throw the rest back into the cabinet, walk to the faucet and pour water in the cup. I shake the cup for a few minutes and then I drop the solution into my mouth.

I go into my and Sapphire's bedroom, even though it really wasn't our bedroom pre say. I plot myself on the bed and sleep. The sleep wasn't peaceful, after an hour later I woke up and went back downstairs to the living room. Once I arrive, the only other being was Pasthole there and he was just sitting around.

I walk up to him and ask , "I need you to show me something?"

He nods his head and I continue, "I would like to see how Lilo and Stitch caught the other experiments."

He asks, "Gaba? Why?"

I answer, "Because I want to have an advantage over this experiment, name Mayhem, if I look to the past and see how they caught the other experiments. I can learn from their experiences from them and to help me when and if I ever have to face Mayhem. Because he can copy any ability, I need to be on my top game for him-for anything he throws at me."

He comments, "Taking long."

I respond, "I don't care! Just show it to me!"

My thoughts,'I just needed something to take my mind off the fight between me and Sapphire.'

I look to him and I can see him trembling in fear, I walk closer to him.

He replies, "Meega will do it."

I comment, "Meega soka. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you, please forgive me."

He says, "Youga forgiven."

He sets me on the couch, runs to his spot on the floor and turns up his screen. I watch intently, capturing every precise detail about every little successful retrieval of the experiments and all the fights and everything else. After many hours of looking at the captures of all the experiments, I replayed every situation with Mayhem and myself in my head and tested every possible angle to make sure that everything was flawless and that I would remain on top.

_Many Hours Later..._

After watching all 626 experiments capture and put into their respected places, Pasthole shuts off his screen and grabs his stomach again.

He says, "Achaka gaba meega."

I reply, "Takka for showing me what I needed, I bring youga food."

He says, "Yeah!"

I walk into the kitchen and grab some Coco Blasters from the cabinet, a milk carton from the fridge and a bowl in the cabinet. I pour the cereal into the bowl with the milk and went back to get a spoon from the drawer. Once I found it, I place it into the cereal and carry it to Pasthole. When I enter into the living room, he is already on the floor and wagging his scaly tail. I smirk and place it on the small table, he looks up to me.

Then he says, "Takka cousin."

I reply, "Youga welcome."

I exit into the kitchen, take my pills pouring them into the cup and then taking it to the sink so I can mix it with water.

I go back to my room and sleep in my bed I share with Sapphire.

_Morning..._

I wake up and I go to the kitchen, take my pills and drink my water. I hear laughter and singing, but the singing sounds like of kids; mainly boys. I push the thought out and resume to make myself breakfast. After I was finished eating my breakfast and now fully awake, I want to go back to watching Pasthole to learn some other things about my new alien heritage. I walk to the living room where, once again I hear laughter and the song. This time I take a peek at who was watching the funny thing in the living that was causing so much laughing. I see Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, David, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, Wolf, Violet, Sapphire and Crimson watching something. I hear more laughter coming from the outside, I peek outside to the backyard and see all the other experiments there and Gantu. All were watching it from a projection of whatever was inside the house and having a good time, saying things like 'How cute', 'Aw, so adorable', or 'More! More!'

I was dying to see what was so funny, cute, and adorable and why they want more of it. I hear the song and my face fell, my color faded as I froze.

_As long as you love me_

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_  
><em>I'm leavin' my life in your hands<em>  
><em>People say I'm crazy and that I am blind<em>  
><em>Risking it all in a glance<em>  
><em>And how you got me blind is still a mystery<em>  
><em>I can't get you out of my head<em>  
><em>Don't care what is written in your history<em>  
><em>As long as you're here with me<em>

_I don't care who you are_  
><em>Where you're from<em>  
><em>What you did<em>  
><em>As long as you love me<em>  
><em>Who you are<em>  
><em>Where you're from<em>  
><em>Don't care what you did<em>  
><em>As long as you love me<em>

I mutter, "Oh, hell no!"

I run back inside and to the living room, I crawl behind everyone and I want to know what Pasthole was showing. I pray I was wrong with what I was thinking. I pop from behind the couch and I just died from what they were watching. It was me when I was younger, singing and dancing in my first grade talent show. I slowly slide back down the couch in shock at what I saw.

I mutter, "What! How much of my life have they seen! Wait! Did they see...those moments!"

My face flared a huge blush of embarrassment, thinking about this thing and didn't help they were watching.

I mumble, "Please, oh please! Please! I'm dead! Dead I say!"

Jumba shouts, "Marcus! Look out!"

_Splash!_

Pleakley, "Ouch! A bucket full of dirty soap water out the window and landed on him. Should've seen that coming."

I mutter, "I couldn't the sun was really bright that day."

I add, "Someone please shoot me! I've more accidents like that and now everyone is watching them."

Jumba hollers, "Marcus, don't step on that puddle!"

My screams as I fall towards the ground.

Lilo retorts, "Ow! That must have hurt his face."

Pleakley adds, "His hair landing in dog poo. What rotten luck!"

I stand up from the back of the couch and hop in front of Pasthole, blocking anymore embarrassing moments of my former life.

I holler, "Who was the wise one who asked Pasthole to show images of me from my past? Huh! Who did it?"

Sapphire says, "Meega did!"

I turn to her and ask, "Why? What could I've done to you that was so bad to deserve this? Why are you watching it?"

I add, "I don't want to relive my life!"

She replies, "Youga said youga wanted to show meega how youga looked like before."

I comment, "I didn't mean like this! I wanted to forget that old life and make a new one with you."

She says, "Youga so cute though."

I remark, "Really? You think I was cute?"

Pleakley but its and says, "Yeah with your chubby cheeks and cute little babyish features."

I ignore him and say, "Why not come to me? Why show it to everybody?"

Jumba replies, "Actually, she did trying to stop us. Why do you thinking so many experiments are outside now?"

I ask Sapphire, "Really Sapphire? That's the truth?"

Sapphire replies, "Ih."

I say, "I'm so sorry. But could you've tried to talk to me instead of showing them my past."

She replies, "Ih. Do youga still love meega?"

I comment, "Of course, boojiboo. I wouldn't have it any other way."

She asks, "How many other girlfriends youga had?"

I answer, "4."

She asks, "Youga want get married?"

I say, "Ih. Meega want to marry youga."

I admit, "No offense, but we're in strange tides here because these questions are a little much. Then again, if you want to know more about me. Continue with the questions."

She questions, "How many children?"

I reply, "As many as I can love."

I heard a lot of 'Aws' from everyone and I soon feel a blush of embarrassment coming along my face, I wanted to hide from everyone.

She asks, "Youga virgin?"

I answer, "100%, complete virgin-osity."

I closed my eyes and mutter, "You're an idiot for saying that word because it sounded better in your head."

She asks, "Meega better than last girlfriend?"

I comment, "In more ways than one."

She smirks at me, I pull her to a kiss and we heard more 'Aws'. It broke our moment and I say, "Can you please tell Pasthole to stop playing my more embarrassing reels."

Jumba responds, "Why? This funnier than reality TV showing shows."

I retort, "It's my life!"

Pleakley responds, "Which makes it even funnier than real TV."

My thoughts,'I don't want Sapphire to see me doing certain things because if she sees that memory, I'm dead. I'm more than dead. I'm so dead that I've to bring myself back from the grave and kill myself again.'

I turn to Pasthole and say, "Show me, Stitch's past."

Pleakley states, "Belay that."

I ask, "How did you know that term?"

"The memories jump from time to time," was his response.

This made my face glows even more, wondering if they really did see those moments. I shout to Pasthole, "Stop showing me or else!"

I run after him, not even giving him the chance to stop and soon he runs which cuts the video of me. I chase him out of the house, he bumps into 10x, a chipmunk experiment that can increase or decrease anything he touches by multiples of ten, and hides behind him.

I scream, "Hiding behind him, isn't going to get you in the clear!"

He runs away from 10x and climbs a palm tree, I climb up following him. I look and I see everyone was there. I turn back, only to get hit in the face by a coconut and I let go of the tree. I fall onto the ground, looking up at Pasthole as he looks down and I stand up. I punch the tree, I look up and I see him falling-straight at me.

_Meanwhile somewhere deep in space..._

**Mayhem's P.O.V.**

I state, "Yes, my evil matter transporter will help me switch places with my stupid goody-goody brother."

I turn to Evil.2 and order, "Triangulate the location!"

I look over to Adamant and demand, "You, prep the machine!"

I then glare Adamant.2 and state, "You! You will check the video feed, tell me the moment he is alone so I can switch places with him!"

I walk back and wait as my buffoons of minions follow my every whim, I wish I had more because then I can help give world a new era of enlightenment.

Adamant.2 states, "Ih, he is alone."

I ask, "Is the machine ready?"

Adamant explains, "Ih, sir."

I reply, "Good, what about the location?"

Evil.2 comments, "Have it and already set in the machine."

I grin as I walk to the machine and say, "Start the machine!"

Adamant presses the button and the doors close on me.

_Back on the island..._

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

I drop my ears and say, "Chootah!"

I cover my head with my arms, preparing to get squish by Pasthole from a very high height.

**Author's P.O.V.**

Everyone arrives and glances as Onyx gets crushed by Pasthole, Sapphire runs to the front of the crowd and helps Pasthole up, but when she does. There is no sign of her boojiboo, she goes on all fours and claws the ground viciously and frantically as she looks for her boojiboo.

She mutter, "Naga, naga! Naga! Meega naga lose boojiboo, naga after gaba we been through."

She glances to her ring on her left hand and mutters, "Boojiboo?"

_Back in space..._

Evil.2 asks, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Adamant replies, "Meega naga nota?"

Adamant.2 responds, "I'm going to see if the switch work."

He goes to the machine and opens it, expecting to see Onyx there, but when he does. There is no one in there.

He walks back and says, "Okay. This is weird, Mayhem is gone and so is Onyx. Where could they be then?"

_Back on the island..._

Sapphire runs to Jumba and she asks, "Where boojiboo?"

Jumba replies stun, "I don't know. It isn't making any sense."

Pasthole says, "Meega bump into 10x, then climbs up tree, then throw coconut at him and made him fall. He punches tree making meega fall on top of him. Meega soka."

Jumba states, "This is being very bad. He is lost in time and there is nothing we can do to helping him because he can be in any time line."

He adds, "We can only hoping he comes back meanwhile I'll making new device to helping us find him."

Everyone leaves the spot except Sapphire, she stands for some time while silently crying and praying that Onyx would be safe and sound.


	5. Unexpected Guests

Ch. 3: Unexpected Guests

_Somewhere lost in time..._

**Author's P.O.V.**

Two small lights going in different directions, both seem to crash onto one of the islands of Hawaii; actually both crash on the island of Kaua'i. One crash landed on the east and the other in the west. The crater on the west, we see Onyx coming out of the crater and looking around. Confusion is clearly written on his face.

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

I grabbing my head and ask, "Ow. Did someone see that train or catch the number?"

I shake my head and look around again, "Where is everyone body?"

I walk around and soon I see Sapphire by herself, watching the ocean. I walk up, until I hear footsteps and, so by impulse, I hid behind a boulder.

I mutter, "Wait, why am I hiding?"

I go around the boulder and see Crimson and Sapphire, kissing each other and my world just collapsed. I walk back to the boulder and mutter, "She's cheating on me with my bro."

I mutter angrily, "He is going to get it and then I'm going to give her a piece of my mind. I can't believe she's going behind my back!"

I walk back to the house to get some help, because I know I'm going to need it if I were to teach Crimson a lesson. I open the door and as soon as I do, no one is home. I walk over the place and the house was completely empty.

I mumble, "Where is everybody now?"

"What are you doing here?" A voice orders.

I turn around and see Lilo and Stitch, but something is different about them.

I wave to them and say, "Aloha, ohana."

The expressions on their faces haven't changed and I was wondering why they were so angry me.

Lilo screams, "Stitch! Get him! I bet he's working for Hamsterwheel!"

I retort, "No. No. NO! I'm not! Just hear me out! Listen-"

Though they didn't listen, Stitch jumps up and grabs me by the arm and throws to the floor. I try to stand up and ask him what is going on. He then shoots me with a plasma bullet from a gun he had hidden underneath the couch and I fly out of the house, breaking a window and landing in the jungle. I run away, confused and hurt from the damage.

I mutter, "I need to hide my scent, if I don't they'll find me again. What the fuck is going on here? Did Mayhem do this! Okay, right now I need to worry about myself. Me now, Mayhem later."

I find a mud puddle and jump in it, rolling around until I was completely muddy. I pop out and slowly walk in the jungle, until I heard laughter and so I hide again. I listen closely at the laughter, I knew it so well... It was Sapphire!

I bring my head out and see Sapphire and Crimson, walking in the jungle. It took all of my control not to go in there and separate them, I took the time to listen to what they've to say.

Crimson says, "Meega glad boojiboo. Meega glad youga help meega see gaba meega missing."

Sapphire replies, "Meega too boojiboo. Meega glad youga came and helped meega when Hamsterwheel tried taking meega away."

I mutter, "What! That didn't happen!"

I listen to hear what else they've to say.

Crimson adds, "Meega glad ohana grew. Youga bootifa."

I mumble, "I'm going to barf at this rate."

I look to Sapphire's left hand and see she doesn't have her ring I gave her, I was now mad.

I murmur, "How can she put away our ring! That was a sign for our love and look at that, she isn't even wearing it!"

I feel someone tapping my shoulder and I turn around, brought my head down to see a little experiment; that had red fur and sky blue vertical stripes and black eyes. He looks like a small Stitch.

I kneel in front of him and ask, "Hi there little guy. What are you doing here? Where did you come from? What is your name?"

He replies, "Meega walk jungle in night, it's nice to see the stars and hear the sounds of the jungle. Ohana calls meega Ty. Meega isa Tiger's Eye."

I pat his head and say, "Tiger's Eye, nice name you've got there."

I smile at him and he asks, "Gaba youga doing?"

I lie, "Oh, I was walking around and I fell down into a deep mud puddle and I've been walking ever since."

He goes around my side, then back to me and ask, "Why youga hagata?"

I answer, "Why am I here. I needed to take a load of my feet, like I said I've been walking."

He questions me, "Were youga listening to those experiments?"

I state, "No, why would I?"

He retorts, "Why youga staring at them then?"

I answer, "I wanted to know what made the noises."

I add, "Did I answer every question?"

He nods his head and I reply, "Good, now you should go back home and allow me to relax here."

He slowly walks backwards and then before I knew it, he was running to Sapphire and Crimson. I try to grab him, but I fall onto the ground and I try to stand up. I couldn't move a single thing and I knew I was going to be dead meat if he tells Sapphire and Crimson I was here. He turns around and looks to me, then he turns around back to them.

He screams, "Mommy! Daddy!"

My face went pale after he said that.

I mutter, "Did he just say, 'Mommy and Daddy' or was that my imagination?"

I hear footsteps and I see Sapphire and Crimson standing over me, while Crimson was carrying Tiger's Eye with one arm.

Tiger's Eye says, "He been spying on youga!"

They both comment in shock, "GABA!"

They look to me with anger in their eyes and I try to explain myself, "I-I wasn't spying on you. I was merely walking around and I just happen to be at the same place as you were."

Crimson looks back to Tiger's Eye and says, "Good job son! Youga stop bad guy."

I ask, "Wait? What? How did he stop me?"

Tiger's Eye answers, "Meega control gravity. Meega made it harder for youga to move."

We hear movement and Sapphire, Crimson, and Tiger's Eye ease a little. I couldn't tell who it was because my face was stuck looking at them.

Unknown Experiment says, "Meega sent by Lilo to lookout for this one."

Tiger's Eye happily screams, "Look brother! Look! Meega caught bad guy!"

I mutter, "Brother? How many children do they have?"

Unknown Experiment replies, "Yes, youga did. Meega proud for youga."

Tiger's Eye comments, "Takka, Chrys."

He states, "Youga welcome Ty."

Sapphire replies, "Chrysocollo, restrict him."

Chrysocllo states, "Ih, mom."

I can feel the mud hardening and turning into something, I just wish I knew what it was. I hear this, 'Chrysocollo', walking around and when I can see him. He has blue-green fur and powder-blue eyes and looked like Sparky.

I ask him, "What is happening to me?"

He replies, "Meega can turn any liquid into crystals."

I see Crimson passing Tiger's Eye to Sapphire and then I see Crimson walking up to me, I feel him putting me over his shoulder.

We walk to Jumba's ship and when we walk there, he throws me into a container capsule and it breaks the crystal cocoon I was in. I say, "You're making a big mistake!"

Jumba states, "No, Hamsterwheel said he'll be sending an alien to taking Stitch and the other experiments with him. You must being alien."

Lilo adds, "Yeah. So that means you're going to a prison asteroid far away from here!"

They leave me in the upside pod alone.

* * *

><p>AN: I wouldn't mind some reviews on the story. If there is anything wrong, please just put it in. Also, yes. Chrysocollo and Tiger's Eye are my own OCs.


	6. Team Up

Ch. 4: Team Up

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

"No! Please you've to listen to me!" I exclaim.

_This is where I'm stuck..._

I look out the glass, helplessly trying to find hope of escape.

"Don't even bother with them." A voice retorts.

I turn around and what do I see, Mayhem sitting right behind me.

I ask, "How long have you been here?"

He answers, "A couple of minutes."

He adds, "I can't believe you didn't notice me here the entire time."

I reply, "Well, this whole thing is out of whack and wrong. My mind didn't register anyone here because I was in a panic and I can't think straight."

I ask, "Wait? What did you do to them?"

He gives me a smug look, I walk over to him, pick him up and hold against the pod.

I ask again, "What did you do to them?"

He answers, "Please, this isn't my working. This is just a random event or something you did."

I respond, "Yeah, like I did this to them."

He adds, "Or to us."

I state, "Whoa, you're saying this is my fault."

He explains, "All I know is that I was on my ship, going into my machine and then I find myself here."

He adds, "What happened to you?"

I reply, "Why should I tell you!"

He explains, "It might help by giving us a lead."

I scoff, "Fine."

I let him go and he lands on the floor, waiting for my answer.

I add, "I was chasing Pasthole because he was showing my past, he went behind 10x and then he went up this coconut tree. I punch it and he falls on top of me, the next thing I knew I was waking up from a crater."

He mutters, "You idiot!"

I reply, "Excuse me, if I'm an idiot then what does that make you!"

He states, "That is the reason we were sent to the past! You made Pasthole increase his ability and then teleported us to the past instead of showing it."

I retort, "Not my fault."

I ask, "Us?"

He adds, "Well, I was trying to act on a plan which was to use my matter transporter. It was locked onto your DNA and after the machine started, next thing I knew I found myself walking out a crater as well."

He says, "Yeah, it is your fault. I think you're being more of the villain than me because you cause the problems."

I respond, "Not my fault this happened!"

I add, "I don't have time for this. I don't want to spend the rest of my life on an asteroid prison cell for doing nothing and my only companion is you. Now shut up so I can think."

He suggests, "You know, we can probably break this thing if we work together."

I give a remark, "As if. I rather be sent to that prison cell than to work with you."

He states, "No, seriously. Listen to what I've to say. If I hold your hand for some time, I might be able to break the pod."

I ask, "And?"

He says, "And then, we would run away and think of a plan."

I roll my eyes and respond, "That is your plan?"

"I would like to hear any other suggestions?" he asks.

I reply, "If I had anything, I would like to say it."

He smirks at me and I just clasp his hand.

I mutter, "This better work."

He replies, "It has to, unless I'll be stuck looking at you forever."

We both shiver at that thought. We look to the pod as he begins to punch it, after a few hits he breaks through the pod and we both jump from it. We quickly left the ship and run to a little cave.

I ask him, "I never asked you how you got caught. So how did they catch you?"

He answers, "Stitch's son and daughter caught me. I followed him, thinking he was you and then his daughter made an illusion where I was caught in. I couldn't escape from their grasp. Then I had no control of my body, I kept hitting the tree until I was knocked out."

I mutter, "You got out smart by two small children."

He adds, "As were you."

He smiles to me and I look to him, sending him a displease glare.

I state, "Anyway, what are we to do now?"

He exclaims, "We can help them so they know we aren't here to mean them harm."

I retort, "No, messing with the past has many deadly consequences on the future."

I add, "Besides, we don't even know if this past coincides with our time line. The last thing I want to do is destroy or hamper another person's future. Let alone an entire time line full of them."

He speaks, "If we don't do something to show them we aren't against them, they'll catch us again and then we'll be stuck here in this place forever. Would you like that, to be far away from your Sapphire?"

He adds, "I bet she's heartbroken. Not knowing where her boojiboo is, do you really want to make her wait forever?"

I say, "No, I don't want her to suffer. But us being here and ruining this isn't right either."

He states, "Let me put it into simple terms. We either choose to intervene and stay out of prison forever or choose to run away until this whole situation is over with. Also with the latter, we can be caught and sent to prison."

He adds, "By the way, there aren't many spots to hide here on this island. Just saying."

I think for a minute and look to him. I knew deep down under my fur that he was right, and I hated that I was acknowledging him to be right for something.

I reply, "Fine, we intervene. But we've to make a truce. Right here, right now."

I extend my hand out and say, "Do you swear after this is over we go back to how we used to be and no one will ever know you helped me and vice versa?"

He asks, "Agreed."

He takes my hand and we shake it.

I ask, "SO when do we make our move?"

He answers, "When Hamsterwheel sends his real alien bounty hunters a.k.a Gantu and that is when we drop in and help out."

I ask him, "I hope you mean Lilo and gang."

He scoffs, "Of course."

I look to him and ask, "What about now?"

He answers, "We wait."

I mutter, "Great, more waiting."

He sighs, "Hmm?"

I ask, "What?"

He answers, "Didn't something seem fishy to you?"

I nod and reply, "No."

He says, "Look around, smell the air and listen closely. Then tell me what you notice."

I do so and realize there is a great absence of something, I couldn't put my fingers on it.

I respond, "You're right, there is something missing. I just don't know what?"

He answers, "Experiments."

I repeat, "Experiments?"

He adds, "Yeah, there is a significant drop of experiments."

I mutter, "No way."

He replies, "I wonder why that be?"

I respond, "Because we're back in time before Lilo and Stitch caught all of the experiments."

He retorts, "That's why my disguises didn't work on them."

I add, "This is bad. Very, very bad. We could've already changed the course just by being here before Lilo and Stitch's greatest achievements."

He asks, "Well how long did it take them to gather the experiments before?"

I comment, "A long time."

He responds, "Good thing we're here to help then."

We walk deeper into the cave, then I feel myself tripping and I fall onto my face.

I push up the ground and say, "What was that for?"

He replies, "Sorry, bad habit."

I mutter, "Bad habit my ass. Bet he did it on purpose."

I stand up and dust off myself. I look to him and say, "Pull anything like that again and I swear the next thing you'll be seeing will be stars!"

He retorts, "Already seen them, they aren't much."

I rephrase, "I'm going to punch you in the face."

He mutters, "You wouldn't dare too."

I retort, "Why not?"

He comments, "Because I'm on your side, the last thing you need is to make another foe here."

He adds, "Without me, you'd still be stuck in that pod back in Jumba's ship waiting to be teleported to a prison asteroid. So you owe me your life, by the way you're welcome. You've no one else on your side than me and without me, you'll be alone and I know how you hate to be alone."

I look to him and he was correct, whether I like it or not. We've to work together to help each other out of this mess.

I say, "I'm sorry."

He turns his back to me and states, "I don't need your fake sorries."

I explain, "But I wasn't being fake this time, I honestly mean it."

He turns around, shock as I look to him.

I add, "I'm sorry for how I acted. Right now the past doesn't matter. What matters now is that we work together so we can both get out of here."

I walk up to him and hug him, he was stun.

He asks, "What are you doing?"

I state, "Trying to show you how sorry and wrong I am about this."

He pushes me back and exclaims, "I rather have you as before than this. You being so nice is sickening. I hate it."

I look to him and ask, "Why?"

He states, "Because I just do?"

I ask, "Why?"

He says, "I don't know why. All I know is that I'm supposed to hate you."

I retort, "But I didn't do anything to you. Why hate me for something I didn't do?"

He explains, "Because-Because I just do."

He adds, "If you're trying to be all buddy-buddy with me, don't! I don't need anyone to be my 'pal' or 'bud' or 'bro-man'. All I need is me. Besides, you're 'kind' and 'nice' will rub off me and make me weak. I don't want to be weak."

I run my eyes as we walk into, I soon as I take I step forward and after I find myself falling onto my chest, "Uff!"

I look to him and he is lightly laughing. I scream, "I thought you said you wouldn't do it again!"

He replies, "I didn't do it. I swear."

I look back and I see a small rock, I go back to it. I grab it and mutter, "Stupid rock!"

I walk back out of the cave and chuck in out of the cave. I walk back inside and see Mayhem already sleeping, I knew tonight wasn't going to be my best sleep. I lay down onto the ground, dreaming of a future with Sapphire.

**Author's P.O.V.**

After Onyx threw the "rock", if he hadn't been rash and taken a closer look he would have known it to be a red experiment pod instead of a rock. As it falls through the air, it starts to descend to Earth once more. If Onyx known that he had sent the pod straight and super close to the ocean shore and it rolls into the water. He wouldn't have done that, but as the case may be. He did do it and now as a green glow begins to emit from the ocean, a being is shown looking around the place. Then it quickly disappears into the jungle.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for how short these two chapters been. Anyway, I would like it if I had some more reviews. But, I'm not begging for them. Still thanks for reading it. You all rock!


	7. First Experiment

Ch. 5: First Experiment

_Back in the present..._.

**Author's P.O.V.**

Pasthole finds himself stuck to the wall by a very enrage Sapphire as she keeps shaking him and pushing him into the wall, demanding answers to where her boojiboo could be.

Sapphire screams, "Where isa meega boojiboo?"

Pasthole replies, "Meega naga know. Meega being honest Sapphire, meega misa soka doing that. Isa accident though, nothing meega can do."

She throws him onto the floor and demands loudly, "SHOW MEEGA DA BOOJIBOO!"

He trembles before showing her what she wanted to see. Unfortunately, she wasn't pleased with the result of what she was seeing.

She screams, "NAGA OTHER VERSION, SAPPHIRE WANT MEEGA DA BOOJIBOO!"

She picks him and starts to shake him, then she feels someone grabbing her shoulder. She turns around and growls on instinct. Then she eases as she sees it is Onyx's adoptive big brother, Crimson, standing there and looking at her with a sympathetic look.

He states, "This naga bring Onyx back. Naga matter how many times youga shake him. Naga his fault."

He adds, "Naga one fault."

She places Pasthole onto the ground and brings her head onto his shoulder, she softly cries on it.

She mutters, "Naga. Isa meega fault. Meega try understand boojiboo better. Meega should naga ever look into his past. If meega naga done that, boojiboo be hagata."

He rubs her back and says, "Sh. Naga youga fault. Random accident."

He adds, "Meega miss ohana too, but youga believe he return and he will."

She nods as they walk to the house, they both kneel in front of a bed and pray for the safe return of their love one, Onyx.

_Meanwhile back in Mayhem's Ship floating in space..._

The three experiments were playing a recorded video of instructions by Mayhem, they listen closely to it. Heeding every single word the hologram was saying.

After what the hologram said everything, they all reply at once. "Ih!"

_Back into the Past..._

Onyx was waking up from his slumber.

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

I mutter, "That was the worst dream I ever had. I thought I lost everything because I went to the past and I had to work with Mayhem to escape imprisonment or serve life on a prison asteroid, then we made our way to a cave, made a deal to work together and slept all night in a cave. Think about me working with him, must have been a dream because then can never happen in a million years. Thank god it was a dream, right Sapphire...Ah! It's you! Mayhem!"

Mayhem replies, "Good morning to you too, just saying a million years have passed us."

I look to him and say, "So everything that happened last night was real?"

He replies, "Yep, every little detail you said."

I comment, "Oh great."

He retorts, "Well, you're no sight for sore eyes either. How do you think I feel?"

He adds, "I mean every day until we get out of this predicament, I've to look at _(he rolls his eyes up and down at me)_...you. Ick!"

I stand up and had my fist in front of my face. I state, "What is that supposed to mean!"

He calmly comments, "I think you know what I mean."

I respond, "You want to start something! Huh? DO ya?"

He exclaims, "No use with fighting with trash, because then everything gets dirty and fighting trash never solves problems. It makes more problems."

I retort, "Did you just insult me?"

He says sarcastically, "I don't have a clue what are you talking about. I never did such a thing."

I turn around and mutter lowly, "I hate him so much."

I walk out of the cave, into the bright morning sun and then I look down to my promise ring; the one I made for me and Sapphire. I wonder if Sapphire had a bad sleep like I did? I hope she has someone to help her with this.

Mayhem walks out and stretches a little, he looks to me and I know what he had already planned. Going to Gantu's ship, because of the pod thingy he has that activates when a pod has been activated and tells us useful information. So we both walk to Gantu's ship, a.k.a. Big Dummyhead HQ or Ika Patootie Strong-front, because well for one thing he is still the bad guy here and two we can surely beat him much easily than Stitch with his cousins.

_Gantu's Ship..._

**Author's P.O.V.**

The contraption in the main bay of the ship was blaring on. It showed a hologram of a reddish doggy-like experiment _(more like wiener dog)_ that looks elastic like with two black eyes.

It says, "Warning! Experiment 474 has been activated! Primary function; designed to make anyone dizzy and twisting you out of shape!"

Gantu yells, "625! 625, why didn't you wake me up when this was first activated?"

As he walks into the main bay and looks over the pod. He examines the pod and says, "Ah, Experiment 474. Designed to make anyone dizzy and twist them out of shape."

He turns it off once he had all the information of the experiment. He looks back to 625 and state, "Why didn't you tell me this thing was on! How long has it been on?"

625 replies, "It's has been on the moment I woke up, so that must mean the experiment was activated during the night when you were in your beddy-by trying to sleep. Now easy, I was trying to help you get more beauty rest for your oily skin. I mean, with all those failures you made and many more to make. It isn't healthy for your already poor skin."

Gantu retorts, "I'm not going to lose this experiment! Besides, I don't have oily skin! ...My skin is smooth as steel and durable like it as well."

625 mutters, "Also, is as brittle as peanut brittle."

Gantu says, "What did you say 625!"

625 replies, "I said with more sleep you'll be as fit as a fiddle."

Gantu just takes what his "partner" said, he walks back to the storage unit of the ship and takes out his blaster with an elongated container. Once acquired with his supplies, he walks out the ship and looks back to 625.

He says, "Don't do anything reckless or stupid! I need you to be on alert at all times! I don't want anybody to sneak in while I'm gone!"

625 says lowly, "Wouldn't really matter if you were here. You get your butt handed to you by a little girl."

Gantu replies, "What was that?"

625 answers, "Nothing, nothing. I was talking about the perfect sandwich."

Gantu leaves the ship, looking for the experiment that has been activated and causing trouble. After he leaves, Onyx and Mayhem both quietly go into the ship, making sure not to set up any red flags of them being there. They go inside and to the dome shaped computer.

Mayhem mutters, "This is too easy."

Onyx replies, "It is Gantu's ship, his partner being only 625, the laziest experiment whom is also the biggest coward. So, of course this would be easy."

Onyx press the button on the dome, the top goes up and shows them the image Gantu has seen.

It says, "Warning. Experiment 474 has been activated. Primary function; designed to make anyone dizzy and twisting you out of shape."

Onyx looks to Mayhem, they both nod in silent agreement. Onyx turns the pod off, they both swiftly leave the ship and look for the experiment.

_Meanwhile back at the Pelekia Residence..._

Nani has gone to work as usually, Sapphire and Crimson were out in Crimson's place, the kids were out in the back with Angel. She wanted to teach them some fighting moves. Pleakley was out shopping to help with some sort of stress, Jumba was upstairs looking over data pad of his many experiments; leaving only Lilo and Stitch. Lilo and Stitch were both in the living room and completely bored out of their minds.

Lilo suggests, "Want to see what we can do in town?"

Stitch replies quickly, "Ih, anything better than doing naga thing."

They both get up from the living and went to the kitchen.

Lilo shouts, "Jumba! Stitch and I are going into town! Be back later!"

Jumba replies, "Little girl making sure be back before Bigger Girl comes home from work, Jumba not wanting to face her fury like last time when you came home late!"

She comments, "Okay!"

She turns to Stitch and says, "You heard that right?"

Stitch replies, "Ih, we get home before Nani."

They both walk out of the house and head to town.

Now all three set of teams were heading to the same point, to the same place and see the unexpected...soon.

_Then..._

There was a scream, "AAAAAhhh!"

All three teams converge to the location and saw the experiment and each other.

Everyone scream, "You!"

Then the experiment went up and went around a small red buggy, he wraps around it tightly and then it pulls back. The car spins around so fast that when it was finish spinning, it looks like a spiral horn. So the experiment runs away, with Stitch running after while Lilo is on him. Follow by Onyx and Mayhem running on all fours and then Gantu.

Gantu lines up his gun and shoots a net, it is heading for Onyx and he didn't know about it. Mayhem by chance looked back and sees it coming at him, he stops and raises his hand to the net. Sending it back to Gantu, which wraps around his head and he falls down to the ground.

Mayhem's thoughts,'I hope he's okay?...Wait! Why did I help him? And why do I hope he's okay? Is it possible I'm developing feelings for him? That's preposterous! I hate him. Him getting capture would solve all my problems, but why did I intervene? Oh no! I must be developing feelings for him! He's infectious goody-goodiness has rubbed off me and now I'm corrupt! Oh, I'm going to be sick. Great, I'm infested with his stupid kindness and 'other feelings'. I'll never admit to him that I help him because he would never drop it.'

Of course, when Mayhem stopped to block the attack aimed at Onyx and contemplating why he did it. He forgot he was in front of him, he was running at him and didn't know how to control the running on all fours. So Onyx crashes into Mayhem and they roll after Lilo and Stitch.

Mayhem yells, "Don't you know how to steer when running on all fours?"

Onyx replies, "No, I never ran so fast before in my life on all fours. I'm so sorry for missing the course of learning how to steer while running on my paws."

He asks, "Besides, who told you to stand there!"

Mayhem answers, "I thought I heard something that can be useful, but it was only you."

They both keep rolling until they finally cease, they look around and soon look at each other.

Both say, "This is your fault!"

"No! Your fault!"

"NO! Your fault!"

"NNOOOOO! YOUR FAULT!"

Mayhem stands up and says, "This is pointless, we need to find Lilo and Stitch."

Onyx stands and replies, "We wouldn't have lost them if you didn't stand like an idiot and making us roll off course."

Mayhem comments, "Sorry, some of us know how to control ourselves while running on all fours."

They both walk around the place, hoping to find Lilo and Stitch as Mayhem leads the group.

Meanwhile, Lilo and Stitch were closing in on the rogue experiment.

Lilo shouts, "Stitch! Grab it quickly!"

Stitch settles Lilo and jumps at the experiment, he compresses down and Stitch hits the palm tree behind him. He falls onto the ground, he sits up and grabs his head.

He mutters, "Ogata."

He looks back to the experiment who was laughing at Stitch's incident and Stitch didn't like that, he unleashes his second set and antennae and back spines. Stitch snarls at the experiment, "Meega nala kweesta!"

The experiment replies, "Naga."

The dog starts to runs away again, Stitch runs are it and Lilo runs after the both of them.

_Meanwhile back at the car spiral..._

Onyx and Mayhem walk out and see they were where they first spotted the experiment.

Onyx turns to Mayhem and says, "Thanks for leading the way!"

Mayhem retorts, "Oh, like you can do better."

Onyx comments, "At least we wouldn't end up at the beginning!"

Soon the fight between the two of them is cut by something that flew past them. They turn and see it was Stitch walking up from the ground. They turn and see the red rubbery dog there. Stitch eyes the spiral left by the experiment before and then forms a plan, he runs to it. He grabs it and throws it to the experiment, the experiment ducks and on cue Gantu runs from the back of the experiment to capture. Since the experiment ducked, it hit the spiral and made its bottom face Gantu. He receives a face full of car spiral's end as it hit his face and he falls back onto the ground as the spiral lays on top of him.

Mayhem and Onyx see the experiment in midair, as Stitch did as well, and all jump to catch it, when the three of them try to go to the experiment and trap it. It retracts and Stitch, Mayhem, and Onyx crash their heads together. They fall to the ground on top of one another.

"Oof."

"Ow."

"Ogata."

Mayhem was the first to sit and say, "That hurt."

Next to sit up is Onyx as he replies, "No kidding, Sherlock."

They both rub their heads and look to Stitch as he stands to them.

He mutters, "Ogata, my head!"

Onyx replies "Join the club."

Stitch shakes his head and looks back to the two unfamiliar experiments.

He growls, "Youga mess Stitch up! Youga want catch cousin!"

Onyx replies, "We didn't mean to mess you up, we were trying to catch the experiment."

Stitch growls and Mayhem rephrases Onyx's statement, "What he meant to say was we were here to help you succeed in a capturing the experiment. It was fortuitous that we all happen to meet up like this."

Onyx replies, "Yeah that is what I mean to say."

Stitch looks to them a little uneasily and then he says, "Youga naga catch cousins for Hamsterwheel."

They both shake their heads no.

Stitch asks, "Youga hagata help Stitch catch cousins?"

They both nod yes. Stitch smiles weakly and says, "Okie-taka, we work together capturing cousin."

They all nod, then turn to the experiment and it was just there laughing at them. Stitch, Mayhem, and Onyx huddle up and make a plan.

Mayhem says, "You got it your parts right?"

Everyone say, "Ih."

They split, Stitch going to the right while Onyx went to the left and Mayhem stays in the center.

The experiment tries to constrict Onyx, when it comes close enough to him is when Mayhem shouts. "Now!"

Onyx falls back, and kicks the experiment to the building, which then rebounds to Mayhem as he punches the experiment to Stitch. He runs to the pass out Gantu, takes the pod and runs to catch the experiment. The experiment lands right into the pod, Stitch closes the pod and goes back to Mayhem and Onyx.

Stitch says, "Youga plan work well."

Onyx replies, "Takka."

Mayhem comments, "No problem."

Stitch extends his hand to shake and Onyx happily shakes it, he offers it to Mayhem and he casually shakes it.

Stitch asks, "Gaba youga names or numbers?"

Onyx replies, "Well, I'm 630. I rather if you say Onyx though, I'm so familiar to that one."

Mayhem adds, "I'm 631, but my name is Mayhem."

Stitch smiles and says, "Meega isa Stitch, youga know already."

Lilo runs in and says, "Stitch you capture..."

Lilo's eyes widen and she says, "Stitch what are you doing! Stop them!"

Stitch replies, "Gaba?"

Lilo speaks as she walks up to the gang, "How did you two escape the transportation pod? Did Hamsterwheel set you free?"

Stitch defends them, "Naga, they naga work for Hamsterwheel. They help Stitch get cousin."

Lilo looks to them and asks, "Really?"

They all nod.

Lilo says, "Well, if Stitch is all right with you. I guess I can be fine too."

She extends a hand and says, "By the way, I'm Lilo."

Mayhem shakes it and speaks, "Mayhem."

Then she goes to Onyx and he says, "Onyx is my name."

Lilo exclaims, "Aloha cousins."

She adds, "We should be heading home, trying to find this one's true place."

They walk to Lilo's house.

Lilo says, "So what are your powers, Onyx?"

He answers, "I've all the powers of Stitch."

She nods and looks to Mayhem and says, "And you?"

He states, "Same, except I have some psionic powers."

He adds, "So I better than him."

Onyx runs up in front of him and says, "Oh you think so!"

He explains, "I don't think so, I know so!"

Onyx replies, "Them are fighting words, come on. Show me what you got!"

Mayhem states, "Please, why should I waste my time with you."

Onyx adds, "Because I stop you twice!"

Mayhem looks at Onyx and he says, "Yeah, as I thought. So who is better now?"

Mayhem was quiet and Onyx states, "Exactly as I thought."

Lilo and Stitch just watch the little argument that has happened and Lilo looks to Stitch, they know that this was going to be a whole lot worse before it gets better. When they finally enter inside, Lilo takes them to a bedroom that the two of them were going to share. She quickly leaves and soon Onyx and Mayhem were looking at each other.

I state, "I'm not sharing with the same room with you."

He retorts, "Well, I feel the same way."

They both exit the bedroom and shout all the way down to the living room.

Lilo mutters, "Here we go, not even a few minutes and already we having another fight."

She turns to see Mayhem and Onyx, both yelling incoherent things and they soon stop. They both glare at one another.

They shout together, "I'm leaving!"

They start to walk out, but are stop by Lilo.

She speaks, "Stop!"

They turn around from the door and look to her.

She says, "This senseless fighting isn't helping anyone, but make problems worse."

Onyx says, "Great, another speech about ohana. I could smell it a mile away."

Mayhem replies, "I hate it."

They both say simultaneously, "Not as much as I hate him."

Lilo sighs, "Guys, we need everyone to be on the same page. The whole is only as strong as each individual part that makes it up. So as ohana, we've to stick together and help cover our weaknesses."

They both say at the same time, "Do I really have to sleep with him?"

Lilo explains, "Yes, the both of you do. We don't enough room, can't the both of you try to be nice."

Onyx says, "He can't be _nice_! It even isn't in his dictionary."

He states, "He's right. I can't be nice...to him anyway."

Onyx sends daggers to Mayhem and speaks, "Why only me?"

Mayhem replies, "Why not."

Mayhem snickers while Onyx just stares at him, shaking his head and Lilo just looks between them.

Lilo says, "Looks like someone has an inferiority complex."

Onyx and Mayhem say simultaneously, "I do not have an inferiority complex!"

They both look to each other and Lilo just sighs as the two just stare at each other.

She shouts, "GUYS!"

They turn to her and she continues, "This is stupid! I know the two of you may not like each other, just set your differences aside and compromise."

She adds, "Besides, what are we to do with Dizzifier?"

They look to her and both repeated confused, "Dizzifier?"

Lilo replies, "Well, yeah. Why not."

Both Mayhem and Onyx take some time to think about that one true place for the dog-like experiment.

Onyx suggests, "A water park?"

Lilo and Mayhem look to him and he adds, "Well, he can make the best swirly slides. So a water park or any park would be nice."

Lilo speaks, "Wow that is a good idea. Yeah, I like it."

Lilo looks between the two of them and says, "I can't believe this."

They both look to her and she continues, "For two minutes, neither of you have been at the other's throat. See, we're making progress already."

Mayhem looks to Onyx and says, "She's right, we haven't been arguing."

Onyx comments, "I guess this thing can work."

Lilo adds, "See, wasn't that better?"

Both Onyx and Mayhem shake their heads to her, and then both go up the stairs.

**Onyx's P.O.V.**

We walk into Jumba and Pleakley's room.

Jumba turns around and says, "Thanking you for helping Stitch capture experiment 474."

I say, "Well, we felt like we need to do something to help Stitch out."

He adds, "That's good. Ex-evil partner can never get experiments or making big problems for us."

I say, "Don't worry about that. Jumba we'll help capture your other 519 experiments."

Jumba laughs, Mayhem and I look at each other confused at what is so amusing.

Mayhem asks, "What is so funny?"

Jumba retorts, "You thinking Jumba only has 519 experiments."

He laughs again and then he says, "I'm missing more than that number."

I add, "Okay, we'll find 619."

He laughs again and I comment, "650?"

He laughs even harder, I look to Mayhem and I grab his wrist. We leave the room and I turn to him.

I say, "This is bad, he has more experiments than I remember. I saw only for 629 experiments, now that there is more. What are we to do now?"

He states, "Help them, then we can hope your ohana has found a way to help us by the time we capture ALL of Jumba's experiments."

I ask, "What happens if we are to catch one that I've never seen?"

He answers, "Pray we don't and if we do. Pray not to mess up."

I retort, "What about the whole Leroy incident thing? If we're here, will that change as well?"

He states, "Well, we already made our choice and now we've to take everything at face value."

We go back inside and I ask him, "How many experiments have you made?"

He answers, "Well, might be around 800 experiments...Giving and or taking one or two duplicates. Or more."

My face loses color and I repeat, "8-800 experiment?"

He adds, "Plus a duplicate or more."

I nod and say, "Thanks Jumba for that."

I grab Mayhem and run back to our room.

I say, "Did he said 800 experiments!"

Mayhem responds, "Yes, he did say that. He made 800 experiments... Plus a duplicate or more."

I say, "No, no. No. This isn't supposed to be like this."

Mayhem says, "Well, maybe in this time he had more contact with Hamsterwheel. Meaning more pods."

I retort, "Or, we screwed this entire thing by being here!"

He states, "Listen, whatever has happened here. We need to work together, because if we continue to fight. We'll never leave this place. The faster we work, the faster this thing is over and the faster the two of us can be enemies once more."

I reply, "You don't know how much I miss that."

We both go to sleep, it wasn't pleasant because each of us kept pushing the other off and then finally we grew too tired from the shoving and went fast asleep.


	8. Triple Threat!

Ch. 6: Triple Threat!

**Author's P.O.V.**

_Next day..._

_Airport..._

A blue pod inside as airplane engine, as the plane starts up and the engines are revving up. The blue pod marked 598, rolls to the back of the engine as the plane begins to move. So when a plane is up and flying over the ocean is when the pod falls out of the engine and lands into the ocean, a green glimmer appears, in place of the pod is a white Loch Ness Monster-like experiment with 2 fins and a tail and has two black eyes.

_Random rooftop…_

Meanwhile on a roof of a random house, another pod that is white as snow and is marked 000. A gentle breeze came along and pushes the experiment pod down the drain pipe and into the ground. It rolls down until it hits a puddle, a green glow begins to shimmer and then a baby doll robot-like experiment with four blue eyes and pink dress with purple threads. The little robot walks down to the town in front of it.

_Beach…_

Then on the beach was a little boy wearing blue shorts, playing in the sand as he swings his shovel and pail merrily. He scoops up a yellow pod marked 575 and throws it to the water, then a green glow shines behind the unexpected boy and when he turns to see what had happen. He sees a monster, it growls at him and he runs away; crying back to his mommy as more people run away from the site. The experiment looks like a red WooWoo (075)-like experiment with Tank (586)-like ears.

_In Gantu's Ship..._

Gantu woke up to the blaring siren of another activated experiment.

"Warning! Experiment 589 has been activated! Primary function; Ship destroyer!"

"Warning! Experiment 000 has been activated! Primary functions; be a doll and tipping things over!"

"Warning! Experiment 575 has been activated! Primary function; making fake magnets!"

He walks up to the dome as it switches the picture to show the activated experiments.

He says, "Another chance to catch those blasted abominations and I've one out of three to score one."

625 retorts, "More like none since my cuz will get them before you do and then you'll fail, as usual."

Gantu replies, "I have not failed!"

625 comments, "Yeah, you've just found 100,000 ways that won't work."

He giggles at what he said as Gantu just sends him an evil glare. He leaves to go back to his room and get out of his night gown, when he returns to the main bay of the ship. 625 is still laughing.

Gantu replies, "I'm not going to miss them this time! I know my goal and I'm aiming for it!"

625 mumbles, "Too bad, you're aiming at nothing. Then again that will be the only thing you ever hit."

Gantu grabs 625 and says, "If you think you can do so much better, then why don't you go grab an experiment. That way we've two out of three to obtaining one."

625 replies, "No offense G, I can't go by myself."

Gantu asks, "Why not?"

625 answers, "Who'll watch the ship if we're both gone."

Gantu retorts, "The ship's defense system."

625 comments, "Like that has ever worked before."

Gantu adds, "It'll do, besides we're wasting our time doing this."

Gantu drops 625 on the floor and continues, "Now wait here while I'll get the supplies."

Gantu leaves while 625 ponders an excuse to not go and stay in the ship.

Gantu comes back in and 625 speaks, "What happens if my cuz trashes the place? Then what?"

Gantu replies, "You make a valid point, even though I hate admitting you made one. Fine, stay here while I get the experiments. Anyway, you won't be dragging me and that means I can catch them quickly."

Gantu leaves and 625 sighs. "Gee, that was a close one. Thank god he isn't too bright. What he lacks with brains and intellect, he more than makes it up for his stupidity."

_Lilo's House…._

Onyx wakes up and sees that Mayhem not in the room, he walks out of the room and goes downstairs. When he approaches the kitchen, Mayhem is sitting there drinking tea and reading a very thick book.

Onyx goes into the fridge and takes out a carton of milk, places it on the table. Then he takes a bowl out of the cupboard and some Choco Zombies cereal out of the cabin. He pours the cereal into the bowl and did the same with the milk. He puts both the milk and cereal away and starts to eat food.

Mayhem, not even looking at Onyx, jumps off the seat and goes into the living room with his tea and reads his book. Onyx spots this and quickly consumes the food, he runs to the living room. He walks slowly up to Mayhem, who put both his book and tea down, and looking at Onyx.

Onyx says, "We need to talk."

Mayhem says, "I can't talk to you."

Onyx asks, "Why?"

He states, "If we were to converse with one another, it would turn into a debate and then into an argument and then into a fight."

Onyx asks, "How would talking to me start that?"

He answers, "I was told to never speak to or argue with an idiot they drag you down to their level then beat you with their own personal experiences."

Onyx retorts, "Gee, thanks for saying that."

Mayhem adds, "Don't thank me for insulting you and stating a fact, it was a pleasure."

Onyx comments, "I'm not a complete idiot."

Mayhem scrolls his eyes up and down Onyx replies, "Yeah, there are some parts that you seem to be missing."

Onyx stomps his foot and shouts, "Want to start something!"

He adds punching the air, "You think you can handle me! You think you're better than me! Guess, what! …..You're not! We're the same!"

Mayhem retorts, "Quite the contrary, the difference between you and me is that I think and you don't."

Onyx replies, "I think ya better shut yo trap, before I do it for ya!"

Mayhem comments, "Please, as if. You wouldn't dare, remember you and me are in the same boat. If say, one was to slip and telling everyone about this someone. Then that someone would be having a lot of trouble getting out of here and returning home."

Onyx glares at him, Mayhem smirks and lightly laughs.

He adds, "This is too good, I've you around my finger. Plus, we don't want to push your buttons. Now do we?"

Onyx asks, "What do you mean by that?"

Mayhem replies, "If you were to get too emotional, if can proved quite hazardous to everyone in this dwelling."

He adds, "Your pills."

Onyx's eye widen as he completely forgotten about his pills back at home, also in shock at how Mayhem knew.

Onyx asks, "How do you know?"

Mayhem answers, "First thing about fighting is always to know your enemy, from their history to their weaknesses."

Onyx replies, "But how do you know I need pills?"

Mayhem adds, "Make sure that when you end a video call, to turn off the receiver because I heard everything about what happened to you."

Onyx says, "You're a stalker! Great, my biggest enemy is my biggest creep as well."

Mayhem scoffs, "Please, I was merely studying you so that way I can defeat you and then make my dreams into an reality."

Mayhem adds, "Not my fault you don't know how to video space call."

Onyx glares to him and mutters, "I can't wait to find the stupid dehydration food processor, so I can stuff you in it and that way you can be transformed into a pod!"

Mayhem retaliates, "Is that a challenge?"

Onyx replies, "Well, it ain't a party invite!"

Mayhem laughs, "Oh, you have jokes. You think you're so funny."

Onyx replies, "I'm FRICKIN' hilarious!"

Mayhem jumps off the couch and says, "I beg to differ."

Onyx asks, "Wanna bet on it then?"

Mayhem extends his hand, Onyx does the same and they both shake hands.

_Minutes Later..._

"HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPP!" A voice bellows out of the house, waking up Lilo, Stitch, Nani, Jumba and Pleakley.

Nani looks to her watch and screams, "Not again!"

She jumps off her bed and runs to the bathroom, screaming at the top of her lungs. "Why did no one bother to wake me up! Great, I'm going to be late for work!"

Lilo and Stitch rode their elevator door and walk into the living to see, Mayhem as Onyx was spinning on his finger.

Mayhem says, "I was wrong, you're funny."

Onyx screams, "When I get off you, I'M GOING TO POUND YOU SO HARD. IT'LL SEND YOU INTO THE NEXT MILLIUEM!"

Mayhem raises his finger up and Onyx, flies up and into the ceiling. When he opens his eyes, he sees he is in the bathroom and Nani was in the shower. She pulls the curtains and yells, "LILO YOU CAN USE THE-"

She looks to Onyx as a blush from both begin to grow.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Both scream as Nani tries to wrap herself out of the curtain and Onyx, having his eyes covered, bumping into everything while trying to leave. He finally approaches the hole and falls onto Mayhem.

Onyx and Mayhem both say, "Ow!"

They both stood up and glare to each other, Lilo and Stitch were looking at the two.

Lilo asks groggily, "Weren't the two of you just good last night, what happen?"

Onyx answers, "It's this ika patootie fault for pressing my buttons!"

Mayhem comments, "Not my fault you can't see that I don't want to associate with you unless it is experiment hunting. Other than that, we don't even stay in the same room and that is why I left."

Onyx complains, "Well you didn't need to call me an idiot!"

Mayhem replies, "Be lucky someone said it, at least you can work better to improve your stupidity."

Onyx responds, "I'm going to improve that mouth of yours so well you won't say another word. Period!"

Mayhem and Onyx were forehead to forehead as both were growling.

Lilo says, "Wow, you two must really love each other."

Mayhem and Onyx turn to one cheek and look to Lilo and both say, "Excuse me?"

Lilo says, "Well, you fight just like Nani and I. We love each other because we have each other and Stitch and his cousins as part of our ohana. Sure we fight a lot, but that doesn't mean we hate each other."

Mayhem and Onyx say, "We're not ohana!"

Lilo and Stitch giggle while Mayhem and Onyx stand there, gawking at the two.

They both ask, "What?"

Lilo and Stitch look to each other and laugh even harder, making both of them dying to know the concept. "WHAT!"

Stitch replies, "Youga fight then like boojiboos."

Mayhem and Onyx pull back and say, "Iky!"

Onyx shouts, "This urchin is nothing but a vile creature, no way in the world he can be like my Sa-"

Mayhem runs up to him and mutters, "Shut ya big trap you moron! Remember, different place and time so ixnay on the torysay for goodness use the remainder of your rainbay."

Onyx pushes his hand and whispers, "Utcay with the nsultsiay, then."

Lilo and Stitch both look to each other and then to the guys. Nani comes down the stairs wearing a towel around her body and head, a flaring hot mess in front of everybody and everyone can see that.

She screams, "LLLLIIIILLLLLOOOOOO!"

Everyone was about to run, Nani grabs onto Lilo and Stitch in turn making Lilo grab onto Onyx and Stitch onto Mayhem. They all get pulled into the kitchen where she continues with her yelling at them.

"They broke through the tiled floor in the bathroom, worst is that it happen WHEN I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF MY SHOWER!"

Everyone cringe at that.

She adds, "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

Onyx looks to her and he steps forward. He says, "It isn't her fault, it was all my doing. I was trying to show Mayhem a trick and I messed up, breaking your floor. I'm willing to take any punishment you can lash at me."

Nani says, "When I get back later, we'll discuss this. Now, I need to hurry and pray that I'm not too late."

She rushes out of the kitchen, goes straight to her room and take some clothes. She quickly places a light lime green shirt with short blue shorts. Then she slams the door, everybody looks to Onyx as he is about to exit the room.

He asks, "What?"

Mayhem replies, "Why did you take the heat for me?"

Onyx answers, "Because mostly was my fault, if I wasn't so hot-headed and argue like you said. None of this would've happened."

Mayhem retorts, "So what? You want me to say thanks for doing that?"

Onyx responds, "If you want to, but I know you won't do it and so I'm not going to pester you. I'm just going to go out and clear my head."

Onyx leaves, leaving everyone inside the room as Mayhem looks at him exiting the place.

Lilo says, "See, it takes someone to have a close relationship to do things like that."

Mayhem comments, "No, it is his fault."

Stitch adds, "His fault for youga throwing him through ceiling?"

Mayhem looks to them both and then he leaves the room as well, questioning of why Onyx would do such a thing.

_Town..._

Onyx walks on all fours and mutters, "You're such an idiot. You almost exposed who you were to them and then what, they would probably think you're crazy and turn. Think, think before you speak Onyx."

Soon there is a commotion in town, making Onyx raise his head and focus on the town. Onyx dashes into the town, as soon he is near the site of the screams and the hollers. He tries to stop, but ends up tumbling into a car and crashing into a building.

Onyx stands up and rubs his head as he mutters, "Ogata! OK, I need practice running on all fours."

He walks out and sees Gantu running around like an idiot.

Onyx mumbles, "Has he finally lost his marbles?"

He walks closer to him, he hides behind a blue mailbox and observes Gantu. He brings his eyes down and sees a little robot.

Onyx chuckles, "What can a scrawny thing like that can do?"

It bumps into Gantu, making him tip over and fall down. He screams, "Blitznak! Not again!"

Onyx is amaze that something so small can tip over Gantu, the robot was half his size and he is that strong.

Gantu stands up and hollers, "Come back here you abomination!"

Onyx mutters, "One of Stitch's cousins. What should I do? Should I go out and try to take it by myself or go back and get reinforcements?"

Onyx hits his head, "Duh! This is Gantu we're speaking about. In this time he is a complete fool, I can handle him alone."

Onyx jumps out and shouts while pointing to Gantu, "Stop there evil-doer!"

Gantu does and looks to Onyx as he continues, "You who uses power to be controlling and strong._(pulls back hand)_ Have finally met your match,_ (pointing at himself)_ waiting for it far too long. _(hits chest) _Beware my fury and my might. No evil deed shall escape me sight. For I'm Onyx! _(takes a fighting stance)_ Now tremble before me! I just might let you leave."

Onyx thoughts,'Totally been dying to do that for a long time. It feels good to do it.'

Gantu laughs, "Please, that show was so stupid."

Onyx retorts, "I'd like to see you come up with one that is better and that RHYMES as well!"

Onyx adds, "Oh, wait. You can't because you're jealous!"

Gantu says, "Jealous of what?"

Onyx replies, "Of this!"

He rolls, charges at Gantu, who just stands there, and then he jumps up. He unrolls himself and uppercuts him into the building, landing with his right knee bended. As he turns and looks back at Gantu.

Onyx yells, "Oh what now son! Now what! How'd be the fool! I think I know the answer."

He turns around to see the little experiment had disappeared from the carnage and he states, "It's me."

Gantu stands up and then uses his big hand to swat Onyx into the wall. He states, "Never turn your back on your opponent."

He chuckles as he walks away, Onyx stands from the rumble and runs his head. He retorts, "Point taken."

_At Lilo's house, minutes before the fight between Onyx and Gantu, but after Nani exploding._

Jumba walks in and says, "What is making Bigger Girl screaming at top of her lungs?"

He yawns and Pleakley quivers behind Jumba, "Was there a robber in the house?"

Stitch tells them, "Naga, Onyx and Mayhem fight with each other. Mayhem threw Onyx through ceiling and into bathroom where Nani taking shower. They scream, he falls on top of Mayhem and bought fight again. Nani comes in and yells at us, Onyx takes blame and then he went out."

Lilo adds, "That and Mayhem went to the living room."

The doorbell ring, since Mayhem was the closest to the door. He decide to open the door, only to be greeted by little experiments as they growl at him. He returns the growl.

_Hmmp._

He stops and brings his head up to see what stop his growling, his eyes fall onto Angel.

Angel says, "Youga!"

Mayhem states while going back from the door, "No, no wait! I'm a good person, I swear!"

Stitch runs to the door and says, "Ih, he good guy."

Angel sends him a glare while she turns her gaze to Stitch and it has a happy expression on it.

Angel says, "Youga ready?"

Stitch replies, "Huh?"

Angel huffs and states, "Youga promise we go out."

Stitch hits his head and mutters, "Ih, meega did. We go with Sapphire and Crimson today."

Angel nods her head and says, "Youga get babysitter right?"

Stitch freezes up for some time before giving off a light laugh as Angel has a very harsh expression etch onto her face, her eyes were killing Stitch.

He admits, "Meega forgot."

She yells, "Youga forgot! Who isa going watch the kids?"

Both of them look to Mayhem. He states, "Oh, no. I don't do well with kids, I don't even know the first thing about them and they don't like me at all."

Stitch pleads, "Itchibawa Mayhem. Naga one is up for this. Please."

Mayhem states, "No! I don't like kids! You've the wrong person, wait for Onyx to come here!"

Stitch pleads, "But gaba happen if he naga show?"

Mayhem explains, "It's your problem."

He crosses his arms, closes his eyes and sighs.

Soon he hears, "Takka Mayhem for watching them!"

He opens his eyes and see both Angel and Stitch out of the door and the kids inside with him.

Mayhem says, "But I didn't-"

_Slam!_ The door closed and he finishes, "agree to this."

He looks at them all and ask, "All of you are Angel and Stitch's offspring?"

They all nod their heads no. He sighs again, "Why me?"

He asks, "What are your names then?"

The little Stitch with the body color red fur and sky blue vertical stripes and black eyes starts, "Meega isa Tiger's Eye, but meega prefer to be call Ty. Meega son to Crimson and Sapphire. _(points to two more of the children experiment)_ Those two are meega sister and brother."

The male one that Ty pointed speaks who has the body color blue-green fur and powder-blue eyes and look like Sparky , "Chrys isa meega nickname, but meega name is Chrysocollo."

The female experiment that Ty pointed that had the body color pink and blotches of red and she looks like Angel says, "Meega nickname isa B, but meega isa Berykolla."

Everyone laugh and Mayhem lightly chuckles. He mutters, "Wow, what a name."

He asks, "So you three are Sapphire and Crimson's brood?"

All three nod yes, he looks to the others and a small experiment walk up to him. His fur color is a pale azure blue and black eyes like his father, same body structure of Stitch.

He says, "Meega isa Kalen and these are meega brother and sisters."

The female experiment looks like her mother, except she's more a magenta color than her mother and she has indigo eyes. She says, "Meega isa Kindra."

The next two ones were the same height, but are as opposite as night and day.

The following one, that looked white version of Stitch, he has red eyes, but has antennae of Angel, "Meega isa Ajax."

He grabs the female experiment and say, "We are twins."

To say Mayhem was in shock would be an understatement, he never thought experiments can produce twins.

The female that look like a black version of Angel with green eyes speaks, "Ih, meega is Ranveera."

Mayhem lightly put his paw on his face and says, "Good lord."

The rest goes through his mind,'What am I to do to keep these kids entertain?'

Lilo walks in, in her casual red muumuu and blue sandals looking at them.

The young experiments scream, "Auntie Lilo!"

They all run to her and hug her, she returns the hugs to them.

Lilo states, "How have you been since last we saw each other?"

Ty answers, "Good, but we want to play with youga."

Mayhem says, "And she will do so. _(Walks to Lilo's ear and whispers)_ They're your problem now."

He was about to leave, until Lilo grabs onto his shoulder and turning him back around.

She comments lowly into his ear, "Can't, today I've important hula class. Why do you think I'm dressed with my bookbag on me."

She turns around and Mayhem mutters, "So close."

Mayhem pulls Lilo and exclaims, "I can't watch the kids, and I don't even know the first thing about them and how they operate!"

Lilo laughs, "They're not robots for the first thing. Two, just put the TV on for them and they'll be occupied for the rest of the day."

Mayhem asks, "That simple, like that?"

Lilo answers, "Yes."

They walk out and Lilo shouts, "Sorry kids, I can't stay and play. I've a very important hula class to go to."

There were a lot of disappointing 'Aws' coming from the children.

Ty ask, "Can't we come with you?"

Lilo retorts, "Not after the last time we were there. _(She throws her gaze to Berykolla) _Where someone was stuck to the ceiling and _(looking to Ty)_ having help putting others up there."

Ty chuckles a little, but looking into Lilo's eyes and he stops.

He says, "Meega said meega isa soka."

Berykolla adds, "Meega too."

Lilo sighs, "You're still band from the place."

She adds, "Have no fear, Uncle Mayhem is here and at your service."

Mayhem repeats, "Uncle Mayhem, really?"

She looks at the time and shouts, "I'm late! Bye!"

She runs out the door, leaving everyone in the living and standing there.

Soon Jumba walks into the room wearing his usual clothes, Hawaiian shirt and blue cargo pants, with Pleakley wearing a green muumuu and sandals.

The kids shout, "Grand Uncle Jumba and Grand Auntie Pleakley!"

They hug them and Mayhem mumbles, "Maybe I still have a chance with them."

Jumba says, "Aaah, how are the creations of my creations doing today?"

They all shout, "Good!"

Jumba continues, "Sorry little ones, but Uncle Jumba and Auntie Pleakley have to be going somewhere and so your brand new Uncle Mayhem will have to take care of you and the house."

Mayhem shouts, "What!"

Pleakley says, "Goodbye, so long and take care of everything."

They both run out of the house, the kids look to Mayhem and he had no idea what to do first.

He asks, "Want to watch some toons?"

They all reply, "Ih."

He walks over to the TV, pushes the button and wait for the thing to turn on. The kids were waiting too, but they kept getting static.

Mayhem says, "What is wrong with the television?"

He goes behind the set and follow the wires, until the door was open and everyone turn to see who it was.

Jumba states, "Forgetting one more thing, TV not working because of little experiment happening yesterday."

He adds, "Bye again!"

He shuts the door, Mayhem turns to the kids and they were getting restless. Soon the younger ones, Ty, Ajax and Ranveera begin to scream and wail.

Mayhem covers his ear and shouts, "Where is Onyx when you need him!"

_Back to Onyx who was looking in the jungle._

He perks his ears up and say, "I could've sworn someone said my name."

"Any who," he adds while shrugging his shoulders, "time to get things going by finding that experiment."

He looks around and tries to smell it out. Soon he finds another experiment walking around the jungle, he runs towards it and trying to think which one it is. It looks like a red WooWoo (075)-like experiment with Tank (586)-like ears.

She asks, "Like magnets?"

Onyx replies, "Um.. Sure? I guess."

He takes the magnets and says, "Can you please come with me?"

The experiment smiles and then runs away from him.

He shouts, "Hey wait!"

He says, "Why would she leave?"

He looks to the magnets, then it turns out to be a booby trap magnet as he looks at the timer strike down to zero.

He mutters, "Chootah."

_Boom!_

It explodes and sending him out of the jungle.

Gantu was about to get the doll experiment (000) from before, until he felt a surge of wind hitting him and when he look to see where the surge came from. Onyx comes flying to him, the result from it all was he crashes into Gantu as he was about to get the other experiment and the two roll down a hill.

When they were finishing rolling, they both rub their heads and then they look to each other. They jump back as Gantu stands while Onyx lands on all fours. Each side daring the other to move, Gantu reaches for his gun and shoots three bullets at Onyx. Onyx jumps and misses every shot, he rolls into a ball and smashes into Gantu's gut. Onyx bounces back as Gantu goes on one knee and clutches his stomach tightly.

Onyx shouts, "Give up Gantu! You won't lay a hand on those experiments while I'm around!"

Gantu retorts, "You haven't caught one either, you abomination! Besides, you really aren't impressive at all."

Onyx mutters, "Can't get too worked up, because then I'm going to go ballistic and I don't want to cause problems here."

Gantu yells, "Hey stop muttering to yourself so I can hurt you and get the experiment!"

Onyx replies, "As if."

They both run towards each other, were about to attack, only to be stopped by an experiment in front of them.

They both trip and fall flat on their faces, the female experiment goes to Onyx and sets a gift of a magnet. Then she goes to Gantu and places the same gift near him, with that done she hides back into the jungle.

They both sit up and look to the gifts. Onyx's eyes widen as he remembers the last time he got a gift from that experiment.

He yells, "IT'S A TRAP!"

Gantu asks, "What?"

_Poof!_

Both gifts explode, as the smoke clears we see Onyx and Gantu caught in a big gummy pink substance. Onyx is hanging upside down a tree while Gantu is stuck flat out on the ground. Both try to struggle and free themselves, but it was a futile attempt because the more they move; the more each of them became stuck in their predicament.

Onyx is able to free his second set of arms, bring out his holophone and pushes a button.

_Meanwhile back at Lilo's House..._

Mayhem was having problems because the kids were wrecking the entire dwelling. As he tries to stop one, two more would go the opposite direction and break something else. Soon Mayhem gets annoyed at this so uses his powers, he moves his hands and all the kids are flying around the place. He place them on the wall and yells, "Now you'll have a timeout right here until I come back! GOT IT!"

They all cringe, soon Ty along with Ajax and Ranveera begin to cry again. Mayhem covers his ears as best as he could, which didn't help because he could still hear them. Soon Ajax and Ranveera use their abilities on Mayhem. Mayhem felt himself lifting as Ajax increased his pitch, then the scenery changes and Mayhem is in the middle of a battle field surrounded by many Onyxes .

Mayhem mutters, "This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real."

When he opens his eyes, he sees more and then one grabs him by the throat. Lifting him high up and chuckling at him.

He says, "If this isn't real, then this shouldn't hurt."

He punches Mayhem in the gut, "Gah!"

Mayhem spats out as he tries to catch his breath. He looks at this 'Onyx' and mutters, "I really hate kids."

Since Mayhem was caught in Ranveera's illusion, along with Ajax's control over his body. He really couldn't do much, he was at their mercy and they had free reign over the place.

_Ring!_

The phone rings and only Ty seems to be interested in it. So he goes to it, picks it up and places it in his ear.

He asks, "Who isa calling?"

The voice responds, "Isa Onyx. Who isa speaking?"

Ty replies, "Meega Ty. Why youga calling?"

Onyx answers, "I need help. Can I speak with Mayhem?"

Ty looks back to Mayhem as he is being thrashed around the place.

He comments, "He isa busy. Meega take message."

Onyx yells, "What! _(Ty pulls phone away from his ear as Onyx continues yelling)_ He's busy! The one time I need his assistance for something big and he's busy!"

Ty brings the phone back to his ear and asks, "Gaba problem?"

Onyx replies, "I'm stuck and two experiments are out and loose."

Ty exclaims, "Experiments! We on way!"

Onyx comments, "I don't think that is-"

Ty turns the phone off, places it back and runs to the others.

Ty screams, "Stop!"

They stop laughing at Mayhem, meaning Ajax and Ranveera stop using their abilities on him and waking him from their control.

_Thud!_

All turn to see Mayhem pass out on the floor, they decide to be nice and help him onto to couch to sleep.

They all meet up in the kitchen as Ty begins to speak, "Meega know gaba we do."

All of them come closer as he says softly, "Experiment hunting. Isa be fun and be good."

He asks, "Who agrees?"

All nod to each other and then scream, "Yeah!"

They all run out of the house, leaving Mayhem a mess as he sleeps.

_In the meantime..._

Onyx mutters, "Well! That was surely and certainly rude!"

He screams, "Anyone out there! Help!"

Gantu replies, "Quit your complaining! No one knows we're out here. Soon though, my partner will come to get me."

He retorts, "625 will get you, only if you were holding onto one of his precious sandwiches and even when you gave it to him. You'll still be stuck because he'll be eating it."

Both were quiet as they saw they were in a helpless situation.


	9. Reinforcements Have Come!

Ch. 7: Reinforcements Have Come!

The young experiment children are all running through the jungle and soon hear a commotion coming from the beach. They all decide to head, with the older sibling caring the younger ones on their back. Basically, Ty was riding on Chyrs's back while Ajax and Ranveera were on Kindra and Kalen.

Ajax screams out of elation, "Time to have fun!"

All scream, "Yeah!"

All seven kids rush to the Ohana Hut and saw that ships were being destroyed by something pulling them into the water and ripping it in half.

The guys all they, "Cool."

While the girls all reply, "Boys."

Chrys puts Ty down as do Kindra with Ranveera and Kalen with Ajax.

He turns and says, "Game plan. What do we first do?"

All look to the ocean and see people swimming away as their ships are being drag into the sea.

Berykolla states, "Savior Team consists of Chrys, meega, Ajax, and Ty. Chrys youga go out using power, meega, Ajax and Ty help people come back to shore."

She looks to Kalen, Ranveera and Kindra, "Youga be Battle Team, Kalen, Kindra, and Ranveera. Kalen youga go out and battle, Kindra youga make shield for him and Ranveera youga make illusions for experiment."

She adds, "Isa everything clear?"

They all say, "Ih."

Chyrs runs out to the ocean and made two ice paths, soon the group breaks into two teams. Ty uses his ability to help the people he is near and brings them to the shore, while Berykolla made sticky rope and pull people onto the crystal bridge and escort them to the shore. Ajax uses his voice to help them to come closer to him and pick them up, carrying them to the shore.

Kalen, Ranveera, and Kindra weren't having any luck finding the experiment that was causing the chaos.

Kalen asks, "Youga see it?"

Both reply, "Naga."

He turns to Berkolla and screams, "B! We naga see experiment! Gaba we do!"

She retorts, "Youga keep searching, switch visions!"

Kalen, Ranveera, and Kindra all nod as they switch to infra-red vision.

Kindra hollers, "Meega spot it! Isa going towards... Ty!"

Kalen screams, "Ty! Get out!"

Ty turns to them and ask, "Gaba?"

Then the crystal bridge heard a powerful _thud_, making everyone on it shake and soon Ty slips onto it. He begins to wail in pain from falling on the crystal bridge, Chrysocollo runs to his crying brother as fast as he could.

_Thud!_

This thud is a lot stronger than the first out, forming cracks in the bridge and around the fallen Ty, who is oblivious at it because he is crying from the pain of the first fall. Chrysocollo falls and lands on a small crack, his force was just needed to break the connection between him and Ty as the piece Ty was on begins to crumble and he sees it.

He screams, "Brother help!"

Chrysocollo tries to jump in the water, only to get a face full of tail hitting him and sending him back to the shore like a skipping stone. He hit the brick wall of the Ohana Hut and was out cold. Kindra see the events as the others were still trying to save the last few people before the bridge completely breaks. Kindra slowly walks over to Ty, trying not to further break the bridge. She tries to make a makeshift barrier to help Ty. When she makes the barrier and tries to make it come to her.

_RRRRAAAAARRRRRRR!_

The experiment jumps out of the water and lands through the crystal bridge, breaking it on impact. This ruins Kindra's concentration as she falls back, her piece was surrounded by cracks and was beginning to topple over. She holds onto her piece and prays for the piece not to flip over.

Ty hollers in fear with tears in his eyes, "Ajax! Ranveera! Sister! Kalen! Itchibawa help!"

Kalen was trying to use his forceful voice and his strength equal to his father to stop the experiment, but each attempt was futile and only made the dying bridge break even more.

Berykolla shouts, "Naga use voice attacks! If we do, bridge break even more! Meega coming little brother!"

Ty screams as his little piece is shrinking from the cracks, "Hurry!"

Berykolla walks across the broken bridge and when she approaches the gap separating her from Ty, she tries to use her ability. She hopes she can make a rope all pull him to safety, she looks over and notices that Kindra is missing.

She screams, "Where isa Kindra?"

Kindra shouts behind her upright piece, "Hagata! Meega naga sure how much longer meega hold!"

Berykolla eyes spot the standing piece and now she was in trouble, who should she save since she was the closest to either one. She shoots out two pieces of ropes to the piece and to Ty, then extending her second pair of hands to pull on each side. Pulling Ty was the easy part, the hard part was to keep the crystal piece upright for someone to go to Kindra's aid.

Berykolla screams, "Kalen! Ajax! Ranveera! Youga help Kindra! Meega got Ty!"

All three nod, cautiously walking through the bridge while avoiding the giant cracks and gaping holes in it.

"Help! Help!" A voice screams and all those who weren't out cold or in danger look to where the voice came from. It was coming from a small girl, flailing her arms as she tries to stay afloat.

She screams, "Help! Mommy! Daddy! Help!"

Ty looks to his piece of custom made rope, then back to the little girl and finally looking at Berykolla.

He mutters, "Hope meega naga regret doing this."

He cuts the rope connecting his piece to the main bridge and brings his arms up, lifting the girl to the rope and she grabs it.

Berykolla notices her brother cut the rope the moment she was unbalanced and sees the girl was latch onto it.

She hollers, "Why youga do that?"

Ty screams, "She needs more help than meega! Pull her in then come back to get meega."

Berykolla looks to Ty and nods, she pulls the little girl onto the bridge and helps her stand. She looks to Ranveera, Ajax, and Kalen and hopes they've saved Kindra from being trap underneath a piece of crystal.

Berykolla shouts, "Isa Kindra safe?"

They all reply, "Naga!"

Kalen responds, "She isa in middle of big piece and we can't reach her. We need use Ajax's ability help her."

Berykolla retorts, "That isa problem! That isa how the experiment isa finding us quickly!"

Ranveera screams, "There is naga other way!"

Berykolla, still holding onto the girl and holding the rope to the piece, hollers, "Fine! Youga hurry though!"

They nod and so Ajax being to sing, "Meega contra akata masa salsa."

Soon Kindra begins to be pushing herself off the piece and into the arms of Kalen and Ranveera. Berykolla releases the ropes as she sees them catch her, but when she released the rope and the pieces falls back down is when she notices that they were not ready for that. The piece shook them all, they fall onto the bridge and forms new cracks branching from the existing cracks, this makes Berykolla picks up the girl and runs to the shoreline as fast as she could.

She mutters, "Naga good! Naga good!"

Kalen, Kindra, Ajax, and Ranveera run back as well as the bridge begins to crumble away faster.

Berykolla places the girl back onto the beach, then she turns and was going back onto the ill-fated crystal bridge.

She stops when she feels hands on her body, holding her in place and she turns to see who is holding her.

She looks to Kindra, Kalen, Ajax and Ranveera as they hold her in place.

She screams, "Gaba youga doing! Ty isa in danger!"

Kindra replies, "Naga good if youga both in danger."

Berykolla hollers, "Ty isa meega little brother. Chrys isa out cold! Meega have to save him!"

Ajax responds, "Think. If youga go out on bridge, youga sink like rock with that experiment swimming around."

Berykolla shouts, "Meega know how to swim! Ty isa afraid of water! That's why meega naga leave him out there!"

Ranveera steps in, "Gaba happens if youga end up like Chrys? Then gaba?"

Berykolla looks to them and thinks what Ranveera says, "If youga end up like Chrys? Then gaba?"

Berykolla looks to Ty as he tries not to burst into tears from all the fear he is feeling.

Berykolla mutters, "Soka, brother."

She turns around and huddles with Ajax, Ranveera, Kalen and Kindra.

She says, "Ajax, youga and Kindra find Uncle Sinker and ask for help."

She looks to Kalen and says, "Youga fastest person meega know, youga go home and wake Mayhem for help."

She adds, "Meega and Ranveera stay hagata and try to keep Ty calm, so he won't freak out and fall into the water."

All nod and take off, as she waits for them and looks at Ty.

She screams, "Everything isa going be okie-taka!"

Ty asks loudly, "Why everybody leave then?"

She answers, "To get more help!"

Ranveera says, "Naga worry, we'll be hagata. Focus on us."

Ranveera looks around and says, "Meega going to jungle to get vines and things to help battle monster if it comes hagata."

Ranveera leaves and Berykolla looks only at her brother, thinking that she can't do a thing. Until a thought instantly appears in her mind and decides to act on it. She looks around, then tries to use her ability once more to help Ty and the moment she throws her lasso out to him. The monster experiment decides to grabs it with its mouth and she didn't have the time to release, before it pulls her and she's flying through the air.

Ty screams, "Sister!"

Berykolla holds on as the experiment decides to swing his head in full circles, making her dizzy and after many rotations later. Berykolla was out from being so dizzy, the experiment throws the lasso up and watches as she goes up. The experiment goes back into the water, raises its tail and swats Berykolla back to the beach. She lands near Chrys and both were out, this was making Ty very scared. The worst thing he hated more than the water, was being alone and he was alone with a crazy experiment in the open ocean and out of reach from his ohana.

He begins to cry and scream incoherently, as he realizes how bad things are.

_To Ajax and Kindra_

Ajax and Kindra run to Uncle Sinker's sushi shop, but it was closed and they try to find him.

Both scream, "Uncle Sinker!"

They both hear a groggy, "Gaba?"

They go around the shop and see an open door, they go in and see the experiment asleep after a long hard day.

He asks, "Gaba problem?"

Ajax says, "There isa experiment in the ocean and causing big problems. We need youga!"

He stands up and looks up to the two young experiments.

Kindra adds, "Ih, Ty isa stuck in the ocean with the experiment."

He asks, "How this happen?"

Ajax replies, "We decide we want be experiment hunters when this Onyx person called for our babysitter, Mayhem's, help."

Kindra adds, "Itchibawa, Chrys isa out cold and we naga do this alone."

Sinker replies, "Ih!"

They all head out the door and go to the beach, Ajax decides to carry Sinker there to save time.

_While that was going on, Kalen was inside the house and sees Mayhem still out cold._

He gently slaps him to wake him up, when that doesn't he decides to lick him. That didn't work either, he decides to go to the kitchen, grabs a cup and fills it with cold water. He walks back and prepares to splash it on Mayhem's face.

_Splash!_

Mayhem jolts up from the cold water hitting his face and looks around while asking, "Who? What? When? Where? Why? How?"

He looks to Kalen, picks him up by the collar and gives him an angered look.

He asks, "What is the big deal doing that?"

Kalen stutters, "M-Meega need y-youga help!"

Mayhem releases Kalen, examines the room as his eyes widen in realization that the kids were gone.

He asks Kalen, "Where's the rest!"

Kalen answers, "Meega getting there. Ty picked up the phone, Ajax and Ranveera stop. That made youga fall onto floor and out like a light, we put youga on couch. We go to kitchen and Ty said we try experiment hunting. When we reach the beach, we see experiment causing trouble and so we go there. We help the people, but Ty is stuck in the ocean with the experiment. Itchibawa help him!"

Mayhem says, "He is out there with an experiment and none of you decide to wake me up! What happen if one of you were-?"

Kalen interrupts, "We naga have time! We must rescue Ty!"

Mayhem interjects, "First we need some assistance from one person!"

Kalen retorts, "Naga have time to search! We need be there pronto!"

Mayhem says, "Don't worry, it won't take any time."

Mayhem and Kalen both leave the house, Kalen follows Mayhem as he wonders what is going on with the others.

_Beach..._

Ty has been silently cry as he lost his voice due to his throat being sore.

He lifts his head and sees Ajax, Kindra with Uncle Sinker and then pops out Ranveera with some stuff.

Ty exclaims, "Uncle Sinker! Meega isa hagata! Meega isa hagata!"

He stands on his little piece of bridge left and waves to Sinker.

Sinker shouts, "Meega coming Ty. Be there soon!"

Sinker jumps off Ajax and swims fast to Ty. Ajax turns and sees Berykolla out cold and rushes to her. Kindra notices this so she follows and Ranveera see this as well and drops everything to go to her.

Kindra looks to Ranveera and screams, "Why youga left her alone! Youga know she try save Ty by herself!"

Ranveera protests, "Meega left for few minutes make supplies to face experiment if it was going face us on beach!"

Kindra replies, "That isa stupid idea!"

Ranveera responds, "Naga! Youga isa stupid one. Youga ika patootie !"

Ajax steps in between the two girls and states, "Aggaba! This naga time to fight! We need to make sure not to frighten Ty any more than he already isa!"

Both girls look to each other. Kindra says, "Soka, meega naga mean it."

Ranveera states, "Naga, meega isa soka."

They both smile and all look to see if Uncle Sinker has return with Ty, but they see he is still out there.

Ajax asks, "Where isa Uncle Sinker?"

Ranveera replies, "He isa probably fight the experiment. He isa going win."

_Splash!_

Everyone attentions went to one place as a wall of water exploded to the far side of Ty and forms a mushroom shape with something popping out of it and heading to the beach.

The next sound was a loud _Thud _as everyone on the beach sees Sinker cover in bruises and bite marks.

He says, "Ogata."

He closes his eyes and the three experiment children are scared, because if their Uncle Sinker, whom is designed to cut ships in half, couldn't beat this experiment in his element. How could they save Ty then when the ferocious monster in the water taken out three people already?

Kindra says, "Meega going in!"

Ajax and Ranveera pull her back and state together, "Naga!"

Ajax says, "Youga going there isa naga solve anything."

Ranveera adds, "Ih, we need to wait for Kalen with backup."

_During the time..._

Mayhem and Kalen were running through the jungle.

Kalen screams, "Where are we going? We should be helping Ty!"

Mayhem retorts angrily, "If you kids haven't knocked me out and left the house, WE ALL WOULDN'T BE IN THIS SITUATION! NOW, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Kalen keeps quiet as the two run on all fours. They soon hear, "SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Mayhem and Kalen run to the source of the voice. When they reach the place, they see Gantu lying on the floor and covered in what seems to be a gummy substance.

The voice screams, "UP HERE!"

Both lift their heads and see Onyx upside down and he says, "Hi guys? What's up?"

Mayhem replies, "Well... There's you, and then the idiot."

Mayhem gasps, "Oh, wait! I repeated myself."

Onyx comments, "Oh! That's a good one! That is so rich! I'll have to write it down to remember the next time to use it!"

Onyx complains moving around the sticky substance, "I'VE BEEN STUCK HERE FOR A LONG TIME! DON'T GET ME AGGRAVATED!"

Mayhem sighs, "Temper, temper."

He looks to Kalen and says, "You there. Use your voice to make openings in the substance so Onyx there can help us."

Kalen asks, "Gaba? Who isa he?"

Onyx repeats, "Who is he?"

Mayhem sighs once more, "Onyx, meet Kalen a son to Stitch and Angel one of four by the way."

He adds, "Kalen, this is Onyx. He is my poorly ill-tempered and horribly, vastly stupid brother."

Onyx yells, "I'm right here! I can hear you!"

He adds, "AND I'M NOT STUPID!"

Mayhem responds, "Says the one upside down in a tree in a sticky situation."

Onyx remains silent at that point, not wanting to give in to his anger.

Mayhem looks to Kalen and says, "Well, go on. Get!"

Kalen voices and begins to sing, "Achootah, mataka nala hagata!"

Soon pieces of the substance start to break around Onyx, when all the pieces are finally gone from him. He falls onto the ground, head first and he rubs his head. "Ow! Mayhem! Why didn't you try to catch me when I fell from the tree!"

Mayhem replies, "I heard idiots can fly because they're airheads. I wanted to see if that was true with you."

Onyx stands up and shouts, "Why I ought to-!"

Kalen interrupts, "Aggaba! Ty in trouble! We go now!"

Mayhem says, "Yes, we go. We ALL go."

Before Onyx can ask what is going on, Mayhem and Kalen run off. So, Onyx runs after them and everyone go to their next destination.

Gantu screams, "Is anyone going to help me!"

No one replies and he mutters, "Aw, blitznak!"

_Beach..._

The three experiments, Ajax, Ranveera, and Kindra, all look at their fallen ohana and see Ty still out in the ocean and barely on his piece of crystal bridge.

Ty was now standing on one foot on his little island.

He looks around and shouts, "Where's Kalen?"

Ajax responds, "He isa coming with help!"

Ranveera quickly pulls Ajax and asks, "Youga sure?"

Ajax replies, "Naga nota, but we keep Ty calm until we figure out a plan."

_Right after that..._

Mayhem, Kalen and Onyx arrive to the beach.

Onyx states, "Why is Sinker out cold and same goes for the other two experiments there?"

Kalen yelps, "Berykolla!"

Kalen runs to her, making Mayhem and Onyx run with him as they examine the young experiments.

Kalen asks, "Ajax! Ranveera! Kindra! Gaba happen to Berykolla?"

Ranveera states, "She tries using her ability to help Ty. The experiment caught her rope, spun her around and slammed her hagata with its tail."

Kalen says, "Chrys isa out cold still."

Ty screams out, "Guys! Meega in danger!"

Everyone turns to see Ty. Onyx exclaims, "WHY is that little kid there?"

Kindra explains, "We try experiment hunting, but he too strong and Ty is out there with the experiment."

Onyx yells, "Ty! Don't worry! I'm coming!"

He turns to Mayhem, "Mayhem I want you to launch to Ty."

Mayhem replies "Are you crazy! You can't swim!"

Onyx responds, "If I go there and stay with Ty, he might be able to make me walk here from there."

Mayhem retorts, "Are you always this stupid or are you making a special effort today, because that idea is really dumb!"

Onyx comments, "We don't have any other choice. Unless, you do."

Mayhem remains quiet and Onyx adds, "As I thought. ...Now, just throw me."

Mayhem grabs Onyx's hand and spins around, spinning faster and faster. Mayhem lets go and launches Onyx towards Ty.

Ty hops on his little island, when Onyx comes closer to him. The experiment decides to jump up and attack, Onyx rolls himself into a ball and hits the experiment square in the face. The experiment is out cold and Onyx lands on top of it.

Onyx says, "Ty, come with me."

Ty speaks, "Youga bad guy."

Onyx replies, "No, I'm not. Honestly, I'm a good guy."

Onyx brings his hand out to Ty and adds, "Trust me."

Ty grabs it and jumps onto Onyx's back, un-balancing himself from the sudden jump.

Onyx says, "Woah."

He smiles, "Take it easy little guy."

Ty replies, "Soka. Meega misa toga."

Onyx responds, "You've nothing to fear, believe me. I won't let anything hurt you. You can thank Mayhem for bringing me himself."

Onyx asks, "Now, Ty. Can you please your ability and make it so we all can float?"

He replies, "Ih!"

He concentrates and soon Onyx, Ty and the fallen giant Loch Ness experiment were floating. Onyx swims through the air, holding onto Ty and to the experiment.

He says, "This is so much fun. Right?"

Ty replies quickly, "Ih!"

When they're over land is when Ty felt tire and all fall onto the beach. Onyx is the first to fall, then Ty lands on his back. "Ooof."

Onyx moves his back and Ty rolls off him, he was about to pick him up. Until the Loch Ness experiment crashes on top of Onyx, only leaving his arms out and twitching in pain.

He groans, "Oooouuuuccchhhh."

Onyx pulls himself out of the experiment and looks around at the mess.

He mutters, "The locals aren't going to like that their beach is in ruin, then again. They live on an island, the entire thing is a big beach."

He walks to Ty and picks him up, looking down to the sleeping experiment with a smile.

He says, "Youga did good job today, Ty."

He walks over to Sinker and picks him up, he turns to look at the other experiments.

Onyx speaks to Kalen and to Kindra, "You two get those two. We need help to catch two more experiments."

Onyx then says walking up to Mayhem, "Would you like to hold him?"

Mayhem states, "Sorry, I don't hold kids."

Onyx responds, "Fine, but can you carry that big experiment home then?"

Mayhem looks back to the experiment and explains, "Piece of cake."

All of them were walking home, until they hear what seems to be a fight and all go to the source.

"Stitch! Crimson! Get those cousins!" They heard as the reach the scene.

They all see Stitch and Crimson back to back as they face the doll-like experiment (000) and the one selling booby trap magnets (575).

Onyx passes Ty and Sinker to Ajax and says, "You, watch over them and all of you need to stay back. Let the adults handle this."

They all nod and Mayhem gently sets down the experiment then walks up to Onyx.

He asks, "Game plan?"

Onyx replies "Go in and help."

Mayhem comments, "Short and simple. Finally, a thing we agree."

Both nod their heads as they jump into the battle with Crimson and Stitch.

Onyx asks, "So what happen here?"

Stitch answers, "Meega, Sapphire, Angel, and Crimson walking from Lilo's hula class."

Crimson finishes, "But we were attacked by cousins."

Mayhem asks, "Where's Angel and Sapphire anyway?"

Stitch points to a building, they both look and see Angel and Sapphire out cold.

Crimson speaks, "They tag team us, dividing us from boojiboos and then attacking them."

Lilo screams, "Watch out for th-!"

Onyx replies, "I know already! I've seen both of them before."

Mayhem suggests, "Why not we let the magnet one use a booby trap on the doll experiment. That way, we can fake out the magnet one and have two caught easily."

Onyx asks, "Everyone agreeing to the plan, say 'Ih?'"

All say, "Ih!"

Onyx adds, "All who oppose, say 'Naga.'"

... ... ... ...

Onyx says, "Now!"

Both separated into two groups, Mayhem and Onyx with the doll-like experiment while Stitch and Crimson face off with the mag-traps.

Stitch and Crimson were both fighting and dodging the experiment's traps, as Mayhem and Onyx scared the doll experiment. They chase it all around, until the experiment runs into a straight line. Stitch and Crimson were tired of the bombs and everything else this experiment was throwing at them. The experiment was also getting worn out as well.

She throws one magnet at them, both purposely dodge it and it hits the doll experiment.

_Boom!_

Both were out from the explosion, all four of them walk up to the experiments and look to each other with big smiles.

Stitch and Crimson gave each other a high five, as both Onyx and Mayhem nod in a job well done.

So the kids come running and that is when Stitch and Crimson examine them, they see they've marks, bruises, cuts, etc.

Both growl to Onyx and Mayhem, "Gaba youga do ohana?"

Onyx replies, "We... played a game! So, they were so rough, I guess I didn't my own strength."

Both Onyx and Mayhem laugh uneasily, both thinking the same thing. 'Please don't let them kill me.'

Both seem calm, until the kids began telling them of how they battled an experiment and that is why they look so worn out.

Mayhem says, "Kids... Big imagination. They say such outlandish things."

He adds, "_Soo_, how we're going to get them?"

Before either Stitch or Crimson say, anything to them, everyone hears a dragging sound, all turn back as Ajax is pulling the large experiment and Sinker. He exclaims, "See, this isa experiment that KO'd Chrys and B. Scaring Ty and they help out saves him."

Both Crimson and Stitch look back to Onyx and Mayhem, they walk back as Stitch took Onyx and Crimson took Mayhem. The two of them were pin to a building and nervously gulping.

Stitch asks sternly, "Youga put ohana in danger!"

Crimson adds, "Youga supposed to watch them!"

Stitch and Crimson release them, waiting for their answers for their actions.

Mayhem explains, "Well, they knocked me out and then took Onyx's call for help that was meant for me and gallivanted out the place experiment hunting."

He adds pulling Onyx in front of him and adds, "It's his fault."

Onyx replies looking back at Mayhem shaking in fear behind him, "D-Dude!"

He looks back and tries to defend themselves, "Okay. Yes, it was my fault for calling. They're trying to do what seem right, like their fathers would do and just break the rules to help someone."

Stitch and Crimson ease up and look to them. Both say, "Soka."

Onyx pushes Mayhem in front of him and whispers into his ear, "Say how sorry you are."

Mayhem looks back to him and then back to them. He mutters, "I don't apologize."

Onyx pushes Mayhem, he is in front of both Stitch and Crimson. He says, "I'm…. sorry I didn't take better care of your children."

Onyx adds, "I'm sorry too."

Both look to them and Stitch and Crimson lick Onyx and Mayhem. Onyx didn't mind the licking since he was so used to it, unlike Mayhem who clearly having an 'I really hate this' expression on his face.

_After the long licking..._

Stitch says, "Kalen, come here!"

Kalen goes to his father and asks, "Gaba?"

Stitch continues, "Youga use power to free mommy and Auntie Sapphire."

Stitch adds, "Onyx. Crimson. Youga both go and catch them."

Onyx asks, "Why me?"

Stitch responds, "Because Mayhem seems to be busy."

Onyx turns and he sees the kids pulling and biting on Mayhem.

Onyx turns back and replies, "Good call."

They both walk to their respected spots, waiting to catch the damsels from their sticky situation.

Kalen starts to sing, his voice starts to break off the substance and soon both Sapphire and Angel start to fall.

Crimson was able to catch Angel, making Onyx catch Sapphire and it stung his heart. Seeing her right in front of him, the exact same features on her being and the same love he has for her. Alas, this Sapphire isn't his Sapphire. But the urge to kiss those lips and to taste her was so strong, he would do it in a heartbeat. If he did though, it would kill him; considering her boojiboo is right next to him. So he had to just deal with just looking at her, no matter how painful it was. It was his only choice to stay on the good side of these people. He walks to Stitch and say, "I think you should care Sapphire."

Stitch comments, "Naga, youga do it."

Onyx's thoughts,'Damn it!'

Onyx responds, "Takka Stitch. Takka."

Stitch walks back to the two experiments, picks them up and then walks to the big experiment and picking it up as well. While Kalen decides to pick up Chrys and Lilo helps by picking up B. Mayhem had to take both Ajax and the exhausted Ty on his back, leaving Ranveera to go on Kindra's as well as carrying Sinker. They all walk to the house.

_Lilo's House..._

Once there, Stitch decides to take the KO'd experiments into Jumba's with Dizzifier ship and wait for tomorrow to find their one true place. Stitch enters the house and decides to allow Sinker to rest in Jumba's ship, he picks him up and goes back to the ship. Meanwhile Lilo, Mayhem, Kalen and Kindra went to the couch and dropped off the exhausted crew. Onyx and Crimson decide to bring Sapphire and Angel into the guest room and let them rest to help with their healing process.

Onyx walks out the door, stops as he is under the frame and turns so slowly to see Crimson holding hands with Sapphire as he caresses her cheek while having that loving look in his eyes. Onyx knows what he is going through, he felt the same before and it was ohana that saved him. He glances away and was about to walk out, but the urge to look back at the scene was too strong. He looks back very quietly and sees Crimson kissing Sapphire, Onyx felt enrage from this and was about to go in there to break the little love fest.

He stops himself and mentally slaps himself, this isn't his world and that isn't his Sapphire. No matter how significantly they resemble one another. He was about to walk out again, but is halted once again; though this time is different because he didn't stop himself. He had that all too familiar feeling on his wrist and the scent hit his nose, he knew it was Crimson.

Crimson says, "Takka again. Takka for saving Sapphire."

Onyx replies, "Naga problem. It's good to help ohana, because family is everything."

Crimson comments, "Ih, youga say that again."

Onyx looks down to his feet, as the silence begins to fill the room and he is about to leave; though Crimson's grasp made it nearly impossible to leave.

Onyx looks at him and asks, "Is there something else you need to say or add?"

Crimson blushes a little and asks, "Meega wonder, if youga... youga be..."

Onyx finishes the statement by guessing the word, "brother?"

Crimson shakes his head and says, "Ih. Youga become meega little brother."

He says while scratching his cheek, "Meega... um... Meega..."

Onyx's thoughts,'Wow, I guess it doesn't matter which dimension you're in. Crimson still has some problems expressing himself.'

Onyx smiles and walks to him, giving him a hug and surprising Crimson in the process. He could feel that all too familiar rigidness, as Crimson is shocked by this and Onyx looks to Crimson. Crimson was staring at him, a clear blush as his heart was pounding a lot.

Onyx says, "Naga worry youga head. I'm not trying to do anything to harm you, honestly I would never hurt youga."

Crimson has a big smile, making Onyx smiles and he can't help but think about his brother, his 'Crimson', back home with his boojiboo, with his 'Sapphire'. Those thoughts slowly turn his smile into a frown, forgetting that he was still looking at Crimson who is bewildered by the action.

He asks, "Gaba?"

Onyx replies, "Huh. What?"

Crimson questions, "Why youga sad?"

Onyx lies, "I'm not sad, just tired. I feel sleepy."

Onyx is about to leave, but Crimson pulls him back and makes Onyx face him.

He repeats, "Why youga sad?"

Onyx lies somewhat, "Huh. What? I'm fine... The truth is... I'm sad because this is like a movie. I would act the same way as you're doing. I would too miss my love ones."

Crimson says, "Aww."

Then he quickly hugs Onyx, who was unprepared for another hug and was shock that this hug was killing him.

He gasps, "Enough... Love... Can't... Breathe."

He releases him and Onyx falls onto the ground, once he gets some quick breaths in. He stands up and looks to Crimson who had a blush of embarrassment from nearly squeezing Onyx to death.

He bows his head and says, "Meega soka. Meega forget how meega strong at times."

Onyx responds, "Isa okie-taka. I'm fine. See."

Crimson goes back vertically and looks at Onyx, with a big smile as Crimson's frown is replaced with a grin. Onyx and Crimson laugh at each other softly, not to disturb Sapphire and Angel. Onyx looks to Crimson and could see his brother in him, then again they were the exact same person. Onyx licks Crimson gently, he slightly winces as it hits a scratch on his cheek and Onyx pulls his tongue back while Crimson stares in awe.

Onyx asks, "Gaba? What's wrong?"

Crimson saying with a blush, "Naga, isa unexpected."

Onyx replies, "Oh, I didn't mean to make it awkward. That was the last thing I wanted to do."

Crimson shakes his head and says, "Naga. Meega feels happy."

Crimson licks Onyx's cheek, but the small gashes on his face made it a little more painful; however, he slightly winces.

Crimson says, "Soka."

Onyx responds, "It's OK. My fault for getting the cuts."

Crimson says, "Youga stay hagata, meega be back soon with things."

Crimson leaves out of them room, Onyx walks back to Sapphire's side and looks at her.

He murmurs, "Sapphire. My Sapphire, if you hear me. I'll be back before you know it."

He turns around and leans on the frame, he hears footsteps and sees Crimson is back with some medical stuff. Onyx looks at him, completely perplex by what he is doing with the stuff.

Crimson turns to Onyx and orders, "Youga sit."

Onyx sits down on the chair that was in the room, Crimson examines the wounds he had gotten from the many battles.

He says, "Youga have many cuts, youga have clean them. So they naga infected. This will sting a little"

He gently sprays some Neosporin on the cuts, Onyx growls from the stinging pain and Crimson reprimands him. "Well, this help youga be better."

He grabs some bandages and softly places them onto Onyx's wounds.

Onyx looks up to Crimson and responds, "Takka, big brother."

Crimson places his hand on Onyx's head and ruffles his fur, both are laughing again. When he stops, both look to each other and Crimson's kisses the bandaged cheek. This action made Onyx blush a little and he releases some tears, when he pulls back and sees Onyx.

He asks, "Gaba?"

Onyx replies, "Meega feel like I should get out of here."

Onyx jumps off the chair and proceeds to walk, only to have Crimson blocking his path and looking at him.

He says, "Now speak truth."

Onyx looks up to Crimson and is thinking,'Crap! This is the worst timing. Oh, what do I do? Hurry up and make up a freakin' lie you idiot!'

Onyx says, "I'm just adjusting to this. That's all."

Crimson looks into Onyx's face, seeing that he is telling the truth and pulls him into a hug. Onyx cries lightly and buries his face deeper in Crimson's chest. He softly places his hand and gently holds the scuff of fur on Onyx's neck. This gives a calming effect to Onyx, Crimson had learned to this because he had done this to his own kids to keep them calm and to show them they're safe.

Onyx pushes himself off Crimson and kisses him on the cheek. "Takka."

He leaves the room, with Crimson watching him as he walks away. As he walks downstairs and mutters as he sits on the first steps while trying to dry off his tears. "Oh no, this is harder than I thought it would be. I can't look to either Sapphire or Crimson because it'll only bring more pain for me. What am I do now? I need the charade to last, but this is hurting my heart because I can't help but think this is my Sapphire and my Crimson. That this is my home."

He sadly groans and cries more than before. He stops crying as he felt something or someone snuck up behind him and was nuzzling their face into his back. He couldn't see because of the angle he was in, until he finally shifts his body and flails his arms enough times and he feels the body. It was a small experiment. He knew it was Ty.

Onyx, after many swipes, gets Ty and brings him to the front of him, holding him face to face.

Onyx ask, "Gaba wrong Ty?"

He says, "Why youga cry? Youga isa upset?"

Onyx answers, "Meega sad because meega adjusting to this."

Ty nods the he jumps to Onyx's chest and nuzzles his head on it.

He says, "Naga cry. We hagata, we help youga."

Onyx was shock by this, but gradually pats the tyke on his chest and soon he smiles at him.

Ty looks up and says, "Meega happy youga save meega."

Onyx feels a flash of fluster hit him as he said that and just stares at him. Ty climbs up, trying to help Onyx from his trance like appearance.

He says, "Onyx? Onyx move."

Onyx isn't responding so he decides to try to shake him out of it, but that doesn't work. He licks Onyx on the cheek hoping it would wake him up, Onyx shakes his head and looks back to Ty.

Onyx says, "Um... What youga said?"

Ty replies, "Meega happy youga saved meega. Meega thankful to youga. Youga big hero. Youga isa meega hero."

Ty sees Onyx has a Band-Aid on his cheek and asks, "Youga hurt?"

Onyx responds, "Meega isa okie-taka. Youga father isa trying to help meega."

He kisses the cheek then nuzzles his face onto Onyx's chest, making a deep blush forming onto Onyx's face. He couldn't believe this child is doing this to him, the same one whom trapped him a day ago, and said he, Onyx, was his hero.

Onyx asks, "Um... Ty gaba youga doing?"

Ty answers, "Meega felt lonely."

Onyx questions him, "Gaba about Kalen, Kindra, Ajax, Ranveera, Mayhem, Auntie Lilo or Uncle Stitch?"

He comments, "They asleep and mommy and daddy are busy."

Onyx wraps his arms around the small experiment and says, "Don't worry, I'll stay with youga."

Onyx stands with the small experiment on his chest, both went to the living room and decide to watch some cartoons.

_Ring!_

Onyx walks to the door, while holding onto Ty, opening it and see Nani as she tries her best to walk up the steps to her room. Then Pleakley and Jumba walk into the house, both also seem very exhausted.

They went to their sleeping quarters, leaving Onyx and Ty the only two beings awake. They watch some more TV and ate some food. Onyx looks to Ty, whom begins to rubs his eyes, and says, "Youga tired?"

He states, "Naga."

Onyx smirks as he carries the drowsy experiment up to his shared bedroom, lying him on the bed and kissing him on the forehead. He walks out, but only to be stop as gravity was increasing.

Ty says softly, "Naga leave meega."

Onyx replies, "M-Meega... promise. Just... stop... in-increasing... gravity."

He does and Onyx falls onto the floor, breathing heavily and looking to Ty. He crawls into the bed and both were looking at one another, Ty moves in a little to Onyx. They were so close, their noses were touching each other.

Ty asks, "Mommy be good. Right? And so Auntie Angel?"

Onyx explains, "Ih, youga mother isa fighter. She and Auntie Angel will be fine tomorrow. Naga fret. Meega protect youga."

Ty begins to slowly close his eyes, until he was deep in his slumber. Onyx rolls onto his back and starts to fall asleep.

_A few minutes later..._

Onyx feels something on his chest and looks down to see Ty lying on his chest, near his heart. Onyx puts his arms around the young boy and gently grooms him, trying to keep him at ease.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the most I've ever written. I hope you liked it and please answer my poll on my profile because well for one... it could be fun and two... Help me become a better writer. I've four choices, but I don't mind some more offers. So please review this.


	10. Operation: True Place!

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Just that on Sunday, fanfiction wasn't really working with me and Monday I had a lot of school work to do. Also, I would like to say this in the most sophiscated and mature way to the one who disagreed with this...

_Screw that._

IN YOUR FACE ASSHOLE! to the one who said that this isn't allowed, 'NOt Allowed', because obviously many people disagree with that notion. Sorry about that too. Now time to get on with the story.

* * *

><p>Ch. 8: Operation: True Place!<p>

_Morning..._

Onyx wakes up and is shock that Ty was sleeping on top of his chest, curl up near his heart.

Onyx looks to the little one and thinks,'He must at least be like a six yr. old human child, but with the powers to control gravity. Remember that, don't get him angry or he'll use his powers.'

He looks around and says lowly, "This is what I've to do in the future when I've a family. I don't mind it."

Ty stirs a little as he stretches his claws pop, completely forgetting he slept on top of Onyx, and accidentally scratches Onyx on the chest.

"SSSSppp. HHmmm."

Onyx mutters, "Ow! OK. That hurt, hurt badly."

Ty finally opens his eyes and sees he is on top of Onyx with some scratches he made.

He gasps, "Soka. Meega soka Onyx."

Onyx pats on Ty's head and replies, "Isa okie-taka. Youga didn't hurt meega that badly."

Ty looks down on his marks and kisses them again, Onyx tries not to wince from it because he was touching wounds from yesterday's battles.

Ty rolls off of Onyx and both laugh as Ty rubs his head onto Onyx's arm, looking at him.

Onyx asks, "Youga still tired?"

Ty answers, "Naga."

He asks, "Want to see mommy and Auntie Angel?"

Ty jumps up and down, "Ih! Ih!"

Ty decides to jump on top of Onyx's head and says, "Go Onyx!"

Onyx chuckles as he stands and holds Ty on his head both walk out of the room. They head to the room holding Sapphire and Angel, they slowly open the door and see both are sleeping.

Ty groans sadly, Onyx picks up the little experiment and looks in him the eyes.

He says, "Ty, let's have some breakfast?"

Ty looks around and asks, "Okie-taka, but where isa daddy?"

Onyx looks into the room and notices that Crimson wasn't there, he had no clue where he could've gone to.

Onyx gets and idea, smiles and looks to Ty. He says, "Gaba do youga want to do today?"

Ty asks, "Gaba? Gaba youga mean?"

Onyx replies, "Come on, there has to be something you want to do."

Ty comments, "Meega want spend time with youga."

Onyx asks, "Beg your pardon? You want to do what again?"

Ty responds, "Meega want spend time with youga."

Onyx counters, "Why?"

Ty speaks, "Meega naga nota."

Onyx sighs at this. 'Yup, definitely a child.'

Onyx smiles back and says, "Okie taka. I guess we can hang out today."

He places Ty back on his head and they carefully close the door, both walk downstairs and see everyone is still asleep. Onyx goes to the kitchen, he places Ty on the chair and goes into the fridge. He stops and looks back to Ty.

"Gaba youga eat?"

Ty responds, "Choco Zombie Treats with Mashmellows."

He asks, "Mashmellows?"

Ty says, "Ih, they shape like zombies and are full of chocolate."

Onyx looks perplex, but rummages through the cabinets until finally finding the cereal.

He reads it, "Isa Choco Zombies Treat with Marshmallows."

Ty nods and replies, "Ih, that isa meega favorite cereal."

Onyx grabs two bowls, milk, spoons and head back to the table. He places the bowl in front of the little experiment, he pours the cereal and is about to pour the milk. When Ty screams, "Aggaba!"

Onyx looks back to Ty and he asks, "Youga naga like milk in cereal?"

He shakes his head no, Onyx smirks and then places the milk down. He goes up to Ty and whispers, "You know what."

Ty asks, "Gaba?"

Onyx continues, "I was like you. Meega was misa much like youga. Meega naga like milk and cereal, meega like dry cereal."

Ty says, "Really youga naga like milk in cereal?"

Onyx responds, "Naga, meega drank from cup. I learned though that milk in cereal really naga bad. ...Youga want try?"

Ty states, "Only youga eat with meega. Okie-taka."

Onyx replies, "Okie-taka."

Onyx pours himself a bowl, then pours milk into the two bowls and both chow down on their cereal.

_Minutes Later..._

Onyx asks, "Naga bad, right?"

Ty replies, sipping the bowl, "Ih."

Ty looks to Onyx and asks, "Gaba we do?"

Onyx thinks for a minute and then responds, "How about we help the experiments we captured find their one true place."

Ty speaks happily, "Yeah!"

Onyx jumps off the sit, walks to Ty and he jumps onto Onyx's head. Both walk out to Jumba's lab, wondering what to do.

_Minutes Later..._

They walk to the ship, open up and see the experiments waking up. Dizzifier and the other three experiments are shock to see Onyx and Ty.

Onyx states, "We naga hurt youga. We hagata to help youga find true place youga belong."

Ty nod, "Ih. We isa hagata help."

The four experiments have a big small on their faces and Onyx realizes something, "You three don't have names, do you?"

The three newest experiments nod and Onyx continues, "Well, let's think of something for you guys."

Ty jumps off and walk to the doll-like experiment and ask, "Gaba youga powers?"

The pink and purple robot-like experiment with four blue eyes replies, "Meega naga really have powers. When meega isa scared, meega tips things over. Jumba said meega have other things."

Ty looks to the experiment and says, "Tippy isa new name."

Onyx looks back to him, trying to hold back the little laugh at the name. It's a cute name, but Onyx doesn't think the experiment will accept it.

The experiment says, "Tip...py. Tippy. Meega likes new name."

Onyx has a shock expression on his face, then it quickly turns into a smile because Ty helped the experiment. He walks up to him and says, "Youga two play for some time. Let meega handle the other two. Okie-taka?"

Ty nods and the two talk some more, Onyx walks back to the others.

Onyx asks the white Loch Ness Monster-like experiment with two fins and a tail, "Gaba youga ability?"

The experiment responds, "Meega destroys vessels by pulling them apart with two hidden tentacles and then eating ship."

Onyx thinks for some time then suggests, "Seadog?"

The experiment nods no.

Onyx says, "Rip?"

The experiment holds its nose and says, "Iky name."

Onyx sighs, "This is going to be hard if he doesn't get a name, but he keeps rejecting my suggestions."

Ty walks up to them and replies, "Gaba about Gluteous?"

Both look to the small experiment and the Loch Ness experiment says, "Ih, meega like name. Takka."

He pats Ty with its tail then pats Onyx of the shoulder for trying. Onyx turns to the last experiment, the one he knew all too well. She's the one that likes to use booby trap magnets.

He walks up to her and tries to hide his anger towards her, "Meega already know youga powers."

She asks, "Gaba meega new name?"

Onyx thinks for some time and says, "Magnarette, because youga like selling phony and booby trap magnets."

She laughs at this and says, "Ih, meega isa Magnarette."

Tippy pulls on Onyx's hand, he turns to the small experiment. He asks, "Now gaba we do?"

Onyx says, "Well, let's find your one true place."

All say, "Yeah!"

They begin to walk, then turn and see the Loch Ness experiment is still in its place.

Onyx asks, "Well, youga coming or what?"

He replies, "Meega naga move. Naga feet."

Onyx looks at the experiment and says, "Wow. That isa... eegalagoo. How meega forget that?"

Onyx walks back to the experiment, picking it up and then placing it on some wagons then they resume walking with the rest.

_Town..._

They first go around town looking for a place while Onyx pulls Gluteous on some wagons behind the rest.

Ty spots a little girl, with brown curly hair wearing a yellow sundress, crying on the ground, he runs up to her and asks. "Gaba isa wrong?"

The little girl look to the small experiment, she is about to run away until Onyx walks up to her and says to her. "We mean you no harm."

The little girl sniffles a little then speaks, "My dolly. It's broken, it was my favorite toy and bestest friend."

Onyx comments, "Well, I know this can't help you with your doll. Though, I've someone here looking for a home. Would you like to see her?"

She nods and Onyx walks back to the experiments, takes Tippy by the hand and walks back.

She looks to the little experiment and says, "She's so cute. What's her name?"

Onyx replies, "Tippy."

She goes up to the little experiment and hugs it really tight and close.

He warns her, "Don't scare her, she breaks things."

The little girls says, "I won't, I'll never do that."

She stands and says, "Tippy, would you like to be my new friend."

Tippy responds, "Ih, meega like that."

The girl looks to her in shock and states, "You can talk?"

Tippy explains, "Ih, many other things too."

She asks, "Gaba youga name?"

She asks, "You want to know my name?"

She nods and the little girl answers, "My name is Suzie. Suzie Skye."

She hugs Suzie and says, "This isa meega ohana?"

Onyx responds, "Ih, youga ohana. Take care of her."

She says, "Meega promise."

Suzie hugs Onyx and kisses him on the cheek. She says, "Thank you minster short fluffy-kins."

Onyx was going to say a remark to that, but decide to let it slide since she's a little girl. She goes to Ty, hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek as well.

She speaks to him, "Thank you too."

She stands and happily skips with Tippy in her hand back home.

Ty asks, "Do youga think she be happy?"

Onyx replies, "Ih, that is the power of family and friends. Can fix a broken heart and help people feel so much better."

Ty smiles and climbs up Onyx's head, he states while raising one hand. "Like how meega helped youga and youga helped meega last night."

Onyx gently nods and comments, "Ih, like that."

They walk back to the three other experiments and Onyx speaks, "Okie-taka. We're burning daylight, let's find you three your one true place."

They all nod, Dizzifier and Magnarette begin walking ahead as Onyx has Ty on his head and pulls Gluteous.

_Hours Later..._

Ty complains, "This isa so boring."

Dizzifier exclaims, "Meega feet hurt from walking too much."

Magnarette states, "Ih, meega agree with Dizzifier and hamataka."

Onyx asks, "You're hungry? All of you?"

There was a joint, "Ih."

Onyx sighs, "Me too."

He adds, "Lets, take a break."

Gluteous says, "Good, meega felt tired from everything."

Ty states, "Youga naga move! Onyx pulled youga hagata!"

Onyx explains, "Ty, isa okie-taka. Really, let's just relax on that hill."

They all walk to the top, Ty grabs some rocks and place them behind the wheels of the chained wagons. When that was finished, he walks back and rests his head on Onyx's lap. All were relaxing by the sound of nature, Onyx looks up and sees bananas and coconuts.

He smirks, "Guys."

They all look up and see what he was smiling at, he climbs up. He throws two big bundles of bananas on to the ground, then some coconuts in the middle of the two bananas.

He jumps down and says, "Bananas or Coconut?"

Ty and Magnarette grab some bananas and eat them. Onyx is about to eat a banana, until he realizes Dizzifier and Gluteous were having problems getting the food. He peels the banana and the gives it to Dizzifier. "Hagata cousin."

He replies, "Takka."

Then places his whole mouth over the banana, as well as Onyx's hand, and pulls back. Leaving Onyx's hand in his saliva and chews it.

Onyx says wiping the drool on the closest tree, "Youga welcome."

He grabs some bananas and hands them to Gluteous and says, "Hagata isa food. Eat up."

The two tentacles grab the small bunch of bananas and then flings it into his mouth. Onyx was shock by this and says, "Y-You're supposed to..."

_MMMm. MMMMmmm._

Gluteous wasn't playing attention to Onyx and he says, "Never mind."

He grabs a coconut and spins it on his finger, the pops out a claw and scratches the top off. He stops spinning the coconut, removes the top and looks at the coconut milk.

He says, "Bottoms up."

Ty says, "Cool, meega try that."

He does try, but he didn't keep it steady and Onyx spots this. He grabs the coconut, only for it to fall apart and the coconut juice to spill over his body.

He looks to the experiments, all were laughing at him and he joins in. He licks himself clean and states, "Ty, nice try. Really, but how about try to keeping it in a straight line?"

Ty says while look down to the ground, "Soka Onyx."

Onyx walks up to him, kneels in front of him, places a hand on his shoulder and lifts his chin so they were face to face.

He says, "Isa okie-taka. Besides, with everything that has happened I needed a shower. Now I smell like coconut milk, thanks for that."

He smiles and Ty laughs at Onyx's statement. Onyx passes him another coconut and says, "I know you can do this."

Ty executes it perfectly and everyone claps at his accomplishment. After their stomachs were sated, they resume to walking and finding the others' one true place.

Onyx mutters, "In the show, it seem so much easier."

Ty asks, "Gaba youga said?"

Onyx replies, "I said, I can't wait to help them find their new homes."

They walk back into the town, looking for the best place for the other experiments. It was very hard and boring, they decide to go to the beach.

Onyx orders, "Gluteous, don't break the ships or I'll go in there and rip your fins off you."

He nods with fear and Onyx adds, "I'm joking, but seriously don't destroy those ships."

He nods again and asks, "Ty, youga want ride?"

Ty looks to Onyx and he gives an approving nod to him, Ty runs to Gluteous. He jumps on his back, looks back to Onyx and asks. "Youga come with meega, itchibawa?"

Onyx responds, "Oh, no. No. You don't want meega."

Ty crosses his arms and pouts, "Meega want youga riding with meega."

Onyx replies, "Ty, meega naga think Gluteous can support us if you use your ability underwater."

Ty comments, "Better reason for youga to come with meega, to help meega."

Onyx was stump by this, he didn't know if Ty was bluffing or not. Then again, he didn't need to bluff because the proof was in the pudding.

He sighs, "Fine, I'll go."

Ty exclaims, "Yeah."

Onyx turns to the other experiments, "Don't venture off you two."

Both nod to him, he turns back and walks to Gluteous.

Onyx asks, "Can you use your tentacle to place me on your back?"

He adds, "I not a good swimmer since I trans-"

He cuts himself off and says, "I mean, since I was creative. Yeah."

Gluteous nods, wrapping one of his tentacles from his side and softly placing Onyx on his back.

Gluteous shouts, "Hang on!"

Onyx replies, "On gaba!"

But, he was already in the air and heading deep into the water. He quickly closed his mouth as both Ty and he went under the waves, viewing sea-life as both experience the fun with Gluteous.

When Gluteous pops out, Ty and Onyx put their arms in the air and shout together. "Awesome!"

Onyx says, "Enough is enough, come on we need to find you guys your new home."

A lot of disappointing groans fill the scene.

Onyx replies, "Sorry guys, but we don't have all day. I made it my mission to give you guys your home."

Gluteous swims to the shore, they all go to the beach and see Dizzifier and Magnarette are playing in the sand.

Onyx states, "It's already the afternoon. We need to find you guys a home?"

He adds, "Come we need to keep searching."

With more groans from the other two, they're on the way back into the town and look for their one true place.

_Town..._

Magnarette spots a type of store, she goes to it and this brings everyone else with her. They notice the shop with a close sign on it, a guy sitting on the steps of it and looking glum.

Onyx asks the downed guy, with the blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a green shirt and blue teared jeans, "What is the matter?"

The guy sighs, "It's my shop, I'm not the best when it comes to nicknacks and other gizmos meant to use on people."

Onyx questions, "You mean a gag shop?"

The guy replies, "Yup."

He turns around and is shock to see weird beings in front of him, he is about to run when Magnarette gives him a magnet. He grabs it, looks at it and Onyx widens his eyes as he runs to it.

He screams, "Throw it!"

The guy replies, "Huh?"

Onyx grabs the magnet and tosses it as far as he could, they all watch as it explodes and confetti rains down on them.

Onyx goes, "Eh?"

He yells, "Are you trying to kill us? What happens if that was a bomb?"

She replies, "Naga bomb. Meega make them."

He turns his head and asks, "You make them? How do you make these so quickly with so many different things?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Meega have much time."

He looks to the shop owner and his eyes had a sign of hope in them. He runs to Magnarette, grabs her hand and pleas. "Please, help me. I need someone like you."

She asks, "Gaba?"

Onyx questions him, "What do you mean?"

He turns to Onyx and says, "My shop will go out of business if I get can't new props, but I don't have the resources for it."

He goes back to the red female experiment and begs, "Please, I need you to help my shop. I need you to help me make props for jokes."

Onyx interjects, "I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean, she can be quite a handful."

Magnarette sends a glare to Onyx, with a fire in her eyes and covering her body.

Onyx freezes and says, "On second thought. You two seem like the best."

Magnarette speaks, "Meega isa Magnarette."

The shop owner replies, "My name is Josh Thomas."

Onyx says to her, "Be sure to take care of him and DON'T TRY TO HURT PEOPLE WITH YOU BOOBY TRAPS!"

She growls, making Onyx jump and hide behind Gluteous with his body completely trembling in fear.

She says, "Naga worry. Meega nota gaba meega doing."

Onyx stutters, "O-Okie-t-taka. Y-Youga know gaba y-youga doing."

The two walk away and talk, leaving Onyx with Ty, Dizzifier, and Gluteous.

Onyx sighs while the others were laughing, Onyx looks to them and then try to stop. They couldn't help it, he too joins in the laughter.

Onyx says, "Two down, two to go."

Dizzifier says, "Gaba we do?"

Onyx answers, "Well, keep searching."

They continue their quest to find the perfect place for the last two experiments.

_Hours later..._

Ty complains, "Isa getting late. Sun setting down."

Onyx reassures the little guy, "Naga worry, meega protect youga."

Onyx adds, "If only we can find a park in the process of being built, then we can find you two the perfect place."

Onyx, just so happens, falls into a construction site and the others were in shock that they found it. Dizzifier and Gluteous hope it'll be their new home.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" A voice demanded.

The experiments look behind them and see an angry construction worker with a scientist and their boss.

The worker says, "What gives!"

Onyx jumps from the hole and responds, "We're sorry for being here. I need to know what exactly you are building here."

The boss states, "Well, if you must know. We're making an aquatic park here. It'll be filled with slides and other things as well. It'll even have a water tour."

The scientist sighs, "Sadly, the building of so many slides for this type of park and getting a good animal to show off the tours is really hard. We're about to put this on a hiatus or postpone the thing entirely."

Onyx smirks, "Well, I guess your luck has changed as of right now. You see these two beings here."

All three go to Dizzifier and Gluteous and Onyx continues. "They'll be perfect for your park and show."

The scientist walks up to them and asks, "What are they?"

The boss replies, "Doesn't matter what they are! We can finally have an amazing attraction here!"

He adds, "What are their names?"

Onyx replies, "The dog one is Dizzifier and the giant sea creature one is named Gluteous."

The boss has a happy face, "I can see it now. Everything will be perfect, toys and action figures of these guys as well as you and the little guy. I'll make millions."

The scientist says, "It'll be good to research them."

Onyx interjects, "No, you're not studying them!"

The scientists adds, "Well, how will I get the information needed of these beings then if I don't study them?"

Onyx smiles, "Walk with us and you can meet the man who created these two unique specimens."

All three nod and walk back to Lilo's house.

_Lilo's House..._

When they reach the steps outside of the dwelling, all three were stun of the place. Onyx says, "You three wait here and you two watch them. I don't want something bad to happen to your potential ohana."

All nod and he and Ty climb up the stairs. Ty says, "Meega had fun today. Takka Onyx."

Onyx replies, "Youga welcome. Now I bet youga want to tell mommy and daddy, right?"

He responds, "Ih."

He chuckles a little, "Don't worry, youga will."

Onyx opens the door, "We're home!"

Next thing he knows, he has red furry arms on him and pinning him to the wall.

Crimson yells, "Where isa Ty!"

Ty screams, "Daddy!"

Crimson looks back and see Ty with tears from being scared by the scene, Crimson releases Onyx and walks back to his son. He holds him closely and releasing tears.

He breaks the hug and says, "Youga nota naga go out without telling ohana. Youga made mommy upset. Meega thought bad things happen to youga."

Ty replies, "Naga worry daddy. Onyx helped meega today and promised naga bad thing to meega. He said he protect meega."

Crimson looks over his shoulder and sees Onyx wave nervously, then turns back to his son. He stands up and pats his head gently, he walks back to Onyx. He grabs him by the throat and picks him up against the wall. "Youga naga harm him. Did youga?"

Onyx answers in between gasps, "Me...ega naga...harm...Ty."

Crimson releases his throat, Onyx falls and is coughing while looking at him.

Crimson kneels down to Onyx and whispers, "Youga ever hurt Ty or something bad to him. Meega naga wait to hurt youga. Youga wished youga naga been activated."

Onyx gulps nervously at Crimson.

Ty jumps in between them and states, "Aggaba daddy! He helped ohana find homes."

Crimson looks back in shock and adds, "That explains why cousins naga hagata! We thought Gantu took them when we were sleeping."

Ty shakes his head, "Naga. Onyx helped them find their one true place liked he promised. Like he promised protect meega."

Crimson looks to Onyx and asks, "This true?"

Onyx nods and Crimson says, "Still, youga should told ohana."

Ty lowers his ears and apologizes with a sad tone, "Meega isa soka daddy. Just when meega woke up, youga naga hagata and mommy was still sleeping. Onyx tried to make meega feel better. That isa why we left too. He did it to make meega happy."

He begins to cry tears and wails, "Itchibawa daddy! Naga hate Onyx! He did naga bad thing!"

Crimson hugs Ty and rubs the back of his neck, "Shh. Meega isa soka too. Meega naga mean to scare youga like that."

Ty rubs into Crimson fur and says, "Are youga still mad?"

Crimson replies, "Meega naga mad. Meega was naga mad at all, just toga."

Ty pulls back and looks to his father. "Afraid? Toga of gaba Daddy? Youga bravest person meega ever nota. Youga naga toga of anything."

He responds, "But meega isa toga. Meega isa misa toga of losing youga and mommy and Berykolla and Chryscollo."

Onyx says, "I'm soka too. I should've told at least someone where we were going. I'll be going now."

Crimson grabs him, "Aggaba!"

Onyx looks back to Crimson and asks, "Gaba?"

He pulls him into the hug with Ty and says, "Naga, youga stay hagata. Meega naga let little brother go out."

Onyx blushes at this then he looks to Ty and he smiles to Onyx. Ty licks his daddy's cheek and says, "Youga best daddy."

Crimson licks his son's cheek and says, "Youga best son."

He then licks Onyx's cheek and says, "Soka. Meega naga mean that. Meega was doing gaba fathers do."

Onyx replies, "Naga problem."

He licks Crimson and adds, "Youga forgiven."

Crimson releases both and then says, "Next time. We go together."

They nod and Ty looks up to Onyx, smiling at him. Onyx smiles back, then Ty walks up to Onyx and nuzzle his head in Onyx's chest.

Ty says, "Takka Uncle Onyx."

Onyx blushes and says, "Uncle Onyx?"

He looks down and Ty explains, "Ih, youga little brother to daddy making youga meega's uncle. Uncle Onyx."

Onyx replies, "Youga don't need to call meega Uncle Onyx."

Ty responds, "Gaba? Why naga?"

Onyx asks, "Well, why youga meega uncle?"

Ty answers, "Means youga part of ohana and means youga will never go away. Youga stay hagata and be by meega's side."

He smiles and Onyx feels guilt washing over him as Ty answered that question, but he puts on a smile.

He says, "Youga naga call meega uncle still. Just Onyx will be good enough."

Onyx thoughts,'Man, I'm getting too attach to this kid. No, no. No. I can't do that to myself. I need to focus on the mission at hand - which is to wait to be rescued by my ohana back in my world.'

Onyx looks to Ty and licks his cheek, Ty returns the lick.

Onyx looks to Crimson and asks, "Where is Jumba?"

Crimson answers, "In his bedroom."

Onyx replies, "Good."

He runs to the door and shouts, "Come inside!"

They welcome the three people into the home and quickly sent them upstairs into Jumba's bedroom.

Ty looks up to Onyx and says, "Onyx?"

But he didn't respond.

Ty repeats, "Onyx?"

Still no answer.

He walks up to him and shakes him a little. "Onyx!"

Onyx replies with a stun tone, "Huh?"

He adds, "Yes Ty, gaba is it?"

Ty says, "Youga blank out again. Why?"

Onyx lies, "I'm famished. I just need to eat something, how about you?"

Ty responds, "Ih, meega isa misa hungry."

Ty grabs Onyx's arm and drags him into the kitchen, Crimson walks right beside them.

Ty says, "Meega want cake!"

Onyx laughs, "Okie-taka, meega get cake for youga."

Ty replies, "Yeah!"

Onyx turns to Crimson and sasks, "Would you like any?"

Crimson nods, both he and Ty take their seats and Onyx goes to the refrigerator. He brings out two pieces of cake and hands it to Crimson and Ty. They both say, "Takka."

Onyx responds, "Youga welcome."

He asks to Crimson, "Where were youga this morning anyway?"

Crimson answers, "Meega helping Jumba bring more stuff to help boojiboo and Sinker."

Onyx comments, "Are they better?"

Crimson answers, "Ih!"

Onyx replies, "That's good."

Ty questions, "Youga naga hamatakamaya?"

Onyx says, "Naga."

_Grumble!_

Onyx looks to his stomach with a blush and says, "That was the wind."

_GGGGRRRRUUUUMMMMBBBBLLLEEEE!_

Both Ty and Crimson look to Onyx and start to laugh, he holds his stomach while looking at the other two.

Onyx states, "Meega hamataka after all."

He joins in with the laughter and Ty gives him a piece of his cake.

Onyx says, "Takka Ty."

He eats the piece and grabs some soda for the three.

Mayhem enters and says, "Oh, you're back."

Onyx replies, "Good to see you too."

Both Crimson and Ty could feel the tension becoming heavy and dense between the two. Crimson grabs Ty and the two begin to walk swiftly out of the kitchen, Ty didn't want to leave Onyx with Mayhem. In fact, he was wailing throughout the entire thing.

Onyx asks, "What do you want?"

He adds, "Can't you see I was trying to have some good fun?"

Mayhem replies, "No, what I saw is you connecting to that small rugrat experiment."

Onyx interjects, "He's name is Ty!"

Mayhem retorts, "See! You're already starting to make a bond."

He walks briskly to Onyx and lowly states, "Do you really want to stay here just to keep that small kid happy, even at the cost of your family and happiness? Do you?"

Onyx explains, "Jumba will probably have the machine built and we can see each other."

Mayhem questions, "What if it is a one way trip?"

Onyx closes his mouth and listens to what Mayhem has to say, "I know you too well. You would put aside your own happiness for someone else's, but I can't allow you to do it this time. With you here, how can I have my fun back when we get home?"

Onyx replies, "Yeah, some fun when we're back to enemies."

Mayhem responds, "It's better than being forced to be partners."

Both growl to one another and Mayhem adds, "You're such a child, you know that. Maybe I should treat you as your age."

Onyx says, "I'm the child! Me! What about you? You're not exactly Mr. Perfect either!"

Mayhem comments, "Yeah, but at least I can make a decision without the fear of hurting loved ones. If it saves me, then I'll choose it."

Onyx responds, "That is the sickest thing I've ever heard. So, if you were to have a kid and you had to choose between your life and your kid. Who would you choose?"

Mayhem replies, "My kid."

Onyx looks shock at Mayhem's answer, thinking he would choose himself over his own kid.

Mayhem adds, "You forgot I'm you, I wouldn't let my child die or get hurt. I would give anything for family. Here is the dividing line, I care about blood family. Not every person I meet!"

He says, "Now, what will your choice be Ty's happiness or Sapphire's? Which one dear brother will you choose?"

Onyx states, "Both!"

Mayhem exclaims, "As I thought, stupid Earth child."

Mayhem walks back and says, "How long can you do this? You're going to freak out and then you'll be alone in this universe. Think about that."

Mayhem turns around and walks out, only to have Ty rushing back in and nuzzling into Onyx's chest. He growls at Mayhem and Onyx gives a soft chuckle to Ty, then patting his pat lightly.

Ty looks up into Onyx's eyes and asks, "Gaba mean meega happiness and mommy's? Gaba he mean by that?"

Onyx freezes,'Nice going Mayhem, you did this on purpose so I would spill my guts. Not going to happen.'

Onyx lies, "He isa lolo."

Ty laughs and pulls Onyx out of the kitchen, they both get out and see Crimson there.

He pulls Ty and says, "Youga go upstairs with mommy, meega talk to Onyx about something."

Ty says, "Okie-taka daddy."

He turns and waves to Onyx, "Bye Onyx."

Onyx waves back and Ty runs up to Sapphire.

Crimson walks to Onyx and says, "If Mayhem starts problems, come to meega. Meega teach him something."

Onyx replies, "No, honestly I'm good."

He adds, "I just have to do this alone, I appreciate the help. I really do, but I think the only way I can get out of this mess is if I do it. I don't want you or anybody else to get caught in it."

Onyx pats Crimson on the back and heads to his bedroom.


	11. Out of Commission

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter, this is like ...eh. Good news though, this chapter is proudly presenting Phalen Rhude's character; Squirtette and another from the wikia site of Lilo and Stitch. I promise, that I'll make the next few chapters better.

* * *

><p>Ch. 9 Out of Commission<p>

_Morning..._

Onyx wakes up and once again, Mayhem wasn't in bed with him. He didn't mind though, since the last time they spoke to one another. It ended with a broken floor from their little fight. Onyx's thoughts,'At least, it got repaired and I didn't have to pay. Ha ha. Seriously though, my patience for him is running thin. I need one more push from him and then that would be it. I would be berserk and most likely out, just need to avoid him.'

He walks out of his room and heads to the bathroom to make sure the floor was fixed.

_Creak!_

The door goes and he sees the hole there with two broads over it, making it into an X. He smiles, "Good that takes care of that."

He walks in and begins to wash his teeth with one of the extra toothbrushes and the mouthwash to help his mouth remain minty freshness. With that done, he leaves the bathroom and walks down to the living to see Mayhem reading another book. He rolls his eyes and just goes into the kitchen, he sees Lilo and Stitch there along with Angel, Crimson and Sapphire. All eating cereal and all spot him and said with food in their mouths, "Hi!"

He smirks, trying hard to hold back on his laughter at seeing everyone with puffed cheeks full of milk and cereal.

He asks, "Where isa kids?"

Lilo answers after gulping down her food, "In the backyard."

Stitch questions, "Why youga want know where kids are?"

Onyx responds, "Just wondering, just in case if Mayhem gets me agitated. I know where to avoid them."

Mayhem walks in and looks to Onyx, "What's up doofus?"

Onyx speaks while gritting his teeth, "Not much pain in my neck."

Mayhem replies, "You're a pain in my butt."

Onyx says, "Well you're a pain in my black furry a-"

Mayhem covers his mouth, "Shh, children are present."

Onyx pulls hand and shouts, "This isn't working!"

Onyx quickly turns into a rustic red and then back to black, everyone looks to Onyx with bewildered eyes.

Onyx says, "I-I need to go. Bye!"

Crimson shouts, "Onyx!"

But he rushes out of the door with Mayhem close behind, leaving everyone stun.

_Rainforest..._

Onyx is breaking every tree in his path, changing from red to black and slowly morphing into a monster.

Mayhem runs up to him and shouts, "Dumbass!"

Onyx turns around and sees Mayhem right there, "What do you want with me now?"

Mayhem adds, "What the hell was that about?"

Onyx retorts, "Sorry, you were getting on my nerves and I couldn't help but show it."

Mayhem replies, "I thought you said you had it under control?"

Onyx responds, "With the pills. With them, I can be in control of my being, but seeing as I don't have them. I don't have control of myself."

Onyx twitches again, his eyes turn into neon green and pins Mayhem to the ground. "This. All of this is your fault! Why did you have to go and tick me off in the house? You know damn well about this and I don't have my pills to keep me in check!"

Mayhem struggles sometime and shouts, "This isn't my fault! If you hadn't made Pasthole bump into 10x before I used my machine, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!"

Onyx brings out his second set of arm and he turns them into blades, his fur turning into a rustic red coloring with the intent to kill on his mind.

Mayhem speaks, "Onyx, you need to calm down."

Mayhem adds, "If you don't, you're going to die."

Onyx comments, "Hell! Even if I die, I'm not going without you coming with me!"

Onyx twitches again and then his eyes lose all colors, his fur turns back to black and his claws revert to normal. He falls on top of Mayhem, not moving and not breathing.

Mayhem looks down to Onyx and says, "Ha ha. Very funny Onyx, come on wake up."

Onyx does make a move, still immobile on him with the look of nothingness in his eyes. Mayhem pushes Onyx off and places his ear on Onyx's chest, trying to hear if his heart in still beating.

...

He hears nothing from Onyx, all is silent.

He looks back to him and mutters, "No, no, you can't die on me! Wake up!"

Mayhem feels a pain in his heart and he grabs it quickly, "W-what?"

He shakes his head and looks back to Onyx.

He tries chest compression and then looks down to Onyx, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

He does mouth to mouth resuscitation for some times and it doesn't work. Mayhem picks up Onyx in a bridal style and runs back to the house carrying Onyx in a quick fashion. Once he is in front of the house, he looks to Onyx and lifts his arms out while making him and Onyx look face-to-face.

He mutters, "This is going to be so wrong what I'm about to do."

Mayhem picks the gruff of Onyx's neck, places it in his mouth and crawls quietly to the shared bedroom. He places Onyx go the bed and puts the covers over him.

Mayhem says, "Great, what am I to do now? Explaining how he died isn't going to help this plan we agreed upon. In fact, they'll suspect I did something to him because of how we acted towards each other. Why did you put me in this position? You jerk!"

Mayhem's thoughts,'Man, I didn't realize how significant he is for this to work. What am I to do? I can't give him what he needs because he's dead, maybe I can go into Jumba's lab and find a machine to help him.'

He leaves the room and heads to Jumba's spaceship.

_In town..._

Lilo, Angel, Sapphire, and Stitch were out walking and appreciating the sight before them, while Crimson decided to watch the kids.

Lilo asks, "Did any of you see Onyx's fur change color or was that just me?"

Stitch replies, "Meega naga know."

Sapphire adds, "Better not bring this up again."

Angel agrees, "Ih, this isa their fight. We should naga get involved."

Lilo turns her head and sees a little boy going to a gumball machine with a handful of quarters. They leave the scene and continue with their nice walk.

The boy turns the knob and gets a lot of gumballs, he picks up and yellow one and attempts to chew it.

"OOOOWWWWW!" He wails as he spit out the gumball, "MOMMY!" He cries while walking back to his mother, the small sphere begins to roll and we see the numbers 352. The yellow pod shines a green glow and expands, then it shows a strange creature. It's a yellow and pink Dupe (344)/Stitch (626)-like experiment with always droopy ears and prehensile antennae and tail. She looks up and the launches her to a car, draining its battery. After that is finished, she runs around the town looking for more electronic devices to feast upon.

_Gantu's Ship_

The small dome speaks, "Warning! Experiment 352 has been activated! Primary function; Electrical Consumer!"

The machine repeats annoyingly, until Gantu walks up to the machine and looks at the hologram.

He mutters, "Great, another abomination is activated."

He walks sorely to get his equipment, 625 slowly walks up to the main control center and notices Gantu is slightly limping.

He asks, "What sorry creature bit you?"

Gantu answers heatedly, "Stop experiment from yesterday made a trap with her magnets and after many hours, I finally got my gun and shot my way out of the substance. Though I moved around so much, I think I pulled a muscle."

625 replies, "I don't think you should go out huntin' this time G."

Gantu comments, "625, I never thought you cared about me?"

625 responds, "Cared for you, please! I don't want to take care of you when my cuz gives you the ol' beat down along with his crew."

Gantu grumbles, "I will capture the experiment! Just you wait and see!"

He runs out of the ship, wincing from every step while 625 shakes his head side to side and sighs. "This isn't going to be pretty."

_In town…_

The little experiment is climbing the telephone poles and using her tail to wrap around the wires, draining them of their energy.

She screams, "Meega need food! Meega hamataka!"

A moving truck almost crashed into a convertible because the street lights were out, the drivers of both vehicles come out and start to argue. After that, the trick driver open the back to make sure nothing was damage from the close call. Unbeknownst by him, a small deep purple almost blackish pod with white numbers on it, 394, rolls out of the truck and settles next to his foot. He kicks the pod when going back into his truck and it lands in a small stream.

The pod emits a green glow and in its place: a small, bunny-esque or bunny like. She has two eyes, slightly above center, a small bunny nose, and a slight line for a mouth, all on an angular face structure. Her body is more or less like stitch and her fur color is a black/purple color. She scurries into the jungle, she hears a scream and follows it to its origin.

She spots a man lying on the ground screaming in pain, she goes closer to him and examines him.

He looks to the straight being and shouts from the pain, "My leg!"

She replies, "Gaba?"

She goes around and sees the guy's left leg is twisted horribly, she looks up and sees he has fallen from a steep hill. She softly touches the damaged leg, then the guy slowly stops screaming as his pain seems to disappear. A few seconds, she walks around to the front of the guy and heals his wounds. He sits up and looks at himself, then back to the small creature.

He says, "Thank you for helping me."

The little bunny experiment states, "Naga problem."

Then she runs into the jungle quickly, looking for something to do.


	12. Sparky in Danger?

A/N: For all those Sparky fans, don't hate me for this chapter. I swear, I didn't plan this to happen the story just took control and so don't hunt me down.

* * *

><p>Ch. 10 Sparky in Danger?<p>

Gantu walks around aimlessly for the activated experiment. He mutters, "How come I haven't seen that blasted abomination?"

He continues his search for the elusive experiment.

_Meanwhile…_

Experiment 352 is causing mayhem in the town, "eating" any and all electrical appliances or anything that uses electricity.

She screams, "Meega hamataka still!"

_That's when…_

"Aggaba!"

She turns and sees Stitch there with Angel, Sapphire and Lilo behind him.

The experiment cackles at the group before running away, they follow her all the while Sapphire is trying to shoot a sedative to the experiment. Though 352 is having a blast dodging the shots, she is getting under Sapphire's nerves and everyone could sense that.

352 spots a big lighthouse and licks her lips.

Lilo and gang see the lighthouse, she realizes what the experiment is going to do.

"Stitch! We've to stop her before she goes into the lighthouse!"

Stitch asks, "Gaba? Why?"

Lilo answers, "This experiment is attracted to anything electric-based, if she goes to the lighthouse and eats the energy. Ships will crash and also…."

Angel screams, "Sparky!"

Lilo continues, "Sparky is in danger, that experiment will drain him dry if we don't do something!"

All pick the speed up, as the experiment runs to the lighthouse waiting to feast on the unexpected Sparky.

Inside the lighthouse….

Sparky was just using his powers, helping people and admiring the view he had. He slowly becomes tired, but he pushes it aside and generates more power.

"Sparky!"

A familiar voice calls him, "Lilo?"

He walks out of the little room with the gigantic light bulb and look down to see Lilo, with Angel and Sapphire.

He asks, "Gaba?"

Suddenly he sees another experiment as it jumps through the air, he takes a couple of steps back as the experiment falls right in front of him. He goes up and examines her, he gently shakes her and then he hears.

"Sparky! Stay away from that cousin! It eats electric energy!"

Sparky stands with his back towards the KO'd experiment and he asks, "Gaba?"

Next thing he knows, a tail wraps itself around his arm and he starts to feel woozy. He struggles to say, "Ga-ba hap-pen with meega?"

The experiment answers, "Meega eating energy, youga energy."

Stitch jumps up and tries to attack the female vampire, but she grabs him with her antennae and flings him back down to the ground.

Angel screams, "Boojiboo!"

At the same time Lilo shouts, "Stitch!"

Both run to him as Sapphire looks at Stitch then to the white lighthouse, she set her mind on one thing and that is to help Sparky. She crawls up the wall and jumps to see Sparky fighting to keep awake as the female experiment continues to drain him.

She screams, "Aggaba! Sparky isa naga food!"

The female experiment chuckles, "Youga naga attack as long meega has Sparky."

Sapphire is ready to shoot an injection to her, when the experiment pushes Sparky to Sapphire and then shouts. "Bye!"

As she jumps from the lighthouse and runs back into the forest, she laughs from having the best feast she ever had. Sapphire looks down to Sparky, he isn't moving and isn't breathing. She tries to shake him to wake him up, but that didn't help. She hugs him while crying, soon Angel and Stitch, whom is carrying Lilo, come up and see Sapphire crying over Sparky.

Stitch says, "Naga. Not cousin Sparky."

Sapphire nods as she pulls his eyes close, Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Sapphire all cry.

Stitch shouts, "Wait, we save Sparky!"

Lilo asks, "How Stitch?"

Stitch answers, "Remembered when Stitch had glitch, Jumba's machine can fix this!"

Angel hugs Stitch and kisses his head, "Boojiboo isa genius!"

Sapphire picks up Sparky's body and jumps down from the lighthouse balcony, follow by Angel and finally with Stitch carrying Lilo. They all run to Jumba's ship, hoping to bring Sparky back to life.

_Jungle…_

Mayhem is running around, frantically looking for Jumba's Spaceship and then…

_Oof!_

He is launch back and when he shakes his head, he sees the thing he collided with… Gantu.

Gantu replies, "How glorious! You decided to come to me and save me the trouble of catching you!"

Mayhem scoffs, "As if."

Mayhem stands, picks his hand up and this makes Gantu levitate and then he flings Gantu into a bunch of trees.

Mayhem says, "If he is here, then an experiment must have been activated. No, I can't I need to go to Jumba's ship and get the machine to help Onyx. …Yuck! I can't believe that statement escaped my mouth, I'm going to need some serious mouthwash after this and I'll deny it if he ever figures out I saved him. …For the second time. No, third time I saved him!"

Mayhem thinks,'Am I starting to become closer to him because of his heart? His heart is my heart and so that means, if I'm starting a bond with him. He's probably going to try to make it stronger. No! I won't become his friend.'

He grabs his chest and thinks,'Why is my heart hurting then?'

Jumba's Spaceship

Experiment 352 is the first there and looks to the ship, with hungry eyes on it.

Minutes Later…

Mayhem, Sapphire, Angel, Stitch and Lilo all meet up at Jumba's ship.

Mayhem asks, "Why are you here?"

Sapphire responds, "Help Sparky."

Angel asks, "Gaba youga hagata?"

Mayhem lies, "Oh, well I was out for a walk until I bumped into Gantu. He was blubbering about a new experiment has been activated and I knock him out good. I had a feeling to be here."

They all go into the ship and Stitch tries to activate it, but it doesn't turn on. Not a thing turns on, which worries them all.

Lilo asks, "You don't think that cousin got here, do you?"

Mayhem answers, "If it can drain electricity, then yes. It is affirmative that it got here and had its full."

Lilo says, "Well, we have to get the cousin before it leaves the island."

Angel looks around and asks, "Gaba? Where isa Onyx?"

Mayhem lies, "He isn't feeling well. In fact, he's sleeping."

All buy the lie, then Stitch starts to think about Sparky. He turns to back to the group and asks while his ears droop, "Gaba Sparky?"

Lilo answers as she rubs his back nicely, "When we get the cousin back, she might be able to use energy she'd absorbed and start up things and then we can save Sparky."

Stitch looks to Lilo and says, "Youga right."

So they leave the ship in order to find the missing experiment.

_Town…_

Experiment 394 wanders into a strange building where guys and girls are wearing lab coats and others laying on moving beds. She walked into a hospital, when it was a big emergency as well and decides to hide behind a big plastic fern tree.

Doctor shouts while carting a patient, "Why hasn't the back-up generators kicked up yet? Without power, this kid isn't going to make it."

The bunny experiment gasps, she looks around the room and decides that she will help the kid. So when everyone was speaking, she hops to the bed and silently drops two tears and then jumps off the gurney. She looks through the fern and sees the little kid moving, he moans and then the group turns around to check the child.

The doctor proclaims, "It is a miracle!"

The bunny experiment smiles as they walk away, then she leaves the hospital and hops happily away.

_Thud!_

She gets pushed back and when she shakes her head clear, her eyes set on Jumba in his poor human costume.

Jumba shrieks, "Ah! Experiment 394!"

The experiment growls, "Jumba!"

Jumba tries to grab the experiment, but the experiment hops over him as Jumba falls onto the ground. The experiment hops into the dense jungle.


	13. Sparky's Back

Ch. 11 Sparky's Back

_Sometime later…_

Experiment 394 hides behind a tree and catches some much needed air, she then turns her ears up as she heard something coming towards her. She sniffs the air, making sure that whatever it was. It was a friend and not a threat.

She follows the sound, lightly pushes through a bush and sees a small group with someone out. She knew that they needed help, she jumps out of the bush and hops to them.

Lilo screams, "Cousin!"

Stitch and everyone else turn as the experiment hops to Sapphire with Sparky on her back.

Sapphire lightly growls and the experiment says, "Meega help."

Sapphire understands, then sets Sparky on the ground and the experiment cries onto Sparky. The tears land on him, he begins to glow and then he slowly opens his eyes.

He asks, "Gaba? Gaba happen?"

Everyone runs to him and hugs him, even the new experiment does.

Lilo says, "We thought we lost you."

Sparky asks, "Huh?"

Sapphire questions, "Youga remember anything?"

Sparky looks down and says, "Meega was struggling to escape someone grasp."

Stitch answers, "Another cousin was using youga as food."

Lilo states, "Yeah, she was like a vampire and was sucking you dry. Like how I do when I drink coconut soda through a straw."

Stitch shouts, "Coconut! Meega want coconut cake!"

Angel hollers, "We grab cousin first!"

Stitch drops his ears and looks to the ground, "Soka boojiboo."

Everyone laughs and then Mayhem slips past them, grabbing the bunny experiment and pulling her away from the group.

He whispers, "Listen, I need your help. I need you to help with my associate."

She tilts her head and he continues, "I mean my fr-fr-fr-frend."

She looks to him and he says, "What I'm trying to say I need your help to rescue my br-bre-bether."

She asks, "Bether?"

Mayhem shakes his hands, "No! I need you to help save my brother Onyx."

Mayhem thoughts,'Man, that took a long time to ask a simple request."

She nods, "Take meega to him."

They both look to the group as they talk and decide to leave as quickly as possible.

Lilo looks back to where Mayhem and the experiment were, noting both are gone and ask. "Where did they go?"

Everyone turn and see that they disappeared, they decide to go home and ask Jumba for his help with the energy vampire.

_Walking in the jungle…_

Gantu says, "I can't believe that little trog threw me like I was nothing, when I see him. He'll pay for what he has done.

_Bzzzt! Bzzzt!_

His communicator was ringing, so he picks it up and answers it. "What is it now 625?"

_Gantu's Ship..._

625 replies, "You see the stupid dome-machine thingy, that tells you when experiments have been activated, is getting on my nerves. I can't sleep with it saying-"

He walks to the dome and then it says, "Warning! Experiment 394 has been activated! Primary function; Healer!"

_Back to Gantu…_

Gantu states, "Another experiment has been activated… I know where to go."

He snickers then closes his communicator, ending his call with 625.

He walks into the jungle with his mind set on one place where he knew where the experiment would most likely be.

_In the meantime…_

Mayhem and the bunny-like experiment go to the house, he runs and brings her into the room where Onyx was in.

He joyously shouts, "Yes, I found someone who can help you-"

His sentence was interrupted as he realizes the bed was empty, he looks around the room and he is actually feeling nervous for Onyx.

He mutters, "Why am I nervous about him? I shouldn't have feelings for him, but why do I feel… strange?"

He shouts, "What is happening here!"

_At that moment…_

Lilo and the gang enter into the room and see Mayhem breathing heavily.

Lilo asks, noting how Mayhem is inhaling and exhaling quickly, "What's wrong?"

Mayhem answers, "Onyx, something bad has happened to him."

He continues, "He was right here and now he is gone."

Lilo and Stitch look to each other and say at the same time, "Gantu!"

Mayhem turns to them and asks, "You really think that idiot did this?"

Lilo replies, "No doubt, he would have enough time to do it and add to the fact that no one was home."

Stitch questions, "Why Onyx naga fight back?"

Mayhem lies, "Maybe Gantu got him so exhausted that he was able to capture him, but why take him."

Lilo spats in anger, "I bet he's willing to make a trade, Onyx for the cousins."

Sparky replies, "We save Onyx now."

Angel comments, "Ih. He isa ohana and ohana isa family."

Sapphire adds, "Family means naga one isa forgotten or left behind."

All nod and then they think a plan to save Onyx and keep the curtain cousin they have.

_In the jungle…_

Gantu is walking victoriously to his ship with the biggest grin on his face and says, "Ha! Now they'll have to give me those two blasted trogs in order to save this one. Then I'm going to betray them and take 626, 624, 622, 221, and that purple one to Dr. Hamsterviel's ship."

He walks to his ship and hollers, "625! Get down here! I need to show you something!"

625 replies, "What? You found your dignity?"

Gantu shouts, "Get down here now!"

625 comments, "Okay. Okay. Stop with your screaming, your voice isn't hard to forget. So I prefer you to speak softly, so it won't remain in my head."

He walks in and sees what Gantu has in his pod and does a double-take.

He asks, "Is that an experiment?"

Gantu smirks, "Yep. I'm going to use this as leverage to get the others and send them to Dr. Hamsterviel."

625 sighs, "Not going to end well because I can already see your butt getting whooped by them the moment they come and try to save him."

Gantu laughs, "If they try to attack me, I'll use him as a shield and then they'll have no choice but to listen to me."

_Outside the Ship…_

The draining experiment was able to hear everything and didn't like what that person was going to do, she decides to wait for the right time to attack. She hides back into the undergrowth, tempting to eat the ship's energy to sate her.

_Vrroooommm!_

She hears a vehicle and turns her head to it, she sees the group from before hop out and even the yellow one that she drain of energy. She was shock, she thought for sure she had drained him dry and that he wouldn't be walking. No, not even walking because he is supposed to be dead.

She looks to the group and listens intently on their plan.

Lilo starts, "This is what we're going to do. Sparky you short out the machinery if they're fighting us and Sapphire I'm going to need you to take care of Dummyhead with one of your injections. Stitch; if that doesn't work I need you, Sapphire and Angel to fight him with Sparky. So that way I can take Onyx, Mayhem when I take him I want you to knock him onto his butt and we leave."

She adds, "Are we clear?"

Everybody says, "Ih!"

They walk into the ship, along with an extra guess following carefully close to them.

_Inside Gantu's ship…_

The group walks in and the back door close on them, they turn and see Gantu having a mirthful expression on his face for his success.

Lilo demands, "Give back Onyx or else!"

Gantu retorts, "Or else what?"

Lilo looks to the experiment and says, "Guys."

They all nod and charge at him, except the bunny stays behind and the draining experiment too.

Gantu pulls out Onyx from the pod behind him and places his blaster at his face, at point-blank range. This causes everyone to stop in their track and look at him as he grins.

He says, "Any funny business and this takes a one way trip to see the stars."

He cocks his blaster and continues, "Now, I don't think you'll allow such a fate to happen."

Lilo orders, "Let him go you stinky-head!"

Stitch joins, "Ih, ika patootie!"

Gantu speaks, "You shouldn't have done that."

He places his finger on the trigger and Lilo screams, "Stop!"

She adds, "We'll do want you want, just don't hurt him."

Gantu says, "I want experiment 626, 624, 622, 221, 394, 352 and that purple one on the transporter this instant and then I'll give him back to you."

Lilo retorts, "How do we know you'll keep your end of the bargain?"

Gantu states, "Because I'm holding the cards here, as long as I have him here. You can't do a thing."

Stitch looks back to Lilo and then to Gantu, he growls at him.

Gantu pulls the tigger and the hum of the blaster starts.

Lilo says, "Okay! We'll do it. We'll trade with what we have for the safety of Onyx."

Stitch looks back to Lilo and says, "Lilo."

"Stitch."

She walks up to him and speaks lowly into his ear, "What are we to do? I knew he was going to ask for a trade, but to hold him hostage. I would never think he would do a thing."

Stitch replies quietly into Lilo's ear, "He did same to Lilo before. Remember."

Lilo nods, then turns back to Stitch and says. "The moment you see an opening, take it and save youreslf and cousins. …I know you'll be back."

Stitch smiles, "Of course."

Lilo walks up to Gantu, as he kneels down and she extends her hand.

"I'm making a deal with you; you'll take Stitch, Sparky, Sapphire, Angel, Mayhem and the new cousin for Onyx." Lilo explains.

Gantu looks to them and says, "You don't have experiment 352?"

Lilo shakes her head, "No."

Gantu speaks, "Well, 6 out of 7 isn't bad."

He places Onyx in a pod and then sets it on the floor. Then he extends his other hand, while his trigger hand still holding the blaster, still pointing to Onyx, grabbing onto Lilo's feeble hand and gently shakes it.

They both say, "Deal."

She walks back and then the experiments walk onto the transporter, he smirks as he walks back to the computer and inputs the coordinates for their destination.

Lilo screams, "Now hand over Onyx!"

Gantu replies, "Oh, I will. I'll hand him to Dr. Hamsterviel along with the others."

He throws Onyx with the other experiments and closes the pod, Lilo runs to him and begins to hit his leg.

She shrieks, "We had a deal!"

Gantu responds, "Sorry, I don't remember it ever happening. You've proof we had a deal."

Lilo screams, "Stitch! Now is your time to attack!"

Stitch replies, "Ih!"

Gantu states, "I don't think so."

He pushes a button and then a low humming is heard, Stitch and everyone think of it as nothing. Stitch tries to move, but finds that he can't move.

Mayhem says, "What the?"

Sapphire speaks, "Meega naga move."

Angel adds, "Meega too."

Sparky comments, "Meega naga fly."

Stitch voices his anger, "Gaba isa happen us?"

Gantu replies, "It is a field manipulator the generous doctor made for experiments, keeping them in their place."

He pushes another button, "Prepared to be transported in ten seconds."

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

_Eight…_

_Seven…_

All the experiments struggle to move and that is when experiment 352 decides now is the time to attack. She quickly runs while Gantu is distracted watching the group flailing around.

_Five…_

_Four…_

She approaches to the control panel.

_Two…_

Then she places her tongue and tail on it, draining the machine; therein canceling the process.

_Onneee…._

Gantu is shock, "What! Why didn't it go to one! Why are you still here!"

Stitch and the others smirk once they are able to move, Stitch and Mayhem break the glass case and most of them jump out of it.

Gantu is surrounded by them all and he says, "Please! Please! No!"

_Few minutes later…_

They walk out of the ship, everyone talking and laughing. Well… almost everyone, except Onyx, whom Mayhem didn't tell he was dead.

Mayhem carries Onyx, he looks down to him and then to the others in front of him.

He looks back down and gives a soft smile, "I think I'm beginning to understand you."

He quickly changes his tone, "Just because I do somewhat know, doesn't change the fact of how much I loathe you."

They all go to Lilo's house where they set the two newest experiments down, Mayhem swiftly puts Onyx into the bedroom and then back downstairs to where everyone else was.

Lilo looks to the two of them, "Now, what to call you two?"

Mayhem goes up to 352 and says, "I think Yvonne is a good name for this one."

Lilo asks the experiment, "Do you like that name?"

She repeats the name, "Y-von-ne. Y-vonne. Yvonne! Ih, meega like name."

Lilo smiles then turns to the other, "I think you should be called… Squirtette."

The bunny like experiment jumps with elation, "Squirette! Squirette!"

_Knock! Knock!_

Lilo walks to the door and opens it, "Jumba? Why are you out of breath?"

He replies, "Just seeing experiment 394. Be careful, she's evil. She'll try to drain your life force away."

He looks around and spots her on the couch, "You let her in!"

He grabs Lilo's hand, "Little Girl, don't going near her."

Lilo interjects, "Jumba, she doesn't take lives. She saves them and her name is Squirtette."

Jumba scratches the back of his head, "Really?"

Everyone nods and he says, "Hm. Honest mistake then."

He walks and everyone laughs.

Mayhem goes to Squirtette, "Can you please come with me?"

She nods, the two go upstairs and into the bedroom both Onyx and Mayhem share.

He asks, "Can you bring him back to life?"

She replies, "Meega try."

She walks over to Onyx's body and drops some tears, Onyx begins to stir a little. He slowly opens his eyes and asks, "Gaba? What happen?"

He sits up and says, "Why do meega have the strangest feeling meega missed something?"

Mayhem laughs, "Nothing. You missed nothing, you idiot."

Onyx looks to Mayhem and asks, "Your laugh?"

Mayhem was taken aback by this, "What about it?"

Onyx continues, "It was like in a friendly way and your tone is different too."

Mayhem lightly blushes and then turns his head, "No it isn't, it is all in your head. Man, not even a few seconds and already you're bothering me. I preferred how you were before if I knew you would be so annoying, like a dumb Earth kid, I would've left you in your prior state."

Onyx shouts, "I'm not a kid!"

Mayhem retorts, "Could've fooled me."

He walks with Squirtette, they close the door and Onyx looks at it.

He says, "Hm. What's his deal?"

On the other side of the door, Mayhem looks to Squirtette with a kind smile.

He says, "Thank you for helping him."

She asks, "He means something to youga?"

Mayhem blushes, "He doesn't mean a thing to me. I can't let him die because we're in a pact and if he were to die, then the deal we made would be meaningless. He is just a tool, a mere means for me to get my things."

She laughs, they walk down stairs and shortly after Onyx follows them.

When Onyx is in the living room he asks, "Gaba did meega miss?"

He notices the two new cousins as well as Sparky in the house.

Lilo asks, "Long version?"

Mayhem shouts, "No, he wouldn't comprehend. Even clip note version wouldn't help."

He snickers and Onyx replies, "No one was talking to you!"

He looks to Lilo and says, "Abridge version would be better."

Lilo starts, "Well, experiment 352; Yvonne, was eating the energy in all electronic things and then went to Sparky's lighthouse and drained him. We tried to use Jumba's machine, but she drained that too. Then we bumped into Mayhem and then into experiment 394; Squirtette, and she hops to Sparky's body and revives him. We went home to find you missing and then head to Gantu's ship to save you. I made a deal to trade you for the experiments, he double-crossed and then Yvonne stops his plan of teleporting you and the others to Hamsterviel's lab.

Onyx nods and asks, "So how is the town supposed to recover from Yvonne's eating frenzy?"

Lilo makes a surprised face, "Ah! I completely forgot about that!"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Lilo rushes to the door and Jumba has an angry expression on his face, "Why is lab not working?"

Lilo laughs nervously, "Ooops."

Onyx mutters to Sparky, "Looks like you've a job."

Sparky replies sadly, "Ih."

Lilo walks back to Sparky and says, "You, you and you come with me. The rest can stay."

Lilo with Sparky, Squirtette, and Yvonne all walk with Jumba as they help the town.

Onyx looks to Mayhem, as Stitch and Angel run into the backyard.

He asks, "I was dead, wasn't I"

Mayhem nods, "Yeah, you were."

Onyx takes in a breath and says, "Thank you."

Mayhem looks to Onyx and replies, "For what? It wasn't me, I could care less if you were die or alive; however with you alive it can help me with my goals."

Onyx walks up to Mayhem and places a hand over his shoulder with a smirk, "I'm starting to rub on you."

Mayhem scoffs, "As if, in your dreams."

Onyx replies, "I heard it all, you're starting to have… feelings for me."

Mayhem lightly blushes and says, "Do not, unless you're talking about hate."

Onyx says, "Ease up, we can have some fun since we'll be stuck together."

Mayhem pushes Onyx's hand off, "Listen here, we're not starting a friendship not even an acquaintanceship."

He adds, "So don't put these petty ideas in your nano-sized brain, there is no way in hell I'll have feelings for you."

Onyx smirks, "Fine, be that way."

Mayhem hands him something, "Here, you need this."

Onyx takes the small bag, he opens the bag and his eyes widen into saucers. He looks back to Mayhem and asks, "How did you get these?"

Mayhem retorts, "From last we met, I teleported into your room and took some to see if I can create my own concoction. That way when people consume it, they'll be like us, though I never got around to doing it because of so many evil plans with so little time."

Mayhem adds, "Take it discreetly, we don't want to mess up."

Onyx replies, "I promise I won't and thanks for the pills."

Mayhem rolls his eyes and walks away.

Onyx looks at him,'He really is starting to change. I guess after this little episode, we can become friends instead of enemies.'

Onyx quickly shakes his head,'Wait! That would mean I've feelings for him. Ick! Never mind, I take it back.'

* * *

><p>AN: Here is some questions.

1. How do you like the change of mind in Onyx?

2. How about Mayhem's mind?

3. Why would Mayhem be nice to Onyx?

4. Do you want some more Onyx/Mayhem relationship?


	14. Digging for Love

Ch. 12 Digging for Love

Nani woke up from bed and screams, "Not again!"

As she realizes she woke up late again, she rushes out of her bed and into the kitchen. She makes a quick hot breakfast and shouts, "Everybody! Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone slowly left their beds and headed downstairs for some breakfast that Nani made.

Nani says, "Lilo, today you can take Stitch, Onyx, Mayhem, Angel, Sapphire, Crimson and the kids to your hula lessons today since the ban was only a week."

Lilo widens her eyes in happiness, "Alright! It felt weird not having them there, I bet they'll love it. Maybe Moses Puloki will allow them to join the class like he did with Stitch."

Nani responds, "Sure, just be safe and try not to get into too much trouble today."

Lilo comments, "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

Nani softly says, "That's what makes me worry even more."

She runs out of the house and goes off to work.

Lilo turns to Stitch, Onyx and Mayhem with a happy smile. "Guys, wanna come watch me hula."

Both Stitch and Onyx reply, "Yeah."

Mayhem comments, "I really rather not, I would rather just stay and read."

Onyx elbows Mayhem, "Ow!"

Mayhem looks to Onyx and Onyx turns his head around, "Be nice."

Mayhem mutters, "Fine. I'll behave myself."

Onyx comments, "See we'll go."

Lilo cheers happily, "Alright."

Stitch says, "Meega tell boojiboo and kids. Then meega going to tell Crimson and Sapphire too."

Stitch leaves them and Lilo looks at Onyx and Mayhem, "You two be good. Please, don't fight with each other."

Mayhem and Onyx reply, "Don't worry, we won't."

Lilo rolls her eyes and sighs, "I hope so."

Onyx asks Lilo, "When does your hula class start?"

Lilo answers, "In hour and a half."

Onyx replies, "Well, I'm going to go out for a walk and meet you there."

Mayhem and Lilo shrug and Mayhem says, "Whatever."

Onyx responds, "What no quick remark or insult?"

Mayhem says, "Well. I'm going out as well, just not with you."

Onyx rolls his eyes, "Of course not."

Onyx replies, "I hate you."

Mayhem responds, "I hate you too."

Both leave Lilo and go in their separate directions.

_Onyx's trip…_

Onyx just walks around and complains, "I need a drink so badly."

He spots a closed can of coconut soda, he grins big and runs to the can. He jumps to get it, then a kid riding his bike comes and picks it up. Onyx hits the ground and the kid laughs while sipping the soda, Onyx pushes himself off the ground. He sends an evil glare to the kid and the kid spit his tongue out.

Onyx thoughts,'I know that kid did not just stuck his tongue out at me. That's it, now he is gonna get it.'

Onyx walks over to him and demands, "Hand the can over kid!"

The snobbish boy says, "Make me."

Onyx smirks and then he quickly goes to the child, lifting his bike off the ground very high and kept throwing it up and down.

The kid screams, "Stop it! Stop it please!"

Onyx feels a pinch in his chest, this isn't him and then he sets the bike down. He drops his ears and says, "Meega soka. Can you please forgive me?"

The kid says, "Okay."

He offers the soda, but Onyx quickly denies the offer and says. "You have it, I'm good."

_Pop!_

Onyx walks away, while the kid pop opens the small can and then chugs the soda down.

He says, "AAAhhhh. That is good."

He throws his can and it hits rolls down to two small spherical pods, a blue one, 330, and a purple one, 391. The small amount of the drink jumps out of the can and lands on the pods.

Both emit a green glow, there are two forms there and then they quickly go their separate ways.

_Gantu's Ship…._

Gantu asks sorely, "625, are there any new experiments that have been activated?"

625 answers, "Not ye-"

"Warning! Experiment 330 has been activated! Primary function; Love Potion Maker!"

"Warning! Experiment 391 has been activated! Primary function: Living Shovel!"

625 says, "Never mind."

Gantu slowly walks up to the dome and sees their appearances. 330, A dark brown experiment with large thin ears, a slim body, a skinny tail, black round eyes, a lab coat, a silver nose and rather large front teeth.

Then 391, a gray/blue slug-like experiment with black eyes.

Gantu says painfully, "I need…. To…. find them."

625 replies honestly, "G, don't go today. You don't look good, well you never do. But today you should rest after the beating you got last time."

Gantu turns and he has many bumps on his face and body, he could barely see a thing.

Gantu responds, "I need to find them!"

625 comments, "You can't even see an inch in front of your face. Besides, I'm over here!"

Gantu turns his head and then turns back to see he was talking to a part of the ship shaped-like 625, somewhat.

Gantu walks over to 625, "Fine, today isn't a good day for experiment hunting."

625 smirks, "Would you like an egg salad sandwich?"

Gantu replies, "Yes. I would like that."

625 walks Gantu back to his room.

_Mayhem's walk…_

"Man," Mayhem begins, "this is pointless. Especially because of what had happen yesterday. In my chest, I could've sworn I felt a twinge of pain for seeing him like that. Doesn't matter anyway, it's just a minor setback on things."

He chuckles, "Besides, it would only work if we both have feelings to become friends and we don't. Only some bizarre thing can change it."

He walks into the building and sees Lilo with Stitch, Angel, Sapphire, Crimson and their kids.

He replies, "Perfect, no Onyx to entertain the kids…"

He walks up to them and they all talk while the kids lightly play.

_Onyx's walk…._

Onyx is walking while panting, "I'm…so….thirsty."

He spots a little bottle on the ground, he walks to it and examines it closely. It was a bottle, with no label and the liquid was a pinky color.

Onyx looks around the area then back to the bottle and smile.

He says, "Since no one is here, no one will know about this. Sides, I'm in dire need to drink. Io ho bisogno di bere."

He pops open the beverage and drink the pink stuff.

When he finishes drinking it, "Hm. Not bad stuff."

He then throws the bottle in his mouth and crunches it.

He says, "Best way not to litter, because I love the planet we live on."

Onyx begins to walk, but has a very happy smile on his face. He says, "I love today. What isn't there to love: the air, the sun, the trees, the people, the sand, the coconuts, the waves, the water, the island, the music. There is so much to love here and I love everything."

As he walks away, a dark brown experiment with large thin ears, a slim body, a skinny tail, black round eyes, a lab coat, a silver nose and rather large front teeth, slowly walks out of the bushes and lightly grinds his hands together.

He says, "Test isa okie-taka. Meega test everyone."

The little experiment walks the other direction quickly to make mischief.

Onyx was hugging everything in sight, from cars to people and from trees to light poles.

He says, "I love you so much."

He remembers, "Oh yeah! Lilo's hula class, I'm going to be late!"

He runs to the school and sees he just made it.

He screams, "Lilo!"

Lilo and gang turn to him, he rushes to them and hugs Lilo while saying, "Meega soka for being almost late."

Lilo says, "Don't worry, you're here and that's what matters."

Onyx pulls back and replies, "And that is why I love you because you're so kind. I love everything."

He releases her and hugs Stitch, "Stitch, meega love youga so much."

He lets go and does the same to everyone. When he is finished, he looks around because he knows Mayhem isn't here.

He asks, "Where's Mayhem?"

Mayhem answers, "Here!"

Onyx turns and says happily, "Mayhem! May-May!"

Mayhem has a confused expression on his face, "You're happy to see me? And what's the deal with the May-May?"

Onyx replies, "Yeah, I think it is a cute nickname. I love it."

He runs to him and bear hugs him onto the ground while licking.

Lilo and everyone else stare in bewilderment at what had happened.

Mayhem struggles from Onyx's grasp, "Let go of me!"

Onyx stops and says, "But I did this to show I love you."

Mayhem says, "Please, you don't mean that."

Onyx comments lowly, "Yeah I do. I really love you. You could've destroyed me, backstab me…basically done anything bad to me; yet, you don't do any of them."

Mayhem says, "I need you, that is it. Nothing more and nothing less."

Onyx responds, "That's okay."

He licks Mayhem's cheek, making Mayhem blush and he laughs.

He says softly, "See that is why I love you. You really aren't a bad experiment, just afraid to open up."

Mayhem responds still blushing, "Shut up, you don't love me."

Onyx replies, "Really? You want me to prove it to you."

Mayhem looks to him bug eyed and asks fearfully, "Are you drunk?"

Onyx answers, "Naga."

Mayhem questions, "Are you sure, I mean you're not acting quite yourself."

Onyx tilts his head and says, "What do you mean by that?"

Mayhem comments, "Well…you're very…..bubbly. You weren't so this morning, so what changed?"

Onyx answers, "Easy, I realize how much I love everything."

He adds, "So, what will I have to do to prove I do love you."

Mayhem suggests, "Getting off me would be the best option."

Onyx jumps off and says, "Anything else?"

Mayhem says as he stands, "Can you play with the kids?"

Onyx nods, "Sure thing. I love playing with kids."

He turns and says, "Kids! Can I play with you?"

All say, "Ih. Uncle Onyx."

Onyx laughs and says, "Don't call me that, just Onyx. But I do love how cute it sounds. Anyway, I'm coming."

He runs to them and Mayhem places his hand on his cheek, looking to Onyx.

He thinks,'Something is wrong with him?'

Lilo walks up to Mayhem and says, "Why did you do that for? He's trying to be friendly."

Mayhem interjects, "No offense Lilo, but I know him and he wouldn't have done that to me."

Lilo says, "Maybe he's trying to change so that the two of you can become closer people."

Mayhem looks to her and states, "Maybe. Or something happen to him and he completely lost his mind, which wouldn't be hard, considering it is the size of a dime."

Mayhem laughs and Lilo rolls her eyes.

_Then…_

"LILO!" A voice shouts with a hint of fear.

Lilo and Mayhem turn to see Onyx is hugging the girls.

The voice continues, "GET YOUR DISCONFIGURED DOG OFF ME!"

Lilo runs to him and says, "That isn't my dog, but it is a cousin. That is enough loving Onyx, time to let go of Mertle Edmonds."

Mertle shrieks, "GET YOUR HORRIBLY DISCONFIGURED DOG'S COUSIN OFF OF ME!"

He replies, "Why? I love her snobbish attitude along with her orange hair, making it look like she's on fire and those glasses are so big. I bet see needs them to read, which I love as well. Not to mention she's a brat, but that doesn't matter because I love her."

Lilo says, "Stitch! Assistance would be appreciated!"

Stitch goes to Onyx and tries to pry him off Mertle, but he isn't moving.

Mertle shouts, "GET HIM OFF ME OR I'M GOING TO CALL THE POUND ON HIM!"

Moses walks into the scene of madness and sighs, "Girls, what is wrong today?"

Mertle yells, "LILO'S DOG'S COUSIN ISN'T LETTING ME GO!"

He turns to Lilo and asks, "Can you please get your pet off her?"

Lilo laughs nervously, "We're trying."

Lilo gets an idea and says, "Mayhem come over here!"

Mayhem shrugs his shoulders and walks over to there.

He asks, "What?"

Lilo replies, "Can you take Onyx off of Mertle?"

He looks to the scene and says, "Sure thing."

He sets his two hands and pulls them far away from one another, then Onyx and Mertle are off. The moment they touch the ground, Onyx lunges back and hugs Teresa. Onyx licks her then goes to Yuki and then Elena.

Victoria runs in and says, "Sorry Moses, I'm late."

The next thing she knows, she has Onyx hugging her and she's petting him.

She says, "Aww!"

Onyx comments, "I love you for being so nice to Lilo and being her friend. You're such a nice person."

She pets him, "Wow, this one likes to give affection. Lilo you got another one?"

Lilo lightly laughs, "Yep, sure did."

Mertle adds, "Yeah, she got another hideous dog. That is what the world needs, more of weirdlo's crazy pets!"

Yuki, Elena, and Teresa say together, "Yeah!"

Stitch growls. Lilo says, "Stitch, stop."

He does and then looks to Lilo, "Gaba wrong Lilo?"

She replies, "Maybe it was the wrong idea to bring everyone here."

She cast her eyes to Moses because she thinks that the Stitch and the others had to leave. Moses looks toward Lilo and he can see that she's sad.

Moses sighs, "Well, since no one was hurt. I guess they can stay."

Onyx jumps onto him and says, "Thank you so much, I love you for being so kind and understanding."

Mayhem says to Lilo, "I've an idea, but I hope that this is just a phase and not permanent."

Lilo asks, "What is it?"

Mayhem states, "You know how opposites attract?"

Lilo nods.

He says, "Well, with great hate there is great love. Right?"

Lilo nods again and he continues, "Well, since we both despise one another."

Lilo says, "You think he'll go to you?"

Mayhem nods, "It's crazy because…well… It's him and me and well…We're opposite. …So yeah."

Lilo asks, "You think it's going to work?"

Mayhem says, "Possibly."

He turns to Onyx and says, "Onyx!"

Onyx turns back around and shouts happily, "May-May!"

He let's go of Moses and runs to Mayhem, jumping onto him and pinning him to the ground with a tight hug.

Onyx looks up to Mayhem and says, "Yes, Mayhem what can meega do?"

Mayhem struggles to say, "Why…not just…. stay…..with….me?"

Onyx smiles, "Sure thing."

He stands up, grabs Mayhem and lifts him up.

Onyx then holds onto Mayhem's hand as they walk away to where Angel, Sapphire, Stitch, Crimson and the kids.

Moses says, "…Well, since that is over."

He adds, "Who is ready to hula?"

All the girls cheer, "Yeah!"

_After the hula class…_

Moses says, "Good work class. Now I hope you've a good day and don't forget to practice."

Lilo walks up to the gang and asks, "How was I?"

Everyone replies, "Youga good!"

She smiles and Victoria runs up to them, she waves to them all.

She looks to Lilo and notices something isn't right.

She asks, "What's wrong?"

Lilo sighs, "Its Onyx. This morning he seemed so…calm and everything, but now he's running on love power."

She chuckles, "Maybe an experiment got to him."

Lilo turns to her and laugh, "Good one."

The two talk while Onyx is having, 'I'm thinking' expression on his face which makes Mayhem question what he is thinking.

"So?" He starts.

"So what?" Onyx replies.

"What are you thinking?"

"About how I love everything."

"You can't love everything?"

"Sure I can, I love the atoms and the germs even the trash."

"I seriously doubt you love them."

"Doesn't matter, because I love you too. I love you the most."

"Stop saying things you don't mean."

"How many times do I've to tell you, I mean it; honestly, I mean it."

"Prove it?"

"How?"

"I don't know I've never been in love."

Onyx stands and pulls Mayhem, "Well, later I'll prove you that I'm in love with everything; especially with you."

He skips to the children and Mayhem has a stun expression on his face.

He lowly asks, "What is going on here?"

_Back to the present…_

Sapphire and Crimson look around the place to help comfort themselves.

Saphhire says, "Meega going on walk."

Crimson asks, "Would youga like meega to join?"

Sapphire politely declines, "Naga."

_During that time..._

Alpha was talking to Omega.

_Alpha's head..._

Omega asks, "Why are we here again?"

Alpha states, "What? I can't drop by every now and then..."

Omega retorts, "This is the third time we came here. I think you really like that hybrid as a brother."

Alpha comments, "Maybe I want some free time."

Omega responds, "Denial."

_Then..._

She walks out of Lilo's house and climbs to the roof where she spots an experiment she has never met.

She says, "Aloha."

The black experiment straightens up and looks to Sapphire.

She asks, "Youga Alpha?"

He responds, "How youga knew meega here?"

She answers, "Boojiboo been talking about this friend called Alpha, meega add the two together."

He says with a light blush, "Meega see."

She asks, "Why youga hagata anyway?"

Alpha replies, "I can't disclose that information. Just know I'm here to help."

Sapphire runs up to him and hugs him, "Takka."

Alpha has a bigger blush on his face, "Not a problem."

Alpha's thoughts,'She isn't mine. She isn't mine. She isn't mine. Not in this universe at least. She's not, but I can't help it."

Alpha hugs her back and says, "Is there anything meega can do to help?"

Sapphire pulls back and asks, "Itchibawa, tell meega why youga hagata. Meega promise keep it secret."

Alpha looks into her eyes and she asks, "Please Alpha."

Alpha sighs, "If youga want to know the real truth. Hagata isa…."

She waits as he continues, "Meega felt a disturbance and when meega came from other world, meega landed hagata. I felt like I was being pulled hagata by something, but now since I fix that problem. I decided to drop by and see what initial caused it."

She asks, "Youga ever found thing?"

He replies, "Naga, but for some reason the pull is weaker now than before."

Sapphire says distastefully, "Meega bet Mayhem has something to do with this."

Alpha responds, "Meega not sure. All I know is that it is bad and it is still happening."

Both look up the blue sky and Sapphire looks to Alpha.

She asks, "Youga miss her, do youga?"

Alpha stutters, "Wh-What!"

She comments, "Youga sound so sad. She must be important boojiboo for youga to miss her so much."

Alpha states, "You don't know the half of it."

Sapphire adds, "Well she important to youga?"

Alpha comments, "Ih, she is."

Sapphire puts her head on his shoulder and says, "She lucky she has youga."

Alpha blushes again, "Yeah sure is lucky to have meega."

Sapphire looks to him, "Boojiboo will come back to meega, right?"

Alpha states, "Yes. Yes I…he will. I mean he'll return."

_Alpha's head…_

Omega says, "Smooth, real smooth there."

Alpha comments, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It slipped."

Omega states, "Remember this isn't your Sapphire, so stop thinking she is."

Alpha responds, "Easy for you to say, she's the same as mine. How can I not think about her?"

Omega retorts, "Simple, by remembering your place."

He adds, "I'm only saying this to be helpful. I don't want youga to be hurt. Sides, I don't want youga to feel awkward when Onyx does return."

Alpha says, "Good point. I don't want to be in that position."

"Alpha?"

"Alpha?"

Omega says, "Sapphire is trying to speak. Say something!"

Alpha exclaims, "Like what."

Omega states, "Anything!"

_Out of Alpha's head…_

Sapphire asks, "Alpha?"

Alpha responds, "Hm?"

She asks, "Gaba youga mean I?"

Alpha gulps, "Well, meega meant if I were in his situation that I would do everything in my power and even more just to be back to youga."

Sapphire giggles, "Youga so nice Alpha."

Alpha chuckles nervously, "Yeah."

She asks, "Why youga hide from ohana?"

He answers, "Not the right time to reveal myself."

He looks around and says, "Someone's coming, bye Sapphire."

She says, "Wait!"

But Alpha already goes through a small hole and was gone.

She looks down and smiles, "Takka Alpha. Meega happy boojiboo has a good achi-baba like youga."

She turns around and sees Violet and Wolf standing there with glum expression on their faces.

They run to her and Violet hugs her tightly, "Youga okie-taka?"

Sapphire replies, "Ih, meega feels better now."

Wolf says, "Youga wanna play extreme tag?"

Sapphire nods, "Ih."

Violet helps Sapphire up and the three of them run to their big playground.

_Meanwhile…_

Alpha looks as they walk away and he lowly says, "Soka, but meega can't do much to help youga out."

He adds sadly, "If I can bring him back to help you, I would do that in an instant. I can't, though, too many dimensions and too little information."

_Back to the other universe…_

Lilo walks up to him with Victoria, "Mayhem?"

He turns around and says, "Yeah?"

She comments, "This is Victoria."

He asks, "Who?"

Lilo speaks, "One of my best friends, she wants to know more about you and Onyx. In fact, I would like to know some more details as well."

He replies, "Like what?"

Victoria comments, "Are there any secrets between the two of you?"

He responds, "None whatsoever."

Lilo asks, "Where did Onyx go anyway?"

Mayhem answers, "Easy, he's right there playing with the-"

He stops when he realizes that the kids were there, but no sign of Onyx.

He exclaims, "He was there playing with the kids."

Mayhem rushes to them and asks, "Where did Onyx go?"

Ty replies, "He went out. He said he prove Mayhem he wrong."

Mayhem comments, "As usual, he still is bigheaded and stubborn."

Lilo runs to them and says, "Where's-"

Mayhem replies, "Gonezo. Not here. Out."

Lilo questions, "Where then?"

Mayhem says nonchalantly, "Don't know and don't care."

Lilo sends him a glare and he says, "What? I don't."

She says, "Mayhem."

He sighs, "Fine. I'll look for him."

He walks out and both Lilo and Victoria look at one another.

Lilo turns to Stitch and gang, "Come on guys, we need to go home."

She turns to Victoria, "Race you to my place."

Victoria replies, "You're on!"

They both run out there door, but Victoria was gradually beating Lilo. They both turn the corner and Victoria was running farther away.

She says, "Lilo, you can't win."

Lilo responds, "I'll win, for sure."

Victoria increases her speed and is beating Lilo and takes a sharp corner.

_Until…_

_Boom!_

_AAAAHhhhh!_

Lilo hears a loud boom and a scream coming from the corner that Victoria took and went faster to see if her friend was hurt.

When she gets there, she sees a giant hole in the ground.

She examines and says, "Victoria, are you okay?"

Victoria replies as she rubs her butt, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing appears damage or broken."

She asks, "What could've made this hole?"

Lilo replies, "Nature?"

Stitch walks up to them and sniffs the place.

He says, "Naga nature, cousin!"

Lilo says, "A cousin did this?"

Stitch replies, "Ih."

Lilo says, "Can you help Victoria?"

He comments, "Ih."

He crawls down the five foot hole and helps Victoria up to his back.

She says, "Thanks Stitch."

He responds, "Youga welcome. Hold on tight."

She puts her hands around Stitch neck, making Angel very jealous, and quickly climbs up.

Lilo says, "Easy Angel, he's doing that to help my friend."

She comments, "Okie-taka. Meega nota. Boojiboo helping ohana."

Stitch crawls over the hole and Victoria gets off of Stitch.

She hugs him and says, "Thanks again."

He replies, "Naga problem."

She releases the hug and turns to Lilo, "Can I come with you guys for experiment hunting?"

Lilo comments, "I don't think so, I don't want you to get hurt."

Victoria replies, "I care take care of myself you know and I've Snooty too."

Lilo says knowing that fighting her won't stop her, "Okay."

Victoria replies, "Yes."

They all walk back to Lilo's house.

Behind them stood was a gray/blue slug-like experiment with black eyes with a big grin.

He says, "Meega have fun today."

He dives into the dirt once again, waiting to create chaos.

_Mayhem's walk…_

"Oh my god where could he be right now?" complains Mayhem.

"ONYX," he shouts, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Mayhem mutters, "He could've gone that far. Could he?"

He hollers angrily, "ONYX COME BACK!"

He adds, "THIS IS POINTLESS! YOU CAN'T PROVE THAT YOU LOVE EVERYTHING. YOU CAN'T EVEN PROVE YOU LOVE ME!"

_Meanwhile…_

Onyx was in deep thought,'How can I prove to Mayhem I do love everything? How can I prove to him I do love him especially? I'll prove it to him. ….Mayhem I want to prove that I love you.'

_Back to Lilo and gang…_

Lilo and the others enter into the house and screams, "Jumba!"

There was no answer, she runs upstairs and grabs Jumba's computer. Then she rushes back down and opens it.

She says, "Looking up experiments that can dig holes."

She gets many results and sighs, "That's not helpful, we need more to go on."

Victoria adds, "Look up dig holes and leaves a slimy trail."

Lilo asks, "Why?"

Victoria responds, "Because when I fell, my hand landed on a sticky slimy substance."

She asks, "Will that work?"

Lilo says, "It just may."

She retypes in the search and exclaims, "Ah ha! Here we go Experiment 391, designed to be a living shovel."

Lilo says, "Well, this is going to be hard. How can we find him?"

Stitch replies, "Stitch's ears can help find cousin."

Crimson adds, "Meega ears help too."

They both turn to their respected boojiboos, "Youga stay and watch the house and kids. Okie-taka?"

Sapphire and Angel reply, "Okie-taka."

Ty screams, "Naga!"

He adds, "Meega want Onyx! Meega find him."

Crimson walks in front of his son and says, "He isa big man, he take care of himself. Meega bring him back."

Ty asks, "Youga promise daddy?"

He replies, "Meega promise. Now youga stay and be good to mommy and ohana. Okie-taka?"

Ty comments, "Meega be good."

So Stitch, Lilo, Victoria, and Crimson leave the house.

_Town…_

Pleakley, wearing a green muumuu with his blue sandals says, "Today is a national holiday!"

Jumba, wearing his usually mustache and glasses with his Hawaiian t-shirt and cargo pants, replies, "Evil scientist really doesn't care. Just get shopping over so we can going home."

Both walk as Jumba is carrying all of the bags Pleakley bought.

Pleakley says, "Come on now. You can't be serious, why today feels so nice and pleasant for once."

He adds, "Besides you need to get out more."

Jumba sighs, "Pleakley isn't making Jumba change ways of living. Besiding, Jumba is big framed that's all."

They both enter the town square where Pleakley sees a fountain in the middle.

He shrieks, "EEiii!"

He adds, "Jumba, look it is an Earth's water fountain. People use them to make wishes when they drop coins and they might come true. They're also a good way of getting someone wet on a hot Earth summer day."

The sprinklers started to pop up and make a misty scene around the place.

Pleakley says with elation, "Isn't it marvelous."

Jumna comments, "Normally Jumba would be ignoring wet noodle no brain nonsense, but this is actually nice."

_Then…_

The clear misty water turns into a light pink color and Pleakley says, "WOW! They went as far as to change the fluorescence of the mist. Stupendous!"

Everyone oohs and ahs the spectacle, all except for Jumba. He had a perplex expression on his face.

Jumba thinks,'Something is not being good about this. Better leaving now.'

He turns around and Pleakley says, "Jumba! Why're you leaving?"

When both are out of the pink mist he answers, "Something about that is not being right with evil genius guts. Come on, we need going home now."

Jumba hastily walks away and then Pleakley mutters softly, "Party-pooper."

He quickly follows Jumba as the others were enjoying the pink mist and actually consuming it.

_Victoria and Lilo's Team…_

Both Stitch and Crimson were ahead of Victoria and Lilo. They were sniffing the ground and using their ears to find the missing experiment, while Snooty was flying around and getting a bird's eye view of the situation.

Lilo asks, "Stitch, have you and Crimson found the cousin yet?"

They both reply, "Naga."

Victoria looks up to Snooty, "How about you? Anything?"

Snooty states plainly, "Naga."

Lilo says, "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be."

Victoria agrees, "Yep, but we can't stop."

They continue their search for the lost cousin.

_During that time…_

Mayhem whines, "GGGGOOOOODDD! Onyx! Onyx, please come out wherever you are! This is really starting to get on my nerves!"

He says softly, "I've been walking for such a long time and I hadn't even bump into him once. What? Did he go to Houdini and asked to disappear or be invisible? Or is he hiding his scent so he can make this whole thing plan to prove about the sudden lovey dovey-ness he just happened to attract for me."

He adds, "Whatever the case maybe, this is ridiculous to extreme proportions."

He yells, "Onyx! You jerk, show yourself!"

_Back to the house…_

Jumba and Pleakley enter the abode and see Sapphire and Angel there with the kids.

Jumba says noticing that vast absences of many people, "622 and 624 where is being everybody else?"

Sapphire replies, "Mayhem looking for Onyx."

Angel adds, "Lilo, Victoria and boojiboos went looking for experiment 391."

Pleakley walks up to the group of experiments and hugs them closely, earning a shocking expression from Jumba as well as Angel and Sapphire.

He says, "I love you all you little monsters you. No matter how much you scare me, I love you so much because you're my ohana."

Jumba, Sapphire and Angel all were stun by this because Pleakley was never this nice to them.

He releases them and runs to Jumba, "I love you Jumba, for being the smartest being in the universe. Also for making all these experiments that can destroy the world and end life as we know it with a high chance of chaos."

Jumba says, "Is something wrong with one eyed noodle's brain?"

Pleakley replies, "Nothing is wrong, I just realize how much I love everything."

_Love everything…_

_Love everything…_

_Love everything…_

Those words rang loudly in the experiment group, remembering how Onyx said the exact same thing.

Sapphire states, "Onyx said same thing."

Angel adds, "Exact same thing."

Jumba looks to them and back to Pleakley, he breaks the hug and pulls Pleakley back to the ship.

Angel, Sapphire and the kids follow them closely because they wanted to know what was happening here.

_In that time period…_

Mayhem was getting tired, "Onyx, come out!"

He adds, "This is exhausting. If you don't show yourself, I'm going back to the house and you'll have to stay out by yourself."

He turns around and says, "Suit yourself."

Something hits him, "What?"

_Zap!_

He screams, "OOOWWW!"

Then he closes his eyes as a figure goes to him, wraps him in rope and takes him away.


	15. Rope Them and Stun Them

Ch. 13 Rope Them and Stun Them

_Jumba's Ship…_

Jumba enters into the ship, dragging a Pleakley screaming how he loved everything and then places him on the ship's med bay bed. That is when Sapphire and everyone else from the house came in and sees Jumba scanning Pleakley.

Sapphire asks, "Gaba wrong with Pleakley?"

Jumba replies, "Needing to scan to seeing results of his sudden changing in character."

When he is finished with the scanning, he goes to his computer and reads the results as Pleakley still babbles about how he loved this and that.

Jumba smirks, "Ah ha!"

Angel responds, "Gaba isa Jumba?"

Jumba answers, "Is working of experiment 330, if someone ingesting his love potion. That person loves everything."

Jumba adds, "If person has much hating for someone else, that hating turns into much loving. We need to curing people exposed to 330's love potion."

Sapphire and everyone nod.

Ty asks, "How we do that?"

Jumba replies, "Easy, with my latest experiment…."

He adds, "Once captured, I can use antidote. If still working good thing and if not then it needs to be changing."

He turns around and presses a button, Jumba turns around again and walks up to a closet as it rises from the floor.

He takes out the weapons from their hoisters, "This is stun gun and rope gun."

Ty looks to them and smirks at the new 'toys', he eyes them and while Jumba is talking to everyone else. He cautiously walks to them, grabs both and walks off quickly without anyone noticing him.

Jumba gives Angel and Sapphire the weapons, "624 and 622 you must be going after 330 because I don't wanting to be hearing I love you over and over again. Avoid any consumption of 330's love potion. "

Angel asks, "Who watch kids?"

Jumba answers, "Evil genius will. Now, you go and find missing experiment since little girl is out with 626, 627 and other little girl with 277 is looking for experiment 391."

Both nod to them and left the ship and headed to the last place experiment 330 has been spotted…the town.

_Back to Lilo's Party…_

Stitch and Crimson both have been digging for hours, trying to find experiment 391. The thing, when either one came close to him. He would spit dirt or mud in their eyes and go back to hiding.

Lilo, Victoria and Snooty try help as well to capture the elusive experiment. Though if they were close upon him or not, the experiment would still launch stuff at them so that Stitch, Crimson, and Snooty would protect them from the projectiles.

Lilo states, "This one is tricky."

Victoria agrees, "Sure is, every time we try to capture it or even approach it. He would send junk at us. We need something to paralyze him long enough for Stitch, Crimson and Snooty capture him."

Lilo responds, "Since Crimson has the best power to paralyze, he should stand back with us and try to wait for it to attack."

Lilo yells, "Crimson, come with us!"

He asks while scanning the area with Stitch as Snooty takes an aerial viewpoint, "Gaba?"

Lilo walks up to him and whispers, "You can paralyze him. Let Stitch and Snooty distract them and then you charge it and freeze or shock him."

She asks, "You understand?"

Crimson replies, "Ih, meega understand."

_Few minutes later…_

Stitch says, "Stitch found cousin!"

They all rush to Stitch, as he and Snooty were fighting the experiment.

The experiment launches his slime and Stitch dodges it, unlike Snooty who wasn't fast enough to react. The slime coated Snooty and he descends rapidly to the floor, Stitch jumps up and catches Snooty before he fell to the ground.

Crimson jumps into the action and tries to use his freeze breathe, only for the experiment to use his slime to cover his mouth. The harder he pulls on the slime, the more it formed around his face and making it harder to be off.

The experiment was about to hit Crimson with his tail…

_When…_

The experiment feels something hit him and then he is quickly shock, and knocks out. Everyone looks to where the line ends and see Ty with two guns on him.

He runs while screaming, "Daddy!"

He rushes to his father and tries to help remove the slime, but he had no luck either. Crimson puts his son down and walks back, takes a deep breath in and then, with the power of his voice, breaks the slime encasing around his mouth.

Ty says, "Youga great daddy!"

He turns to the experiment, aiming the rope gun and it quickly goes around the experiment.

Crimson looks to his son and asks, "Gaba youga doing hagata?"

Ty answers, "Meega thought youga need assistance because ohana plays dirty."

He adds, "Also play with Grand Uncle Jumba's toys."

Crimson laughs and hugs his son. Lilo and Victoria come up and hug as well.

Victoria says, "We need to help Snooty."

They all rush to where Stitch and Snooty were, Crimson walks up and uses his ice breath to freeze the slime and then Stitch double hammer fist the slime; which breaks it into many small pieces.

Crimson lightly rubs his paws together and says, "Job isa finish. We go home now and see boojiboos."

Ty replies, "Naga."

Crimson stops and asks, "Gaba mean Ty?"

Ty pulls on his father's arm and says, "Mommy and Auntie Angel are off getting another experiment."

Lilo questions, "Another experiment?"

Ty answers, "Ih."

He adds, "This one caused Onyx be loving everything."

Lilo asks, "How does that mean another experiment has been activated?"

Ty says, "Because Grand Aunt Pleakley acted same way when she returned home."

Lilo nods and asks, "Where are they anyway?"

Ty responds, "In town."

Lilo says, "We should head to the house and right now and see Jumba to ask how we can help them out."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Crimson picks up the experiment and all rush back home.

_During the interval_

Sapphire and Angel made it into the town and the site before them was a little….unsettling.

Everyone was hugging and kissing people, animals and even things were being hugged and kissed. All the while they keep repeating, "I love everything."

Sapphire states, "This isa creepy."

Angle replies, "Misa creepy."

She adds, "Be on guard. Naga want to be like these people."

_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Both turn as they heard a cackle and see a dark brown experiment with large thin ears, a slim body, a skinny tail, black round eyes, a lab coat, a silver nose and rather large front teeth.

Sapphire and Angel both set the guns at him.

The experiment chuckles, "Youga naga hit me if youga love everything."

He then start throwing vials of pink liquid and Sapphire and Angel dodge them, knowing that those are his love potions.

Sapphire tries to use her own injections, but they kept getting cancelled out by the experiment's vials.

Sapphire gives a signal to Angel, she runs in the back of a house and out the corner. The experiment was unaware that he was being spotted from Angel. She quietly scales the building and then uses her rope gun to latch to another building.

He asks, "Huh?"

He turns and follows the rope until he sees Angel at the other side, "Hi."

She swings and plants her feet into the experiment's chest. The experiment falls and that is when Sapphire uses her rope gun to capture the experiment. Sapphire runs to the experiment as Angel recoils the rope gun, then goes to the experiment. Both high five one another for a job well done and Sapphire decide she pick up the out cold experiment. The two walk back home and see that everyone else was there.

Jumba walks into the room and says, "Ah ha! There you being experiment 330. I seeing your love potion hasn't changing a bit."

Lilo asks, "Will those affected be like that for long?"

Jumba responds, "Nope. It'll last a few hours, but thanks to knowing antidote doesn't need changing. Those affected by experiment 330 will wait for 25 minutes."

He adds, "Stitch is right now administering the antidote as we speaking."

Lilo replies, "Good, now things can go back to being normal around here."

He laughs, "Yes, especially when I get my four rope and stun guns."

Lilo questions, "Four? You're missing four?"

He answers, "Yeah, I'm missing four."

She states, "Well Ty had one and so did Sapphire and Angel. Who else would want one?"

Both begin to think for who would take the missing rope and stun guns.

_Then…_

Stitch opens the door and looks around the place while saying, "Naga hagata either."

Lilo runs to him and says, "What's wrong Stitch."

He adds, "Mayhem and Onyx and naga found."

Lilo looks back to Jumba and says, "You don't think Onyx would've taken the other guns, would you?"

Jumba comments, "Since he is under 330's influence then yes."

Lilo says, "Okay, Stitch and Crimson since you two have the best noses and ears here. I need the both of you to locate Onyx and Mayhem."

Both say, "Ih."

They both leave the house and search the island.

_Evening…_

"Ow. Why do I feel like I've been tazed?" A voice says painfully.

The person opens his eyes and sees a small table with candles.

The voice states, "Onyx? Where are you? In fact, where am I?"

Mayhem tries to move, but finds his feet have been tied to the legs of the chair and his hands behind his back.

He says, "You're kidding right? I can break these so easily."

He tries to move but…

_Zap!_

"Ow," he replies, "That hurt!"

Onyx walks in and says, "Sorry for going all out, but I want you to hear me out on this. And sorry for not replying to you when you called my name either, I was so busy trying to think how to prove to you that I loved you. Since I know you wouldn't give me a minute of your time, I decide to do this."

Mayhem retorts angrily, "Kidnapping me, tying me down and zapping me is your great plan to show how much you love me!"

He adds, "I feel sorry for-"

But he gets interrupted by Onyx, "I said I'm sorry but can you blame me. You didn't want to believe in love and so I wanted to get back at you, by showing it to you."

Mayhem says, "That doesn't make any sense, you do know that."

Onyx comments, "With love, nothing makes sense."

He walks to Mayhem and says, "I'm really sorry about everything. This is my fault and I've no one to blame but myself. I'm truly, utterly and whole-heartedly sorry."

Mayhem swallows a gulp as he feels his face heat up and cheeks redden.

Onyx says, "There is but one way to prove I love you, it is the only way I know and I want to do it with you. Mayhem."

Mayhem says, "If it is another lick, I'm going to kill you!"

Onyx states, "It isn't a lick."

He leans in and slowly goes to Mayhem's lips as Mayhem tries to struggle, but soon he stops and accepts the kiss. Both pull back and Onyx could see Mayhem blushing in the cutest way, his cheeks were a dark red and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

Mayhem looks at Onyx and can see how he has a big blush across his face and he too laughs. Onyx unties Mayhem and puts away the stun gun and the rope gun, as he looks into Mayhem's eyes.

Mayhem says, "You're one weird kid, you know that."

Onyx replies, "Only when I'm with you."

Onyx kisses Mayhem's nose and he crinkles it, making Onyx giggle.

_Then…_

Onyx shakes his head and says, "What just happen?"

Mayhem responds, "You were saying about how you _love me._"

Onyx makes a gag noise and states, "That can't happen."

Mayhem replies, "Well, it did happen."

He adds, "You even kissed me."

Onyx states making a face, "Ew! No way I would ever do that either."

Mayhem replies, "You did so do it, why do you think we're this close then?"

Onyx then realizes how close the two of them were and says, "Um… Huh…W-We should be leaving, right?"

Onyx blows the candles out.

Mayhem states, "Yeah, let's bolt."

Onyx and Mayhem both leave the tunnel, neither one wanting to speak about what had happened and head back home.

_Lilo's House…_

Onyx opens the door, trying hard not to talk to Mayhem about the awkward event.

Stitch says, "Jumba! Onyx isa home."

Jumba runs to Onyx and asks, "How are you feeling now?"

Onyx replies, "Honestly, confused and tried. Why?"

Jumba questions, "Do you love everything? Do you love Mayhem?"

Onyx answers, "No, I don't. Ew! That is disgusting because it is like… loving a brother."

Jumba laughs, "From what I heard from Little girl and experiments, you were."

Onyx's cheek redden with a vivid red as he retorts, "Not my fault, I was under the influence of an experiment."

Jumba states, "That's right you were, but since you're like this there is just one thing."

Onyx asks, "…Well? …What is the thing?"

He adds, "Oh yeah. Ah, well that meaning experiment's love potion effect has finally worn off."

Onyx stutter, "L-Love p-potion!"

He turns to Mayhem and sees the grin on his face, he turns back to Jumba. "What love potion?"

Jumba explains, "Experiment 330 was designed to make people fall in love with everything once the people ingested potion."

Onyx thinks back and lowly mumbles, "So that is what that thing was I drank back then."

He adds, "SO basically I loved everything, including trash."

Mayhem adds more, "Even the germs and the atoms."

He chuckles and Onyx can feel a blush of embarrassment coming on.

Jumba responds, "Fortunately, 622 was able to connect your behavior to Pleakley because he acted the same way you did. She captured 330 with the help of 624."

Onyx says, "Sapphire caught it?"

He nods his head yes and Onyx asks, "Do you know where she is?"

Jumba replies, "Upstairs. Why?"

Onyx comments, "I want to thank her for capturing the experiment before anything else bad had happened."

He adds, "Oh, by the way. Here is your stun and rope guns, sorry."

Onyx goes upstairs and tries to find Sapphire's scent. When he did, it led him to the guest bedroom.

Onyx enters into the room and says, "Good job Sapphire on capturing the experiment."

Sapphire turns and replies, "Takka."

Onyx replies, "Youga welcome."

Onyx cheeks make flush as a deep red in small embarrassment as he rocks on his heels. Sapphire has to admit, now he looks like a shy cute little child and she finds herself beginning to smile.

She says, "Youga isa cute like that. Youga look like little kid."

Onyx replies, completely forgetting this isn't his Sapphire, "Well, you're bootifa. Misa bootifa."

Onyx smiles, he looks at Sapphire and sees she has a light blush on her face.

She asks, "Excuse meega?"

Onyx stutters, "I-I-I should be going now. Bye."

Sapphire watches as Onyx leaves the room walking backwards and then hitting the wall, he turns around and trying to not look back at the experiment but his heart was doing back flips, twists and jumps and it was urging to just take a peek, steal a glance. A sign of confirmation, anything at all that would give Onyx hope…something to help him to be sane. He gulps, as he clutches the handle, gives a small glance over his shoulder, not enough to fully get a good view but enough to see Sapphire out of his peripherals. Onyx turns away, feeling blood flowing to his cheeks as he scratches the back of his head.

He feels a hand grabbing his shoulder, turning him around and is face to face to Sapphire.

She questions, "Why youga called meega bootifa?"

He replies, "Isa truth."

He looks to her and a big blush is forming on his face again.

She asks, "Youga blushing, why?"

He answers, "Because I'm thinking about someone close to me heart."

She asks, "Who?"

Onyx eyes widen big as she asked that question.

He lies, "Some famous singer."

He laughs awkwardly and then runs quickly out of the bedroom and closing the door shut behind him. He leans against the wall near the door, giving a sigh.

How did things start to turn out so bad? And how did he feel like things were going to start to turn out worse?

He heads back down stairs and finds Lilo with the two cousins.

He asks, "So what are their names?"

Lilo answers, "The love potion one is named Serum and the big slug is named Speedy."

He chuckles and says, "Those sound good to me. Now, I'm going to bed early. Night."

Everyone says, "Night."

He goes into the room and Mayhem was already asleep.

He mutters, "Tomorrow is going to be hell."

He goes onto the bed and sleeps the night away.


	16. Denial

A/N: I would like to thank ChaosDestruction for the suggestion of the true place for Yvonne and Serum. Read his story, "Magic Chaos" because it is a good story.

* * *

><p>Ch. 14 Denial<p>

Onyx woke up and sees that Mayhem isn't in bed.

He mutters, "What a shocker that is."

He walks back down and sees the four new experiments, still not having a home yet.

He examines the room and says, "No Mayhem still, maybe it's for the better. I mean ever since yesterday, I don't want to be reminded of how I was lovey-dovey with him. Now, I can't even look at him without myself feeling all awkward; even though it really wasn't my fault I felt that way."

The more Onyx stayed there, the worst he actually felt. It didn't feel right to him at all, he felt more like an intruder than anything else; even though he was one. But he needs to clear his mind to help him think straight, he had to try and fit it to this new lifestyle. No matter the cost may be, even if it meant facing Mayhem again.

He went into the living room and see Mayhem there, he turns his head from the book he was reading.

He gave Onyx a deadpan expression and Onyx was about to leave the room again, until Mayhem closed the book and lifts himself off the couch.

He says, "Onyx…wait."

Onyx ranting, "Sorry …I need to be somewhere else. I need to be anywhere else but here. It's not because of what happened yesterday, I want to do something to help clear my mind of what had happen from before yesterday because the thing isn't about you…"

Mayhem comments, "Quit ranting. Let's just talk."

Onyx was taken aback, "What?"

He adds, "I thought you didn't want to anything to associate with me unless we were experimenting hunting."

Mayhem states, "Well, since we're stuck here. Might as well make the best of a bad situation, right?"

Onyx asks, "I thought you didn't want to be friends, so what changed your mind?"

Mayhem blushes as he sits back down, "Nothing."

Onyx responds, "Come on now. What is the real reason?"

Onyx walks over and sits beside Mayhem, looking at him.

Onyx asks, "Come on, what changed in you?"

Mayhem answers, "Well, it's hard to say in all truth…"

Onyx says, "Yeah, it is something…"

Mayhem retorts, "…Right now is just …weird."

Onyx comments, "Yep. Being here feels… strange with you is kinda…awkward to tell you the truth."

Mayhem replies, "Well, yeah after what happened. Everything is just not right."

Both fidget on the couch uncomfortable and Onyx twiddles his fingers while Mayhem just scratches the back of his head.

Onyx responds, "Well to be in all honest, I wasn't in the right state of mind when I said those things and did those things. I mean… I can't love you, it's like…loving me."

Mayhem comments, "Oh so true, I already know from overhearing your and Jumba's conversation last night."

He adds, "But I can guess why you feel like wanting to be there for Ty now."

Onyx turns his head and looks to Mayhem, "Really?"

Mayhem replies, "Really. Even though part of me hates this feeling, another part is saying it is right."

Mayhem turns to face Onyx, "What I'm trying to say is, even though last night's incident was purely the fault of the experiment. …I now know what love is to another person."

He turns back and continues, "But of all the living and breathing things here, why you?"

Onyx asks a little hurt, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Mayhem looks to Onyx, "Why would you ask that, unless…"

Onyx faces flusters and looks away from Mayhem.

He continues, "Unless you feel good about it."

Onyx replies, "Please, I was asking out of pure curiosity. Nothing else, that's for sure."

Mayhem answers, "Still, why did I've to kiss y-"

Onyx interrupts lowly as he covers Mayhem's mouth, "Shh! Don't announce it so loudly, do you want the whole house to hear."

Mayhem smirks and says as he pulls Onyx's hand, "Looks like someone is living in denial of what had happen last night."

Onyx states, "Can you blame me. I already love someone and doing that to you made me feel like I cheated and I hate feeling like a cheater."

Mayhem retorts, "You even stated it wasn't your fault, why worry then. Besides, she'll never know about what had happen because my mouth is sealed."

Onyx replies, "Same here."

After some more silence, Onyx jumps off the couch and then Mayhem does the same. Onyx leaves the house and Mayhem goes into the kitchen to get some food.

_Kitchen…_

Mayhem looks at the four experiments and mutters, "How in the world are we going to find these guys new homes?"

Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley and Jumba wake up and enter into the kitchen slowly.

Lilo yawns, "Morning everyone."

She looks around and asks, "Where's Onyx?"

Mayhem answers, "Gone out."

Lilo speaks groggily, "Okay… as long as he isn't causing problems."

Mayhem looks around and says, "Can we please find these guys a home?"

Lilo states, "Yeah, we really need to stop doing this. Don't we."

Jumba complains, "Yes, ship not having enough space to taking care of experiments."

Lilo says, "Well, we can take Squirette to join the hospital."

Pleakley adds, "Speedy is good for…farming?"

Lilo replies, "That is actually a good idea."

Mayhem asks, "What about Yvonne and Serum?"

He adds, "Where can we find them a home?"

Jumba responds, "Well, Yvonne can be good regulating power planting."

Pleakley adds, "And Serum can be used for matching making."

Everyone turns to Pleakley and he says, "What?"

Lilo comments, "That is another good idea."

Jumba states, "Looking like one-eye noodle having brain after all."

Everyone laughs at this and Pleakley remains deadpan.

Lilo, Stitch, Serum, Yvonne, Speedy, Squirette and Mayhem all left the house. Unfortunately, Stitch has to carry Speedy because he has no legs and only crawls. It was a quiet walk for all of them, Lilo decides to break the silence with a question.

Lilo looks to Mayhem and asks, "Why are you here?"

Mayhem answers, "I thought for once I should enjoy the scene of this little island."

Lilo smiles and she says, "Good for you."

Lilo's thoughts,'I don't know what happen between Onyx and Mayhem, but it seem to make him a little nicer.'

Mayhem asks, "So what is the closest location to deploy these guys?"

Lilo questions, "What?"

Mayhem rephrases, "Where is the closest home for these guys to be settled?"

Lilo replies, "Oh! ….Well I think the farming place is close by."

Mayhem smiles, "We should go there then."

_During that time…_

Onyx was walking along the shore of the fixed beach and the newly rebuilt Ohana Hut. He walks around the place with his mind going in a million places at once. Same goes for his heart, because he knows that if he ever sees Crimson and Sapphire being together it would kill him. It would literally kill him, no doubt about that. He could feel the jealously building up, another part of him was doubt. Doubt that he would never leave this place and was going to be stuck in the same spot as before when the future him claimed Sapphire as his own.

The only difference is that he could handle his future self, Crimson was on another level entirely and he knows he wouldn't last against him in a battle. Not after how Crimson attacked him when he thought Ty had been kidnapped. He really liked Crimson and didn't want to ruin the great relationship between him and Crimson. Nor with Ty. That is another thing, Ty was looking up to him more and more and it was slowly hurting Onyx inside because he is nothing but a fraud here. He is raising this little experimental child's hopes and the moment he leaves, Ty is going to be hurt.

He was basically battling with a tornado full of swords.

His emotions were on over drive, but the most was the feeling of nervousness.

Onyx was more nervous about saying the wrong thing, risking everything on the fact he really wasn't supposed to be here. If he said something, then he and Mayhem will be found out and then the two would be in more danger than before. Also Onyx was more preoccupied within making sure that his story worked out, that it seemed as if everything was normal; that he was a normal experiment made by Jumba, that in reality, he wasn't this crazy guy who claimed to be from a different universe, by a freak accident of an experimental power having thrown him into this world.

A world that slowly becoming his new life, one that is growing on him, bit by bit.

He sighs, "I hate this mess! It is so CONFUSING!"

He slouches onto some trash and as he lands, the trash spins around and he turns his head to find a pod.

He goes to grab, it was a blue-green pod and it had 631 on it. His eyes widen, this is a pod he had never seen before and he wonders what type of abilities it had and how it looked. He stands and was going to the beach, but he stops and looks to the ocean and then back to the pod.

He asks himself, "Am I really going to activate a pod by myself here on the beach? What if I can't handle it and it causes chaos in the town?"

…

He says, "What am I talking about, ALL of them were designed to cause chaos. But I want to know this pod because I never heard of 631."

He is hesitant at first, still debating whether or not he should or shouldn't do it.

He sits back down and looks to the pod.

_Lilo's gang…_

Lilo and the experiments were in front of the farms and she look to Speedy, "Ready for your one true place?"

He responds, "Ih, meega ready."

She smiles, "That's good."

They all walk inside and she screams, "Mr. Tulic! It's me, Lilo!"

An old man voice responds, "Lilo, dear why are you here?"

He walks up to them, he has gray hair that is somewhat short with blue eyes and is wearing a plaid checkerboard shirt with his blue overalls.

He asks, "What brings you out here to my home?"

She says, "I think I've found something that can help with your farming needs."

She whistles and Stitch brings out Speedy.

She states, "This is Speedy and he is designed to be a living shovel, so I thought the best home for him would be a farm because you dig a lot."

He responds, "We do need some more help around the farm. Sure why not, Speedy can stay."

Speedy says, "This is meega home then?"

Tulic answers, "Yes it is."

Speedy replies, "Yeah!"

Lilo walks around Speedy and says, "You must promise me you'll be good with your ohana, okay?"

He comments, "Okie-taka Lilo. Takka."

Both walk to the farm, well Speedy crawls while Mr. Tulic slowly trudges to the farmlands.

Lilo laughs, "That is going to take some time for them to even reach their destination."

Mayhem retorts, "Yeah. If don't go on ourselves, we'll never reach our destinations either."

Lilo comments, "Haha. Good point. …Now the next place should be the hospital."

Squirette jumps with elation at the sound of that because she knew that meant she could help heal people.

She screams happily, "Ih! Ih! Let go now!"

They all walk to the hospital, which wasn't a long walk.

Lilo says, "Stitch you stay with Mayhem, Serum and Yvonne while I'll take Squirette into her new home."

Lilo and Squirette walk into the complex and see the nurses running around and doctors with the patients as well.

Lilo says, "Excuse me. _(A nurse passes by)_…May I _(A doctor walks away)_… If you please … _(A nurse and a doctor completely blow her off)_."

Mayhem shouts, "HEY!"

Everyone looks over to him and Lilo says, "Thank you Mayhem. Who is in charge in?"

A doctor walks up to them, he is in his late forties wearing a doctor uniform, and states, "I'm in charge here, and my name is Alexander Stone what is so important that you'd have to stop us all."

Lilo explains, "I have this here animal that can help you heal people."

The doctor pats on Lilo's head, "Sure it can."

Lilo says, "_She_ can help, _she_ has a very useful power."

Dr. Stone replies, "I'm sure it-"

Lilo interrupts, "_She._"

Dr. Stone reiterates, "I'm sure _she_ does, but we're busy now. Can you come back another time?"

Lilo retorts, "She can help, just see her power and then you'll be amazed."

Dr. Stone rolls his eyes, "I would like to watch this little bunny creature do a fancy and cool trick, but we're busy here. After all this is a hospital, not a playground for kids to play. We need to go back to work."

Mayhem walks up to the doctor and says, "I need to ask you something, but can you come down?"

Dr. Stone leans down and Mayhem says, "Closer."

He leans down and Mayhem repeats, "Closer."

Dr. Stone does it one more time and Mayhem says lightly, "Perfect."

Then punches him hard in the face, making the doctor fall onto the floor hard and he clutches his face with a bruise on it.

Lilo screams, "Mayhem! What are you doing?"

Mayhem states completely ignoring Lilo, "Squirette, do your thing."

She hops to the doctor and licks his bruised face.

Dr. Stone says in a mix of sure and anger, "Ow! I don't think some licks will heal it; however, maybe you can do some time for assaulting me."

Mayhem retorts, "Feel your cheek."

Dr. Stone replies, "What?"

Mayhem repeats, "FEEL. YOUR. CHEEK."

Dr. Stone does and questions, "Wha! How come I feel no pain from the bruise you caused?"

Mayhem asks, "What bruise?"

Dr. Stone took out his phone and looks at his reflection, he open and closes his mouth many times because he is trying to think what to say.

Mayhem states, "Squirette healed you very well. She can be good for…and I'm guessing on this… She can be good for a _hospital_ setting if I do say so."

Dr. Stone agrees, "Yes, she can be of service here."

Mayhem adds, "Also, my humblest apologies for attacking you. I did it to prove a point from my ohana, that Lilo was telling you the truth about her ability. Good day to you all."

Mayhem walks away as Lilo talks to Squirette, "Listen, you've a big job here. You help people, don't forget this is your home and treat everyone with love."

Squirette nods, "Ih."

Dr. Stone stands up, walks over to Squirette and picks it up.

He says, "You're going to fit in here just fine and… You're kind of cute."

He adds, "I think my daughter would love to have you."

She hugs him and licks him, she turns to Lilo and waves good-bye as Dr. Stone takes them into the hospital.

Lilo walks out of the hospital where Mayhem was leaning back on the building and Mayhem looks to Lilo with a satisfied grin.

He says, "Two down."

Lilo comments, "Why did you go and do that?"

Mayhem replies, "What? If I haven't done that, we wouldn't make any progress with it."

Lilo responds, "We could've been in serious trouble back there."

Mayhem retorts, "Please, what can they do?"

Lilo thoughts,'Okay…maybe Onyx didn't change him after all.'

Lilo shakes her head and says, "Well for one, we could've gone to prison."

She looks angrily to Stitch, "Stitch, you were supposed to watch Mayhem. What happen?"

Stitch replies, "Soka, meega and Yvonne following cousin Serum. He ran away and Stitch and Yvonne chase him."

Lilo states, "Huh. That's okay, at least Mayhem didn't cause too much trouble."

Mayhem sneers, "Imagine all the trouble I can do if Onyx was with us?"

Lilo says, "That would be worse than that stunt you pulled back there."

Mayhem comments, "Come on, we need to find Yvonne and Serum a home."

Lilo replies, "You're so eager… Are you missing someone?"

Mayhem blushes, "I don't know what you mean. I'm doing this because I want to."

Stitch laughs, "Mayhem isa in love."

Mayhem looks to Stitch angrily then waves his hand and Stitch crashes into a palm tree, Lilo looks to Mayhem shocked and angered.

She asks, "What was that for?"

Mayhem turns his back and stomps away from Yvonne, Serum and Lilo.

He mutters, "Stupid Stitch! Stupid Onyx! Stupid, pointless, useless feelings!"

Lilo, Yvonne and Serum go to help Stitch up from the recent episode of Mayhem.

Stitch asks, "Gaba eating him?"

Lilo answers, "Maybe because he's not very good when it comes to love."

She adds, "Come on, we have to help our cousins."

Stitch replies, "Ih."

They walk away from the hospital, still questioning Mayhem's behavior.

_Meanwhile…_

Mayhem stops and says, "Nice going meat head, they were just kidding around and I do something stupid like that."

He adds, "Real mature Mayhem, real mature."

He punches the ground repeatedly while muttering, "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot."

He stops and kneels down, he looks up to the sky.

He screams, "This is so pointless!"

_During that time…_

Lilo walks up and bumps into an adult woman in her late twenties with black shoulder length hair wearing a blue shirt and brown Khakis, both fall onto the ground.

Lilo says rubbing her head, "Ow."

The woman comments while gingerly touching her butt, "Ouch."

The lady looks to Lilo with a scowl, "Hey didn't anybody tell you to look with your eyes and not with your feet!"

Lilo counters, "Well, hasn't anyone told you to look with your face and not with your butt!"

The lady stands up and pats herself to get rid of the dirt, while Lilo does the same.

The lady looks to Lilo and quickly turns her head and says, "Hmph."

Then she walks away from Lilo.

Lilo says, "Hey lady when I get home, I'll definitely put a voodoo curse on you!"

Lilo turns to Stitch and replies, "What is her issue?"

Stitch comments, "Meega naga nota?"

Lilo looks to the two and says, "Serum and Yvonne, come on we need to find you guys a place to call home."

They all leave and head out to search the perfect place for Serum and Yvonne.

_Few minutes later…_

Lilo stops and speaks to Serum, "This is the main hot spot for lovers, The Love Spot."

Serum sees the medium size two ft. story building with a giant heart on it, saying 'The Love Spot', and it has a red and white coat on it.

Serum's eyes form little hearts as they pop out of his eye sockets.

He says, "Meega love this."

Lilo states, "Now don't go to crazy, only help those who need love and can make a good match."

Serum nods, "Ih, meegga know Lilo."

Serum and Lilo walk into the complex and she asks, "Can I speak with the manager?"

A woman walks in and she says, "Uck, not you again."

Lilo comments, "Oh wow, it's you too."

The woman asks, "What do you want? Can't you see my business is failing, no one ever wants to try to hook-up like they used to. I can't even get speed dates here anymore because of how bad the failure rate is."

Lilo answers, "Have no fear because I've the solution to your problem."

She adds gesturing Serum, "This here is Serum, he can help with your match making business; after all it is his special ability."

The woman asks, "This creature is going to help my business?"

She laughs, "Please, I would rather risk a talking shark wearing a tutu than this creature to be part of my job."

Lilo retorts, "He can help, unless you're too chicken to have him."

The woman states, "Tina Herring isn't afraid of anything. I'll let him stay, but if my job doesn't expand like I hope it would then he is going to lose his job."

Lilo comments, "Don't worry Ms. Herring, he'll be very helpful with your business."

Ms. Herring mutters, "He better be."

Lilo turns to Serum and says, "Serum this is your new home and be sure to be nice to people and don't force them to become lovers."

Serum replies, "Meega won't."

Lilo turns to Ms. Herring, "I hope everything works out well."

Lilo leaves and Serum says, "Bye."

Lilo looks over her shoulder and waves, "Bye."

Ms. Herring waves and says, "See ya and thanks for trying to help."

Lilo replies lowly, "Believe me, he will help."

She exits the building and walks to Stitch and Yvonne.

She says, "Yvonne, that only leaves you now and I know where the closest power plant is."

Yvonne gleefully replies, "Yeah!"

_Few minutes later…_

They arrive to the power plant and Yvonne licks her lips. She begins to run, but Stitch pulls her back.

Lilo explains, "No, Yvonne it isn't a snack. You're here to help to make sure things stay in check."

Yvonne laughs, "Oops, meega forgot for moment."

They walk inside the power plant and all eyes were on them.

Lilo says, "Um… We need to speak with the person in charge."

A man in his late thirties wearing a gray suit, white gloves and carrying a clipboard walks up to them and gave them a cold stare with his honey green eyes.

He asks in a gruff voice, "I'm the head honcho here. What do you want?"

Lilo looks at the bodybuilder stature and replies awkwardly, "We…uh… We-we have someone here to help regulate the power plant."

The guy states, "Oh, so you're saying that Mr. Goldman is losing his touch. Hm, he is so old he can't handle the job."

Lilo chimes in, "No. Not at all Mr. Goldman, he just thought it could help more. Honest."

Mr. Goldman replies, "Fine, I'll see this person. Who is he?"

Lilo retorts, "Well it really isn't a he as much as a she."

He comments, "Well, who is the she person."

Lilo responds, "Another thing, she really isn't a human."

Lilo pushes Yvonne and says, "This is Yvonne, she is design to consume electrical energy."

Mr. Goldman states, "…En, okay. I'll see how she is, but if she doesn't come to par. She's outta here. Got it."

Yvonne answers, "Ih, meega won't make youga regret."

Mr. Goldman smiles, "Good, join the club then."

Yvonne and Mr. Goldman walk off into the building while Stitch and Lilo leave and head for home.

Lilo speaks, "I'm worry about Mayhem, he seemed really hurt from what you said."

She adds, "I think we should find him, I'm sure he's calm."

She looks to Stitch and asks, "Right, you think Mayhem isn't anger anymore?"

Stitch states, "Naga know."

Stitch sniffs the air and says, "Salsa Lilo."

He walks to a piece of rainforest and finds Mayhem, sleeping peacefully on the ground.

Lilo mutters, "He must've made himself so tired, he fallen asleep."

Stitch walks to the body and picks him up, Lilo sighs. "I just remember something, where is Onyx?"

_Then…_

Onyx walks in and says, "Oh…hi."

Lilo repiles, "Hey Onyx, found anything special on your walk?"

Onyx lies, "Nope, just the same scenery."

He looks to Stitch and see Mayhem passed out, "Why is Stitch carrying Mayhem?"

Lilo answers, "Apparently he was so exhausted, he went straight to sleep."

Onyx asks, "I think I should carry him, I mean the two of you must be tired from everything?"

Stitch looks to Lilo then back to Onyx.

Lilo asks, "Are you okay?"

Onyx replies, "Just wanting to help a friend."

He walks over and picks him up, Lilo and Stitch just look to each other and accepted the hospitality. They all walk home.

_Lilo's House…_

When the small group returns home, Angel, Sapphire and Crimson were busy with the kids.

Angel turns to door and smiles at Stitch, "Boojiboo!"

She runs to him and gives him a great bear hug, full of love and happiness. Stitch pulls his head and looks to Angel, he smiles then brings his head to her lips and they kiss.

The kids say, "Iky!"

Everyone else laughs at this. Nani walks into the living room and says, "Good, you're right on time for dinner. We're having Hawaiian Chicken Pizza."

Pleakley and Jumba walk into the conversation.

Pleakley says, "We wouldn't need to order food, if somebody just tells me where did the spinach, the peaches and tomato soup cans vanished. I was going to make Spenmato soup."

Nani says, "Oh… I…ah … I forgot to buy those things, don't worry when I go shopping I'll buy those items."

Pleakley replies, "Good, it's hard to make good food with no ingredients."

Jumba mutters, "Since when is Pleakley's cooking made any good food."

Everyone had to hold their laughs as Pleakley looks to Jumba shocked.

He says, "Excuse me, what did you say?"

Jumba lies, "I saying nothing."

Jumba leaves the living room with a bewildered Pleakley behind him.

Nani laughs, "Hahaha."

She turns to Lilo and company, "It'll be here in a few minutes."

They nod and she walks back into the kitchen.

Lilo looks to Onyx whom is going upstairs and asks, "Why are you going up for?"

Onyx answers, "I'm tired, like really _really reallly really _tired."

He adds, "I'm just going to take a nap, wake me and Mayhem for some pizza."

Lilo says, "Okay."

Onyx places Mayhem gently into the bed, looking at him and can't help but wonder what is going on his head.

As he sits back on the bed, he brings out his arm and looks to the pod he had. He places into the bag with his pills and hides it away. He crawls to the bed and looks up at the ceiling, completely awake and aware.

_Creak!_

"Oxy, Oxy!"

He turns and sees Ty there looking from the door.

He repeats, "Oxy, Oxy!"

"What Ty?" Onyx replies, his voice going into a much smoother, sweeter tone.

He opens the door and asks, "Youga play?"

Onyx replies, "Ih, and call me Onyx. Not Oxy."

He hops out of bed and slowly walks out to the door, he grabs Ty's hands and both exit quietly.

Both go down the stairs and Ty sees Ajax sitting on the couch.

Ty asks, "Ajax where isa ohana?"

Ajax replies, still watching the TV, "They naga hagata. They went out, naga sure when mom, dad, Ranveera, Kindra, Chrysocollo, Berykolla, Uncle Crimson and Aunt Sapphire be back."

Onyx asks, "What to play with us?"

Ajax answers, "Naga, meega tired."

Onyx asks again, "Did the pizza arrive?"

Ajax responds, "Naga."

Ty says, "Okie-taka."

Ty grabs Onyx's hand and both run out of the house quickly.

Ty speaks in a paradisiacal tone, "Hurry up Onyx."

Onyx retorts, "Ty wait, I can't run that fast."

Ty pulls Onyx and he asks, "Ty, where youga going?"

Ty replies, "Isa secret, youga wait and see."

He adds, "Youga close eyes now."

Onyx sighs, "Ty."

Ty questions with a smile, "Itchibawa Onyx?"

Onyx gives in to Ty's childish smile, "Fine."

He closes his eyes and trust in Ty, letting him be his eyes for this surprise.

_Few minutes running blindly through the forest…_

Onyx was having second doubts,'Man, I now don't like this idea. I mean, I don't want Ty to get into trouble. I definitely don't want to get in trouble with Crimson because last time…Yikes! He almost choked me to death."

Onyx asks out of fear, "Ty you did tell youga father, right?"

Ty replies, "Ih."

This eases him,'Thank god.'

When Ty finally stops, Onyx sniffs the air to make sure nothing was out of place because he had become slightly paranoid. He thought Crimson would pop out of the blue and strangle him.

Ty says, "Now open youga eyes."

Onyx did as he was told, when he did he saw that he was in a cave. This cave was illuminating a beautiful green glow throughout the entire complex.

Ty climbs onto Onyx's head and says, "Onyx let explore caves now."

Onyx replies nervously, "Are you sure?"

Ty comments, "Ih, naga worry. Meega nota way out. Itchibawa Onyx?"

Onyx was about to say no as he picks up and when he sees him, he feels a pinch in his heart because Ty was looking at him with big puppy eyes and the pouty quivering lip; The Puppy Dog Pout.

Onyx says, as his guard weakens from the pout, "Okie-taka, but a quick look around. Meega don't want youga mommy and daddy worry about youga."

Ty comments, "Yeah!"

He rubs his nose on Onyx, he smiles and this helps Onyx smile a bit. He needed this actually, to be a kid once more. He needed freedom from his double life, the hiding I'm a hybrid secret and the Mayhem is a bad guy who is force to work with me secret, this is the best time to take it.

Onyx places Ty on his head and the two walk around the cave, Onyx and Ty spot the many things in the cave: animals, rocks formations, moss, and the sounds that come from within the cave.

_After a few minutes…_

Onyx asks, "Ty, ready to go home?"

Ty responds, "Ih."

Onyx states, "Good, now lead the way."

Ty says, "Wait, youga make promise."

Ty jumps off Onyx's head and says, "Ih, youga promise youga naga tell ohana about this."

Onyx asks, "Why?"

Ty answers, "Meega come hagata to have fun, since everyone else is busy with ohana."

Onyx replies, "So youga feel lonely and come here and play, making adventures with imaginary friends."

Ty looks up to Onyx in shock at how fast he was able to understand his situation.

Onyx hunches over and says, "Meega like that once. But now look what meega has, meega has best ohana and everything isa okie-taka."

Ty walks up to him and hugs him, "Takka."

Onyx is confused by this and asks, "Gaba?"

Ty states, "Meega made wish that someone would be with meega as another brother, meega made wish on shooting star the night youga were caught."

Onyx asks, "What about Chrys and B? Mommy and Daddy?"

Ty responds, "They always busy and they never play with meega much."

Onyx's heart pinches again, he can relate the loneliness all too well. He hugs the little experiment and says, "Naga worry. Meega never too busy for youga."

They part and Ty takes out his pinky claw, Onyx does the same and latches it to Ty's with a big smile to prove that this is their little secret.

Onyx places Ty on his head and both walk out of the cavern, into the calm and quiet night.

Onyx says, "Ty you better grab my back."

Ty does it and asks, "Gaba?"

Onyx replies, "I'm going to run on all fours."

He adds, "Hold on tight."

Ty responds, "Meega will."

He runs on all fours and he can feel him becoming faster and faster, Ty was screaming in pure elation. It felt like seconds pass as they were already in front of the house. Onyx stands up and walks quickly to the door, opening and seeing that the pizza came and everyone was eating.

He smirks and says, "Ty, pizza hagata."

Ty cheers, "Yeah!"

Ty jumps off and pulls Onyx in forcefully and both have some food. They all eat some pizza.

Onyx looks and sees Crimson holding onto Sapphire, rage was eating and that is when he leaves everyone with a semi-full stomach. Mayhem notices this and excuses himself and chases after Onyx.

_Bedroom…_

Onyx opens the door and swiftly closes it, he goes to the bed and starts pounding on the pillow to relieve his anger and jealousy.

Mayhem enters and asks lowly, "What are you trying to do?"

Onyx turns to him and answers, "Getting rid of my anger and jealous feelings."

Mayhem says, "You're too selfish you know that and childish. You're a tool to your own feelings. A fool to your heart."

Onyx hotly retorts, "You've never been in love _love_. You don't understand. I need to take care of this stress because it is messing with my heart."

He hops off the bed and purposely bumps his shoulder into Mayhem's as he exits the room and goes around the house. He climbs the roof and gazes at the stars, wondering how is his Sapphire doing and hoping she is okay.


	17. Relieving Stress

A/N: Epic warning alert! This chapter is rated M, but you can skip the M rated part. Even though it is the majority of it. So I would like to apologize for this, hopefully there won't be another chapter like this one... Then again, the story just flows out of me. So once again sorry and sorry for any future M rated chapters..

* * *

><p>Ch. 15 Relieving Stress<p>

_Afternoon…_

Onyx wakes ups and found out he has been on the roof, he looks around and sniffs the morning beach air. He lifts his ear as he hears some giggling, he carefully crawls to one side of the roof and sees Chrysocollo and Berykolla playing together. He is puzzle by this because, Ty said they don't play with him and yet they're playing with each other.

_Hm._

He jumps from the roof and scares Chrysocollo and Berykolla half to death, both land onto the ground from the shock. When they finally stand back, Onyx has a very angry expression on his face and it seems to be making the other two experiment children feel very uncomfortable.

He asks, "Why youga don't play with Ty?"

Berykolla replies, "Because he isa baby."

Onyx comments, "So just because he isa young doesn't make him a baby. You two should really try to play with him."

Chrysocollo responds, "But he is into baby things, we adults."

Onyx says blankly, "Huh?"

Berykolla states, "Experiments mature faster than any living thing."

Onyx retorts, "Well what about Stitch and Crimson?"

Chrysocollo answers, "Offspring of experiments mature faster. If we human, meega be seventeen and B would be fifteen."

Onyx jaw drops as his mind yells,'They're teenagers!'

He repeats, "You're teenagers!"

Both nod and Onyx looks to them both and is dumbfounded.

He asks, "What about Stitch's kids, any of them close to Ty's age?"

Both nod no.

Berykolla explains, "If they human, Kalen would be twenty, isa oldest in group. Kindra be eighteen and Ajax and Ranveera be twelve."

Onyx just looks to them and wonders, 'How the hell is that possible? How long have Stitch and Angel as well as Sapphire and Crimson been a couple? How old are they even?'

He gets back on focus and says, "Still Ty isa youga younger brother and youga should try to play with him."

Chrys states, "But-"

He gets interrupted by Onyx, "No but!"

He adds hotly, "How would you feel if ohana didn't spend time with you?"

Both were silent and he continues, "As I thought, youga wouldn't like that. So why youga doing it to Ty?"

Both still didn't say a thing and both look to each other than to the ground as they know understand why Ty has been acting so close to Onyx.

He says, "Ty wants you guys to play with him because he admires the two of you so much."

Chrys replies, "Not as much as youga."

He tries to say something but he quickly shuts his mouth, blushing redder than a cherry.

Berykolla replies, "Ih, youga best thing to ever happen to him."

Onyx turns his back to them and states, "Don't say that. I'm just playing with him because you two don't do it as much. The moment you two play with him, is the moment he'll forget about me."

He adds, "Don't tell anyone we had this discussion."

Both nod, but Onyx didn't look at them and he walks away.

_Inside the house…_

Mayhem wakes up and finds himself in the bedroom, alone.

He mutters, "Baby Onyx couldn't handle the truth. I bet he has been sleeping in the jungle all night."

He turns onto his bed and looks to the window, "Why are you doing this Onyx? What are you trying to do, get kill or deported to the space asteroid?"

He jumps off the bed and walks downstairs and spots Stitch's kids all watching cartoons and talking.

He walks up to them and asks, "Where is everybody?"

Ajax responds, "They all go out?"

Mayhem replies, "Who is watching you then?"

Kindra comments, "Uncle Crimson."

Mayhem says flatly, "Oh boy."

He turns and he hits something so hard he falls to the ground, when he is done massaging his nose. He looks up to the thing and sees Crimson there, arms crossed his chest and glaring evilly towards Mayhem.

He growls, "Youga want start something?"

Mayhem states while quickly nodding, "No. Nope, I don't want to cause problems."

He stands up and quickly walks back, after three steps he turns around and Crimson is in front of him once again. Mayhem jumps into the air, "AH!"

He lands on his back on the floor looking at the ceiling, he lifts himself up and Crimson is at his face level.

Mayhem gulps as he looks into Crimson's eyes, he could tell Crimson wanted answers for something and it is most likely Onyx related.

He asks, "Gaba youga did to Onyx yesterday?"

Mayhem replies confused, "What?"

Crimson repeats, "Gaba youga did to Onyx yesterday?"

Before Mayhem could answer, Crimson grabs his chest, picks him up and slams his body to the wall, making a nice hole.

He growls, "Why Onyx sad and angry yesterday?"

Mayhem spats, "He isn't sad. Just very…complicated."

Crimson pulls him close so they were eye-to-eye and asks, "Gaba mean complicated?"

He states, "You know… not easily figured out."

Crimson growls again showing his claws to Mayhem and Mayhem starts to sweat from being extremely nervous.

Mayhem says, "I don't know honestly!"

Crimson looks into his eyes, trying to see if he could catch his lie; however, he could only see fear and decides to throw Mayhem onto the ground.

He states, "Youga ever mess with Onyx again in front of meega, meega will take care of youga. Personally, got it."

Mayhem nods and Crimson replies, "Good."

He turns and walks away.

Mayhem mutters, "Damn, he can be scary if you push his buttons."

He adds, "I've got to be more careful what I've to say or else Crimson will cream me. Not even, he'll destroy me with a single snap of his fingers."

That thought send a shiver down his spine, he didn't like the thought of being weak but Crimson was going to kill him if he hurt Onyx.

Mayhem smiles, "He never said I couldn't joke with him."

He laughs as he walks inside the house with Crimson and the kids.

Once inside Mayhem walks through the whole Crimson was fixing and admires how quickly he repaired it.

He mutters, "I forget how useful he is at some things."

Crimson turns around and says, "Ohana say they be hagata soon. Youga going carnival on beach."

Mayhem replies, "I hate the beach, I hate carnivals and I hate being with people."

Crimson explains, "Too bad because when they come youga and kids going with them, meega and Aunt Sapphire have to talk privately."

Mayhem protests, "You don't understand, I hate kids."

Crimson retorts, "Youga naga watching them, youga going with them to have fun. Youga and Onyx need fun."

_Then…_

Lilo, Nani, Jumba, Stitch, and Angel all walk in and as soon as they do Crimson sprinted out of the house.

Stitch and everyone look towards Mayhem and he says, "He has other things to do, like myself."

Stitch grabs onto his arm, "Naga, youga going to beach carnival and have fun."

"I don't want to go!"

Everyone else says, "You're going!"

They drag him out of the house, while Angel looks around and notices someone is missing.

She heads upstairs and the back down. She asks, "Where isa Onyx?"

Mayhem stops pulling his arm for a moment and answers, "I don't know, I think he's out."

Angel nods and then asks, "Gaba about Ty?"

Stitch says, "Naga, he went whenever he goes."

Angel says, "Oh well. Maybe isa why Crimson left, spend time with Ty?"

All nod in unison. They all leave the house with Mayhem throwing a fit for not wanting to go to the carnival on the beach.

_Several Hours Later…_

Onyx walks back to the house all tired and sweaty.

He mumbles, "Never am I ever going to train with 3 thousand and a quarter of my weight in Crimson's house again. Happy to know the key is in the same place. Anyhow, that workout of practicing my fighting skills wore me out. It was torture. Good thing it was timed because I wouldn't be able to change the gravity."

He hears noises and quickly hides in a brush, he looks out carefully and can see Crimson and Sapphire holding each other under the moonlit sky on the beach.

Onyx looks as Crimson was grooming Sapphire and muttering things into her ears which made her giggle and then they turn to kiss one another. That was it, that moment was the breaking point. He never ever wanted to see this Sapphire and Crimson ever again. He hides back from the site and runs home. He quietly crawls to the bedroom through the roof and sleeps in the bed.

_Meanwhile…_

Mayhem and everyone else return from a carnival on the beach, Stitch had a lot of stuff toys and was giving one to everyone in the household – he even gave Mayhem one.

Lilo laughs, "That was awesome!"

Jumba states, "Evil genius scientist never experiencing such velocity in primitive Earth rolling the coasters, with potential and kinetic gravity. Ha, that was fun."

Pleakley walks in looking greener than usual, "Easy for you to say."

He places his hands on his cheeks and runs to the bathroom where he pukes.

Jumba says softly, "Also because ride making Pleakley see was added bonus."

Everyone laughs and Mayhem smiles.

He says, "You know what, I had fun today."

He yawns and says, "I'm going to bed. Night."

Everyone else says, "Good night."

When he goes into his room he sees Onyx already asleep and Mayhem says softly, "You missed a good and fun day. Night bro."

He climbs into bed and is so tired, he didn't even cared that Onyx smelled like a boar's behind or the fact he is sweaty and sticky.

_One month later…_

Mayhem walks around the house and sighs.

He looks up to the stairs and then back to his book.

He asks himself, "How long has it been since Onyx left the bed?"

He closes his book and ponders, "I think a month since he lasted move."

He jumps up from the living room and goes into their room, he opens the door and he nearly falls back from the smell. He covers his nose as he coughs and his eyes were beginning to tear.

His mind was screaming,'Oh God! Oh God! What's the source of this foul smell? Something died in here! That is the only thing that can make such a horrible and grotesque odor!'

He slowly walks over to Onyx and lifts the covers, as a wave of stench encases him and he coughs while holding his nose. Onyx is face down on the bed and is still moving.

Mayhem mumbles, "Found the source. Nope, still alive. …I think at least."

He asks, "Have you been here for the passed month without taking a god damn shower?"

Onyx moans and says, "Leave me alone. I want to die in piece."

Mayhem comments, "Such a drama queen."

He asks again, "Have you been here for the last month without taking a god damn fuckin' shower!"

Onyx turns his head over and says, "What's the point. It can't wash away my pain and suffering that you caused me and what I caused myself."

Onyx turns his head back down to the pillow and moans loudly.

Mayhem says, "Onyx you can't beat yourself up for this. This family needs you, everyone needs you: Stitch, Crimson, Angel, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, the kids they all need you. I need you and so does Sapphire."

Onyx moans again and Mayhem shakes his head.

He pulls Onyx from the bed and says loudly, "Are you going to stay here and moan and groan or are you going to do something about it."

Onyx responds, "First choice."

He plots back down into the bed and covers himself, Mayhem rolls his eyes and pulls the covers again.

He says, "What happen to never giving up. Where's that Onyx?"

Onyx mutters, "He gave up. Now let me sleep my life away."

Mayhem pulls him from under the bed and Onyx lands on the floor with a loud thud.

Onyx asks deadpan, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Mayhem states, "Because you're being stupid and childish."

He helps Onyx stand on his feet and look him dead in the eyes, "Focus now you tool."

He pushes Mayhem's hand off him and goes to the bathroom, he locks it.

Mayhem screams from the outside door, "Good, I thought I was going to run out of air before I pass out from your stank!"

He walks away and goes back to the living room, reading his book.

He mutters, "I should've been a little easier on him… I know he is hurting, but I can't find a way to help him.

* * *

><p>This part is rated M, if you like you can skip it or read it.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bathroom…<em>

He goes to the bathroom and lightly cries. He walks into the shower and gets the warm water on him, surrounding his body.

He washes his fur thoroughly because he didn't want it to become natty when he brushes it.

He grumbles, "Mayhem can be a shithead at some times. …But, he is right. I've to grow up, I can't breakdown every time I see Sapphire with Crimson. That is no way to live and it doesn't help anyone. It's just…I truly miss her and I can't believe it has been like seven weeks after we crashed here and we're not a step closer of going home."

He exits the shower and quickly towels dries his fur, he looks into the mirror and can see his sadden expression.

He says, "Sapphire wouldn't want you to be sad, she'd want you to be happy. Extremely happy."

He starts to think about having sex with Sapphire, he was getting arouse by the very thought of it and he could feel it within his dick.

He mutters, "Hell might as well do it since I can't do the real thing. This is the best way to get rid of the anger and sadness that has been pent up inside me."

The blood rushes to his dick as the thoughts of him and Sapphire having their first time. The corners of his lips begin to turn up as his eyes flutter close and his hands begin to grab it and start to masturbate his dick.

_Onyx's Imagination…_

He imagines he had Sapphire over the bed, her blue furry body as she shakes her ass and is asking for it. He licks his lips as his paw was inching its way down Sapphire's back ever so slowly.

"Mmm, boojiboo," Onyx says as his finger runs down her slit, "So wet. Is it all for me?"

"Ih, all for youga and youga alone." Sapphire moans, her ass wriggling and moving; begging for some action.

"Yes," Onyx hisses, "Youga so good, aren't youga?"

"Ih, youga too good boojiboo." she replies.

"Say it," Onyx orders.

"Youga best boojiboo in the world," Sapphire chokes out, her voice heavy with arousal.

"Mm-hmm. Got that right," Onyx says as his hand fingers her clitoris, "Do you want to be fucked now on the bed? Knowing people will touch it after, sit on it maybe, look at it the same. Will you like sitting in this bed, looking at the window and only being able to think about my cock in your tight, wet pussy?"

Suddenly, Onyx's hand smacks her ass hard.

He orders, "Turn back around and answer me. Do you want me to fuck you here or not, you little cock monster?"

"Ih, oh please, yes!" Sapphire gasps, her thighs rubbing together. Onyx slaps her ass again.

"I think you would enjoy that too much," he tells her, smacking it again, "I think I'm going to fuck you here," Onyx's finger circles Sapphire's asshole.

He says, "Before we do that, you must do something for me."

He asks, "Are you thirsty?"

Sapphire replies, "Ih."

He states, "Turn over."

She does and he sits down on the bed close to her. She looks to Onyx's erected penis, licking her chops.

He says, "Go ahead, it isn't going to bite. Just be gently."

She looks at it, scared and surprise by it.

He says, "Just lightly stroke it if you don't trust me."

She grabs it hard and he screams, "OW!"

He replies, "Not so tight! Fuck too tight, Sapphire ease up!"

Sapphire comments, "Soka boojiboo."

She lightens up her hold and looks to be mesmerized by it.

He responds, "Ah, like that. Nice and gentle strokes are wanted."

Sapphire's mutters, "Wow."

She unconsciously licks her lips and I smile, "Wanna go to the next level?"

She looks to me and replies, "Ih."

I say, "Move here."

She gets off the bed and sits in front of his penis.

Onyx scoots over, making room for Sapphire to crawl on the bed and her still looking at his cock.

He gently plants his dicks on her cheek and says, "Lick it, come on. You know you want to."

He states, "Lick the base up first, but slowly."

She does and Onyx moans, "FFFuuucckkkk."

He asks, "Did youga like it?"

Sapphire pulls it out and replies, "Ih."

He adds, "Good, now lick the head as you swirl your tongue."

She places her mouth on his dick, swirling her tongue and then she lightly bobs.

He moans, "Yeah…Oh yeah. Like that. It feels so good."

He says, "Curl your lips as well to use your teeth. Once done with that, angle my dick so it can slide against the roof of your cute mouth."

She takes the advice and Onyx responds to the action, his voice full of lust. "Fuuuuck, boojiboo. Nnnn. You're doing a really good job… Mmmm."

Sapphire then fondles with Onyx's testes, "Ruurrr, that's so heavenly nice…."

Sapphire pulls out and rubs her cheek, "Mhm." Onyx asks, "Feeling sore there boojiboo?"

She looks back to him and inserts mouth onto, Onyx's eyes widen and he responds. "You still have some energy left."

"Shhh… MMmmmm. You're a natural at this boojiboo."

He says, "Enough boojiboo, I don't want to ruin the moment."

She doesn't listen and starts sucking and bobbing her head faster, making Onyx fall onto the bed.

He groans, "SHIT!"

He ejaculates in Sapphire's mouth and she drinks it all, she releases his dick with a pop.

Onyx breathes heavily, "Huh…Huh…Huuh.."

He looks to Sapphire and smiles, "Youga like that. Didn't ya?"

Sapphire nods, "Ih..takka."

With one look at Sapphire's lustful face, Onyx dick slowly becomes hard again.

He smiles and says, "Go on the bed again, boojiboo."

She replies, "Ih."

She sets herself and says, "Youga want this?"

She adds, "Want it badly?"

Onyx states confidently, "Ih. I will, I bet your sweet furry ass is so fuckin' tight. How about I fuck you so hard, you'll only see stars."

_Back in the bathroom…_

He rubs a long finger slowly around the hardened, reddened orb as his hand begins quickening its pace ever so slightly. He hisses out a small line of profanities as the feeling of pleasure was consuming him. Onyx hated having to hold his voice in as his vivid daydream took him to where his heart was and what it truly wanted; Sapphire's wonderful hands working all over his beautiful body.

_Daydream…_

"Isa youga if youga want it," Sapphire moans, and Onyx's eyes snaps open with so much happiness. Onyx's fingers circle her asshole again.

"I bet you're so wet we don't even need lube," Onyx muses as his fingers spread her wetness upwards and around her firm ass.

"Meega so wet," Sapphire murmurs, and this only excited Onyx more. He knew how she was feeling. He closed his eyes again as his fingers play with the ass.

"Do you want this?" he would ask. "Ih," she would reply.

Onyx lightly brushes Sapphire's fur as he kisses her down her neck. His thumb presses tightly against her hole.

He asks, "Youga okie-taka?"

_Bathroom…_

Who knew he would be so good at dirty talk? His hand moved faster along his cock.

_Daydream…_

"Just do it boojiboo," Sapphire begs.

His thumbs begin to enter slowly, his other hand circling the clitoris. Once it met its end, he takes it out slowly and then pushes back in it again.

"More boojiboo," Sapphire moans. Onyx agrees with her, after a few more presses with his fingers and Sapphire was well prepared… He slowly slides his cock into Sapphire.

"Oo! Oh!" Sapphire moans as her ass was getting push by Onyx's cock, "Just like that Onyx."

Onyx closes his eyes, he lets out a moan at the same time as Sapphire lets her escapes her mouth.

He says, "Turn over, I want to see your face."

She does and Sapphire is playing with his nipples, gingerly pinching them. This causes Onyx to bite his lips to hold back the moans.

_Bathroom…_

He hisses out a small line of profanities as he pinches down hard on his overly sensitive left nipple. His teeth sink into his swelling lip as heavenly gasps and loud moans begin to fill his mouth. His cock, now rock hard in his hands, a smirk arose to his lips as they slowly begin to fall out one by one. His hand pumps faster and his hips thrust hard into his expert touch.

_Daydream…_

"You like my cock in your tight ass?" Onyx asks, "Huh? Do you like how it feels when I thrust in and out of you? Huh, you like it fuckin' rough?"

"Ih, meega do!" Sapphire screams.

He thrust even harder and faster than before, knowing she wanted it so badly.

_Bathroom…_

The thrusts into his hand become more sporadic, a long and high pitch whine slid from deep inside him. Then, he feel the tell tale buzzing in his stomach, the tightening of his balls, his toes curling and kicking at the sheets. He was so close. He was getting oh so close, but that is why he did this – to relieve his stress.

_Daydream…_

"Youga never leave meega, right Onyx?" Sapphire pants.

"I'm yours and only yours." He answers as he slams into her.

She asks, "Youga not going to get another boojiboo."

Onyx replies, "You're mine boojiboo, my one and only love."

He annunciates with a harsh smack, "You are me one boojiboo. You are mine and mine only. Isn't that right?"

_Bathroom…_

"J-just a bit m-more..." He moans out, a smirk heavy on his lips as his eyes squeeze close and his breath hitched in his throat. He begins to pump at his cock more frantically. He rubs a thumb over the leaking slit before wiping the pre-cum all down his shaft, the extra lubricant allowing him to go at lightening speed causing the tendons in his wrist to twinge ever so slightly. "Mm..!" He whined a moan loudly.

_Daydream…_

"Ih! Boojiboo, more. Harder. Faster." Sapphire moans.

"I bet you'd like it if I went faster than this, wouldn't you?" Onyx asks.

"Yes!" she screams again.

Onyx mutters, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Please!" Sapphire moans.

"Oh yeah. Fuck yes, Sapphire. I want to cum in your deliciously and tantalizing ass," Onyx states as he pinches her clit.

Onyx hears an incoherent yelp and guessed she complies with it, but Onyx's knees started to weaken. Onyx makes a few caveman grunts, and then there a giant yell and finally all that was left was silence.

_Bathroom…_

His vision goes white as one hand pinches his nipple tightly in between his index finger and thumb as the other squeezes tightly around his cock in one last hard thrust. His vision blurs into white blankness, somewhere far off he heard an oddly high pitched screams of Sapphire, or possibly his own, is still ringing in his ears.

_Daydream…_

"Was I too rough?" Onyx asks his voice full of worry and concern for Sapphire's well-being.

"Naga," Sapphire replies, and he frown a little. He turn around and was about to walk away, but Sapphire grabs his hand and turns him back around as she plants a surprise kiss on him.

After they part from the kiss, she continues. "Meega liked it."

"I love you," Onyx murmurs.

* * *

><p><em>Bathroom…<em>

His chest heaves quickly ascending and descending, with each shaky breath that falls from his still smiling lips. He slides the hand from his groin and wipes it on some toliet paper as he hums a happy tune, then he washes his hands. He was definitely feeling much better.

He turns around and spots a very flustered Mayhem at the door, "Um…"

Onyx asks with his cheeks reddening, "How long were you there! How much did you see?"

He says, "Don't you ever knock before going into the bathroom!"

Mayhem says with a flush, "I thought you were having a problem and so I unlock the door with my claw and that is when I saw you having your….moment."

Onyx pushes Mayhem to the wall and asks lowly, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Mayhem replies, "No, they all went to Jumba's ship to see his latest invention."

Onyx comments, "Good and now I want you to forget what you saw. Perv!"

Mayhem retorts, "I'm not a Perv! Not my fault I thought you were dying by that sounds you were making."

Onyx eyes widen even more and he says, "We're not having this discussion. This is going to be dropped and be forgotten as of now."

Mayhem states, "On no it isn't, there is no way I'm leaving it end like that with you calling me a Perv."

Onyx asks, "Then why didn't you stop me instead of standing there like a dope."

Both glare to each other and Mayhem says, "Listen here, I know you're all angry at not having time with Sapphire but don't pin this on me."

Onyx says, "Why are you changing the topic?"

Mayhem exclaims, "I'm not changing it."

Onyx reiterates, "Why are you avoiding the topic then?"

Mayhem states, "I'm not avoiding it. Let's just go to bed."

Onyx comments, "Fine, I'll go to bed. We'll talk more in the morning."

Mayhem says, "Whatever."

They both walk to their room with the sudden feeling of sleep. The urge was calling them and all went to bed.


	18. Levels of the Heart

A/N: This is one of my longest chapters and sorry for any confusion. I had some hard time with this chapter. Read and Review, please.

* * *

><p>Ch. 16 Levels of the Heart<p>

_Next day..._

Onyx wakes up and spots no Mayhem, which he was happy after last night's awkward moment he didn't want any association with him. Onyx pushes that thought aside as he silently leaves the room and heads downstairs for some breakfast.

When he does, he spots the only thing that can make him feel better and the fact that he lives with the source of his distractions makes him feels a little trouble, but…yeah everything was fine at home. …Well not his home, but his temporary home. He walks over to her, goes behind her and reaches for a cup. When he turns around, she was right beside him and he could feel the heat travel to his face. Onyx's body went rigid but no attempt to change position; however, his stomach was doing many somersaults. Close. They were close. Too close. Couldn't someone come in and completely misunderstood this. Swallowing his nerves, he decides to slowly grab the cup and quickly go to the table. He goes to the refrigerator swiftly, never looking at Sapphire and taking out an OJ carton. He walks back to the cup, not looking at Sapphire still and pour himself a cup. When he turns, he bumps into Sapphire and drops the OJ carton. Sapphire using her quick reflexes grabs it and places it back on the table, now she was looking at him and he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

She asks, "Youga okie-taka?"

He didn't think that Sapphire's voice would make his skin tingle, he could feel his nerves going to maximum in the 'turn around and run away' option; instead, the rest of his body remain still.

She says, "Youga got something on youga face."

She grabs his hand, closes it and pulls him close to her. Onyx's hand feels a sensation that crawls up and went into his body like a forest fire. Onyx waits for what Sapphire was going to do, she licks his cheek and Onyx was trying to hold back a sigh. When they part after the lick, his eyes never left Sapphire's. Onyx was there with his eyes locked onto her gaze as her was locked with his. Onyx's face had a bright red, confusion and something else was written on his face.

Sapphire tilts her head to the side, never had she seen Onyx like this. She could feel his breath ghost over her lips softly. Onyx notes the close proximity and any closer they could be….

Onyx shakes his head quickly, forgetting that his mouth was open, making him dizzy and he licks Sapphire's cheek. When his equilibrium is established once more and sees his tongue on her cheek, he blushes floridly. He didn't want that to happen and make it look dirty. He retracted his tongue and hoped Sapphire didn't catch the meaning of that, just a simple 'thank you for the cleaning' and hoped she wouldn't tell Crimson.

"Takka," Onyx states as he clears his hoarse throat.

He walks back hurriedly to grab his cup knowing something stupid would happen if he stayed close to Sapphire any longer than needed. Sapphire just looks to him and puts away the juice he left outside. Not sure what else to do, Onyx went to the bathroom as his breathing was hasten. He shuts the door behind him, puts the cup onto the sink, and places his back against the door and slides down to the floor whiling taking in some much needed deep relaxing and calm breaths. He felt it. He felt his stupid stomach jumping and heart pounding, the swelling as his heart would burst from his ribcage. The tingling sensation where Sapphire touched him and licked him, he hands ….his hands were profusely perspiring. He had clammy hands!

"Fuck!" He mutters bitterly as he placed his face into his hands.

The drink completely erased from his memory.

_After a few minutes in the bathroom…_

Onyx stands up and leaves the bathroom, still the drink is forgotten, and he heads down stairs to watch some TV. Yeah, TV would definitely help take his mind off things. He looks over the living room, making sure no one was there and when he feels the coast is clear. He walks down the steps and hops onto the couch, turning on the television and it was on the music channel. He thought,'Huh, never thought they had the music channel…I wonder….'

He grabs the remote and he stop as he heard a piece of a song he really liked from Taylor Swift, 'You Belong to Me'.

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

Sapphire walks into the living, as she listens to the song and was wondering where the source of it was. She peers from the door as she spots Onyx on the couch, totally out of it.

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

She was quietly eating an apple slice she made with her claws, she creeps into the living room and made herself a spot on top of the couch beside Onyx. Onyx still out of the zone as he was engrossed into the music, unaware of someone right there.

_Then…_

Onyx's spots something from the corner of his eye, startling him as he turn and sees Sapphire there. He was fighting back the yelp in his throat, as much as Onyx wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He couldn't help but gaze towards Sapphire, he couldn't help but release a low sigh at how adorable she looked right now. Onyx quickly turns back to the Music Channel, hopefully Sapphire didn't spot him looking at her. Besides, he wanted so spend some time with Sapphire it helps heal the wound in his heart about how he missed his so much. Fitting how when he settled on this thought the last two lines of the song was heard.

_you belong with me,_

_You belong with me?_

Onyx changes the channel and now watching the Beauty and the Beast, he was in the middle of dozing off at the part where the Belle's father was caught in the Beast's castle.

_Half an hour later…_

He wakes up and finds himself in the most uncomfortable position on the couch, his neck was sore from the angle he was in and with his hand in the back of his neck finally release. It was suffering the pins and needles of being asleep. He ignores the nuisance, but his mouth was super dry and throat was scratchy. He groggily rubs his eyes, they come into focus as they adjusted to the lights. He sits up and took a gander of the room, window indicating still morning and the TV was still on and still showing Beauty and the Beast. He turns his head and realized he wasn't the only one occupying the place, fighting back the urge to jump ten feet high and scream to the high heavens, he came face to face with Sapphire. She was next to him, lost in thought and for what felt like eons of awkward silence - Onyx couldn't articulate anything. He was speechless, all those times of quickly avoiding Sapphire by spending time in his room or spending it with Mayhem or any other member in the family other than Crimson, now she was right in front of him. Onyx felt really awkward, nervous, and fluttery being in the same room with Sapphire.

If she was surprise to see him awake, she didn't show it at all. To be honest, she looks like she has be anticipating it.

Onyx asks as he looks around the room, "So… do youga know the time?"

Sapphire answers, "Isa seven thirty."

She adds, "Ohana went out when youga sleep."

Onyx's breath hitches, it was stuck in his throat. No one was home. They were alone…In the same room. …They were alone in the same freakin' room with nobody in the house. The movie was still continuing in the background and Sapphire was sitting across from him. Onyx's heart begins to hammer against his chest, the need of her was something but the feeling to flee was too great.

"O-okie-taka." He could only say that as he unconsciously clenches the sofa and digging his nails deeper into the fabric.

Onyx slides a little from Sapphire, "Is there a reason for -?"

"Meega talk to youga," was the reply Sapphire spat out.

Sapphire brings her knees into her chest and wraps around them, and appearing fragile, small and vulnerable; even though, Onyx's heart was breaking the speed of light, he started to worry greatly more for Sapphire than himself.

"Isa…,"the light blue furred experiment begins kindly, "about Ty."

She licks her lips and continues, "Youga really help him."

Onyx swallows the lump forming in his throat nervously as she still talks, "He talks about youga like youga his older brother."

She adds, "He really likes youga and…," she shifts position and now looks like a scared little experiment. It was killing Onyx, a wave of love made him wanted to sweep her off her feet and hold her close and tight to him. Just to comfort her, but…he couldn't.

"Really," Onyx musters from his voice.

She continues, "Youga really help meega, meega happy. But youga always with him."

She made a long tired sigh, "Meega mean isa nice youga play with Ty."

She finally looks to him and asks as she bites her bottom lip, "Youga love Ty and will protect him right?"

Onyx was perplexed by this, but he knew his body wasn't lax at all. He wondered if maybe Sapphire wanted so be reassured about him. Was this an opening for him?

"Me..Meega…," he couldn't turn his voice back on like he did prior. The fear of hurting Sapphire with a lie was making it difficult to form any actually words. Sapphire looks to him, with her cerulean eyes. It was a look Onyx had hated that look, the look of Sapphire being vulnerable and in pain. So he finally turns his voice on to comfort her. "Ih," he states softly, he could feel his fur stand up and felt exposed, "Ih, meega will protect him. He isa like brother to meega."

He sees the light color in Sapphire's eyes, as if life has been resuscitated. "Ih," she says.

For a quick moment, Onyx actually forgets how to breathe. Why was Sapphire doing this? What was the point in this? He wanted to ask, but the fear of being a suspicious person and being caught in a lie would put him back into a transporter pod or experiment's pod in an instant kept him quiet.

"Youga really isa angel."

"Huh? Excuse me?"

She states looking straight into his eyes, "Youga make a nice brother couple."

Now Onyx was feeling teeny-tiny and insecure about being an 'Angel'.

The next question would create some serious doubt in that little idea.

"I-I…" he says, fidgeting here and there trying to think of what to say.

He needed to know why she was doing this, "Why the sudden questions, this is coming from where exactly?"

After saying that, he realized how he sounded and felt like a coward.

"Meega just…" now Sapphire was in the awkward position as he was in, "Just want Ty to be happy. He alone so much and…"she paused to catch her breath, Onyx didn't expect that answer from her, "Youga save him. Meega naga nota how youga came, but meega happy Ty has someone."

He asks, "Gaba youga mean?"

She responds, "He isa shy, he really naga play with the other kids or ohana. He isa always alone."

Onyx responds, "Huh."

She looks to Onyx and smiles, "Youga awesome."

"I have to disagree with that."

"Gaba?," she snaps with flustered red cheeks, "Gaba mean disagree?"

And that is when he couldn't fight it back anymore. "Because I don't think I'm good for him."

A dreadfully long silence lingers, only to be interrupted by the Beauty and Beast theme song and by Onyx's unsteady breathing. He could feel his body boiling again, like when Sapphire had kidnapped him and groomed him as well as kissed him, or when she forced the kiss on him, or when she tackled him onto the ground and kissed his entire body. Remembering all those moments reminded him of how alone he really was without Sapphire. He gave his heart to so many people and all tore it to shreds and threw it back at his face; except Sapphire. She never did that to his heart, she never hurt him; even though he has hurt her.

Despite everything, he still loves Sapphire and he would be damned if he denied it. He needed to be with someone, someone who would tell him they loved him with all their heart and soul. The feeling of being wanted, needed, desired - everything about love, he missed that feeling. He wanted someone to say to him he wasn't stupid, selfish, a trophy or a tool. He wanted to feel like he belonged, like he mattered. That is what Sapphire gave to him and that is why he loves her. Now here's the kicker, the most important thing about him in the world he valued the most was…Sapphire, but he couldn't do anything to show it because this Sapphire is already taken.

But he wanted to be able to kiss Sapphire and hug her, walk to the beach in hand in hand, do something with her. He missed the eyes showing him how much she loved him and when she cuddles on his chest or when he speaks with such adoration in tone. In this moment, he would hold her in his arms and never let go of her. He would say a million times over how sorry he was for leaving her and hurting her.

Onyx sinks in the couch dejectedly and in defeat, feeling how he felt disgusted with himself. He was truly a horrible person…Hurting Sapphire, lying to her. Now, using Mayhem so he can get a ticket back home and deceiving the ohana. He felt worse lying to Crimson and Sapphire because those were the two people he cared the most, plus Ty. Can he ever do anything right in his life? Can he do something right for once?

Anything at all?

The more he thought about everything, the worse Onyx felt about himself. He absolutely loathed himself. He could never do anything right in his life, Mayhem was right about him being stupid, him being a fool too, him being selfish and nothing more. He truly didn't deserve Sapphire, he didn't even think he was the good guy anymore.

He mumbles lowly to himself, "I'm a worthless piece of shit."

He couldn't stand to be in the living room any longer, not with him reviewing his life and seeing how he was a terrible person and this was his just desserts. He hops off the couch, unsteadily and leaves the living room.

"Wait Onyx," Sapphire says as she jumps off the couch, "Onyx wait!"

He was zipping through the living room and was a few feet from the back door.

"Onyx," Sapphire grabs his arm and spins him around and this forces him to look at her confused and panicky eyes, "Meega soka! Meega naga nota gaba meega do, but meega soka. Just itchibawa, please…" her voice was softly dying as if she was in pain, she looked like she was in a great deal of pain and Onyx couldn't understand why she was like that, "please, don't cry anymore."

...Was he crying? Was he crying in front of Sapphire? …Yes, he was crying in front of her.

It wasn't until he feels the hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he sniffles, his bottom lip was violently shaking and his eyes were stinging. He was in fact crying in front of her, in front of Sapphire, who looked like she would produce her own water works soon. No matter how much he tried to stop, Onyx's tears still were flowing wave after wave of tears because he knew Sapphire here wouldn't be this close to him if she'd known the truth and that made him feel more miserable than anything before.

Sapphire pulls Onyx into her arms, paws running motherly and tenderly down his trembling back. Onyx's body lost support as his knees failed and collapsed. Stumbling to the floor, Onyx was leaning on the wall and wrapped his arms around Sapphire's furry being, his fingers curling in the soft fur as he feels it, and effectively pulls her closer to him. They were so close, both of them were turning red. She felt so warm and so delicate in his embrace, he places his head on the crook of Sapphire's neck and then buries his face as he sob loudly and uncontrollably.

He could never have Sapphire, his boojiboo. Not now. Not ever. She deserves so much more than him, so much better than him and Onyx could never give her what she wanted. True happiness. Maybe this is a sign to show that Crimson and Sapphire are better off being boojiboos than him and her. He stands up against the wall and pushes Sapphire to the side.

"Onyx…"

That light, breathy and caring voice was calling to him. No. He couldn't talk to her anymore. He couldn't look at her anymore. There was a chill going up the back of his spine as his fur went up like he's been shock, he needed to sit down away from her, he needed to take a few breaths, not freak out, find the logic in this…this fucking madness, and figure out how to deal with it. He had to escape, leave her.

As he was lost in thoughts, Sapphire crawls onto the ceiling and then jumps right in front of him and this makes him get out of his thoughts.

Sapphire is blocking his exit, tears running down her face as she asks questions about why he is hurting.

He couldn't tell the truth, but it hurt to tell anymore lies. He was so zoned out, he wasn't catching a single she was saying. He was hypnotized by how her soft and furry lips move as she was elegantly speaking behind her beautiful teeth. He was imaging having his lips against her lips.

His chest clenches hard and his stomach flips in so many directions he couldn't even count. His heart was banging so loud it was threatening to come out and hit Sapphire. The sound echoes in his head, making him feel slightly sick. He felt dizzy as the world was starting to tilt in one direction and he didn't know why.

Onyx proceeded to do the lamest and most embarrassing thing anyone could ever do.

He faints on top of her and Sapphire catches him in her arms as both fall to the ground. His lips touch her lips and she feels a shock, then she likes it. She looks back to him, remembering he has fainted. She lifts him and places him on the couch and tucks him in to sleep. She then starts to help him feel better, hopefully to recover whatever came over him.

_Some time later…_

Onyx stirs, recognizing the cold antibacterial odors that could only make him think of hospitals, needles, and people in white coats who were either terrible comedians or snobbishly smart lab genius, or even boring and strict medics. Though the lab genius was probably the most logic of the three.

What was he doing in Jumba's medicine bay?

"You go ahead, I'll just make sure he gets better. "

"But…" a sigh, "fine, but if he naga good, please call meega."

That was Sapphire.

Onyx freezes in his most uncomfortable chosen position, hoping no one caught him waking up. He could hear his footsteps echoing away into silence. What was Sapphire doing here?

And why was he in the medicine bay in the first place?

He remembered he was pouring a cup of OJ, listening to the music channel, then watching Beauty and the Beast, and then Sapphire and he were talking. Then he…he…

What did he do after that exactly?

He hears someone's footsteps entering into the bay and Jumba talks to the person.

"I have to going to the shopping for more parts, you going to watch him like hawk eyeing food?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, I have been dying to like go. It was driving me crazy – don't touching the medicine cabinet, I'll knowing if you've messed with anything and don't mess with Onyx."

"I won't!"

Shit. He was hoping Mayhem would leave like Sapphire. He tried faking to sleep again, but a hand was shaking his shoulder.

"He's gone, you can stop pretending now."

Onyx opens an eye open. Sure enough there was Mayhem sitting by his flat practically plastic bed with that stupid lopsided grin. "What happened?" Onyx mumbles as he tries to avoid Mayhem.

"You fainted," Mayhem nods promptly, "and Sapphire said on top of her."

His head sinks into his shell of a pillow. "Great…"

He fainted. Of course he fainted. Finding out he was harboring a huge crush on his 'adoptive brother's boojiboo' wasn't humiliating enough, now he had to freak out like a little girl and faint on top of her! FAN-FUCKIN'-TANSTIC! Just what he needed.

Mayhem adds, "I can't believe she actually caught you, I would've just let you fall and laugh."

Onyx complete ignores Mayhem as he thought about the past few hours.

Jeez, he really blew everything out of proportion. How could he be so stupid for loving this Sapphire when she isn't even his? He may have blank out sometimes whenever she was with Lilo's house eating dinner … Had a little…Okay, had a few dreams with her, some were wet dreams… He has been imagining kissing her when he spots Crimson and her kissing …none of that matters because he fainted on top of her! That goes to show he was way in over his head for this whole mission. He hadn't had a decent conversation with her in days. Hadn't made any significant eye contact with her, basically almost no association with her; however the one day where he had to talk to her… He fainted on top of her. His life was becoming suck-ish, it really did suck harder than it previously had.

Sapphire was probably complaining about how him to Crimson as they were speaking, which means he probably had today to live before Crimson comes in and tries to decimate him. Not try to, definitely decimate him; however, that thought really was bothering him as he looks around the room.

"How'd I get here?" he asks out of curiosity.

The only thing that made sense is if…Maybe… Unless Sapphire carried him with the assistance of Mayhem.

Oh god he really hoped that's not what happened.

"We got you to wake up and walk a bit, but you weren't really all there so I guess you don't remember that," Mayhem shrugs. Onyx sighs in relief, "besides you fainted a few minutes before everyone came home."

Onyx stiffens again because everyone saw him passed out on the couch with a panic-stricken Sapphire.

He adds, "There was more?"

Onyx asks, "Like?"

Mayhem answers, "After you fainted on top of her, I notice her cheeks having a blush. Did you kiss when you fell on top of her?"

He rubs the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that. Did you say I fell onto of her and kiss her?"

Mayhem nods and Onyx questions again, "Did I really fall on top of her?"

"Yep."

"Ugh," his face dug further into the pillow, "really not cool. I don't even know if we did kiss?"

"Could have been worse, you could have made out with her the entire day."

He tenses once again from the quick rebuff he wanted to say died in his throat in his horror that Mayhem knew damn well how he felt for the experiment or he could have been joking.

"Y-yeah, that could have been bad," he said cautiously. "I mean…she's taken and…"

"And so are you; yet you still like her," Mayhem replies deadpanned.

"What?" he sat up, giving an awkward laugh, "no I don't because that would ruin everything we're doing about – "

"Dude, I remember how you were looking at her a month ago and you looked at her like she was some kind of delicious piece of meat, no one does that unless they really like them," Mayhem cuts in matter-of-factly, "admit it, you're not thinking about the mission as much. You're listening to your heart which likes Sapphire, and I bet it's the reason why you fainted…unless you really aren't eating properly."

"But she's…but…" he flushed, was he really looking at Sapphire that way last month when they were eating pizza?

"Well…you're a Perv!", Childish thing to say, but he didn't know what else to shoot back.

Now Mayhem was blushing. Ha! He won!

He stands as he stomps his foot, "Am not."

He adds, "At least my lips didn't land on Sapphire's after I passed like a wussy."

His face fluster again and he retorts, "At least I didn't stay and watch a guy jerkin-off!"

Both were silent after that, afraid everyone heard what they've said.

Mayhem says, "I just want you to know that Sapphire and I were helping you recover."

Onyx's jaw drops through the ground, he did something nice to help him when he could've planted a mind control device or even disguised himself as Onyx or done even worse things to him; yet, he didn't do anything like that, Onyx sank back in his bed defeated.

"Sorry Mayhem I didn't mean that stuff back there," Onyx sighs.

Mayhem narrows his eyes and comments, "I guess I can forgive you this time."

Onyx fidgets uneasily because the thought of the two of them being this close and not trying to kill each other was something, but for one to care for the other well-being felt…weird. How could he be the same Mayhem and then be someone nice?

Between the two of them, Mayhem acted way more mature than Onyx because he felt like he was a six year old.

"What are you going to do now?"

Onyx flinches at the question. True, what was he going to do now? He can't admit his feeling towards Sapphire here; even though it's pretty much self-explanation, because he would be crucified by Crimson in a couple of seconds.

Judging from Onyx's silence, Mayhem understands him and sighs.

Mayhem says, "You don't have to tell her, just find another way of releasing your stress. Also, don't worry about Crimson here trying to kill you. He wouldn't hurt his brother."

Onyx looks to Mayhem and both nod in agreement that would be the best choice as of now.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Do you want to stay in bed or get out and do something?"

"No. I'm going to sleep here."

"Come on, we can do something."

He feels really terrible, he doesn't know if he could ever leave the ship.

Mayhem examines Onyx closely, he knows how Onyx was crazy for Sapphire and not being able to do things with someone you love would drive anyone into a breakdown. They couldn't kiss, couldn't hug or hold hands…nothing. They barely talked to one another.

Mayhem can see the confusion in his eyes, the fact is that he was always wearing the ring in his retractable paw. That was a dead giveaway of how much he loves Sapphire.

"I don't know, I'm just not up to it," Onyx blurts outs.

He frowns towards him, "Am I that easy to read?"

Mayhem states, "Since I've the one with the most experience with you, yes. But don't worry, they've no clue."

A light pink tinged Onyx's cheeks. He really didn't want to explain himself to the experiment he was force to become a partners, especially when he was vulnerable with these feelings he kept inside pent up.

Mayhem may be a hard head, but he can be helpful in a tight case. Onyx guesses, Mayhem hasn't done anything to show he is interested in taking over this world and can really trust him. Onyx was happy, but… he just wanted this to be quiet. He didn't want anyone to know, he wanted to forget them and go back home.

Mayhem was waiting patiently. He supposed in a sense it was only fair to spill a little if he was willing to do the same.

"Don't tell anyone," he said quietly, hating how vulnerable he sounded and felt. Onyx merely nodded meekly. "I guess I can relate to how you're feeling, I'm starting to miss my ohana back home. Adamant, Adamant.2 and Evil.2, I actually miss them."

"What?" Onyx gapes with a bit of a grin, "I thought you hate the idea of ohana!"

"What about you Mr. moan and groan?" Mayhem counters blushing in embarrassment.

"You just left and then went to the bathroom and you couldn't tone it down a little!"

"Like you said, I was relieving stress," he mutters under his breath with a blush on him as well.

Both stand there in silence once more.

Mayhem inquiries, "You're going to see her again, aren't you?"

Onyx states, "Yeah, I've to clear things up."

Mayhem replies, "Just don't faint this time."

Mayhem laughs and Onyx gave him a dirty look, which slowly turns into a grin as he feels the need to laugh.

_Few minutes…_

Onyx was out and about, Mayhem had gone somewhere to read or something. Onyx was only focus on one thing: Where is Sapphire? He leaves the ship in hoping to find her on the beach, since he and her used to go to the beach sometimes…That was the only thing he could go on.

He heads to the beach in hoping to Sapphire, just so he can slightly clear things up.

He spots her on the beach, he walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder which causes her to jump in surprise.

She smiles that he is alright, as he lifts her off the beach and then two walk through the jungle.

Both stop and Onyx looks at Sapphire, he was going to do something to help explain what the event before was about.

"I didn't mean…You know…It's just… I didn't mean…for all that to happen," he says quietly, voice cracking from all the earlier screaming. Onyx pauses briefly, Sapphire continues staring at the Onyx. "I just wanted to talk I…I didn't know."

Sapphire retorts, "Naga, meega isa soka. Meega never mean to ask youga to be so personally."

"It's okay," Onyx mumbles, ducking his head in embarrassment, "I didn't mean to go all emo and hysteric on you either. Forget that ever happened."

"Meega still is soka," Sapphire sighs heavily, eyes shutting tiredly, "youga suddenly appearing out of the sky and making Ty feel better and everything…isa just so out of nowhere…Meega didn't mean for it to come out that way, – Meega just didn't want to see youga get hurt…"

"I know." Onyx busies himself with his fingers as he focuses on the light blue fur figure standing in front of him, "but you're right. Ty," he smiles bitterly, "needs someone he could trust. He needs someone to look up as a role model. But there is something else… I just…I'm not cut out for it. …I… I want…" no he couldn't say it. He couldn't be this pathetic, could he? No. Not to Sapphire.

"Youga want boojiboo love you," Sapphire mutters, "Meega nota."

He shut his eyes at the sound of her response.

_Fuckin' shit._

The knot in his throat made its nasty appearance once more, demanding release from its binds. His hands were shaking, barely staying in place.

_Breathe._

Think of something happy, stupid or funny. Just thing of anything that isn't negative.

Anything that could take his mind off the awful loneliness he was unwillingly exposing to Sapphire. Anything to keep him off the pain that ate at him. Sapphire watches him closely, catching every little twitch he made.

He asks, "How youga know?"

She answers, "Youga talk a lot in sleep and when youga out cold."

She gently takes his hands into her and she was looking at him now, the sad and painful eyes of loneliness; however, Sapphire was looking with sad, but caring eyes and those were piercing him.

_Shit. Fuck this, time to run. Bad idea. Move. Move! MOVE!_

"Really," he whisper as he pries his hands out of Sapphire's and forcing himself to ignore the pain of the sudden lose of contact that left him feeling uneasy. He couldn't budge, he wanted to end this. He rubs his face gently, exhaling a long breath he didn't even realize he kept inside of him. Was it already over? Did he just get caught? Damn, fuckin' piece of shit – that was him. He really, truly, utterly sucked.

Sapphire stiffens herself, knowing she'd upset Onyx, but needed to be there and to help.

She says, "Just wait, youga boojiboo be with youga soon."

Onyx's mind ease, but his heart was breaking at what Sapphire said.

She adds, "Meega know youga love boojiboo because youga have smile, but …Meega isa taken."

Onyx stiffens again, he sinks to the ground and appears so much smaller than her. He was caught, he was dead.

The knot was too big to let him speak. All he could do was nod; face scrunching up in the effort to not burst into tears. He couldn't stay here anymore. The vast forest was suddenly too small for the two of them to occupy, him and Sapphire. He felt like such an idiot. A big fucking idiot.

_Damnit. God Damnit!_

And he was right.

Sapphire watches apprehensively as Onyx struggles to keep from crying. She was starting to regret ever saying anything to him. Maybe she was too strong in her final approach. Onyx seems to be those sensitive types; she should have said something more encouraging.

"Um…" Onyx sniffles, clearing his throat and keeping his gaze away from Sapphire.

"Can you…you say that…" his lips were starting to tremble. He clears his throat again, and forces himself to relax, "you never want…to see me again?"

Sapphire freeze, eyes wide in panic. It felt like an eternity passes between them and with Onyx waiting anxiously for the statement to be repeated. She wanted to reply, but after everything he said and did, she wasn't sure how it would affect Onyx. Staying quiet wouldn't make anything better either, not with the way Onyx was looking more and more closer to crying again.

He repeats himself, "Say you never want to see me again and I'll never come back. I'll stay away from you and your family. I'll only drop by to say hi to Ty and play with him sometimes. If you want me to go, just say it. Please."

"Meega…" Sapphire starts, nervously kicking the ground, "Meega… Meega won't say that," she says as she looks to him, "Meega want youga to stay because… "She stopped short.

Onyx was thinking,'Why she'd stop?'

She forces her to say it, "Because youga make ohana happy. Make Ty happy and make Crimson and meega happy."

Onyx nods looking away from Sapphire in complete shock. Sapphire and he were in the same spot, nothing but silence around them. Until Onyx clears his throat and breaking it, "Well, I'm sorry…I need to be going," he voice dully, "I really don't think I'm cut out to be a role model or brother for Ty. I doubt I'll be any good for you or him."

"That's not what meega – "

"That came out wrong," he rubbed his face again, "I meant… What I mean is…" he laughs, "I don't even know what I mean. I'm sorry." He pushes himself off the ground and into the jungle. A few seconds later there was the distinct sound of breaking trees in the forest.

Sapphire looks around and then follows after Onyx and was met with a strong windstorm.

Squinting through the blinding sand, she jumps in surprise when she spots Onyx punching a waterfall repeatedly. She quickly and quietly walks closer to him, when she was a few feet from him – it just broke her heart. His eyes were red and puffy, but there were no tears on his cheeks.

He turns around and sees Sapphire, "Uh…," Onyx stuffs his reddened paws in his back, "getting hid of steam?"

Sapphire's breath was stuck in her throat, she couldn't bare the thought of something bad happening to him and just wanted to comfort him.

She blurts out, "Onyx come back, if youga go. Meega will be upset."

Onyx's gaze goes to Sapphire as she mentally slaps herself for saying that and Onyx blinks in disbelief. The sadness in his eyes were replace with surprise, happiness and confusion.

"Meega needs youga. Please Onyx, meega… ohana fall apart without youga. Meega fall apart without youga."

"Gaba?" he was too confused to be upset now because Sapphire was absolutely, positively making no sense whatsoever.

"Please Onyx, naga go. Come back," she mumbles as she trips over something. Onyx goes over, lifts her up and is quiet as he is trying to process what she had just said. He was really trying to make sense of what she said.

Onyx could feel his throat tightening, "Do you…," it gets tighter as he was trying to finish and his vision starts to blur, "Do youga love me?"

"Ih."

Onyx barely held back jumping in surprise by the answer, but the sincerity in Sapphire's blue eyes so genuine that he became overwhelmed with love he desperately needed. He couldn't stop the fit of joyous laughter as he brings his head down to hide his enormous blush.

"Onyx?"

Wiping his eyes, he makes himself to look up. Sapphire's face was flushed. There were tears rolling down her eyes again, but she didn't fight them. She was happy, it was refreshing to see Sapphire still loved him in some level.

"Meega," she struggles to find her voice. 'Meega could do this', was the phrase she repeated in her head.

She asks, "Youga love-" But it was stuck in her throat, driven by terror of the unknown future. Why was this happening to her now?

Onyx places a finger on Sapphire's mouth, "Ih."

He adds, "I know you don't have the same feelings I've for you, but I'm happy you still love me on some level. I-"

She cuts in tearfully, "Ih, meega does. But please, don't leave."

Onyx replies, "I won't leave, ever."

She gasps at the quickly respond. Onyx places his hands on her shoulders, examining her eyes as if they have an answer to his question. Sapphire was holding her breath as Onyx's hands were sending sensations throughout her body.

Their foreheads met, hot breaths ghosting one another and then Onyx shuts his eyes as some tears escape. He has a smile on his face, one of real happiness. Sapphire shakes, unable to sustain herself as she melts into Onyx's arms as he held her close to him.

The tips of their noses brush each other. Sapphire breaths deeply, the smell of Onyx mixing with the jungle was intoxicating. With unsure hands, she wraps her arms around him, her warmth washing over his aching heart like a blanket. Their cheeks brush against one another as their eyes flutter shut.

Onyx felt stupid rubbing his face like his was a pet dog giving his owner some love, but it was too good. Amazing even. No, beyond that.

He was finally holding onto the person he loved, he was in heaven.

Sapphire sucks in the blissful atmosphere, this was happening. This was really happening.

Licking his lips in anticipation, he sighs happily against Sapphire and dives in to one of the best kisses he ever had.

They part and Onyx says, "You're going to tell Crimson aren't you?"

Sapphire replies, "Naga."

He comments, "Really, why?"

She says, "Meega help youga out."

He asks, "What about everything that has happened?"

She replies, "Youga forgiven."

He says, "Thank you so much, I've been so lost with everything that I lost myself."

He questions her, "What do I do now?"

She answers, "Youga be youga. Naga worry about the future because isa always changing."

He mutters to himself, "But I'm alone now."

Sapphire states, "Don't ever feel like you're alone. There is a boojiboo out there and isa looking for youga. The person who cares about youga, mustn't be kept waiting. Must do anything and everything to see that person."

She smiles and grabs Onyx's hand as the two run back home while on the run Onyx couldn't help but think about those words. Those words fueled his fire and made him realize he had to get back on track in order to be with his Sapphire.

Though as the two walk, another windstorm happens and blows sand into their eyes. Since both were walking blind, Onyx didn't see the red pod with the number, 493 on it. He kicks it into a puddle and it activates, giving off a green glow and then runs into the forest.

After the storm subsided, both went back to the house and lightly talk then Sapphire says. "That was one time, got it?"

Onyx replies, "Ih, meega got it. Takka again."

She goes to her home and he goes to bed, with a smile on his face. A true smile.


	19. Absolute Defense

Ch. 17 Absolute Defense

_Morning…_

Onyx wakes up with so much energy and says, "Today is a great day."

He turns over to see Mayhem asleep and quickly says, "Looks like I'm the first to be up."

He goes to Mayhem and says softly, "Wake up sleepy head."

Mayhem groans, "Shut up idiot."

He adds, "If I wasn't half asleep and so drain I'd drop kick you right here and now."

Onyx giggles, "You're silly."

Mayhem asks with eyes still closed, "What's with the giddiness all of the sudden?"

Onyx states, "I feel better, that's all."

Mayhem smirks, "See, what I told you. You needed something to help relieve you of your stress and now you finally feel better."

He adds, "Now let me sleep."

Onyx retorts, "Nope."

He walks out of bed and pulls Mayhem out, Mayhem grips the bed's backboard the moment he felts Onyx's hands on him. Onyx struggles for some time, but gives up and goes back to his face. Onyx sees the grin it had and he says, "If you don't wake up, I'll just have to do something to you and you know when I say something like this I mean business."

Mayhem questions, "What will you do to me?"

He adds, "I'm not ticklish, I can't be easily humor and I doubt the whole pouring cold or hot water on me will wake me."

Onyx replies, "How about some food?"

Mayhem comments, "Later?"

Onyx says, "Books?"

Mayhem responds, "Another time."

Onyx states, "A kiss?"

This made Mayhem shot up from bed and shout, "You wouldn't dare do that!"

Onyx laughs, "Of course not, but it did the trick of waking you up from the bed in an instant and now since you're up. Let's go downstairs."

Mayhem rolls his eyes and says, "Can't you go back to going gloom and moan, I would get more sleep."

Mayhem walks out of the bed and the two of them fix the bed, and then head the stairs.

When they go down, the only person there was Sapphire and she was eating in the kitchen. Onyx smiles to Sapphire and she waves to him, he sighs and Mayhem chuckles at him.

He says, "Close your mouth before you let bugs live it in."

Onyx quickly closes his mouth and glares to Mayhem who is still lightly laughing.

_Gantu's Ship…_

625 says, "G, listen I think we should go to Paris, France. I mean I'm dying to try to eat Croque Monsieur Ham and Cheese Sandwich or Pan Bagnat: Le French Tuna Salad Sandwich or even one of those fancy French Toast Sandwiches."

Gantu groans, "Can you think of anything else besides food?"

625 replies, "What? It keeps me distracted from looking at your failures."

Gantu responds, "Oh what you kept score on who is winning?"

625 states, "Actually, yeah. So far my cousin has kicked your butt and saved experiments more than 100 times and you have nil. Nada. Zero. Zip. Goose Egg."

Gantu interjects, "I get it. Nothing. Bagel."

625 says rubbing his stomach, "Hmm. I wouldn't mind a bagel with melt pepper jack and ham."

Gantu shouts, "625! Quit thinking of food!"

The dome says, "Warning! Experiment 493 has been activated! Primary function; Cybernetic Body Armor!"

The dome shows a triangle-shaped experiment with two yellow ears with two finger-like stubs at the end of them and 3 red and white triangles on each side of him.

Gantu runs to the dome and smiles, "Perfect, with this they can't beat me."

625 states, "That's if you can get it."

He adds, "Then again you can't even catch a cold."

He laughs and Gantu mutters angrily as he leaves the ship with his accessories for experiment hunting.

_Lilo's House…_

Lilo and Stitch walk into and see Mayhem drinking his green tea and Onyx and Sapphire talking like they've known each other for years.

Lilo asks, "What is going on here?"

Mayhem says without moving his book, "The two of them decide to have a little chat, I wasn't really interested in it and that is why I'm reading."

Lilo says, "Hm, after a month I completely forgot he lived here."

Stitch says, "Ih, meega forgot too."

Onyx turns to see Lilo and speaks, "Hey there Lilo, sorry for being M.I.A."

Mayhem states, "The singer?"

Onyx throws a balled up napkin at him, "No!"

He says, "Missing in Action you idiot!"

"Hey," Mayhem retorts, "who's the idiot. Idiot."

Lilo says, "Guys, can we not have a huge fight over who is smarter than whom."

Both look to Lilo and mutter, "Fine."

Lilo sighs, "Thank you."

She adds, "Why not the two of you come with me and Stitch to the beach and play?"

Mayhem says, "Do I have to?"

Onyx complains, "Me too?"

Lilo says, "Yes, we need to make our ohana bond stronger and make the air feel calm."

Onyx asks, "Who else will be there?"

Lilo answers, "Me, Stitch, Nani, Angel, Crimson, and the kids."

Mayhem interjects, "No, not going. I hate kids!"

Onyx retorts, "Just shut up. I'll take care of the kids while you can do whatever you want. Deal?"

Onyx extends his hand, waiting for Mayhem's to clasp it while Mayhem looks to it and then back to Onyx.

He grabs it and says, "Deal then. Just keep those little urchins away from me."

Onyx growls, "They're not urchins!"

He adds, "You better learn."

Mayhem retorts, "Listen you're not the boss of me. So shut it!"

Onyx replies, "You know what, why don't you go into space and leave."

Mayhem responds, "Is that supposed to be a threat?"

Onyx states, "Yeah, it was."

Mayhem releases his hand and points to his face, "You see this, this is my care face."

Lilo says, "Guys, we just had this discussion like a second ago. No more bickering."

Both say, "Sorry."

Lilo smiles, "Good, now let us get ready for some beach fun."

_Hours Later…_

They all go to the hidden spot that only they know on the beach. Nani is wearing her classic blue bikini two piece, Lilo is wearing her red and orange striped bathing suit and both Jumba and Pleakley were wearing swim trunks. Nani and Lilo were taking turn surfing and so were Jumba and Pleakley. Stitch and Angel were lying on the beach towel, soaking up some the sun's rays and enjoying each other's company while Crimson and Sapphire were busy making sandcastles. Leaving Mayhem sitting on the beach just enjoying the air and Onyx was playing with the kids.

"Onyx, Onyx!" Ty calls out as Onyx was sitting.

He turns and Ty jumps on top of him, tapping his small fist onto his leg.

He smiles, "Yes. Ty, you've my attention."

He adds saying it in a gentle tone, "What is it?"

"Mommy says youga playing with us all day and… Um…" He pauses as he brings his finger to his lip in order to think of something, "meega happy."

He whispers into Onyx's ear, "Maybe we play prank on Mayhem?"

Onyx lightly giggles and says, "Let's not, he isn't worth it. Today it is just you kids and me."

Ty head bounces up and down, confirming Onyx said the right words. Onyx releases a small sigh of glee out as he stands, he picks up Ty and places him on his head and the two walk to the other kids.

When they reach to the other kids, Ajax was the first to spot them. He turns around and gives Onyx a sweet smile.

"What's up Ajax," Onyx says with a big smile, "Are you good?"

Ajax places his lips together, as if he was thinking, then it slowly turns into a mischievous grin as he nods his head.

Onyx asks a little unsure, "Are you sure you're fine? Like is everything okay?"

"Ih!" Ajax says with a big grin; though the smile had a hint of impish intentions.

Onyx finally walks up to Ajax and says, "Ajax, did you do something or planning something?"

Ajax says with his eyebrows drop as his face turns into a frown, "Naga!"

Onyx raises an eyebrow, in curiosity and fighting back a small smirk.

He says, "Naga meega, isa Chrys! He isa doing it, meega swear!"

Onyx says with a big smirk, "Doing what exactly?"

"Well, …um," Ajax says meekly, bringing his finger over his lip and then doing the motion to come close and that is what Onyx did, "We play prank on Mayhem. Big prank he naga nota gaba hit him.

Onyx pulls back and Ajax frowns as he lowers his head, knowing what Onyx might say.

Onyx smiles to the experiment and moves over to Ajax and slightly bends over to look at him in eye level.

"Naga worry," he coos, ruffling Ajax's fur, "It is sometimes fun to do fun things with ohana."

Rather than responding with a word or gesture, Ajax flings his arms open, swiftly wrapping them around Onyx's neck. He releases a little content sigh as Onyx accepts the surprise hug, allowing his claws to gingerly rub the young boy's back. The feeling of belonging in Onyx was making him have a bigger smile, especially since he didn't know what Ajax was initial feelings were, but he did know that right now, the kid was staring at him for comfort. It actually left a warm glow in his heart, knowing that he was needed for something and can do right things. That he wasn't useless at all.

He pulls back and looks to Ajax, "When is the prank going to happen?"

Ajax says with a huge grin, "Right about… NOW!"

Onyx turns and sees Mayhem sitting on the beach, then a split second he is only a head in the sand. It took all of his might not to cry out laughing at the site before him, Mayhem was struggling to get out of wet sand. Chrys pops out and walks over to where Ajax, Ty and Onyx were and all were laughing.

Mayhem shouts, "Onyx! What's the big idea!"

Onyx retorts, "Not my work, this is from those so called urchins."

He chuckles and Mayhem is giving him a death glare.

He shakes his body around and soon enough he finally escapes his sand prison with anger in his eyes.

Mayhem grabs a lump of sand, compact it into a sand ball and looks to Onyx. "Prepare for war!"

"Mayhem, put down that ball of sand!" Onyx shouts, pointing his claw to the purple experiment, which has an evil grin on his face as he juggles the sand ball.

Instead of replying nicely, Mayhem releases out a big and ominous laugh as he launches the sand ball towards Onyx, with quick reaction time, was able to jerk his head to the right and the small projectile hits the tree and then disperses.

He says, "Ha! Miss me, miss me. Now you've got to kiss me."

He spits out his tongue victoriously, but Mayhem counters. "Aren't you forgetting something, I've unlimited ammunition here."

Onyx's eyes widen as he looks around and realize that Mayhem in right. They grow wider as he sees Mayhem bending down, ready to form another sand ball. Rapidly, Onyx grabs onto Ajax and looks to Ty, who nods in their silent agreement. Onyx looks back to Chrys, who was hiding behind a rock laughing hysterically at what has happen.

Onyx exclaims with anger, "You think this is funny?"

Only for his response to be more laughter, Onyx rolls his eyes and looks to Mayhem.

Mayhem smiles and says, "Time for counter attack two!"

He flings the ball and it approaches Onyx, Onyx looks to Ty with a smile.

He says, "Ty, now!"

Ty moves his hands and the three levitate up, completely missing the sand attack. Mayhem groans, "No!"

His attack was reaching its final destination, towards Berykolla's face. Mayhem does some swift hand movements and it turns away from Berykolla to Pleakley.

_Splat!_

He shrieks, "Ahh! Sand monsters are attacking, Lilo was right! I'm blinded, I've been hit!"

He crawls to Jumba blindly and says, "Tell my mother, I'll never marry anyone and that I love her."

Jumba states, "Talking noodle with no brain talking nonsense, you've been hit with sand in eye."

Pleakley questions, "Really?"

Jumba says, "Yes."

Pleakley rubs his eye and says nonchalantly, "Well, isn't that embarrassing."

Jumba speaks, "Please, being with you is embarrassing."

Pleakley retorts, "Ha. Ha. Funny."

Jumba comments, "I know evil genius can be very comical at some times."

Pleakley grabs a ball of sand and flings it towards to Jumba, but it only lands a foot from Pleakley.

Jumba says, "See, being with you is what evil genius says 'embarrassing'."

Pleakley mutters as he gathers some sand, "I'll show you who is embarrassing and in won't be me."

He sets his small sand ball and throws it at Jumba, he side steps and the ball ends up in the ocean.

Jumba says, "You've to do better job than that."

However, in the clump of sand were two experiment pods: a blue pod with 013 and a green one with 260. They glow green and walk out of the ocean carefully; without anyone noticing them. Jumba and Pleakley walk back to their spots as Nani walks into the jungle, she turns around to the others and says to them. "I'm going to bring the basket full of food. Be back soon."

Everyone nod, completely ignoring her as they were engrossed into their own things.

She walks into her car and she spots this triangle-shaped experiment with two yellow ears with two finger-like stubs, at the same time it spots her. She gulps and says, "Who are you?"

The experiment growls and Nani slowly backs away, looking around for anything to be used as a weapon. She bumps into a tree and the experiment blocks her path, she prepares to fight it and the experiment just laughs. It pounces on her and she screams as a flash engulfs the area, "AAAHHH!"

The scream is so loud, everyone stops with what they were doing and see the flash from where Nani was locate and rush to where she was.

Lilo screams, "Nani! Nani, where are you!"

Jumba hollers, "Big Earth Girl Nani, where are you being?"

Pleakey shouts, "Nani where did you go?"

"UP HERE!"

All look up and see her in some type of red and yellow armor, as she flies through the air on jet packs.

She continues, "How do you control this thing?"

Jumba shouts, "Just think of landing!"

Nani hollers, "How will that help?"

Jumba replies, "Trust evil genius!"

Nani mutters, "Okay."

She closes her eyes and soon she feels herself landing onto the ground, when she opens her eyes again. She finds herself in front of everyone with open mouth expressions.

She asks, "What?"

Lilo says, "What is right."

Nani explains, "I was just minding my own business then this experiment attack me, next thing I knew I was flying through the air with no idea as to how I got from the ground to air."

Jumba comments, "It's Experiment 493, designed to be living cybernetic armor."

Nani says, "Well can you get this thing off me!"

Soon the armor begins to make noises and everyone back away from Nani, as she looks frantic.

She asks, "What does that mean?"

Jumba replies, "Trouble is coming soon."

Nani comments, "Wha-"

But is interrupted as she flies off and everyone looks at one another in pure astonishment.

When the finally stop gazing as Nani flies away, they try to follow her unaware they were being followed be two experiments.

_Gantu's side…_

He mutters, "How come I haven't bumped into that stupid armor trog yet?"

He then hears his communicator vibrate and takes it out, 625 is on the screen.

Gantu asks displeased, "What do you want 625?"

625 replies, "Two new experiments have been activated. Look."

The dome shows two pictures of the experiments; one looks like a blue and brown Clip (177)-like experiment with red eyes and a dog-like tail. It says, "Warning! Experiment 013 has been activated! Primary function; designed to grow hair."

Then it shows the other - a pink experiment with a satellite-like tail with two legs and two arms with two pointy ears.

It says, "Warning! Experiment 260 has been activated! Primary function; designed to be Global Positioning Satellite!"

625 adds, "Also good with that he can quickly crawl across floors, walls, and ceilings."

Gantu smiles at this, "With the Global Positioning Satellite one, I can capture experiment pods before they're even activated and send them to Dr. Hamsterviel."

He says, "Thanks for the news update 625."

He closes his communicator before 625 can say anything else.

_Nani's flight…_

Nani was flying to who knows where and was feeling sick, extremely sick.

She says, "Listen here you stupid experiment, whatever you want. Let me go! If you don't, there'll be another problem than my attitude."

Then she finally lands and she says, "Thank you so much, anymore of that and I would've lost my lunch."

She turns to see a person stealing a car from an elder person and Nani says, "Stuff like that really makes me angry."

Next thing she knew, she has her hand out and the car is coming straight at her. Her eyes grow large as she tries to move out of the way of the car, but she can't budge thanks to the yellow and red armor on her. She closes her eyes in fear for what was going to happen next.

_Then…_

_Crash!_

She opens her eyes and sees that she stop the car with her hand, she looks around and everyone was in awe at the site. Next thing she knew she was in front of the driver's side car and opening it, picking up the jerk who stole the car and she could see the fear in his eyes.

He stutters, "P-please, don't hurt m-me."

She grins, "Don't worry, I won't."

She turns him around and then places cuffs on him with that she throws him onto the roof of the car.

She says, "Now you won't ever do that again."

She turns around to see her ohana have a very shock face.

She asks, "What?"

Lilo says, "What do you call that?"

Nani states, "What for once I can't have cool alien stuff?"

Lilo speaks with a smirk, "I didn't know you like that stuff."

Ty says, "Auntie Nani isa awesome."

The kids all say in unison, "Ih."

Nani retorts with annoyance hidden in her voice, "I don't like that stuff anyway."

Nani yells as a plasma bullet was coming towards, "Lilo!"

She jumps in front of them and makes a giant shield with her arms, deflecting it.

Nani says as she turns back around, "Lilo, are you and everybody okay?"

Lilo states, "Yeah, but I know that plasma bullet anywhere. Gantu is close by!"

Nani turns around and sees Gantu running at them, he stops in his tracks at the site of Bio-Nani.

He says, "No! Not fair, I wanted that experiment."

Nani smiles, "So sorry blubber butt!"

Everyone laughs at Nani's remark, but Gantu wasn't amused by it.

She lifts her arms and it turns into a small cannon, she shoots it at Gantu. Gantu dodges the bullet, it hits a tree and dissipates quickly.

Gantu says with a smug face, "No use of using a weapon if you can't aim it correctly."

He laughs and Nani says, "I can do more than just aim."

She quickly runs to him and before he knows it, she's behind him. She gave him a quick side kick and he flies through a group of trees.

Nani speaks, "Now what! Huh!"

Lilo comments, "She can be such a cool babysitter now."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Gantu yells, "Trog, get off me!"

Lilo shouts, "Come on guys, those cousins need our help."

Nani states, "Lilo, you stay here with Stitch and the kids. I'll go check."

Lilo retorts, "But-"

She gets interrupted by Nani, "No excuses."

Nani runs towards where Gantu landed to save the experiments, leaving everyone stun at her statement.

Lilo says, "Excuse me, but experiment catching is my job! Come on guys!"

They all run to where Nani was, only to find her sitting on Gantu whom was covered with hair all over his body and the experiments in Gantu's pod which was being held by Nani's foot.

Lilo asks, "What happened here?"

Nani answers, "Isn't easy? Gantu met with this little experiment, the blue and brown Clip looking one with those big red eyes and a dog-like tail. He angered him and that is when Furry, my new name for it, shoot a beam and made Gantu's hair grow outrageously long and that is when the pink experiment with a satellite-like tail with two legs and two arms with two pointy ears came up to him and tied the hair around. Then they saw me and GPS kept reading my movements, so I did a classic fake-out and capture the two of them when their back was turned. It is too easy to trick boys."

Lilo stomps her foot hotly, "Hey! I'm supposed to name experiments and catch' em, quit it."

Nani says, "Lilo, chill down. Enguard and I were just-"

Onyx asks, "Um…Who is Enguard?"

Nani replies, "Oh, the one that is my armor."

She asks, "Jumba, is this thing going to stay on me permanently?"

"No," Jumba replies, "he'll be dormant when energy is low."

Pleakley reiterates, "He means when he is hungry, he'll just go back to his form."

Nani questions, "When will that happen?"

After that, Enguard starts to flash red and yellow neon colors from it and then a giant flash of orange engulfs them and when it dissipates. Nani is standing there with her bikini and next to her was Enguard. Nani kneels down to it and says, "That was fun. Thanks for the cool adventure."

He smiles, "Meega happy."

They all walk back to the beach, Nani decided to allow Enguard, GPS, and Furry join in as well.

Mayhem giggles, eyes narrowing with a devilish grin plaster on his face.

He mutters, "Perfect time for revenge."

He swivels his head to the left, noting Onyx of the sand eating a sandwich made by Nani. He was talking and playing with Ty, Mayhem gathers some of the sand in his hand. He walks over to Onyx and says, "Oh Onyx, I need you for something."

Onyx turns around and replies blatantly, "Huh?"

Mayhem says, "Just come here."

Onyx shrugs his shoulders and walks to Mayhem.

He asks, "What now?"

Mayhem states, "This."

He throws the sand into his eyes, Onyx stumbles back while rubbing his hand and Mayhem launches himself to Onyx, tackling Onyx onto the floor.

"Ogata! Ow, my eyes!" Onyx cries out, arms flailing as he rubs the sand out of his eyes. Mayhem smiles as he stays on top of him.

Onyx asks, "What's your deal?"

Mayhem soon climbs off Onyx with his smirk never leaving his face, he release yet another dark and sated chuckle, waiting for Onyx to sit up. When his eyes are finally cleared with the sand, Onyx sits up and angrily glares at his evil counterpart.

Onyx pouts as he crossed his arms, "You're so mean, you jerk!"

Mayhem retorts, "Na-uh, I'm not mean."

He adds spitting his tongue out, "You're just stupid."

Onyx comments, "Are not!"

"You're such a loser," Mayhem hisses making a scowl as he arches his eyebrows downwards.

They both were forehead to forehead, growling at each other.

"Stop!" They hear a voice and turn to see Ajax and Ty.

Ajax tackles Ty to the ground with a grin on his face as he's on top of Ty.

Ty replies, "Ogata! That really hurt!"

Onyx mutters, "Oh no…."

Mayhem mumbles, "You don't think…"

Ty asks, "Gaba youga deal?"

Ajax soon climbs off Ty with his grin never changing, he releases dark and satiated chortle, waiting for Ty to sit up. When his sits up and angrily glares at Ajax.

Onyx murmurs, "Are they?"

Mayhem replies, "They are."

"Youga mean!" Ty pouts as he crosses his arms the same way Onyx did before.

Ajax states while sticking out of his tongue, "Naga, youga mean."

Ty cries out, "Na-uh!"

"Loser." Ajax exclaims with his face scrunch up and eyebrows furrowing downward.

The second that word left Ajax's mouth, Ty's lip began to tremble. He went on his legs and swiftly runs towards Onyx, throwing himself on top of Onyx. Onyx sits up from the tackle and Ty rests on his lap, relieving a muffle cry as he tightens his arms around Onyx's chest.

Onyx look to Ajax, "Ajax, you've upset him."

He adds, "Why are you doing that to Ty?"

Ajax answers, "We saw youga do that and thought isa fine."

Onyx rubs Ty's back as he tries to soothe the little experiment, Ty still is crying on Onyx' chest and doesn't seem to get any better.

_Then…_

Sapphire walks in and Onyx looks up to her, seeing how amuse she was, "Meega misa soka about this. About all of this."

She comments with a light chuckle, "Don't be. Meega find isa funny."

Onyx replies while lightly laughing, "I bet youga do."

Onyx pries Ty off him, setting the little boy on his lap and looking into his eyes.

He says with a smile, "Ty, don't worry about what Ajax said. He didn't mean it, right?"

Ty's teary eyes fall onto Ajax as his finger instinctively grabs a hold of Onyx's arm while fumbling with Onyx's fur. Onyx smiles to himself, looking at Ty's body then goes back to Ajax as he rocks on his heels.

Ajax looks to Ty and says, "Ih, meega misa soka Ty. Meega ika patooti."

Ty sniffles, "Meega forgive youga."

"Ty?"

Ty looks to Onyx and says, "Meega soka too. I didn't want you kids to copy the actions between Mayhem and myself, I wasn't thinking clearly."

Ty smiles and says, "Naga youga fault Onyx."

Onyx places a grin from cheek to cheek and he looks to Ajax with a happy expression.

Ajax bounces on his feet, he sprints to Onyx and Ty as fast as his legs would permit and then he launches himself to them. Onyx quickly covers Ty with one arm and taking the grunt of the tackle, they sit up and laugh. Onyx places Ty on his head and Ajax goes on his lap, they all have smiling faces.

Mayhem says, "How sweet."

Onyx retorts, "You know I completely forgot you were there, if you haven't spoke I would've guessed you were a ghost."

Mayhem speaks, "So how long is this going to last?"

"A few more minutes, but this does feel like a lifetime," Onyx states as he pats both Ty and Ajax.

"Though," he sends his gaze to Sapphire, "There is someone I do want to spend some time with."

A very vibrant pink crawling its way up Onyx's back and across his face, tinting his cheeks as Sapphire laughs at it.

Sapphire gives a wink to Onyx, making the heat he was feeling increase tenfold.

She walks over and says, "Ty and Ajax, meega need Onyx for something."

Both get off him and he shakily stands up, he walks carefully towards Sapphire.

When they're face to face, she goes into his ear and whispers, "If youga want hug, just ask."

She was playing him with a smile, looking at Onyx as she continues, "Also cuddling, licking and or kissing."

"What about the whole one time thing?" Onyx whines softly.

"Like youga said," Sapphire smirks, "Boojiboo will never nota."

He asks, "What if he finds out? Won't I get hurt?"

She replies, "Naga like this."

She licks Onyx and he freezes, fighting back a sigh after the warmth is over.

He retorts, "No, I can't use youga like that. It isn't right, no matter what. I wouldn't cheat on Crimson, he's my brother and I won't hurt him. Not after all the things he did for me way back when."

Sapphire tilts her head and asks, "Youga meant Crimson last month. How youga and him do so much stuff?"

Onyx's thoughts,'Damn, think of something.'

He spats out, "I mean of the times he healed me, just doesn't seem right."

He laughs awkwardly as Sapphire stands there, completely lost at what has happened.

"Sometimes, youga seem …difficult to read. Like youga from another planet," Sapphire states.

Onyx replies while throwing his hands up into the air and letting them fall against his legs, "You know I'm right here right?"

She giggles, "That was test, meega wanted nota if youga take meega. Youga pass. Youga truly kind."

Onyx covers his face with his hands as a blush was forming on his face, "Aw shucks Sapphire, stop that."

She adds, "See, youga act so different so quickly."

He stops blushing and says, "Hey, I can still hear that because I'm still here."

"So is meega."

Both turn to see Crimson a few feet from them where Ty and Ajax were, Onyx was scared to move from his spot.

"Now, since we having good time. Why not meega and Onyx spend some brother time?" Crimson asks hopefully while winking at Onyx; it causes Onyx to fidget lightly.

He turns around, "Ty, Ajax, kids! Auntie Angel and Sapphire want youga to play fake fights. Remember, naga too rough."

That instant, the kids all go and take Angel and Sapphire away as they run to who knows where, with cheery expressions on their faces.

Crimson and Onyx were left alone since Mayhem decided to leave them and eat some more grub.

Onyx asks, "So?"

Crimson says, "Gaba going on?"

He adds, "Isa about Mayhem?"

Onyx interject, "Oh no. No, it's nothing."

Crimson smirks, "Youga hiding something. Care explain?"

"I would rather not," Onyx complains as he digs his feet into the sand, "There really isn't anything to say."

"Really?" Crimson responds.

"What?" Onyx cocks an eyebrow in confusion at the statement.

Crimson wriggles his eyebrows, it looks like a caterpillar was dancing and this causes Onyx to laugh loudly.

Onyx says, "Youga best brother."

Then Crimson burps right in front of Onyx's face, Crimson blushes from it and Onyx waves his hand in front of his face.

"Though you can be disgusting at some points of time," Onyx replies.

Crimson comments, "Excuse me."

Onyx rolls his eyes as he laughs, hugging Crimson.

Crimson says, "Good thing Mayhem not causing youga problems. Let's face it _(he smiles evilly)_ if he did, something bad would happen to him."

Onyx places a calming hand on him, "Relax, macho. Believe me, he would never do anything to me."

Crimson licks Onyx and says, "Remember, if youga need any help. Talk to meega."

Onyx nods as Crimson walks back.

"Idiot," Onyx turns and sees Mayhem eating a sandwich.

Onyx mutters, "Hey moron."

He runs to Mayhem and snatches his sandwich out of his hand, "Give it back."

Onyx retorts, "No way, this is compansation for the little sand in the eye."

Mayhem says, "You mean compensation!"

Onyx replies, "Pa-tatoe, potato. Ta-mato, tomato. Ba-na-na, banana. Same shit really."

Mayhem says, "Don't care, just hand me back my sandwich."

Onyx ponders for some time and says, "Let me think about that one now. Ummmmmm…. A… No."

He opens his mouth and throws the sandwich into his mouth, Mayhem warns. "If you eat that so help me…Listen, just give me back my food."

Onyx nods and then he closes his mouth and eats the sandwich; standing there proud as day, smirking.

Onyx says, "Oh, sorry looks like I ate the darn thing. …But it was good."

Mayhem snaps, "Hope you liked it."

He retorts, "I loved it."

A bright and shameful blush crosses Mayhem's face as he is about to explode, his cheeks turning into a dark shade of red. Onyx gives a crooked smile, clasping his hand onto Mayhem's hand and squeezing it.

He says, "Come on, I'll make you another sandwich."

Mayhem was speechless, Onyx pulls him to the table and help prepare the food. Onyx was sighing in happiness when he was finished making a triple decker HTC (Ham, Turkey, Cheese) sandwich.

Mayhem coughs, "Thank you."

Onyx notices this, as he rolls his eyes making Mayhem have a light smile.

He asks, "What?"

Mayhem answers, "Well, I guess you're right about one thing. How can I hate you when I don't know much about you?"

Onyx retorts, "What about gathering all the information as me back at home?"

He waves his hand, "Yeah, that's past experiences but I never met your personality."

Mayhem stops with what he was saying as he turns to see Onyx with a nice smile.

"And?"

Mayhem says, "And, I guess…we…."

He feels a heat of embarrassment crawl from his fur as his face grew rigid, eyes turning into saucers and mind regretting those few words that have escaped through his mouth without any inclination.

Onyx replies, "Listen, I know we may not be the best of people but can we turn down the violence level a smidge. After today, I don't want the other kids to be copying our fights."

Mayhem comments, "As long as you don't start them."

Onyx was taken back, "As long as I don't start them? Excuse me! You are the one who can't go a single day without insulting me."

Mayhem retorts, "Not insults, just facts to help you remember what you are."

"To hell with that, that's stupid. Like you!" Onyx exclaims.

Mayhem says, "Only if the shoe fits."

Onyx speaks, "I can't believe it, after making you a sandwich you treat me like this. No wonder why we're so different."

Onyx stands up from the table and says, "I'm glad we're different and all, but there has to be something else we can agree upon besides the pact."

Mayhem wolfs the sandwich in one bite and after chewing he responds, "Sorry, but there is really nothing else we can agree upon. We're just too greatly opposites."

He stands and looks to Onyx, and then he gives Onyx a hug which baffles Onyx. When he releases Onyx, he has a stun face.

Mayhem says, "What? I'm just showing you some-level of gratitude, if you don't like it I can go back to full time stating facts about you."

Onyx retorts, "No, it's just I didn't anticipate you to do a thing like that."

Mayhem blushes, "Why not?"

Onyx answers, "Well…because it's not your nature to be kind to me."

Mayhem says, "Hey, this is only for the pact. The calmer we are, the less fights erupt and the less chance of you going berserk."

Onyx asks, "Isn't there anything that doesn't relate to the stupid pact?"

Mayhem replies flatly, "Nope."

Onyx rolls his eyes, "Okay. Fine."

They help pack up and head back home with the three new experiments, they went to Jumba's ship to sleep as everyone else slept in their beds.


	20. Same Old Things

Ch. 18 Same Old Things...

Onyx wakes up and looks to see a tired Mayhem, "Wake up."

Mayhem retorts, "Bite me."

Onyx states, "If I do, then I would have to use blench to get rid of the bits and pieces out of my mouth. Just wake up."

Mayhem responds, "Why, so you can see if Sapphire is here?"

Onyx blushes, "N-No."

Mayhem opens one eye and says, "You're a terrible liar and two, you should stop that thing with Sapphire. Remember, you're likely to expose us if you spill your story to Sapphire because you don't think before you say."

Onyx nods, "That is true bad habit."

He adds, "But come on, you're normally the first out of bed. Why the sudden change?"

Mayhem closes his eye, "None of your concerns."

Onyx leaves the bed as he mutters, "Fine, be that way grumpy pants."

He walks down to the stairs and sees Lilo and Stitch eating toast in the living room.

He says, "Morning."

Lilo replies, "Good morning Onyx."

Stitch says, "Ih, misa good today."

Lilo asks, "Onyx, care to join us to help these cousins find their one true place?"

Onyx replies, "Sure, why not."

He walks into the kitchen and makes himself a quick sandwich that he ate in one bite.

He mutters, "Man, I love being an experiment."

He swallows his food and then takes a can of Cola from the fridge and drinks it. He throws the can in his mouth and eats it.

He mutters, "Got to get some iron in this place."

He turns back around and sees Lilo and Stitch waiting by the door.

He walks to them and asks, "I've a question… What are we to do with Enguard?"

Lilo responds, "Hide him, just in case if Gantu tries to snatch him again."

Onyx suggests, "Why not allow him to wear him… Just in case."

Lilo responds, "You just want to play with him."

Onyx interjects, "Noo. I just wanted to protect him and since he is armor, he can just latch onto me and then he'll be protected. See, makes perfect sense."

Stitch nods his head, "Naga. That made no sense."

Lilo says, "We're going to help GPS and Furry today, maybe another time for Enguard."

Onyx groans, "Aw."

The three of them walk out of the house and go to Jumba's ship. Once there, they find Furry and GPS awake, but Enguard was still sound- asleep.

Onyx whispers, "He must've been really tired from yesterday's fun."

Lilo retorts, "Or over ate on food."

She turns her attention to the other two experiments and says, "Guys, we're going to find you homes. Come on."

The two of them cheer softly as they all leave Enguard to sleep some more.

_Outside…_

Lilo looks to the experiments and says, "Furry makes hair grow?"

Furry nods and she continues, "And you help locate things?"

GPS nods.

Lilo thinks for a second, "Well… I guess if some baldy waldy wanted hair, all they have to do is ask you."

Furry nods and Lilo adds, "But, you're too cute maybe we can find a kid who wants to cuddle with something furry and soft."

Furry jumps for joy, "Ih. Ih!"

Lilo smiles and looks to GPS, "You can be good for the police to help locate things or even in an airport to locate places."

Now GPS was jumping with glee, "Ih. IH! Meega can't wait for home."

Furry replies, "Meega too. Meega too!"

Onyx says, "Chill down a little, first we need to find these places."

He turns to Lilo and asks, "So what is the closest place?"

Lilo answers, "The children nursery."

Onyx looks to her with confusion written all over his face, "What?"

She responds, "Well, Furry is so…furry that he can be a pillow for the little kids."

Onyx sighs, "Whatever."

They all start to walk to the little nursery.

_Meanwhile in Gantu's ship…_

Hamsterviel pops on the screen and shouts, "Gantu!"

Gantu walks up to the video screen and asks, "Yes, Dr. Hamsterviel?"

He states, "Any news about my experiments?"

Gantu twiddles his fingers, "Well… About that sir…."

Hamsterviel shouts, "What is it you over grown tuna fish!"

He adds, "You're going to tell me you failed once again you worthless fish-face minion!"

Gantu cringes at that, "Sorry sir."

Hamsterviel states, "Don't worry, I'm sending you some _reinforcements_. Don't mess up with this robot, it is highly tempered."

Gantu asks, "What do you mean?"

He replies evilly rubbing his hands, "You'll see."

He laughs and then stops because of his coughing, "Huk! Huk! Stupid hairball!"

_Back to Lilo and others…_

They pass the hospital and Onyx says, "Can we make a quick stop?"

Lilo asks, "Why?"

Onyx was fidgeting, "I need to use the bathroom."

Lilo sighs, "Why didn't you go when we were home."

Onyx replies, "I didn't have to use it back then."

Lilo comments, "Fine, also say hi to Squirette."

Onyx runs to the hospital and shouts, "Will do!"

He runs to the front desk and the desk girl asks, "Do you have an appointment?"

Onyx answers, "Yes, with the John!"

She replies, "Sorry, Dr. John is busy."

He says, "No, I need the loo!"

She retorts, "Dr. Lue is out as well."

He shouts, "No! Where is Jax?"

She states, "Out."

Onyx hollers, "The Jericho!"

She replies, "I love that wrestler, but I need to know what you need."

She looks from her book and sees him fidgeting.

She asks, "You need the bathroom."

Onyx replies hotly, "No, I want to dance like this in front of everyone. …Of course I need the frickin' bathroom!"

She comments, "Don't have to be so rude, on your left and it's the second door."

He runs in that direction and hollers, "Thank you!"

He sprints to the left and bolts into the second door.

_After that…_

He walks to the sink and washes his hands while muttering, "Frinkin' stupid desk lady, almost making me go crazy."

He says, "Thank god that's over."

He exits the bathroom and bumps into Squirette, whom was carrying blood packets, and she falls down with them. She's catches all but one, it hits the floor mad hard.

_Splash!_

Squirette and Onyx are cover in blood, she wipes her eyes and then glares madly at Onyx. He cleans his eyes and then sees the glare from Squirette, he backs away feeling the anger from it.

He says, "Um… Sorry about that. Hate to leave on such short notice, but I've to be somewhere doing something with someone…."

He walks back and looks around the little hallway cover in blood and then back to the unhappy experiment. He waves, "Bye!"

Then he runs away from the scene with Squirette screaming at him.

He says, "I promise to help you next time…"

He mutters, "Yeah right."

He exits the hospital and runs pass the gang, shouting. "Come on time's a wasting."

Lilo and the gang chase after him and she screams, "Wait!"

She adds, "Onxy, why are you running away!"

He replies looking over his shoulder, "I'm not running away, I just want to help those experiments find their home."

_Few minutes of running…_

He approaches the nursery that Lilo was speaking of and Onyx slows down from the site before him and continues until he comes to a halt. It was a nursery of kids with bald heads, he instantly knew that these children were facing cancer and that actually made his ears droop as he looks down to the ground.

He remembered how sad when one of his friend's mother had passed away from cancer, she needed much medical attention, and the chemo she had to go through and how she looked after each dose. His eyes swell up with that bad memory, the mother wasn't even that old; only in her early forties and died from melanoma. Then the fear when his mother thought she had lymphoma from her supposedly breast cancer, but she was able to live because it was misdiagnosed. The tumors were benign, but that didn't make the fear of it any better.

Lilo and the other catch up to Onyx, Lilo looks to the children and then back to Onyx. She spontaneously knows that he saw the scene and the site is bothering him and says, "You can stay here if it bothers you that much?"

Onyx mutters as some tears roll down his face, "Thanks."

He sits on the ground bringing his legs to his chest, while Lilo rubs his back and then looks to Stitch; whom nods.

She looks to Onyx and says, "I've to go to give Furry his new home, but Stitch and GPS are going to be here and look over you. Ok?"

He nods, she frowns and looks to Furry, whom is also sad.

She says, "Come Furry, your new home is waiting for you."

Furry walks up to Onyx, snuggles him and lick him after that he goes to Lilo as the two walk to the nursery.

Stitch and GPS walk to Onyx and try to comfort him.

Stitch asks, "Gaba wrong Onyx?"

He states, "It is so painfully unjust that these kids have this disease. I mean these children have to suffer such a burden. It can be fatally, how can that be fair that these kids get a death sentence when people who done worse things don't even spend a second in jail. How is that fair?"

Stitch replies, "Stitch naga nota."

Onyx says, "I'm sorry."

Stitch replies, "Naga apologize, youga expressing feelings."

Onyx smiles and says, "Takka Stitch."

Stitch responds, "Anytime cousin."

Onyx pulls Stitch into a hug, as Stitch is rubbing his back.

_Meanwhile…_

Lilo and Furry were now in front of the Haven Nursery, Lilo looks at it sadly but then she remembers Furry will help the kids.

She and Furry enter the place, both look around for the person in charge until Lilo collides into her.

He looks to be mid-thirties with brown hair, eyes that we're brown and he was wearing a gray tank with black shorts.

He says, "Sorry there, I was so busy in thought I didn't pay attention. My name is Max Caldro."

Lilo smiles, "No problem. I'm Lilo I need to ask you something, can my friend, Furry, live here?"

She adds, "He can be good with the kids."

He ponders for a minute and says, "Well… Why not, a smile is the best thing these children need."

She states, "He also has a cool ability."

He retorts, "I bet he does, come here Furry. I bet the kids would love to play with you."

She turns to Furry and says, "Be easy with these kids, agree?"

Furry replies, "Ih, meega won't hurt kids."

Furry walks with Max as Lilo stands there with a big smile, she then turns around and walks out of the building. She walks to where Stitch, GPS and Onyx were and can see Onyx on the ground with Stitch holding him.

Lilo asks, "How is he?"

Onyx answers, "I'm feeling better, I was just overwhelmed before."

He stands up and dusts himself off, "Come on now. We can't waste another moment."

As they walk, Onyx wasn't paying attention and collided into someone. He falls onto his back and quickly stands up with anger at the person.

He says, "Who do you think you-"

He stops as he realizes now who the person was an ex-secret CIA agent, better known as Cobra Bubbles, as he stands there looking serious as ever.

Lilo smiles, "Hey there Mr. Bubbles, how have you been?"

He says, "I'm afraid that's not the reason why I came here."

She asks, "What do you mean?"

He says, "A very reliable source told me that Hamsterviel is going to send someone or thing to help capture the cybernetic experiment."

Onyx punches his fist into his other hand, "No way, I'll crush it before he can even lay a finger on that experiment. Bring it on!"

Lilo asks, "How long until this new thing comes here?"

He states, "I don't know, the source couldn't locate it at all."

Lilo looks down and then looks to GPS, she smiles as an idea forms in her head.

She turns back to Cobra Bubbles, "Hey, would you care to adopt this cousin?"

He lifts his shades to look at the experiment and asks, "Why?"

Lilo answers, "Because he can help locate the bad guys, he is designed to be the best GPS out there in the galaxy."

She adds, "What do you think?"

He ponders for a minute and says, "Actually, with this our precision on missions will increase success rate. Okay, I'll take him."

Lilo smiles and says, "Alright, see that wasn't so hard."

GPS was jumping for joke as he lands right beside Mr. Bubbles.

He drops his glasses and states, "Also, I'm here to tell you something else."

Lilo asks, "What?"

He responds, "The Grand Councilwoman is coming here today."

She, Stitch and Onyx all say at once, "WHAT!"

Lilo asks, "Why?"

He comments, "Because apparently, there was some type of disturbance around this area a few weeks ago where there was a high amount of concentrated energy, but before anyone could pinpoint the location is suddenly disappeared. She's was worry that an experiment has gone glitchy like what had happen prior to Stitch and that is why she is on her way."

Stitch asks, "Gaba? But cousins have naga glitch."

Lilo defends, "Yeah, no cousin had a glitch. Maybe the machine read it wrong."

He says, "Could be, but she doesn't want to risk it."

Onyx asks, "How long until she comes."

He replies, "Oh, not too long. If fact she'll be here in three…two…one…"

A beam of white appears to the other side of him as a form materializes from it, "Zero."

Lilo asks, "Grand Councilwoman, I don't mind you being here but there is nothing wrong with the cousins. I swear."

She states, "Oh, I know. But as part of the highest established member of the council as well as in the armada, I had no choice but to check up on things."

Lilo says, "Okay."

She turns her head towards Onyx and asks, "Who might you be?"

Onyx answers, "Well I'm Onyx also known as experiment 630."

She looks at him and then looks to Stitch, noting how both are almost a copy to one another; except for the tattoo and earring.

She states, "Nice to meet you Onyx."

She stenches her hand out and he does the same, both casually shake it. Then they part and she asks, "So where is this one's true place?"

Lilo states, "Being apart of the family, you see the kids really like him."

She looks back to Onyx and says, "Really?"

She adds, "Well, so far things are good."

She snaps her fingers and two lizard soldiers appear from the white beam.

The first brown lizard, with black eyes wearing his white body guard, stands in attention while says, "Grand Councilwoman, Squad Alpha Member Co-Captain Dragoon Mooris reporting for duty Ma'am!"

The second green lizard, with red eyes wearing the same suit, mimics the first one and says, "Squad Delta Member 2nd seed Ian Rocket reporting for duty Ma'am!"

She looks around and says, "Well where is the third one?"

Another white beam flashes when it diminishes, a black lizard soldier with yellow eyes was found on the floor completely out of it.

Onyx walks up to him and gently slaps his face, "Yo! Lizard dude, wake up. Man Lizard, raise and shine!"

This wakes the soldier and he fires his plasma rifle, Stitch pushes Lilo onto the ground as he captures the bullet and throws it to another direction.

He growls at him, "Watch where youga aim that thing!"

The lizard guard quickly apologizes, "Oh, I'm sorry. So so so so sorry, really sorry about that. You just startled me."

The Grand Councilwoman sighs, "Oh dear."

He swiftly stands and fixes himself, and then he stands like the others. "Squad Omega Member 10th seed Marx Stone reporting for duty Ma'am."

She looks to him and then shakes her head to the ground, "Soldier Stone, what am I going to do with you?"

He still remains in his position like the other two. She commands them, "At ease."

All three stop being in attention and put away their weapons.

Grand Councilwoman says, "Stone, Rocket, Morris meet with Ms. Pelekai, Stitch, Onyx and Cobra Bubbles."

They turn to meet them and shook all their hands.

She continues, "Stitch and Ms. Pelekai are the ones gathering the experiments, as well as foiled Dr. Hamsterviel's plans."

Marx mutters, "So cool."

The Grand Councilwoman asks, "Lilo can we stop by Jumba's lab, I need a word with him."

She nods and all walk to Jumba's Ship

The Grand Councilwoman and Cobra Bubbles were with each other along with GPS, Lilo and Stitch were together, Rocket and Morris were together; leaving Marx with Onyx. They were furtherest in the back of the group, only because Marx was plodding instead of actually walking. Onyx didn't want to leave him and so he walked the same speed as the lizard guard.

Onyx looks to him and it takes all of his might not to jump for joy and ask the guard for as autograph or even some stories.

He takes another look to the soldier and can tell something was bothering him.

He asks, "What's wrong?"

Marx looks to him and then back to the ground, "Nothing." Was all he sighed about.

Onyx says, "I know by the way you're walking that whatever is bothering you isn't a nothing, but a something. But I'm not going to force it out of you, I'll just wait until you tell me."

He retorts, "Why would I tell you anything?"

Onyx replies, "Because you're going to explain it one way or another."

He states, "Not if I'm quiet I won't."

Onyx comments, "You'll tell me."

Now Marx was getting mad, "Why would I tell you how I feel about this whole thing?"

Marx blushes after what he said and quickly says, "Disregard what I said before."

Onyx says, "Can't, care to explain now."

Marx sighs, "Okay."

He adds, "Well, as you can see… I'm not the best soldier in the world, I can't even go into the teleporter pod right. I'm just a mess, I can't do anything right."

Onyx comments, "Don't think like that, you're not a mess. It just has clicked in you."

He asks, "How long have you been a bodyguard to the Grand Councilwoman?"

Marx answers, "Like five months and yet I still mess things up."

Onyx retorts, "Believe me, everyone isn't perfect. You just have to accept the mistakes and move on instead of dwelling on them, just don't forget the lessons you learn from them."

Marx looks to Onyx and smiles, "You're actually cool, for being Turoian I mean."

Onyx laughs from the statement, "Thanks."

His thoughts,'Oh, if only he knew how he was only half-right."

Marx adds, "So far, you've been the only to understand me."

Onyx replies, "Believe me, I had my own kinds of screw ups."

Marx asks, "Screw ups?"

Onyx responds, "Messes."

He adds, "If anything, I'm the king of messes. But you know what, I can thank my real friends for being there and always having my back. They help me up when I was down, all because they said that accidents help make you grow."

Marx looks to Onyx and says, "At least you've some friends, I haven't been able to make one ever since I exit from training, my old friends are long gone and my family is no good."

Onyx looks to the lizard and smiles, "Then I'll be your friend."

Marx says, "Wha-"

Onyx repeats himself, "I said I'll be your friend."

He adds, "Come on Marx, it is better to know that you've at least one person to talk to in this life. So why can't that person be me, right?"

Marx looks back to the group and then to Onyx with a smile, "I guess that can work."

Onyx asks, "By the way, how old are you?"

Marx replies with a grin, "In human years I'll be just about turning twenty."

Onyx says, "Nice."

Marx states, "You're too kind you know that and thanks to what you said I can feel my drive going to max. I'm dead serious about this! I'll be doing this on my own free will! I know I can do this, just watch me!"

Onyx speaks, "That's the spirit! Just think positively and nothing can ever go wrong. All you needed was to believe in yourself, I didn't do a thing to help you out."

Marx comments, "Naw seriously, it was thanks to you. All I needed was some encouragement and that's what you gave me. I would've quit without your support and talks."

Onyx replies, "Not a problem, after all that is what friends do. They help each other when they can and however they can."

Marx extends his hand and Onyx grabs it, both shake with a grin on each other's face.

When they part from the shake, Onyx has a puzzled expression on his face and opens his mouth trying to ask something but nothing leaves it.

Marx asks, "What would you like to know?"

Onyx states, "Is it hard being a body guard?"

Marx replies, "Not that hard, just need to know how to use your brains and reflexs."

Onyx says, "Cool."

When they finally reach Jumba's lab, he was wearing his lab coat and goggles as he was mixing chemicals together.

"Dr. Jumba Jookiba!"

He turns around and sees the Grand Councilwoman standing in front of his door, looking the same as always.

He asks, "What bringing you to Jumba's Lab, your honor?"

She states, "I've some interesting information, thought you would like to listen to it. …After all, it is about your ex-partner, Dr. Hamsterviel."

He places the chemcials cautiously and walks to the Grand Councilwoman with a puzzled expression.

"What?"

She says, "I'm afraid it is private and personal information that only you should listen to."

She glares to Cobra Bubbles and he nods. He turns to the rest and says, "Guys, you all must leave. This is a confidential conversation. If anything, I'll call you back once you're permitted but not a moment to soon."

Onyx asks, "Yeah, bu-"

The door closes and everyone stands there, having no clue what to do.

_Minutes later…_

The door open and Onyx exclaims, "FINALLY!"

He says, "Now as I was saying, but what about this whole new thing Hamsterviel is about to send? What can we do?"

Jumba answers, "Just keep doing what you doing now."

The Grand Councilwoman nods, "Precisely, we can't allow Dr. Hamsterviel to take control of those experiments."

Next Enguard rushes out of the ship and runs up to Lilo, purring robotically.

She says, "Hey there cousin, how you feeling?"

He replies, "Meega feel better. Meega ready to protect people."

She laughs, "I bet you do."

_Just then…_

Stitch pushes Lilo onto the ground as plasma bullets crash where her head was. Everyone turn their focus onto where the shots originated and found it was from a robot. A big and black robot with red eyes, a red 'H' on its chest plate and two sets of arms. He stood seven ft. tall and had his gun out.

Ian says, "I'm guessing that's Hamsterviel's new aid?"

Onyx mocks, "Domo arigatoo, Mr, Roboto, Domo, Domo."

He and Stitch laugh, but everyone else fails to see their humor.

The robot says, "I'm a bounty-bot, out to collect cash from the most priceless things."

Onyx asks, "Why would Hamsterviel ask a bounty hunter?"

The robot states, "Because I, Sato King, am the best bounty hunter with a failure rate of .00001%. Also I was chosen because I'm the fastest to apprehend my targets."

He sets his eyes on to the Grand Councilwoman, then slowly smirks.

"Well. Well. Well. What do we have here? The all mighty and powerful, the just Grand Councilwoman herself."

Stitch and Onyx both jump front of her and growl at the robot while the guards aim their guns to the machine, by that time Jumba, Cobra Bubbles and Lilo all went inside the ship and only seeing what happens through the impenetrable windows of the ship.

Onyx asks, "What do you want with her?"

He extends his hand as it turns into a small cannon, "She's a pretty penny on her head. If I kill her and take the experiments, I'll be more than assured some compensation."

Dragoon shouts, "As if! Our job is to protect her highness no matter the cost! If you have a brain, you should turn tail and run away."

He retorts, "And miss the biggest catch in history. Never."

He then prepares his cannon and says, "Prepare to taste my positron cannon."

Ian hollers, "You're joking! Shooting at such a range would destroy the island!"

Onyx and Stitch to turn to, "Gaba!"

_In the ship…_

Lilo turns to Jumba, "What!"

Jumba sighs, "Yes."

He adds, "I'm afraid lizard guard is right, if he fires that cannon at this distance. It is more than likely destroying the island, causing major shift in the Earth and thereby possibly destroying Earth itself."

Lilo asks, "Can we do something from the ship."

Jumba gets a determine expression and smiles, "Yes we can."

He rushes off and shouts, "Little girl and scary agent person, prepare to holding on."

Lilo asks, "What are you going to do?"

He hollers, "Just trust evil genius!"

She sighs and sits down, buckling herself down and sees that Cobra Bubbles had already did his.

_Outside of the ship…_

Sato says, "You stupid flesh bags, I know that already. But I don't care!"

He yells, "As long as I get my tag! Who cares what happens to this place and every living thing on it!"

Onyx screams, "You're sick you know that!"

Sato retorts, "Not sick, just heavenly determine to catch my target."

He asks, "So? …What will it be your highness? You come with me along with those three experiments and this pitiful planet lives or disregard me and prepare for a total chaos on your watch? Which is it?"

Marx shouts, "She'll never agree to those demands! You hear me! She-"

Grand Councilwoman orders, "Stand down Soldier Stone!"

He turns to her and says, "But your highness?"

She answers, "I'm afraid I've no choice in the matter, I'll go as long as you don't harm this infant planet."

He says, "I won't as long as those experiments agree to accompyher highness."

Onyx states, "And if we don't!"

Sato smiles, "Then the island explodes and the Earth will be targeted by my ship, already to attack without mercy and decimate the planet."

Onyx says, "Oh…"

Stitch retorts, "Wait, we go with youga and youga never bother Earth again?"

Sato states, "I promise to never bother Earth again after I take you away."

Stitch replies, "Okie-taka, we go."

Onyx agrees, "Yeah, we'll do it."

Stitch looks to Lilo from the ship and she nods.

All three begin to walk, Sato begins to have a victorious grin on his face as he descends to snatch his prize.

As soon as they were close to him, Stitch grabs Onyx and the Grand Councilwoman and pulls them back and Sato had a very displeased expression on his face.

He shouts, "What is the bog deal!

He turns and sees Jumba's ship ready to fire.

He mutters, "Aw! Blitznak!"

Stitch laughs, "Bye-Bye!"

The cannons shoot and send Sato flying through the air.

Onyx turns to Stitch, "Dude! That was brilliant!"

He hugs Stitch and gives him a handshake.

"That was so cool, I can't believe you were able to fake-out a robot bounty hunter like that. What a moron. An ignoramus. An idiot. I never knew how stupid a machine can be."

He laughs really loud.

"He's the dumbest thing ever."

Sato appears behind him, "Yes, he is."

Onyx turns around and says, "I know ri-…Eep!"

His eyes turn wide as his body stiffens, looking at Sato and wondering what he'll do.

Sato adds, "Hello there."

Onyx says, "You know I was joking right… Same with the whole Mr. Roboto thing."

He retorts, "Oh, I know alright."

He adds, "I've a funny joke for you. Ready? Knock, Knock?"

Onyx replies, "Who's there?"

Sato answers, "Die!"

Onyx comments, "Wait, that isn't funny."

"It is," he states as he aims his gun towards Onyx, "to me."

He fires his gun and Onyx is sent flying through some trees.

Ian yells, "Manevuer 3 team. Protect her highness!"

All three form a triangle around the G.C.W (Grand Council Woman), cocking their guns and ready to attack Sato.

Sato turns and says, "Sorry to say, but that little formation won't help you any."

He aims his guns at the three, smile and fires three lassos around them. He pulls them and then threw them into the air, spinning them around and around until they were launch through some trees.

Sato laughs, "Stupid fleshies."

Stitch yells as he falls on top of Sato and pulls his arms off, "Youga forgot meega!"

He laughs as he kicks Sato far away, he flips and Stitch lands softly on his feet.

Marx walks up to G.C.W and says, "Sorry malady, but Agents Rocket and Mooris are out of commission. Both took a hard landing."

She asks, "Well, are they going to be okay?"

He replies, "They just need to recover."

Onyx shouts as he walks out of the trees, "Hey!"

Stitch, Marx, and G.C.W turn to face him, "Where is Sato!"

Stitch answers, "Stitch sent him flying away."

Onyx exclaims, "What! I wanted to get him back for saying that and doing that to me."

He adds, "First, I'm going to bring these two inside the ship to heal."

He walks into the ship and places them into the med bay.

He turns and finds Jumba there, "Where is bounty bot 630?"

Onyx responds, "Stitch said he launched him somewhere."

Jumba looks around and asks, "Where is Experiment 493?"

Onyx looks and says slowly, "I…don't…really….know? I thought he was outside?"

Onyx and Jumba's eyes grew large as Onyx runs out of the ship and examines the scene, he closely looks and nods.

He runs to Stitch and ask, "Stitch where is Enguard?"

He replies, "Meega naga nota. Why?"

Onyx comments, "He's missing."

Stitch retorts, "Gaba!"

Onyx states, "Yeah!"

Then both heard, "Hello there!"

Both turn and see Sato there, looking calm.

Stitch asks, "How youga got arms when Stitch yank them out?"

Sato explains, "Easy, thanks to nano tech. I can recover quickly."

He aims his gun towards G.C.W, "Now I won't have to worry about missing my shot."

He fires and Stitch and Onyx both run, but can't reach and then Marx jumps up and cuts the ray in half as it passes G.C.W.

Everyone was in awe at what he done. He turns and asks, "Your highness, are you okay?"

She answers, "Yes."

He replies, "Good, now since I'm the only one of the group awake. I think it'll be better if you go into the ship."

She nod then walks to the ship, Marx turns to Sato and aims his rifle at him.

Marx says, "Prepare to die!"

He fires a plasma bullet, only for it to be deflected by Sato's arms and ricochet back to him. He puts his arms up to protect from the bullet, but Onyx jumps in and tackles him to avoid the shot.

Both stand and Onyx yells, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"

Marx answers, "Well, I thought if I waited for the bullet to come and dogde it so it would hit the sand; thereby making a sand screen for me to make my counter."

Onyx says, "Oh, well. I guess that was a nice plan. Heh. Heh. Sorry."

Marx replies, "No problem, we can take this pile of rejected parts easily."

Sato shouts, "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A 'PILE OF REJECTED PARTS'! I'M THE BEST BOUNTY BOT IN THE UNIVERSE!"

Onyx hollers, "Now Stitch!"

Sato says, "What?"

He turns and sees Stitch in his ball form coming at him, and then Stitch goes through him making a giant hole in him.

Sato falls and appears to be offline, all three meet and shake hands.

Marx says, "Great idea about making him loose focus, classic."

_Few Seconds Later…_

Ian and Dragoon were up and out of the med bay, looking for Marx and G.C.W. When they find her, they apologize a million times and she tells to be easy and that they don't need to worry. With that the two bow and press a button on their chest plate and soon are teleported away.

G.C.W turns and says, "Thank you everyone, for saving me."

Onyx replies, "It was our pleasure."

Marx and G.C.W both walk from everyone and are about to teleport, until…

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Onyx turns and says, "Don't you know how to die!"

Sato responds, "Nope, not in my database."

He says, "Since you won't come easily as I hope, time to use force."

He fires his positron cannons and Marx pushes G.C.W out of the way to where Stitch and Onyx were.

He yells, "Save the Grand Councilwoman!"

Onyx retorts, "What about you?"

Marx smiles, "Don't worry about it."

Onyx runs to Marx, but the shot was going to hit him before Onyx could do a thing.

He yells, "MOVE!"

At that moment Marx put his arms up, trying to make a pitiful block for the attack as the giant wrecking ball size of plasma came his way. Then, Marx is hit with the shoot and Onyx stops as he only sees smoke.

He mutters, "No. No. It can't be. He can't die."

The smoke was so thick and heavy, like the pain in Onyx's heart. He turns with rage towards Sato and yells, "You're a monster!"

Then he hears, "Onyx!"

All look around, but Onyx was the first to look up and see Marx alive and well.

Sato states flabbergasted, "How is that possible, no one could've survived that blast!"

Marx lands and he is wearing a red and yellow armor.

"WOOOOOO," He adds, "that was a close one. If it hadn't been this experiment, I wouldn't be here."

Onyx says, "Enguard saved your life."

Marx looks to Sato and responds, "And so much more."

Marx bolts to Sato and replies, "This is going to be fun."

Marx grabs Sato, they fly high into the air and Marx spins faster and faster. When he feels he has gathered enough momentum, he releases Sato into space and then dusts his hands off. He lands back onto the ground and is greeted by Stitch and every one else.

G.C.W states, "There is hope for you after all."

He replies, "Thank you, your highness."

He turns to Onyx, "Thanks again."

Onyx comments, "That was awesome! You and Enguard are meant to be together, he is designed to be cybernetic armor."

He adds, "So being the G.C.W's bodyguard is the one true place for him, but fair warning he does have a time limit."

Marx says, "That's fine, we'll train together. Thanks for everything, all of you."

Both Marx and G.C.W. walk back, wave and in an instant are absorb into the flash of white light.

Lilo turns to Cobra Bubbles, but he vanished from the scene and turns to Jumba but he locked his lab door. So Stitch, Lilo and Onyx walk back to the house.

_House…_

Stitch and Lilo slump onto the couch.

Lilo says, "Today was a rollercoaster ride, man I tired."

Stitch speaks, "Ih, Stitch agrees."

Onyx walks to the corner of the kitchen and sees Sapphire there, being her cute self and was about to walk in and have some fun with her when he sees Crimson enter the room and stops. He sees the two hugging and kissing, Onyx looks down to the ground and leaves his spot.

He goes to the bedroom and crawls into bed while muttering, "Stupid. Stupid."


	21. One Horrible Day

A/N: Sorry for not updating before. Many things are happening at once, school work, finals, essays... oh my! JK. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'd like to thank you guys reading Starcrossed Torn Lovers. Give thanks to CrazyCommunist227, he has good ideas and that story will be going strong. Also, I'd like to thank you for reading Hawaiian Voodoo by Kemetri D. Jackkson. He also has some nice ideas. Now it's time to read on...

* * *

><p>Ch. 19 One Horrible Day<p>

_Morning…_

Onyx wakes up, just trying not to think too much about how he is basically stealing his brother's boojiboo in this reality.

He walks downstairs and sees Lilo, Stitch and Mayhem at the kitchen table eating some pancakes.

Once there, he grabs himself some and drenches them in maple syrup as he eats them while savoring the taste.

Lilo looks to him and asks, "Can I ask you and Mayhem something?"

Onxy says, "Shoot."

Mayhem adds, "Go ahead."

She adds, "Between the two of you, who is the sidekick?"

Both reply as they point to one another, "Easy…it's him."

Both look and say together, "No, you."

They bring their heads closers, "You're the sidekick!"

Lilo shouts, "Ok, bad question."

Stitch says, "Ih, very bad."

Mayhem says, "Stupid person says what."

Onyx asks, "What?"

Mayhem shouts, "HA! Looks like you're stupid after all!"

Onyx retorts, "Shut up!"

Both turn and Onyx asks, "Well between the two of you, who is the side kick."

Lilo says, "Oh no, we work as a team. Right Stitch?"

Stitch says, "Ih, we work better as team than apart."

Mayhem states, "True, but of course Lilo is the sidekick here in this relationship; it is so obvious."

Onyx retorts, "Are you blind, Stitch is the sidekick here without Lilo's quick thinking, all of them would've been taken by the government."

Mayhem adds, "But Stitch's strength helped capture most of the experiments."

Onux counters, "Well it is Lilo's human heart and imagination that has helped them find a place they call home!"

Mayhem says, "Listen here, no matter what you say it is going to be wrong. Lilo is a sidekick like how you're mine."

Onyx exclaims, "You're the one at fault here, clearly Stitch is the sidekick just like how you are mine."

Lilo says, "Guys can we please don't have this fight."

Soon Nani, David, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Crimson and Sapphire walk into the kitchen as they hear the debate.

David says, "We could hear all the screaming outside, what the prob?"

Lilo answers, "Both Onyx and Mayhem are discussing if either me or Stitch are the sidekick."

Nani says, "That is so easy, Stitch is the side kick."

David states, "Hate to break it to ya, but Lilo is."

Nani asks, "You think that alien could've become what he is without my sister's help?"

David retorts, "Ya think Lilo would've done such a quick turnaround?"

Pleakley says, "Oh no, it's the Yin-Yang case again. Listen it is clearly the case that Stitch is the sidekick."

Jumba states, "One eyed noodle choosing that side again, well evil genius says Little Girl is sidekicking."

Lilo says, "Great it is spreading like a wild fire."

Crimson and Sapphire look to each other and then to Angel, confused by everything.

She runs to Stitch and says, "Meega naga care because meega nota youga isa best."

Stitch blushes, "Aw, boojiboo."

Crimson laughs, "Ih, that isa why Lilo isa sidekick."

Sapphire turns to him, "Youga mean Stitch?"

Crimson states, "Naga, Lilo."

"Stitch."

"Lilo."

_After a few minutes of the argument everyone stops and disbands from the kitchen. Onyx and Mayhem are in their room together._

"Well, I felt like I should tell you why I said those things."

"It's not rocket science, Mayhem. You hate me. So you haven't forgiven me."

"Not exactly. You're right, though. I did hate you."

"Once again, thanks for the statement of the obvious."

"God, Onyx. Shut up, will you?"

"Why don't you come here and make me."

Both glare and Onyx turns around, his back facing Mayhem as he pinches the bridge on his nose.

"I'm sorry for calling you my sidekick. I really am and sorry for my behavior. I'm hoping you take my apology and we can go back to working out the pact. Truce?"

"How nice a gentleman's handshake to settle this between us; except between you and I there is one thing - I'm no gentleman."

"Come on, I'm trying to be reasonable here. Can't you pretend to get along so we can have this thing settle once and for all. I'm trying to make an attempt here."

"I know you are; believe me but you had this coming."

"But-"

"No buts, from here on out we're back to being enemies and I'll make sure your life is a living hell."

Mayhem walks out the door and those words echoed in Onyx's brain.'What did I just do?'

He goes down and spots Crimson and Sapphire, making out again for the umpteenth time. He was getting really angry, soon Stitch and Lilo jump into the door. So far today isn't his day with the big fight and this.

He walks out of the house and walks on the beach, he kicks the sand and other things. He closes his eyes as he kicks the sand, but in that sand pile had a yellow experiment pod mark 338 as it landed on someone's lawn. A guy sprinkling his lawn, sprays the pod and then walks back inside and oblivious to the green light as a red crow-like experiment appears and flies away into the day.

_Gantu's Ship…_

Gantu says, "Why can't I get a stupid experiment? Why is it so hard?"

He adds, "Why is life so hard?"

625 states, "It isn't that hard as you think it is. It is only hard because you're stupid. Face it. Life is hard, but it's even harder if you're stupid like yourself.

He laughs and Gantu was about to swat him when the dome activated itself and shows a red crow-like experiment. "Experiment 338 has been activated! Primary Function; Crop Eater!"

He smiles, "Today is the day, and I can feel it."

625 retorts, "You've been saying that for how long and yet you still come with nothing."

He ignores his partner and exits the ship.

_Pelekai House…_

Onyx enters into the abode and finds Mayhem sitting on the couch, looking the same as they were at the beginning; hate each other's guts.

Onyx rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen and sees Sapphire and Crimson eating something, he really didn't bother to look at it. He grabs some apples, washes them and then eats them.

He walks back to the living room and was about to turn the t.v. on when Lilo came bursting through the door.

She spats, "Guys, we found an experiment but we need help because Gantu has this machine that is going to capture it if we don't."

Stitch runs in and nods, "Ih, we go now."

Mayhem, Onyx, Sapphire, and Crimson follow Lilo and Stitch to where Gantu and his machine were as it was chasing the experiment.

Mayhem looks to Onyx and mouths, 'On your own.'

When they find the experiment, they see Gantu and his little machine.

Lilo says, "Okay, Onyx and Stitch and you take care of the machine while the others take out Dummy head. Agreed?"

All say, "Ih."

They separate and Onyx was attacking the machine with Stitch as Mayhem, Crimson and Sapphire face Gantu.

Gantu took out his gun and says, "Don't come any closer you trogs, I'm not afraid to shoot at any of you filthy vermin."

He shoots and Mayhem dodges it, then he looks back to where Onyx and Stitch were. The shot was aimed at Onyx, but he didn't want to help out this time. The shot hits Onyx and makes him fling towards Stitch, both fall hard onto the ground.

Onyx rubs his back and hisses sharply, "Ow!"

Stitch replies, "Ih. Ogata isa right."

Onyx turns his head and shouts to Mayhem, "Why didn't you tell me the stupid thing was heading my way!"

Mayhem lies, "I didn't see you there."

Onyx snaps right there and then, from the stress of lying to everyone about whom he is and hiding his renew feelings for Sapphire because the jealousy was becoming another problem and seeing her happy with Crimson was a slap to his face. Plus, he had to take Mayhem's criticisms at face value because he didn't want to go berserk again. All that pain, anger and envy burst as he lunges at Mayhem. Mayhem throws Onyx to he left and he stands up, Onyx and Mayhem glare at each other.

Everyone stops as the two crash into each other and fall in a heap of a barrage of fists and kicks executing to hurt the other. Everyone watches in horror as they roll around the ground, decorating the other's face with bruises, cuts and scratches.

There was no way this could be happening, but it was unfolding and the ferocity of the fight was steadily increasing. The scene makes a big enough distraction that Gantu catches the experiment, though since no one was paying him any attention. He decides to quickly and quietly leave from the premises and back to his ship.

All were thinking almost the same thing.

'Why would he do this to Mayhem? What reason was so big to fight him this time that they even lost a cousin?'

_A few minutes later outside Lilo's house… Both are cover with bandages to help heal their wounds._

Onyx wasn't the type to throw punches just because he wanted to. He wasn't the type to remain quiet about his explosion either, being the person to continue babbling and making remarks about whatever made him so mad. Now he was silent, glaring into space and avoiding Mayhem.

"What happened out there?" Lilo demands hotly when they all head to the backyard.

Everyone had seen her really angry before, but not like this, and this time she had good reason to be mad and not because she lost a hula match to Mertle or when she lost Scrump. This was even worse than the time when Stitch ditch her when she needed him to perform the hula when they were doing it about love. Two of her friends, no her two newest members of the ohana just broke into a fight of crazed wrath without warning. No one said anything. The silence was enough to suffocate them with anticipation.

"Nothing," Mayhem mutters, as he looks everywhere else but Onyx.

"I set this meeting up to fix our problems," Lilo says hotly and displease, tiny hands ball into fists as she glare between the two with white hot rage, "We need to be a team again – a team! I give you guys a little, itty bitty break, a clean slate and I thought the two of you were getting better and then you're suddenly fighting each other like it is a fight between vampires and werewolves?" She whips her head around to Onyx, betray by his attitude early.

He looks away, now more guilty than angry. "What is going on here? We lost a cousin here, today. Tell me what is wrong?" she waves her hands at the two, "are we just going to fall apart like this? Let whatever this is eat us up? What is wrong with the two of you! With us!"

Both were quiet, unsure of what to say because they worry it may make things even worse.

Lilo stomps angrily inside with everyone else as Onyx and Mayhem look to the ground and slowly walk away.

_Onyx walks along the ocean shoreline and sits on the sand…_

Onyx says, "I know the problem, I hate to admit it because this does involve me. The problem is we suck."

_Mayhem is sitting on a tree…_

He says in a surprised tone, "No matter how much we try to deal, there's always that little monster in our heads that can't help hating the person next to us because they think they're so awesome or whatever the reason is – our problem is…."

Onyx continues, "Is that we can't get over ourselves and that….

Mayhem states, "It's not just about the 'me, me, me', but the group too."

Onyx adds, "The ones that care about us, the ones who love us."

Mayhem speaks, "I'm just too selfish to notice…"

Onyx says, "I'm too absorbed with this whole notion…"

Both say, "I fail to see how it was affecting everyone else. I'm stupid for not knowing about it, but I can't stop until I break. Which means… that I need to tell the truth to.."

Onyx says, "Mayhem."

Mayhem replies, "Onyx."

_They both walk from the respected spots and try to find each other. A few minutes later both end up in front of the cave where they had their incident._

Mayhem says, "I need to tell you something."

Onyx replies, "Go ahead."

Mayhem speaks, "Even though our problem can be fixed today, who said it will remain until tomorrow or even the next day."

Onyx states, "I'm lost here, please tone it down a bit."

Mayhem shakes his head and says, "What I'm saying is that we're always going to find something that'll trigger our fights, there is always something to complain about and that we don't want to be like this. So we're obviously always going to fight."

Onyx nods and Mayhem continues, "The reason why is because you and me are always thinking about 'me, me, me'. How to help myself in any situation, in this case ourselves; see we put ourselves before the group. We always place the 'we' before the 'us, us, us' of the ohana that we should try to cooperate with."

"So what do we do?" Onyx asks softly, realizing a second too late he voiced it.

Mayhem shrugs, "Suck it up and spill it all out. I'm just tired of waiting for something that won't happen unless I say so."

Onyx says, "Well you're not the only one. I'm tired as well. I just want my life back. I don't wanna have to look over my shoulder praying that you are there watching me, scheming away something right there. I don't want to be with you anymore, I loved my old life so much more. I want my life back so much, I want it now. I want my family…my Sapphire. I feel like I'm being restricted here, with no way out and I can't take it anymore. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired living a fake life with you and seeing Crimson and Sapphire…Seeing them together doesn't make me feel any better. The urge to run away and cry is so strong, but I put on the strong front because I don't want to slip up and then you make my life even more miserable because all you can think about is 'me, me, me.' I'M TIRED! Okay, I... I'm just tired."

Mayhem was shocked to see this side of Onyx as Onyx repeats, "I'm just tired…."

He finishes, "…of feeling like a trapped animal. The pain…it's just too much."

He adds, "I know pain means you're human, but how much pain can one bear. How much suffering does this person have to endure, seeing the one they love the most and yet can't even have them. Can't do anything to them; can't hug or kiss or any of those things."

Mayhem has his mouth open and tries to reply but nothing comes out and Onyx spats. "Exactly, so you're not my only problem here. …Now, if you don't mind me. I need to go and think somewhere."

He walks away and leaves Mayhem their stunned.

Onyx walks back to the beach, sits down and looks to the ocean. He flexes his fingers, warming up from the numbing cold that came with fight, cracking a few knuckles in the process. A part of him still wanted to continue beating the crap out of Mayhem, but another part just wanted to disappear and be free. Be far away from everything. He turns his head and sees some surfers, he sees one walking towards him and notes its David.

David says as he walks up from the body of water, "Sup' little dude?"

Onyx replies coldly, "Hey."

He retorts, "Something the matter?"

Onyx comments, "You wouldn't understand."

Dave ponders for some time and says, "Little dude, do you know the story about mermaids?"

Onyx looks to David and replies full of interest, "No, I don't."

Dave explains, "They swim in the open sea all day, explore endless wonders, its pure freedom. They find unique things and animals as well because the seas and oceans have so much mystery that they can enjoy anything."

Onyx states, "That sounds like a prefect paradise, the best haven. Heck, I wouldn't mind living life like that because it sounds like heaven."

Dave continues, "So you think. But wait, what you don't understand is that the life of a mermaid isn't perfect and everything. Yes, it was a great life for the first few hundred years of their life."

Onyx asks, "How can they live so long?"

He answers, "Mermaids are immortal and they can never die."

Onyx nods as David says the tale, "Yeah, they can spend an eternity at sea. Because their hearts are, as some may say ... are as cold as the ocean water. But sometimes a mermaid gets lonely and their heart warms and they want more; so much more than the life of the sea."

Onyx speaks, "Wow."

David adds, "There is more."

He says, "They say that mermaids want to feel love that is why they go to see the sea hag-"

Onyx asks, "Who is the sea hag?"

David answers, "The sea hag is the mysterious monster of the deep blue sea, the one who's name strikes fear in the hearts of sailors everywhere."

Onyx nods as David continues, "Any way, the mermaids go her to make a deal. The sea hag agreed to give them legs but if they didn't find love before her deadline they would have to give up their immortality. If a mortal professes his love to a mermaid, she becomes human and the two live in happiness."

Onyx responds, "That is an amazing story."

In his mind he was thinking about The Little Mermaid, he remembered about the deal Ariel and Ursula made and how that if Ariel fails to find love she would be with Ursula forever.

_Gantu's Ship…_

Gantu walks into his ship with a smile on his face, "Oh 625 you'll never believe what I caught."

He states, "Hopefully a cold."

He laughs as he walks into the main door and Gantu sends his a scowl, "No!"

He adds, "I've caught an experiment."

He shows it to 625 and he nods, "Yep, definitely one of my many cousins."

He looks to Gantu, "Look at you, for once in your life you manage to catch an experiment without some many marks on you."

He ignores the latter half and walks to the communication phone, he wanted to make a video call to Dr. Hamsterviel.

"Hello, who is calling?"

Gantu replies, "Me, sir. Gantu."

Dr. Hamsterviel states, "I don't want to hear about how you lost another experiment today."

Gantu retorts, "But that's the thing, I caught one. See."

He shows the experiment and Dr. Hamsterviel brings his face to the monitor in awe, "Looks like you did and now you can hand it over to Sato when he goes to your ship because he is going to bring it to my new secret lab."

Gantu asks, "How come I don't know of is sir."

Dr. Hamsterviel shouts, "You imbecile, didn't you heard me. Secret Lab as if NO ONE KNOWS OF ITS LOCATION!"

He adds, "Sato will meet you in a few minutes, don't you dare loose that experiment."

A few minutes later Sato enters the ship and says, "Gantu, I'm here. Give me what the doctor wants.

He grumbles as he hands over the experiment to Sato, he takes it from Gantu and in a white flash disappears.

_Beach…_

Onyx is on the beach still, looking at the ocean and thinking about what David said as well as the Little Mermaid. Maybe life in the ocean wouldn't be bad, after all some people say life did come from the sea.

He was brought out of his thoughts as someone hugs him from the back, he realizes who was hugging him.

"Ty?"

"Ih."

He turns and sees Ty there, "Gaba?"

Ty looks to him and asks, "Why youga lose member of Ohana?"

That question pinches his heart, he didn't know how to answer it. He couldn't answer it.

He lied to Ty, "Meega was having bad day and took it out of Mayhem."

Okay, half lied to Ty.

Ty nods, "But, why youga did that?"

He says, "Ty, can we please not talk about that. I already heard it from Lilo, I really don't want to listen to it again."

Ty lays his head onto Onyx's lap, "Okie-taka Onyx."

Onyx ears move down as he grabs Ty and covers him, "Hold on Ty."

Ty asks, "Gaba? Why?"

Soon a plasma bullet hits Onyx and both of them are flying through the air.

When they land, Ty looks to Onyx and sees he is out cold.

He says, "Onyx wake up!"

Onyx stirs a little and then he hisses as he feels the burn from his back.

Ty looks around him and says, "Onyx youga hurt badly."

Onyx retorts, "When haven't I been hurt badly?"

He laughs lightly at his statement, trying to help calm Ty down. He stands up, only to go back down from the searing pain from his back.

He mutters, "This isn't a regular plasma bullet."

"That's right."

Both turn and Onyx growls, "Sato."

He adds, "What do you want?"

Sato points to Ty, "Him. He is the one I want."

Onyx forces him to stand and says, "There is no way you'll take Ty. Why do you want him anyway?"

He retorts, "Just wait and see."

Onyx counters, "I rather pass."

He goes on all fours and grabs Ty by the gruff of his neck, placing it on his mouth as he starts running through the jungle.

Sato shouts, "You're making this harder than it has to be!"

_Pelekai House…_

Onyx opens the door and closes it, locks it and places Ty on the couch. He goes to the back door and locks it.

He screams, "Hello! Is anyone home!"

He gets not response.

He mutters, "Fuck. No one's home."

He walks back to the living room and looks to Ty, "Ty, you need to hide somewhere in the house. Somewhere so that bad guy can't take you."

Ty retorts, "Naga. Meega help. Meega fight."

Onyx says, "Listen, he is on a completely different level of bad. He is supremo bad, ten times worse than Gantu and a hundred times smarter than him. What I'm trying to say is that, please listen to me. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Ty nods, "Okie-taka."

He walks and heads for the steps, while Onyx watches the front door.

"Ah!"

Onyx hears the scream and sees Ty being thrown to the couch.

He screams, "Onyx! Onyx, please help meega! Onyx! Help!"

Onyx shouts, "Ty!"

He jumps in front of Ty and growls angrily at the attacker.

"So," Sato states, "you're quite close to this child too. Like a brotherly bond thing. Good."

He shoots a bullet towards Onyx, he catches it and grins.

He says, "What? That's the best shot you got!"

Sato replies, "Just wait."

Onyx asks, "Huh?"

He looks to the bullet and soon water leaks from it, Onyx looks to it and tries to throw it as far from him but it wouldn't let go of his hand.

He shouts, "What is going on!"

Sato states, "Water prison bullets."

Soon the water spins into a sphere and engulfs him, he holds his breath as the air pocket is replace with water. He floats in the middle and is trying to punch his way out.

Sato states, "You can't break through that water prison, it is mixed with the densest matter in the world. Plus with the water's natural density, you can't break free."

Onyx shouts in the water prison, "Ty run!"

He covers his mouth and Ty is paralyze with fear, Sato walks to him and offers a bargain.

He suggests, "You, Experiment 658, as known as Tiger's Eye or Ty come with me. If you come with me, I'll set you're ohana free. But you can never leave Dr. Hamsterviel's side."

He looks to Onyx as he is fighting to stay conscious.

He shouts, "Don't do it Ty! Use your power and run from him."

He covers his mouth again as oxygen is released from his mouth.

Sato replies, "If you run, this will happen."

He presses a button on his arm, soon the prison starts to shrink and it starts to crush Onyx.

Sato grins, "Aw, being crush with the weight of the water becoming heavier and heavier. What a horrible way to go, unless… _(looking to Ty)_ You come with me."

Onyx shouts, "Don't…do….….it…Ty."

He closes his eyes as he is slowly losing consciousness and Ty is getting frantic.

Ty looks to Onyx and then back to Sato, "Ih, meega go but youga let go Onyx right after."

Sato says, "I promise."

Ty walks up to Sato, he grabs Ty and presses another button on his arm. The water prison stops and becomes plain water again, Onyx drops to the floor and is soaking wet.

Ty looks to Sato, "Can meega say goodbye."

Sato replies, "Sure, go ahead."

Sato release Ty and he walks over to Onyx, nuzzling him.

He licks him and says, "Soka Onyx, meega did it to help youga. Don't be mad at meega. Please forgive meega."

He drops some tears as he hugs Onyx and when he is finish, he walks back to Sato and Sato presses a button as a white light swallows the two.

Nani walks into the house by unlocking the door and the first thing she sees is Onyx on the floor and completely soaking wet and out cold. She rushes to him and tries to help him wake up.

She does some chest compressions and soon Onyx stirs, when he finally coughs up water and looks around.

He asks, "Uh, I felt like a waffle between as iron cooker."

Nani asks, "What happened to you?"

Onyx tries to think and his eyes widen, "Ty!"

He jumps up and looks around the room, and then he goes around the house screaming his name.

He grabs Nani and asks, "Where is Ty?"

She replies, "I enter and I found only you here."

He mutters, "Oh no."

He drops to the floor and he brings his hands to his eyes, "No. No. No."

She asks, "Onyx, tell me what happened."

He says, "Ty. He took Ty."

Nani becoming more frantic asks, "Who took him?"

Onyx pries his hands off his eyes as tears roll down, "Gerbilviel's new assistance, Sato King. He took Ty. I try to stop him, but I was encased in a water prison and then blacked out as the pressure increased in the prison."

Nani says, "No."

Nani collapses on the couch as Onyx leaves the house and search the entire island.

_Hours Later…_

Onyx comes back into the house, feeling depressed about the entire ordeal.

He let Ty be capture, Ty was looking at him for protection and he couldn't do a thing to help him. He slowly walks into the living room and sees everyone there, Lilo and Stitch talking to cousins trying to sees if any have seen Sato while Jumba and Pleakley looking at Jumba's new invention to locate Ty and Angel and Nani were trying to deal with an upset and distraught Sapphire as Mayhem was trying to calm a very angry Crimson as he was walking around in circles.

He walks to where Crimson was, considering Mayhem was the worse person to turn to when it came to feelings.

Onyx asks Mayhem, "How is he doing?"

Mayhem replies, "HE ALMOST KILLED ME! JUST BECAUSE I WAS TELLING HIM THE PROBABLITY OF HIS SON'S SURVIVAL WITH HAMSTERVIEL!"

Onyx punches Mayhem in the arm, "Ow! What!"

Onxy says, "Of course he would do that, no one wants to hear about that kind of stuff. Why not try to be more optimistic?"

Mayhem comments, "If you mean delusional, like you. No thanks. He is your problem, if you need me. Actually, don't say a thing and don't need me."

He walks back as Onyx walks to Crimson.

He asks, "Crimson?"

Crimson looks to Onyx and rushes to him, hugging him. "Any new news on Ty?"

Onyx shakes his head as he returns the hug, "No, there haven't been anything."

Onyx could tell Crimson's heart just break hearing those words.

He mutters, "My son. My boy, isa gone."

Onyx tries to cheer him up, "Listen, Crimson. Crimson, listen to me. Ty isn't going to be gone long, I promise to find him if it's the last thing I do."

Crimson looks to Onyx and says, "Youga said youga protect Ty, youga said he be safe with youga."

Onyx says, "I tried my best, I really did Crimson I tried my best to save Ty."

Crimson stands as he grabs Onyx and crashes him into the wall, "Maybe youga tried harder! Youga should've been one taken, naga Ty! He isa boy! My son!"

Onyx shouts, "Crimson, stop youga hurting me. Aggaba! Crimson stop please."

Onyx thinks back to all the times him and Ty were together, "Meega misa soka Crimson. I'm really sorry, I am. I said I protect him and I let not only him down, but you too and Sapphire. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm going to give anything to save Ty."

Crimson releases Onyx as he tries to regain some air in his body, he turns to Crimson and then Crimson jumps on top of him. He growls as he punches Onyx into the ground, harder and harder until he starts to cough up blood, Angel and Sapphire are the first to get there and separate the two.

Stitch goes to Onyx and helps him up.

Sapphire yells to Crimson, "Gaba that for boojiboo!"

He retorts, "He promised Ty be safe. He promised take care of Ty; yet, Ty isa gone. Isa his fault, all his fault. Like today with the experiment."

Lilo says, "Crimson, that's not fair! He tried his best, but Sato is a very strong robot. Thing is why take Ty?"

Onyx replies, "Ransom most likey."

He adds, "Probably will make a deal with you Crimson, you work for him again and he sets your son free. Problem is you can't trust his word."

Crimson frees himself from Sapphire and Angel's grasp and charges, Onyx pushes Stitch and takes the tackle as both make a hole through the house and land on the ground. Onyx spits up some blood as he lands hard onto the ground.

Crimson yells, "Youga bad brother! Bad brother! How youga let Ty get capture! How youga let bad guy beat youga!"

He begins to pound Onyx repeatedly and Onyx could only say as he releases tears, "Soka."

Crimson yells, "Soka! Soka isa only thing youga say! Soka won't bring Ty back!"

Onyx replies, "I know, I know. But I don't know what else to say. Yes, I'm the worst brother in the world. I broke my promise with you, Sapphire and Ty. I deserve the beating. I deserve your hate. But I will get Ty back."

Crimson yells, "How!"

Onyx shouts, "I don't know how! But I'll give my life for him!"

He heaves as his chest ascends and descends rapidly, "Just give me a second chance and I'll save him. Please, that's all I'm asking brother, just another chance."

Crimson grabs Onyx by the collar of his fur, picks it up to his face and growls.

"Youga never call meega brother again."

Crimson drops him and continues his attack on Onyx until Sapphire shoots Crimson with one of her darts and one for Onyx.

Both need the sleep, especially Onyx for taking that beating from Crimson.

_Somewhere in an unknown location…_

Ty is in a cell and is curl into a ball, cowering in fear.

He says, "Itchibawa Daddy, Onyx. Save meega. Meega isa toga. Meega scared. Very scared, please come quick."

He cries but soon Sato shouts, "Quit your balling!"

Ty holds in the sounds, but his eyes still make the water as he waits to be rescued. He falls asleep with tears on his eyes.

* * *

><p>Questions: How do you like Sato? Also whose fault is it really that Ty got captured? Do you think Onyx and Crimson bromance will be fixed or not?<p> 


	22. Halloween is Early

A/N: Experiment 641 is my own experiment. Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Ch. 20 Halloween is Early<p>

_Morning…_

Onyx wakes up with a splitting headache and looks around the place, he was once again back in the med bay.

He mutters, "Maybe I should sleep here from now on, since this is becoming the place I come to whenever something happens to me."

He stands and is in a lot of pain, he looks into the mirror and can see how badly he looked. One eye was shut because of a big purple and black bruise, his lips with the size of melons and he had dried blood on his fur. Yep, he got the shit beaten out of him.

He tries to remember why he was like that, but then it hits him. Ty. He had been kidnap and it was all Onyx' fault that it had happened. Onyx drops his ears and mumbles, "Ty, hold on. I'm coming."

He trudges out the ship and quietly tries to climb the roof of the house to go to his room and get something to help him; however when he got up there it was already used by Crimson, Mayhem, Stitch, Angel, Sapphire and the kids.

He falls through the window, "Ow!"

All turn to him and Crimson was the only one to look away, which hurt Onyx's heart greatly. The kids run up to him and all ask, "What happen to him?"

He lied, "Sato really knows how to fight."

He laughs, which puts a few smiles in the room; except Crimson.

Onyx turns serious, "Okay, I think I know how we can find Ty. Who is the connection between Hamsterviel and us?"

All looked confused by this and I answer, "Gantu."

All nod and grin, so they all left through the window and went to Gantu's ship in order to get a lead for Ty's whereabouts.

_Gantu's Ship…_

Gantu was up and looking annoyed, because he wasn't told about Dr. Hamsterviel new lab but Sato was.

He mutters, "How does a bounty bot surpass me!"

625 states, "Because his stats are perfect, unlike yours which is a disaster."

"Still, I want to know where the lab is" he replies.

He adds, "It can have so many things there I can do and use, but he won't include me."

625 retorts, "Maybe because he thinks you'll blow it up, bubblebutt."

Gantu spats, "That's not my name! I just would like to know where that stupid lab is!"

_Outside the ship…_

Everyone gasp as they heard what Gantu said, that Hamsterviel made another lab and that he doesn't know its location.

With that information, all go back to the house and go into the living room. Nani and Lilo enter from the kitchen.

She asks, "Where have all of you been?"

Chrys answers, "Gathering information about Ty's location."

B adds, "Ih, Hamsterviel has another lab."

Lilo's eyes widen, "What?"

Nani says, "Where?"

Kindra states, "Naga nota yet."

Kale adds, "We know isa Earth."

All turn to him and Onyx asks, "How?"

Ajax responds, "Earth's water isa easy to hide things, so underwater lab makes sense."

Ranveera says, "Ih, because we powerless underwater."

Mayhem states, "Some of us."

Onyx says, "Okay, good but thing is how are we to explore the water on Earth!"

Mayhem suggest, "Sinker be good and Finder."

Onyx replies, "Yeah, but even if we find them we won't be able to reach them. We need someone to go underwater and give the location so everyone can teleport to that said spot."

Stitch says, "Might work."

Onyx looks to his holophone and says, "I've an idea."

He runs out of the house.

_Minutes later…_

He arrives to Jumba's ship and bangs on the door, hoping his gut is right.

The door opens and Jumba asks, "What?"

Onyx comments, "Remember that last invention you made?"

Jumba nods as Onyx continues, "Is it a teleportation device?"

Jumba nods, "Why?"

Onyx smirks, "I know how we can find Ty. Just be ready."

He runs back to the house and climbs into his bedroom; he takes out the bag with his pills and the mysterious pod.

He mutters, "Please let this give me the ability to find Ty."

He clenches it and runs downstairs with everyone chasing after him. Mayhem, Crimson, Stitch, Angel, Sapphire, and the kids all surround Onyx on the shore near the water as Nani, Lilo, David, Pleakley and Jumba spectate from a few feet away.

Mayhem asks, "What are you doing?"

Onyx replies, "The only way to track him is with a mermaid or some underwater creature."

Mayhem asks, "What?"

Onyx says, "The only way to find them is with a mermaid."

Mayhem retorts, "Afraid to break your bubble there but we don't have any."

Onyx says, "Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

Crimson replies, "Like youga said to Ty."

Onyx looks to Crimson dead in the eyes, "Okie-take, yeah, well. Youga listen hagata and closely. Where were youga when all of this went down? You didn't even see the fight, so don't give me any of that now."

Crimson was taken aback by Onyx's sudden hostility, "Don't give me that. Like I said, before and the time before that. I'm sorry, but I'm going to make it better."

He walks from them and unclenches his hand as he shows he had an experiment pod with him all along.

Mayhem asks, "Is that an experiment pod?"

Onyx nods and Lilo says, "You were hiding a pod from us. Why?"

He retorts, "I wanted to ask Jumba to see what powers it has, but I never got the chance and I think now is the best time."

He drops the pod label 641 into the ocean and a green light shines brightly as an experiment that looks like Stitch expect dark green with a mirror on his chest and has different make up accessories on his claws appears.

He growls and looks to everyone, the experiments surround the new one and try to calm it down.

Onyx says, "Don't worry, we're here to help you."

He adds, "Can you please help us find a member of our family? He's been kidnapped and we think he is in an underwater lab. Please help us find him."

The experiment looks to Onyx and then to everyone else.

The he mutters, "Aquaris Siren."

A flash of blinding light engulfs them and then…

Onyx says, "Whoa!"

Everyone eyes fall on Onyx as he falls on the beach, when he pushes himself up and turns. He finds out he has turn into a mermaid. Well, merman.

The experiment snickers as he watches Onyx flop around.

Lilo says, "Oh, wow."

Nani speaks, "Oh my."

Mayhem walks to Onyx and help him up, only for Mayhem to drop him.

Onyx says, "Hey! What was that for!"

Mayhem replies, "Sorry couldn't get a firm grip on you."

Onyx attempts to stand up, but falls back down.

Mayhem says, "Onyx, you don't have legs anymore; therefore you can't stand up."

Onyx responds while looking around, "Okie-taka, well, why me out of everyone?"

He throws a tantrum, "Why did I become the mermaid, man, whatever? Why did I get the tail? The experiment was looking at all of us!"

Nani shouts, "Maybe because you're a good swimmer?"

Onyx says, "I'm an experiment! How can I be a good swimmer?"

He adds, "Besides, this is the vast ocean! It is colossal and very cold, also I might catch a cold!"

Crimson shouts, "Okie-taka, youga now mer-person. Forget that and try to find Ty. Isa he close?"

Onyx asks, "How would I know about that?"

Lilo states, "Put your head underwater, that might work."

Onyx complains, "And get my fur wet and smell like sea salt and fish urine and feces, no way. I would rather be fricasseed tuna roll than to swim in the ocean."

Lilo retaliates, "Onyx, you do realize you're no longer an experiment. You're a merman. You now have scales on you, so you don't have to worry about that stuff."

Onyx sighs, "Okie-taka. Fine, you win. I'll try and see if it works."

He grabs his nose and dives underwater and then quickly pops out a few feet away from them.

Onyx exclaims, "Whooo! Wow! That was fun! Come on guys! Dive in, the water is fine!"

Nani walks into the shoreline and yells, "Onyx, come back here immediately!"

Onyx goes back under the water and then pops right next to Nani in half a second, almost giving Nani and everyone else a heart-attack.

Onyx says, "So this is what it feels like, the call of the sea, majestic and intense. Just like the story David told me."

Crimson says, "Put it on hold. Did youga find Ty? Or Hamsterviel lab?"

Onyx answers, "Now that you say it there was a taste of a strange metal under the water."

Jumba replies, "Could be lab, follow taste."

Onyx asks, "How in the world I do that?"

Pleakley responds, "We don't know. Just let your inner merman energy flow and follow it."

Jumba adds, "When you finding lab, call evil genius and we will be teleporting there."

Onyx replies, "Okie-taka. Meega will, meega promise."

Onyx dives into the water and then swims away rapidly.

Mayhem states, "That's actually the most fun I've seen him have ever since the events of yesterday."

The experiment jumps onto Mayhem and was trying to throw him, but Mayhem grabs the experiment and flips him over his shoulder. The experiment stands up and growls at Mayhem, both walking in a circle as everyone was ready to capture the rogue experiment if it runs away. The experiment charges at Mayhem, he side-steps which helps him miss the tackle.

Mayhem turns to the experiment and then uses his hand, he raises it and that picks up the experiment. He moves his hands to the trees and then the experiment crashes into trees which knock it out.

He mutters, "Dumb experiment."

_Hidden lab location…_

Ty wakes up from his ceil, looks around and is vey sadden by the site. Meega still hagata. Meega thought ohana would be hagata now.

Sato walks to his cell and bangs on the door, "Wake up you filthy trog!"

He walks away and Ty begins to tear up as he cowers in the corner with fear and hurt.

He mutters sadly, "Meega want Daddy and Mommy. Meega just want to be home. Meega miss daddy and mommy's hugs and kisses. Please mommy, daddy, Onyx, Uncle Stitch, anyone save meega."

Sato says, "Shut it you miserable urchin! Quit your crocodile tears! I can't have my new slave be weak. The Dr. wouldn't be please of a weak slave."

He opens the cell door and says evilly, "Ready for your hardest workout ever."

Ty shakes from what he said and Sato yells, "Get here now!"

He grabs Ty forcefully and pulls him out of the cell as he screams and wails.

_Jumba's Ship…_

Mayhem and everyone else were in Jumba's ship looking at the new experiment, Mayhem was glaring at the thing.

Mayhem says, "Why did you choose Onyx?"

He replies, "Meega naga nota, words leave mouth and turn anyone in need."

Jumba states, "631, you should being away from that experiment. If he says words, you might copying Onyx's transformation."

Mayhem retorts, "That won't happen, he is in container and the power of words can't penetrate that."

Lilo says, "Still it is better to keep distance from him."

Stitch replies, "Ih, meega thinks Lilo isa right."

Mayhem responds, "Don't worry about it."

Lilo rolls her eyes and everyone leaves the room, leaving Mayhem with the new experiment.

Mayhem turns around to the experiment and demand, "Listen you change Onyx back the moment he gets back here."

The experiment states, "Meega naga do that."

Mayhem walks closer to the the pod and bangs on it, "You better change him when he returns."

He pulls out some of his fur as they fall to the ground and says, "Stupid experiment!"

He walks around the pod, trying to think of ways to make this experiment cooperate at a faster pace.

The experiment smirks and softly whispers, "Fae Silva."

A light yellow light engulfs Mayhem, blinding him.

Whe it dims down, everything is bigger than him and he looks down only to see he is floating.

He screams, "Ah!"

He tries to go to the ground, but isn't having any luck with his new body. He flies into a computer screen, when he finally stands after the horrible crash landing is when he makes the discovery about himself.

He grabs his face, he touches his body and mutters repeatedly, "No. No. No. No."

He feels the clothes on him... Clothes! and then his…his...wings! He had wings!

He screams, "That damn experiment turned me into a… a… fairy!"

He adds, "I'm a fuckin' fairy with green clothes! What am I, Tinker Bell!"

He tries to fly back to the pod containing the experiment; however, he wasn't having any luck of which way he was going and would often end up crash landing against something.

After many failed attempts of flying, he finally got the hang of it and was in front of the pod with the 'I'm-going-to-rip-you-to-shreds'expression.

He screams, "I demand you change me back this instant!"

641 replies, "Naga, meega naga do it."

Mayhem hollers, "I'm going to kill you when I return my size."

He flies out of the ship, leaving 641 in there laughing at him and Mayhem is muttering his anger.

He goes to the house and says, "Guys! I need some assistance!"

But his voice was super squeaky and sounded like a toy, that no one heard. So he roams around the house, hoping to find at least one person to help him out.

_After a few minutes…_

"Aw man!" he exclaims.

"I'm so tired," Mayhem adds, "Who would've guess being a fairy was such hard work."

He flies upstairs and sees Nani watching TV and he exasperated as he mutters, "Fuckin' Finally!"

He flies over to Nani and screams, "Nani! Nani! It's me! Mayhem, I'm a fairy! I need you to get Jumba!"

Nani was so focus on the show, she didn't notice the little thing flying around her.

_Until…_

She moves her eyes from the screen and onto the moving thing, she looks shocked at first.

She mutters, "What!"

Mayhem took this as a good sign and replies, "Yes, no more flying and no more being a fairy."

Nani crawls back and Mayhem follows suit, in hoping she is was looking for a phone to call Jumba. But then he looks at her again, he realizes that she wasn't crawling back because she understand his predicament. She did it because she was afraid. So she wasn't going to get phone, but to get something else.

As she digs through her drawers, Mayhem was flying as fast as he could – Fearing the consequences of his choice. Problem was that, he was too tired and couldn't fly as fast as before. The slow motion gave Nani enough time to find what she was looking, her black fly swatter.

She hollers, "Yes! Time to exterminate a bug!"

She grabs it and looks back to where she saw the 'bug', but it was gone. Vanished.

She tries to examine the room, trying to pinpoint its location. Mayhem was heaving behind a picture heavily as his chest ascends and descends with every inhale and exhale.

He mutters to himself, "Damn she's a crazy woman. Must really hate bugs."

He smiles, "She won't ever find me here though."

He lightly laughs, but he pushes the picture and it falls onto the ground with a loud _Thud._

He says, "Shit."

He turns around and Nani was already there, swatter at the ready and then it quickly falls onto him.

He mutters again, "Shit."

As he is hit against the table he releases a yelp in pain, but to Nani. It was more like…nothing. When she brings the swatter up and examines the 'bug', she sees it still moving and prepares to swat it again.

Mayhem looks up and shouts, "Oh hell no!"

He stands up and when she drops the swatter, he catches it in his hand and refuses it to let go. This act made Nani freak out as she tries to pull back the swatter, Mayhem pulls it out of her arms and then throws it on the floor. He then quickly flies to Nani's ear and says, "Nani! That really hurts!"

She looks around and shouts, "Mayhem? That you?"

Mayhem replies, "Yes, I was the stupid 'bug' you almost killed."

He zips around and lands on her arm, when she finally notices Mayhem on her arm. She brings it up and looks closely at him, soon the fear filled face was replaced with one of laughter.

He retorts, "Ha. Ha. Yes this is very funny, I'm a little fairy."

She asks, "How did that happen?"

Mayhem answers, "The stupid experiment did this to me and he won't change me back!"

Nani nods and replies, "Don't worry, Jumba is sure to know how to fix you."

Mayhem states, "Hopefully."

Nani runs to get the phone, but unknown to her was that Mayhem had fallen off her arm the moment she sped down the stairs. He tries to flap his exhausted wings and try to catch up to her, only for him to stop midway and crash on the floor.

He pushes himself off the floor, "This is ridiculous!"

He runs out of the room as fast as his diminutive body allowed him.

_Meanwhile…_

Lilo and Stitch were out, trying to keep a lookout for Gantu.

Lilo looks to the ground and says, "When we don't want to find Gantu, he shows up. The moment we need him though, he is nowhere to be found."

Stitch replies, "Ih."

They pass a small yellow house and sit on a bench, both slumping over.

Lilo states, "What are we to do?"

She adds, "What happens if Onyx can't find Ty?"

Stitch looks to Lilo and retorts, "Lilo, don't think that. Onyx will find Ty. Ohana means family. He won't abandon Ty."

_Inside said house…_

A woman with bright red hair in her twenties, wearing a yellow sundress and her brown sandals; her green eyes examining the basement for her soap flakes for the laundry and when she finds it. She opens the box and pours it into the water with her clothes, unaware a blue pod marked 614 had fallen into the machine. She closes the lid as the green glow emits from the machine and walks out of the basement and then she leaves her house.

She mutters, "I can't believe this house, can't find a single thing in there. I can't wait to find a bigger place, so I can destroy this heap."

She leaves after that.

_Basement…_

The machine shakes a little, but the shaking begins to intensify then the machine burst apart and the clothes are all over the place. After the shower of clothes die down, we see a small, bluish teal-grey dinosaur/salamander-like experiment about two inches taller than Evile (627) with a roughly reptilian face with wide mouth, four small yellow eyes, a round nose, a small round body with lean chest, slightly round abdomen, little arms and legs with small hands and feet with dull nails, three sharp toes on each foot, some dinosaur qualities, long tail, black markings on his back, thunderbolt-shaped rabbit-like ears sharped at the ends, growing out from near the back of his head rather than near the top of sides, a cape, a blue shirt and two Triceratops-like horns on his head and two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back and two retractable antennae on his head.

He looks around, licking his tongue around and laughing evilly.

He opens his mouth as an alien/chameleon-like tongue shoots blue plasma blasts, making a giant hole in the house and he walks out.

He makes the hole bigger as he uses the plasma blast from his mouth, until one hits a propane tank and then the house…

_Boom!_

Explodes, which intrigues Lilo and Stitch's attention. Both look as the house burns down, then to each other and Lilo was about to dismiss it as nothing.

Until they see the experiment jump out of the rubble and walking around.

Stitch yells, "Cousin!"

Lilo says, "Stitch, go after him!"

Stitch runs towards the walking experiment and Lilo takes out of the space cell, calling Jumba.

"Jumba! There's an experiment here!" She exclaims.

"Let me seeing one of my creations Little Girl."

She turns the space cell and he sees the experiment, "Ah. Experiment 614 designed to be really well with weapons and destroy everything! He has very good eyesight and hearing, run at speeds of up to 70 miles per hour, is very intelligent and rather sarcastic."

She turns it back and asks, "Do you think Gantu will come and try to capture the experiment?"

He replies, "Only one way to know."

He adds, "Oh no. Space cell is dying, I be calling you later Little Girl. Maybe have news about Onyx."

The space cell cuts and she turns it off, and then runs after Stitch.

_Pelekia House…_

Nani tries to call Jumba's cell, but isn't having any luck with it.

She mutters, "I think his cell is dead, Mayhem."

She looks around, "Mayhem? …MMMMaaaayyyyhhhheeeemmmm?"

She carefully walks around the kitchen repeating, "Mayhem?"

He climbs onto the table and grabs a mug, he throws it up and down to get Nani's attention and when she finally noticed. She grabs a seat and says, "Jumba's cell seems to be busy or something. I think the best thing is if you stay here for now."

She adds, "So I don't have to worrying about crushing you or anything."

She grabs Mayhem and places him in her purse, "You better stay in there."

He screams, "This is embarrassing! I'm an experiment, not some toy you can place in a purse!"

Nani says, "I sense you're angry, even though I caught everything. It is better this way so I don't have to fear about losing you."

He sighs in defeat, "Fine."

_Jumba, Pleakley and the kids…_

Jumba and Pleakley were inside Sapphire and Crimson's home, watching over the kids; though everyone felt like the life has been drained out of them. Playing games, watching tv, etc. did not help them feel better about the situation. It never occur to them that they can be captured, that they could be forced away from the ohana.

Chrys asks the question that has been on everyone's mind, "Will Ty be okie-taka?"

Pleakley answers, "Yes, yes and more yes. He is save and he'll be back very soon. Don't forget, Ty is strong like his father."

Chrys looks back to the others, while Pleakley looks to Jumba with an unsure look on his face.

B looks to Jumba and Pleakley and asks, "When will Ty be back?"

Jumba states, "He be back when Onyx finds him."

Then Ajax asks, "What happens if Onyx can't find him?"

Pleakley replies, "Let's not think like that. Okay, Onyx will find Ty and we'll come to rescue him together."

Kindra questions, "Gaba we do now?"

Jumba responds, "Hope for he's return and wait."

Kalen comments, "We can't wait. We go Ty now. Ty isa ohana."

Jumba retorts, "Yes we must doing it. We don't want any of you kids kidnapped either."

Ranveera questions, "What will Sato do to Ty?"

Both Jumba and Pleakley look to each other, unsure how to reply to that question.

Jumba states, "Let us not thinking about that."

All continue watching TV, trying hard not to think of any bad things about Ty.

_Back to where Sapphire, Angel and Crimson…_

Angel has been with a sobbing Sapphire and a hotheaded Crimson throughout the entire day.

Angel was trying to calm down a hysteric Sapphire, "Sapphire, Ty isa be okie-taka."

Crimson replies hotly, "How youga nota?"

He adds, "Sato could've done something to him!"

She retorts kindly, "Onyx isa finding him, believe in Onyx."

He screams, "Isa his fault Ty missing! He let Sato take him!"

Angel slaps Crimson, "Youga ika patootie! He risked his life to save Ty, naga his fault Sato took Ty. Youga try forgive him."

Crimson grabs his cheek, "But… but…"

Angel interrupts, "But nothing, he swimming now looking for Ty."

Crimson looks down to the ground and says, "Soka. Meega released anger on wrong person. Just… Meega naga nota."

Angel looks to him and says, "When Onyx finds Ty, apologize to him."

Crimson nods and hugs Angel, as they bring Sapphire into the hug.

_Back to where Ty was…_

Ty was so tired, his entire body was sore and everything else. He clenches his stomach, wriggling in pain as his body collaspes onto the cold cage. Today he did the toughest fighting practice in his young life, along with the fastest run and with a ton of insults from Sato.

His right eye was starting to discolor and cuts were slashed and there were some gashes all over his body like he fought with a giant paper shredder. He turns as some pain is hot through his body.

Sato opens the cage door and shouts, "You're not done yet!"

He grabs Ty out of the cage and onto the floor, "Time for some fighting drills!"

He punches and Ty dodges it, they do this dance of Ty dodging Sato's attack. Soon Ty is trapped at a corner, another sharp pain went through his stomach as he feels a robotic foot hit his midsection.

Sato laughs, "There is no way you're the son to the famous Crimson. He wouldn't have someone so weak, so worthless."

A tear full with pain and frustration rolls down his cheek as the combo of physical pain and torture towards him begins to break down his spirit.

"Oh, is the baby crying!" Sato voice exclaims, "Cry as long and much as you want. No one is coming to your rescue!"

Sato punches Ty again, but Ty jumps up and kicks him in the face. Sato dodges it and smirks, "So now you're starting to be a man."

Sato kicks Ty in the ribs, he falls onto his knees and grabs his stomach.

"Ogata!"

Sato states, "But you've to do better than that."

Sato walks over to Ty, picks him up and says. "You can sleep."

One lifeless black eye met a pair of malicious red ones. A cruel smirk, crawls its way on the robot's face as he watches Ty squirms around. Water falls down his face as the world around him begin to twist, turn, blur and everything else. The laughter, remarks, statements, etc. stabs his heart and the jeering shreds through his mind like a rage full blown tornado, leaving nothing but broken pieces of self-esteem in its wake. Ty blacks from the pain and the exhaustion.

_Lilo and Stitch…_

Stitch was still after the experiment, but the closer he got to it. It would use his tail and swipe at him, making him retreat.

Stitch growls as he shouts, "Stitch isa not in good mood!"

He rolls into a ball and in front of the experiment, he punches the dinosaur experiment into the air. He jumps up to where the experiment was and then do some quick jabs to it, finally he does a kick to the experiment's stomach and it crashes into the ground.

Stitch lands on the floor and looks to the experiment, he walks to it and was about to pick up it.

A plasma bullet came behind him, he duck as the shot went above his head.

He turns around and sees Gantu there.

He snarls, "Gantu!"

Gantu smirks, "Hello abomination and now goodbye."

He shoots again, but instead of plasma; it was a net bullet and it engulfs Stitch. Lilo runs and sees Stitch in the bag, she sprints to it and try to open it.

She turns to Gantu and yells, "Where is Ty you big dummyhead?"

He replies, "How am I supposed to know? I'm not as good as that two ton toy."

He walks over to the experiment, "Dr. Hamsterviel will be most pleased about this."

Lilo shouts, "Yeah right."

Then Stitch rips the net and jumps in front of the experiment, "Naga take cousin."

Stitch and Gantu were growling at each other, Lilo was trying to wake the experiment up.

Soon Stitch, Gantu and Lilo feel something on them and then… Nothing.

_Onyx's Swim…_

Onyx is swimming through the ocean and seems he is nowhere near the lab.

He mutters, "Does this thing constantly move?"

He adds, "This is going to be annoying, I wish this lab thing would stay put so I can get Ty and beat the shit out of Sato."

* * *

><p>Sorry if this chapter is messy, I wanted to make Mayhem have another funny chapter. But... this is what I got.<p>

Questions: How did you like this? What do you think about Mayhem's scenes?

This chapter was dedicated to ChaosDestruction, told you I would make a funny scene with Mayhem. ...Well I thought it was funny.

Another thing, please review Hawaiian Voodoo. It is a great story, I need to give my props out to Kemetri D. Jackson. Great man with great ideas. Also, I wouldn't mind some more reviews for Starcrossed Lovers, with my partner: CrazyCommunist227. He has nice ideas and is good with adding the fun things to that story.


	23. Missing

Ch. 21 Missing

Lilo and Stitch wake up in their room, completely unaware how they're in their room with confusion written on their faces.

Lilo asks, "What happen?"

She rubs her eyes and exclaims, "Huh! The experiment!"

She jumps off her bed and rushing down the elevator.

Stitch yells, "Lilo! Wait! Wait for Stitch!"

He runs to the elevator and sits next to Lilo as both go down, when it reaches the floor is when they dash to the door. Nani runs to them and blocks the front door with her body, "Stop!"

Lilo asks, "What are you doing Nani?"

Stitch adds, "We need help cousin. Get him away from Gantu."

Nani retorts, "That's the thing when I found you two, no one else was there."

Lilo replies, "The dummyhead must've taken him."

She turns to Stitch and says, "Stitch, time to attack Gantu and demand we get our cousins back."

"Ih," Stitch replies.

Nani counters, "That's the thing, I don't believe Gantu took the experiment."

Lilo comments, "Why not?"

Nani states, "Because the other experiment in the ship is also missing."

Lilo asks, "How would you know?"

She answers, "Mayhem told me."

Lilo looks around and voices the question in her head, "Where is he?"

Nani looks inside her purse and takes Mayhem out, "Here."

Both Lilo and Stitch look closely at the object Nani was holding, believing it to be impossible that thing is Mayhem; however, when they bring their faces closer to the thing and both have shock expressions on their faces when that thing is Mayhem.

Both hold a chuckle as they see Mayhem with wings and a green suit.

He says as he glares Lilo and Stitch, "Yes, laugh it up while you can but when I get my body back I know what two people to lay my revenge on."

They both stop laughing and then Lilo asks, "How did that happen?"

Nani answers, "Well… You see. Mayhem had an unfortunate encounter with the experiment that was in the pod and-"

Lilo responds, "Whoa. Whoa. Was? What do you mean was in the pod?"

Nani continues, "Well, after I found you two on my way to Sapphire and Crimson's place to see Jumba and Pleakley, I went into Jumba's spaceship and when I did I discover the experiment to be missing. …Actually when Mayhem told me, I notice."

Lilo asks, "Wait a minute. Who stole the other experiment?"

Nani anwers, "I don't know, by the time I grabbed Jumba and told him everything. He looked at the ships surveillance cameras, but they seemed to all have been down during the moment the perpetrator took the experiment."

She adds, "But I bet this has something to do with that Sato creep."

Lilo states, "I agree on that, but we can't do much until we locate Dr. Hamsterwheel's lab which means we can only wait for Onyx to find it and save everyone."

Both Lilo and Stitch walk to the couch, jump on it and slump down in defeat.

Nani asks, "Why the long faces?"

Lilo answers, "Can't you see we're in some deep trouble. How are we supposed to save our cousins when this Sato jerk keeps stealing them?"

Nani walks over, sits in front and Lilo and softly places her hands on Lilo's shoulder, which makes Lilo look up to her. She comments. "By not giving up, you can't allow them to beat you. Don't give them that satisfaction. Don't ever allow them to get the upperhand."

Lilo smiles, "You're right, we didn't stop when Stitch forgot how to fight or when he was having a tough time fighting 627. I'm sure we can find something to help us."

She adds, "Thanks Nani."

She hugs Nani and Nani hugs her back, "I'm here to help out. It's my job."

They break the hug and Nani tickles Lilo, she giggles and then Nani stands from her position as she heads out the living room.

Lilo looks to Stitch and states, "Question is how can we find that something?"

Stitch shrugs his shoulders as he looks Lilo, he really doesn't know how to respond to that.

Stitch is still looking blankly at her, mind wandering around as he thinks about Ty.

_Meanwhile…_

A little brown haired boy wearing a light blue t-shirt and black gym shorts walks into a store.

He asks, "Mommy, can I get some marbles?"

She replies, "Yes Billy."

He cheers, "Yeah! You're the best mommy in the world."

He walks through the toy section and found a bag of marbles, he takes it and hops to his mother.

They walk home and Billy is playing with the bag of marbles in his backyard around the underground pool. He is having some difficulty opening the bag, after some attempts of ripping the bag. He rips it, but the marbles go over the place. Three were rolling towards the pool: a white one, a blue one, and a green one. All were marked: the white was marked 550, the blue one marked 596 and the green one was 293.

After Billy gathers his marbles, he runs back into the house smiling. Behind him though, a gigantic flash of green light emits from the pool.

Three experiments jump out of the pool: 550, a small white mouse-like experiment with a brush for a tail and a vacuum-like tail; 596, a short blue centipede-like experiment with huge eyes, no back markings, eight arms and four legs with three fingers and toes on each hand and foot and two short antennae that resembles a earless, four-spined Stitch and; 293, a pink Retro (210)-like experiment. All cackle evilly as they look around the backyard. 293 and 550 climb onto 596 as he tramples through the backyard, laughing all the while as he sends his gas into the air.

_Back to Lilo's house…_

Lilo grabs the phone and calls someone, "Hello?"

The voice responds, "Ih?"

She adds, "Is Crimson there?"

The voice responds, "Naga. He isa out."

She replies, "Oh, well. Thanks for telling me that Chrys."

Chrys comments, "Okie-taka Aunt Lilo."

She hangs the phone and looks to Stitch, "Stitch?"

He looks to her and she continues, "I feel sorry for him. I mean… Yeah, I feel sorry for him because he lost his boy to Sato and it has been two days since Onyx left to search for him. Do you think he'll be desperate enough to work for Gerbilwheel if he promised Ty's safety?"

Stitch ponders for a minute and says, "Ih, he would do anything to get Ty back. Meega do same for any of children."

_Crimson's walk…_

Crimson has been walking since early in the morning, he couldn't sleep at all this night or the night before. He was quick tempered, well these past two days he has been angrier than before.

He mutters, "Meega about attack ohana. Meega control anger, naga let angry control meega."

He lifts his eyes from the ground as he looks at the scene, but his sniff the air and knows something is wrong.

_Gantu's Ship…_

Gantu mutters, "How can I lose that experiment like that?"

He adds, "It was in my reach and somehow I lost it."

625 replies, "Because you're not destined to get any."

He laughs and was about to be swat until the dome turned on.

"Warning! Experiment 550 has been activated! Primary function; Floor Cleaner!"

"Warning! Experiment 596 has been activated! Primary function; Air Polluter!"

"Warning! Experiment 293 has been activated! Primary function; Make people clammy!"

Gantu smirks, "Time to take charge, right 625?"

He asks, "625?"

He turns around and says, "625? Where did you go?"

A voice says creepily, "Hi Gantu."

He turns and says in fear, "No, not you."

_Zap!_

Gantu is shocked and then blacks out.

The intruder looks at the dome and says, "Time to get my next prizes."

The character smiles evilly.

_Back to Crimson…_

Crimson has been following the scent trail and when he reaches the end, he sees three experiments.

He growls, "Not now. Today isa bad day."

_Unfortunately…_

The experiments heard him and all prepare to attack him, he sighs as his sucks in a giant gust of wind and then blows his ice breath onto the experiments; freezing them on contact.

_Ty's location…_

Ty wakes up with a pounding headache. The first thing he noted was that the room was quiet, which was a first considering Sato would be yelling at the top of his lungs.

He lifts his hand to his head, but stops because he felt restricted. He moves his hands but feels handcuffs on them and when he moves his head. They're chained to the wall. "On-Onyx," he whispers softly, "Itchibawa be okie-taka."

He closes his eyes shut, hoping the headache, soreness, nausea, etc. would diminish.

_Clink…_

The door opens and Ty cowers, genuinely showing how he is full of fear. He wouldn't hesitate to confessing it to the world. He scans the room, but it is the same thing.

When the door fully opens, a beam of light engulfs it and when Ty rubs his eyes. He see Sato walking in with a big grin.

He gasps, "Sato!"

He adds with his teeth clenched, "Now gaba?"

"It is so nice you remember me," Sato says as if he was complimented. He kneels down by Ty, grabs his face and make sure to look him in the eye.

"You know I'm amazed at how easy it was to capture you," He says through his evil smile, "Your soft spot is the Ohana, isn't it. That explains how anyone could get to you, any of you. I could've chosen anyone, but there is a special bond between you and Stitch, Crimson, and especially that Onyx character. Your world revolves around him. He is you idol."

Ty couldn't hear it anymore. He spats angrily, "Youga naga get away with this!"

He remembered when his ears scanned the room last night and he heard some screams, he adds without showing any weakness. "Gaba youga do with experiments? Where cousins?"

Sato laughs, "And what if I told you they were sent to Hamsterviel… ? What would you do?"

Ty retorts, "Meega will make kill youga. Meega nala kweesta youga!"

He spits on Sato's face, which only turn the happy Sato into an enrage one. He wipes his face with the back of his hand, he takes a deep breath and laughs.

Suddenly, he places his hand and snakes it around Ty's neck, and he watches in satisfaction as Ty's eyes widen and his breathing hasten.

Sato whispers a warning, "Be careful what you say kiddo. These next few days for you will be the worse you ever have and then some."

He releases Ty, who coughs up from lack of air as he quickly inhales and exhales. The dark black spots and the lights around his face slowly clear from his vision.

Sato stands, "Remember our promise little experiment child."

He adds with a smile, "You better start behaving better."

He walks to the down, once he is at the door and is about to leave does in look over his shoulder slightly. "Training will begin when I say so."

Ty continues with the deep breaths, as his eyes closed from the choking atmosphere of Sato and before he knew it he was fighting to stay awake.

He breaths out, "On-Onyx.

That was the last thing he said before he lost the battle and succumb to his deep slumber.

_Onyx's Swim..._

Onyx wakes up from a cave, he didn't even remember falling asleep; however, he did know one thing and that is - someone was calling to him and he knew it was Ty. He continues his search for him while muttering, "I'm coming Ty. Please for be safe."

_Crimson's Walk..._

Crimson drags his feet as he carries the three iced experiments with ease; however, he really wanted to destroy them right now. He knew that wouldn't solve anything, but make matters worse.

When he reaches Jumba's ship, he throws the experiments in the ship's holding bay and leaves. He is about to leave when he hears soft sobbing coming from the front of the ship, he cautiously walks to it.

Crimson's eyes bulged wide as his eyebrows rose greatly, understanding the person in front of him. Slowly but surely, Crimson's dry mouth moved to make a single word, the lips gently rubbing as a single syllable was uttered.

"S-S-Sapphire?"

A frantic look was etched onto her face as she turns to see who was calling her.

She asks, "Boojiboo?"

Sapphire walks over to him and hugs him closely.

He asks, "Gaba wrong boojiboo?"

"H-he was on phone," she sobbed out.

"Ty?" Crimson replies with excitement. Sapphire shakes her head dejectedly, that only means that he made contact. Sato.

He pulls Sapphire off and looks her in the eyes, "When did he called?"

She answers, "Naga long ago. He said he call back to ohana later."

She adds as she releases more tears, "He naga let meega see Ty."

He hugs her and rubs her back, calming her down.

_Later..._

Everyone were gather in Jumba's ship, waiting around the video screen for the call.

Crimson mutters, "Sato make call now!"

Soon the video turns on and on it is Sato with a sly grin, "Hello there."

He eyes everyone carefully, making sure he had everyone's attention.

"Good," Sato's voices his glee, "Someone here wants to say hi."

Sato snaps his fingers and a small video screen is bellow him, Sato screams. "Ty!"

"G-Gaba?" he questions.

Ty. They all gasped at the fear they heard in his voice and see him. "Ty, isa Mommy."

Sato retorts, "He can't hear you yet. _(Presses some buttons)_ Now he can."

Ty asks, "Gaba?"

Sato replies, "There are some people who miss you?"

Ty comments, "Mommy and Daddy?"

"Ih, we hagata Ty. Mommy hagata." Sapphire replies.

"Mommy," Ty sighs in relief for hearing his mom's voice. All could hear the happiness in his voice after hearing his mother's statement. "Mommy. How isa youga and ohana?"

Sapphire responds, "Meega okie-taka. We okie-taka."

"Meega hagata too brother," Chrys says, hoping to calm his brother down.

"Sweetie, do you know where you are? Where the place is?" Nani asks out of curiosity and in worriment.

"M-Meega naga n-nota," Ty stutters, "Meega in cage and-"

So the video is cut and Sato smirks, "Sorry, but you ran out of time."

"Gaba! Gaba youga do to him!" Crimson demanded hotly.

"He'll be fine, I wouldn't hurt the dear Dr.'s new slave," Sato grins, "Bye-Bye."

The feed dies and everyone had sullen expressions on their faces.

"But- But w-we naga get chance to talk to him," Ajax says sadly as Sapphire stares at the screen.

She yells, "Meega want meega baby boy! Meega want him hagata! Sato! SATO GIVE MEEGA BABY!"

She jumps up and was about to attack the screen, but Crimson and Stitch hold her back as she cries in their grasp.

Jumba sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose, "What will Dr. Hamsterwheel do to him?"

_Ty's Location - Minutes after the video call…_

Sato walks in and says, "Time for fight practicing."

Ty didn't respond and Sato moves closer, "I said… TIME FOR FIGHTING PRACTICE!"

Ty didn't move and Sato says, "Fine, be that way."

Sato runs towards Ty, but Ty slides underneath Sato and Sato turns around after he did that. Ty stands up and punches Sato in the chest, Sato grabs it and punches Ty in the jaw.

_After several hours of non-stop fighting..._

Ty rubs his jaw as it hurts so much, he needs to be tough because he knows his father wouldn't allow the bad guy to break him down and neither will he.

Ty gasps when the cage door is open, revealing Sato with a smile.

Ty thinks, 'Gaba he up now?'

"Hello there, Ty," Sato says, "I'm going to be nice to you and allow you to have some fun."

"Gaba youga want?" Ty spats.

Sato approaches him and takes a seat next to him, "Listen, I know these days have been hard for you and I want you to know I'm here for you."

Ty scoffs, "Meega naga nota youga like that." He continues as he looks away from Sato, "If youga really want hagata, then youga naga come after ohana."

Sato puts his hands on Ty's shoulder, who quickly shrugs it away.

Sato sighs, "Listen to me, please."

Ty raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Gaba?"

Sato says, "I know I haven't made the best of choices in my life, being a bounty hunter is no life. But I did it to help my family, for their survival."

"Hakkiah question," Ty asks showing his one pointer claw, "Why youga working for Gerbilwheel?"

Sato states grimly, "Because, he owns me."

Ty's eyebrows rose, "Wait. Gaba? Gaba mean he owns youga?"

Sato replies, "Yep. I'm a tool to him. Nothing more, nothing less."

Ty comments, "Why naga fight?"

Sato responds, "If I were to do that, my main source of earning money will stop."

He stands up as he continues, "Relax a little. Training will be light later, okay?"

Ty slowly nods in agreement.

Sato adds, "Food will be served in the dining hall again. Meat. Meat and more meat."

Ty grabs his stomach and says, "Ih, meega misa hungry."

Sato leaves Ty in his cage as Ty sleeps.

_Jumba's Ship..._

Sapphire is sobbing onto Angel, as Stitch is trying to ease Crimson with the assistance of Chrys and Kalen.

B was getting some comfort with Ajax, Ranveera and Kindra.

Nani, Lilo, Pleakley and Jumba were all talking.

Nani asks, "What is taking Onyx so long?"

Pleakley replies, "Yeah, I mean Crimson is ready to destroy us."

He adds, "Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to let Onyx leave. He was normally the one to calm Crimson down."

"Well if you had forgotten, Onyx is a mer-person was the only way to find an underwater lab." A voice announces.

Jumba and Pleakley look around for the source, while Lilo and Nani remain undeterred.

Pleakley asks, "Who said that?"

"ME!"

Both look to Nani's purse and Mayhem pops out from it, "Mayhem."

Pleakley jumps onto Jumba's arm, "Aw! Another monster!"

Mayhem retorts, "Shut up you idiot! I'm a fairy!"

Jumba asks, "How did that happening?"

Mayhem answers, "That stupid experiment 641 did this to me and when I try to go back to find him, he was missing."

Jumba adds, "Oh yeah. Nani told me about my experiment affecting someone."

By that time Crimson stomps out of the ship angrily, muttering many curses.

_Many Hours Later..._

Crimson is walking around the island, venting his anger. _Then..._

_Ring..._

Crimson takes out his space cell, noting he received a message. "T-Ty," he stutters out forcible as his eyes widen in panic.

He runs back to the house, where Stitch was and wakes him.

Stitch asks groggily, "Crimson. Gaba wrong?"

He shows him the text and Stitch's eyes widen as both look at the picture.

_Before the text was sent..._

Ty was sleeping somewhat peacefully, until he was interrupted him with a slap with a lot of energy.

Ty wakes up and Sato yells, "Did I told you to sleep!"

Ty comments with fear in his voice, "Naga."

Sato orders, "I want you to give me a hundred thousand double clapping push-ups while on a narrow platform."

He snaps his fingers and the room changes, Ty was doing them rather slowly.

"I need more enthusiasm than that," Sato says, "C'mon. Gimme more. This should be a piece of cake for someone like you."

Ty stops to rest for some time, only to get slap in the face that almost made him fall off the narrow beam.

Sato commands, "Now do it right!"

Ty squeezes his eyes shut and climbs back onto the platform.

Sato screams, "Do it you stupid trog!"

Ty breathes heavily with his eyes closed not because of getting slapped hurt, but because he couldn't do what he was being asked.

Ty knew he could do it, but his body wouldn't permit itself to do it. It wasn't hard to do those things, but right now he couldn't do it.

Sato slaps him again.

"One more time Ty, stop one more time and then... You don't even want to know."

Ty slowly nods in fear, he was hesitant. Sato snaps his fingers and the room goes back to normal.

Soon Sato smirks at Ty, a menacing one as he walks over to him.

"Why'd you stop, Ty? After I told you not to stop." Sato says while he shows his frustration.

"Meega tired" Ty replies.

To Ty, Sato seems like he was nodding in understanding. Boy, was he so wrong in so many ways.

Sato angrily stands up while Ty flinches at the action, thinking Sato would throw his pair of arms at him; instead, Sato walks out of the room. Ty curls up and hugs his knees to his chest, not being able to imagine what Sato was possibly about to do.

The door reopened, revealing Sato with a twisted smile on his face. Ty saw him holding a rope-like object.

"Get on your stomach, you worm," Sato orders. Ty's eyes widened. He wanted to ask why he should get on his stomach, but he knew asking Sato dumb questions like the one he was thinking would only make him angrier. Ty quietly obeys, and lays on his stomach. Then he felt it; the first crack of the whip against his aching back. The hits were intensifying, as Sato's anger increased. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to let out a loud scream. The hits kept coming, and Ty was sure that Sato didn't want to stop until he was dead or near it.

After so many whips the only thing Ty could do was cry and scream. He cried so hard that Sato could hear him choking on his sobs. "You're weak," Sato spat.

Ty could feel the blood soaking his fur as he curls into a ball when he noticed that Sato had finally stopped.

"What do we learn today?" Sato asks Ty.

Ty continues crying, he couldn't think or speak past the pain. Sato frowned as he repeated himself, "What did we learn?"

"WHAT DID WE LEARN TODAY!" he repeated, making sure to be a bit louder. He shakes his head, seeing as how he wasn't going at get a response from the distraught child. Sato gives Ty one more whip.

Then he kneels down to Ty. "What Sato wants...he gets. Got it? I'm the master, you're the slave. You obey me and no one else."

Ty nods. Once he showed Sato that he had "gotten it", Ty hid his face in his arms, ashamed at the tears he had shed today.

"One more thing I need to do," Sato says as he pulls out a phone from his back pocket. Ty looks up and notices the phone Sato held. "Smile. I want your ohana to see this." Sato takes the picture and sends it to Ty's ohana.

_Hours Later..._

Ty shifts uncomfortably on the floor. The lacerations on his back were really hurting him. Ty wasn't so sure he could last this long. Sato was letting all his anger out on Ty, he could feel that.

He moaned as his back grazed against the wall.

He doesn't know how many hours have passed since the whipping, all he could do was feel pain throughout his body as his eyes water up.

Sato storms into the small cage, making Ty wince from the action. He turns on the light and glares at Ty, like a wolf does to a wounded sheep.

He scoots away from Sato but Ty's back was still hurting as he presses it against the wall. It hurt him a lot, but he figures being away from Sato as much as possible was worth the burden.

Ty hisses warningly, "Stay away from meega."

When the hand went up, Ty's eyes widen as he begins to panic and he slightly moves out of the path of the hand.

Ty panics as Sato walks over to him and then it went overload as Sato tries to slap him, but Ty dodges it. Sato sees that and attempts to kick him in the gut but Ty uses his power and sends Sato flying against the cell wall. His eyes widened once Ty realizes the mistake he had made. He saw the look of fury in Sato's eyes. "Mr. King! Meega soka, Meega soka, Meega soka, Meega misa soka," he chanted, "Itchibawa n-naga...Meega soka!"

"You just made a huge mistake." Sato made his way closer to Ty. He cupped the experiment's face in his hands. "But I think there's a way to pay me back for hurting me like that," he whispers.

Ty could do nothing but cry in fear.

For almost an hour, Ty's screams filled the room.

Sato leaves the room and shouts, "Drill practice will begin in the morning!"

Ty's mind was busy right now. Images of last night plagued his mind. He tried to fight the hardest workout he ever did. He'd think about B messing with Kindra and Ranveera, Kalen and Ajax...acting like themselves while Chrys tries to stop them from doing something stupid. He would think about his mom, cuddling with dad. He pictured Onyx as being the best brother, always doing something to make Ty smile. Ty starts crying. He wanted to be there, a part of all that. He missed everyone, including Gantu.

Ty was left alone for a while. His knees still being hugged to his chest as he tries to quietly cry himself to sleep. The wait felt like an eon passed as he rolls around, hissing because of the pain on his back.

That seemed to be the breaking point. Ty's body slackens as he fell forward and finally closed his eyes.

_Crimson's storms through the park..._

Crimson stays at the park, hoping the fresh air could ease his mind. He sighed as his space - phone began ringing. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Unknown flashing on his screen. "Hello?" he answered after picking up the phone. At first, all he heard were strange noises coming in the background, which started to piss him off. He's had little tolerance for the past few days. "Look, if isa sort of prank-"

"What?" a familiar voice finally said. "You'll hang up? I don't think Ty wants you to do that."

"Let meega speak to him, Sato!" Crimson demands. His voice had gotten uncontrollably higher, and he was hoping no one else was around to hear him.

"That's exactly why I called," Sato said. "You wanna speak to Ty?"

"Ih!" He answers anxiously. "Isa he okie-taka?"

"I might let you talk to him," Sato offers,"But face to face."

"Gaba?" Crimson breaths out. He was completely confused at the moment. "Gaba youga mean?"

"I'll make a deal with you," Sato suggests, "You bring the experiments in Jumba's ship to the abandon farmhouse by midnight tomorrow and I might take you to your son."

He couldn't be serious. "How desperate do youga think meega is?" Crimson asks.

"After observing you," Sato states, "Very."

Crimson curls his fingers into a fist. "And if meega naga come?"

"Then Ty will be brainwashed into Hamsterviel's experimentations and it'll be your fault... all your fault."

"Why meega?" Crimson asks.

"Because I want you," Sato answers, "Midnight. Farmhouse. Experiments and you. And come alone." The line cut after that.

Crimson remembered how Ty sounded over the phone the time Sato let him talk. Crimson definitely remembered the way Ty looked after he had gotten that heinous picture on his space phone.

He knew that by following Sato's commands, it might be a trap. But he couldn't help but think that maybe, if he went, he could save Ty. But if it was another one of Sato's tricks, he could capture the both of them. He shook the thought out of his mind. Crimson was sure of this more than anything: Ty was worth the risk.

"Okie-taka, Sato," Crimson said to himself. "Midnight, meega be there." 'Boojiboo's gonna kill me if she finds out..'

_Next Day..._

Crimson was completely withdrawn from the family as he remembered the deal he made with Sato. The time was killing him, he hasn't told anyone about it.

"Crimson!" A voice yells.

He looks to where the voice originated, it was Stitch.

Stitch asks, "Need talk?"

Crimson somberly nods, "Naga."

He leaves and Stitch follows him.

He asks, "Why youga following meega?"

Stitch answers, "To help."

Stitch catches up to Crimson and the two continue their walk. Both walk around on the beach and then Crimson looks to Stitch. He asks, "Youga give anything for youga children?"

Stitch replies, "Ih."

Crimson adds, "Even if it means give up cousins?"

Stitch stops and so does Crimson, then he looks to Crimson.

Stitch asks, "Gaba?"

Crimson replies, "Would youga give up cousins get children back?"

Stitch comments, "Why youga saying this?"

Crimson retorts, "Just answer question!"

Stitch walks back a little, "Meega naga nota."

Crimson looks to the ground, "Soka."

Stitch questions, "Crimson, if youga have problems. Tell meega, ohana supposed to help. Can't help if youga don't tell."

Crimson responds, "Okie-taka."

He looks around and says, "Youga must keep promise, naga tell ohana."

Stitch says, "Ih, Stitch will. Stitch promise naga tell a soul."

Crimson continues, "Well... Sato called meega and meega made deal with him."

Stitch yells, "Gaba!"

He adds, "Youga naga trust him."

Crimson balls his hand into a fist, "He said he brainwashed Ty if meega naga bring cousins to farmhouse at midnight."

Stitch states, "Gaba Onyx?"

Crimson yells, "Onyx failed!"

He adds, "He been out, we naga closer of getting Ty!"

Stitch replies, "Crimson think, would Sapphire be happy if youga gone too?"

"B-But," Crimson counters, "Meega miss him."

Stitch responds, "We all miss him. Means youga can't take deal."

Crimson states, "Too bad, meega did. Youga naga stop meega."

Stitch sighs, "Okie-taka. Meega wish you the best."

Both go to Jumba's ship and talk more.

_Night -11:45 p.m. ..._

The plan was loud, simple and clear in Crimson's brain as he looked at his wall clock. 11:45 p.m. He lays in bed, hearing the quiet snores of Sapphire next to him. He lifted Sapphire's arm up, slowly sliding out and placing his pillow in his place as he softly drops Sapphire's arm around it. He places a soft kiss on her forehead and silently crept out of the room. There was only one thought in his mind, Ty was coming back home and he was definite about it.

He walks swiftly, but quietly out of the house; hoping not to wake anyone.

"Daddy?" A drowsy voice made Crimson jump and lose his colors. He froze on the spot, having no idea what to do next. He turns around and sees Chrys right behind him.

Crimson replies when his heart beat went back to normal, "Gaba Chrys?"

He says, "Where youga going?"

Crimson lies, "Bathroom."

Chrys says, "Nagatay."

He adds, "Where youga going?"

Crimson sighs, "Meega going on walk. Have many things in head, naga sleep."

Chrys rubs his eyes sleepily, "Okie-taka. See youga later."

He walks pass Crimson groggily as he goes into his room.

Crimson whispers, "Hopefully."

He looks back to the the interior of the house, with Sapphire, Chrys and B. He didn't told them about the daring plan of rescuing Ty. He couldn't tell them, if he did they would have stopped him. So he quickly leaves the house and closes the door.

_Few Minutes Later..._

Crimson made it to Jumba ship, standing was Stitch with a worry clearly plaster on it.

Crimson asks, "Youga disable security?"

Stitch nods, "Ih. Meega did."

Crimson replies, "Good."

He walks into the ship and in moment emerges from it with the experiments in tow as he looks back to Stitch, him still in worriment. Crimson slowly places the experiments down and walks over to Stitch, he hugs him.

Stitch says, "Meega naga want youga do this."

Crimson retorts, "Meega nota, but meega have to do it. For Ty."

They separate and Crimson picks up the experiments once more, he looks to Stitch.

Stitch speaks, "Remember what we said."

Crimson nods, "Isa okie-taka."

He whispers, "Meega be safe. Promise."

He hopes that would help ease the nerves in Stitch.

He takes a quick, but deep breath as he walks back. "See youga later cousin," he whispers.

He turns around and rushes into the jungle, at this point of time this is the point of no return. He couldn't go back. He had no clue what was lurking at the old farmhouse, but he knew it would bring him one step closer to his son.

Once there, he waited and waited and waited. It felt like the Earth was deliberately going slow to torture him. However, he takes out his space-cell and read the time. "11:58."

He puts it back and looks around, clasping his hands as he feels eagerness and somewhat nervous. Then the nervousness increased as he sees a small spherical ship approaching him. When the metallic sphere stops in front of him, he knew time was up.

Crimson grabs the experiments and walks to the craft carefully, then he was materialize as soon as the ship shines a blinding white light on him. When the whiteness dissipated, Crimson opens and closes his eyes for some time until he can focus. He turns around and sees Sato smiling.

"Thought you'd be more of a worry-wart," he chuckles.

Crimson shakes his head. "Not for meega son. Not for Ty."

He examines the place with his many different visions, but slumps his shoulders when he found out his son weren't there. He drops the experiments and asks, "Where Ty?"

Sato places one of his robotic fingers on his chin, "Now that you mentioned that, I did say you might have a chance to see Ty."

He smiles, sending shivers down Crimson's three spines.

"Come over." Sato waits for Crimson to move, but he is hesitant. Crimson debating if this was now really a good idea or not.

"Come over," Sato repeats with more force in his voice. Crimson takes shaky steps as he reaches Sato's position. His body tenses up as he reaches the spot, noted by Sato. "Relax, Crimson." He said as his back slowly pops open and relieves a gas launcher and then...

_Pop!_

Crimson didn't see it coming until it was too late. It ensnares itself around Crimson, he tries to fight it but the knockout gas was winning. Crimson begins to panic as he feels himself gradually becoming weaker, he couldn't fathom what was going to happen if he wakes up. The question is: will he wake up?


	24. Retrieval of One, Lost of Another

A/N: This is by far the most I've ever type, it has over 13k words.

* * *

><p>Ch. 22 Retrieval of One, Lost of Another<p>

Sato with a big grin on his face, looks at the clock and it reads 12:30 a.m. He couldn't even imagine how well everything was falling into place.

He had both Ty and Crimson, two of the strongest experiments at his arsenal and soon at his command. Hamsterviel would pay him for this successful capture and then he could be free from his grasp and not having to look over his shoulder to see the beady red eyes constantly looking at him.

But that was if everything goes well, which seems to be easy. But once again, only one could dream about everything going perfectly in place.

He jumps at the sound of Crimson whimpering, there was no way he could be waking up from that knockout gas at point-blank range. He sees Crimson still sleeping, just moving around.

He casts his eyes back and ready to set his plan in action.

Once he reaches his ship, it is shaped like a giant Step Pyramid, he grins in its presences.

_Ty's location..._

He has been sleeping, trying hard to escape this nightmare; even though in his dreams he was still in living one.

He whimpers in his sleep, "Naga daddy. Why youga hagata?"

He wakes himself and sees he was in the same cage, but his father wasn't a prisoner. He was still alone, he didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

His thoughts were swiftly squashed as Sato walks in carrying another experiment's body.

"S-Sato?" Ty stutters as he looks at him and noticing the body in view. One that looks familiar, but Ty couldn't put his finger on it.

Sato says smugly, "I see the two of you need to be reacquainted?"

He throws the body on the floor, "Don't worry kid. He isn't dead, just out cold. Heavily asleep."

He smiles as he leaves, "Hope you enjoy the company?"

Ty watches as Sato leaves, slowly closing the door behind him and Ty sluggishly crawls over to the experiment's body, being drawn to it by some force he didn't understand.

When he turns the body to see the face of the mysterious experiment, Ty's eyes began to water as he realizes who it was. His dad.

He mutters, "Daddy."

He falls onto the body, holding onto him so tightly afraid he would vanish if he woke up again. He nuzzles his head on Crimson's stomach, "Daddy youga came."

_1:35 a.m. ..._

Crimson groans as he wakes up from the knockout gas, he gasps at the change in scenery and immediate jumps up.

_Thud!_

"Ogata!" A small voice hisses. Crimson's ears perked up as he hears it, he turns his head and sees the owner of that child voice that rang into his memory.

"Ty."

He kneels down and hugs his son, Ty hissing from the pain but he didn't care because his dad was here. Question was, where was here?

He looks around the room, but there are no indicators to help him, but when he pulls from Ty and actually sees him. The sight made him cry as he can see the bruises on his face and body, as well as the blood in his matted fur and Ty looked really, extremely exhausted. Crimson was happy to see Ty, even if Ty looked like he was in a war against a million people.

Crimson looks into Ty's eyes, "Who hurt youga?"

Ty answers, "Sato."

Ty begins to water up and hugs his father, sobbing into the crook of his neck.

Soon Crimson feels Ty going rigid and asks, "Gaba wrong Ty?"

Ty yells, "Stay away from meega daddy!"

He pushes himself from the hug and stands in front of his father, blocking Sato.

Crimson growls with much hate in his voice, "Sato."

Sato replies, "Nice to see the family is back."

He smiles and then backhands Ty, sending him into the wall and the impact made Ty's eye bulge as the pain runs through his body. "Ogata!"

He slides down the wall, trying not to burst into tears.

"Ty!" Crimson yells and then turns to Sato. "Youga pay for that!"

Crimson jumps, Sato side steps and then places a collar around his neck.

When Crimson lands, Sato presses a button and soon the collar around Crimson's neck tightens his throat.

He gasps, "Ha. Mm. Hu. Me-ega. Can't. Breathe."

Sato smiles, "I know."

He presses the button and the collar stops constricting itself around Crimson's throat, "You're under my command Crimson."

Crimson replies, "Nagatay."

Sato counters, "Oh really."

He presses the button and Crimson closes his eyes as he expects something to happen, but nothing does. He opens his eyes and laughs, "Hah! Youga ika patootie!"

Sato smiles, "Who said it only affects you?"

Crimson eyes widen as he looks over Sato's side and sees Ty gasping for air, Crimson nods his head.

Sato states, "Tick-tock. Crimson. Only a matter of time before little Ty is no more."

Crimson hollers, "Okie-taka, aggaba hurting him!"

Sato releases the button and soon Ty coughs, Crimson looks to the ground as he waits.

Sato says, "As I said, you're under my command and what I say goes. If you ever go against it, don't do it or even hesitate. I will end Ty's life."

Crimson looks up Sato, glaring at him with his death stare.

He adds, "From this point on, you'll both call me Master and if you don't then both of you will suffer."

Crimson jumps and is about to claw Sato, but Sato presses a button and then Crimson falls to the floor. He tries to move, but his collar isn't allowing him to move and he looks up to Sato.

He grins slimily, "See, I hold the cards. What is that?"

Crimson says, "Meega never say it."

Sato replies, "I'm sorry to hear that, but not so sorry for this."

He presses another button and Ty begins to cough again, as his collar squeezes his throat.

Crimson exclaims, "Aggaba!"

Sato smiles, "Stop?"

Crimson looks down and says, "Itchibawa, Master aggaba hurting Ty."

Sato speaks, "See was it that hard?"

He presses the button and Ty falls down, Sato leaves the room. When he leaves the room, he presses the button and Crimson is able to move again.

He growls and runs to the door, clawing it with rage and hatred.

Then he hears Ty moaning, "Da-daddy? Isa that youga?"

Crimson gasps, he turns around and runs back to Ty's side. "Ih, Ty. Isa meega. Daddy hagata."

Ty shakes his head, "Daddy. So meega wasn't dreaming. Youga came. Youga really came."

Crimson tenderly pulls his son and hugs him, giving Ty the much needed love and comfort after his ordeal. "Ty," Crimson states after breaking the unbearable silence, "Meega glad see youga."

As much as Ty knew what his father said was true and came from his heart, and he somewhat happy he came. But truly, he didn't want to see his father. Not here, not like this anyway. Ty couldn't stand the thought that his daddy, Crimson, is at the mercy of Sato, he would never forgive himself if his daddy got hurt or if he becomes a slave for Hamsterviel.

"Ty, youga quiet," Crimson asks as he releases Ty from the hug, "Are youga okie-taka?"

He looks to Ty, who only nods in agreement.

Crimson sits against the cell and says, "Naga worry Ty. Ohana find us soon."

The blank stare and silence from Ty made Crimson feel a little nervous. It made him ponder what Sato did to him.

Ty's start the waterworks as he lunges at his father and hugging him tightly, "D-daddy. ... Takka."

Crimson replies as he rubs circles around Ty's back, "Meega do anything fo youga. Ohana do anything for youga, Ty. Ohana isa family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten. We do anything for youga, just for youga come back safely."

He adds, "Youga nota."

He went quiet as Ty cried on him.

'What did he do to him?' Crimson didn't realize he announce that thought a loud, until he felt Ty's body tensing up.

"N-naga... Meega don't..." Ty confesses as he sobs.

Crimson's eyes widen as he wonders what Sato did to his son, "Ty... gaba DID he do to youga?"

Ty inhales deeply and slowly as he composes himself, pondering of how to explain it made his stomach queasy and made him almost puke.

Crimson begs, "Itchibawa Ty, tell meega gaba he did. Daddy hagata. Maybe… maybe meega cah help?"

Crimson pulls Ty and looks at him, Ty looks to the ground.

Crimson asks confused, "Ty?"

Ty looks to Crimson with his best puppy dog pout he ever made; see his gigantic black orbs expand, and his lip getting bigger and bigger, wanting to avoid the topic altogether; however, his father was adamant. No matter how amazingly powerful his face was, it wasn't going to deter Crimson's mind.

He goes onto his father's shoulder, couldn't explain it. Ty couldn't clearly see his father's expression because he was on his shoulder, but he could imagine it plain as day. Crimson rubs his back, mentally slapping himself for being so hard on his son he hasn't seen in a few days.

Crimson states, "Ty, youga naga tell meega if youga naga ready."

He sighs after some time, "D-Daddy," he chokes out, "Sato…he…he said he make youga into… into slave and stuff Auntie Lilo, Nani, Grand Uncle Jumba and Auntie Pleakley as giant toys. He-he said he... take ohana... and train them be evil."

Crimson's eyes widen as they heard that statement and his body tense up. It was his turn to feel so and utterly tense.

Crimson gasps, "Ga-gaba?"

It took a few seconds for it to actually sink in, but when it did. Crimson was back to being enraged. Not just slightly enraged from this. "Enraged" was an understatement of the burning anger inside him, hotter than a white sun and it was running through his body.

Sato basically told Ty he would kill his ohana. Crimson can never, ever forgive him for making Ty so scared.

Crimson releases Ty as Ty looks down on the floor, his eyes shifting onto his father's lap.

Crimson could only stare at the wall, hotly and soon he feels something lay on his lap. He looks down and sees Ty's small head lying in his lap.

"D-Daddy," Ty speaks once more and Crimson flinches at the sound of his son's voice because it sounded like a little lost child, "Gaba wrong?"

Crimson only stares a little as his thoughts reply to that question, 'Gaba wrong? GABA WRONG? This ordeal, that isa gaba wrong!'

Crimson runs his claws through Ty's fur, remembering from experience to help give comfort to Ty; which he needed now.

"Nothing isa wrong Ty," Crimson responds. He brings his head down and can see the fear stricken look in Ty's black eyes, "Take it easy. Ohana find us. Meega nota."

"Why youga come daddy?" Ty asks bitterly. He didn't mean to sound harsh or crude, but the thought of his father in the same place as Sato and what Sato said scared him.

"Easy silly. Youga worth it, Ty," he replies truthfully. "Sato said meet him or… or bad things happen to youga," he adds, not trying to think of the possible things, "Meega took risk because youga ohana and meega son."

"Youga see gaba he do. He'll hurt youga too," Ty retorts.

Crimson dismissively waves his other hand, "Youga think meega care? Meega missed youga so much, meega glad to be with youga right now; right hagata, no matter the cost."

A glimmer of a small smile was placed on Ty's face, "T-takka, daddy."

"Naga problem, Ty," Crimson replies as he tries to hide the worry in his eyes. Ty needed more help than just Crimson, it'll come real soon though. Crimson's free hand roams his body as he looks for his space-cell, but after his thorough search he deducts that Sato took it when he was out cold.

He mutters, "Naga bootifa."

"G-gaba Daddy?" Ty asks after hearing what his father said.

"Meega said nothing Ty, youga just rest," Crimson states with a smile, "Youga need it."

Ty nods and goes back to his position before.

Crimson knew the time even without his space-cell, 2:45 a.m.

He silent prays, "Itchibawa be hagata soon."

Soon his feels Ty's body violently trembling.

"Ty," Crimson says as he eyes turn into saucers. Panic begin to build up and almost replacing his hatred he felt minutes ago. "Ty. Gaba wrong?"

"Me-meega naga- " Ty gets interrupted as he turns his head away from Crimson and vomits on the floor. It was a lot, considering how much Sato forced him to eat so he can be at the top of his game. It seeps through the cage and Ty has a slight blush of embarrassment. "S-soka," he says after he was finished.

"Isa okie-taka, Ty," Crimson replies as he plays with some of the fur, "isa youga…isa youga feeling slightly better?"

Ty nods speechless, too drain to make proper words as his eyes were forcing themselves to close.

Crimson sees Ty fighting to stay awake. "Go sleep, Ty. Isa okie-taka if youga tired."

"B-but, meega naga want youga be alone," Ty counters with his words smear together.

"Meega isa fine," Crimson retorts, "Meega naga alone since meega has youga hagata. Itchibawa sleep. Okie-taka?"

Ty nods as his eyes became heavy and they close, he could no longer fight sleep.

_Crimson's house…_

Sapphire feelings something misplaced, she tosses and turns but she couldn't seem to sleep. She wakes up, groggily walking downstairs and sees that it is early in the morning. No one was up, so see made her way back to her room as she passes Chrys' room and sees him sleeping, which was good because out of them all. Chrys didn't dare to sleep, always alert after what happen to Ty. She smiles and continues her way back to her room and was about to crawl back into bed until she notices something. Crimson wasn't in bed.

Sapphire rolls her eyes as a thought enter, 'Must gone another walk.'

She walks out of the room once more and decides to go into the kitchen, feeling the need to drink something. As she goes into it, she grabs a cup and walks to the sink and turns the faucet on. She places the cup under the water, once she has a good amount she pulls the cup back and turns off the water. She quietly drinks the cup of water and was about to get another cup, but she hears a sound. She stops and tries to reason herself it was her imagination playing tricks on her mind, but she hears it again and this time made her jump as she throws her needles behind her.

"Hey!" A voice shallowly screams.

Sapphire turns and sees Stitch in an awkward position to avoid the injections, "Be careful."

Angel walks in behind him and says, "Aloha."

Sapphire replies, "Aloha. _(looks to Stitch)_ Soka Stitch, meega naga mean that."

Stitch comments, "Isa okie-taka."

There was some silence until Sapphire breaks it, "So why youga hagata?"

Stitch and Angel cast their eyes to each other, making Sapphire more impatience.

She repeats, "Why youga hagata?"

Angel sighs, she grabs Sapphire and the three go into the living room.

Stitch takes a spot on the couch while Angel brings Sapphire down and looking with sadden eyes with a hint of something. She couldn't figure what, but it looks like they were hiding something from her.

Angel says, "Meega misa soka."

Sapphire tilts her head in confusion, "Gaba?"

She continues as her head returns to its natural pose, "Gaba mean youga isa soka?"

She asks as her heart rate steadily increases, "Gaba wrong? Isa everything good?"

Both Stitch and Angel share worrisome gazes between the two, Angel breaks the locked eyes between the two and settles her eyes on Sapphire.

"Saphhire," Angel speaks as she releases a small sigh, "We need tell youga something."

_Sato's Ship..._

He grins, "Smart move Crimson, placing a tracker in your space-cell. The moment you find Ty, all you would need is to press this button and then everyone back home will be notified about the Dr.'s new lab. Clever, but not clever enough because I'm afraid I just outsmarted you."

Crimson jumps when the door opens to reveal a grinning Sato, looking at the two of them.

"How touchingly adorable this little get-together is. So cute," Sato voice is full of sarcasm.

"Here you go," he says as he throws the space-cell.

He adds, "Nice try with the tracker on the phone, so that way you can get the others to come and find you so easily. Well I was anticipating that and I jammed your signal, but for added precaution… ," he stomps on the space-phone, "Ooops! Silly, stupid me accidentally stepped on the phone which you could've used to call for help."

Crimson angrily glares at him before standing up as he lightly places Ty on the floor, he stops as Ty begins to move from the gesture and then Crimson sighs when Ty returns to sleeping peacefully.

He slowly stands up and stands his ground. He spats with sarcasm, "Gaba? Youga think youga won?"

He lightly chuckles as he tries not to kill Sato where he stands. Sato nods his head, "You don't get it do you? You lost. I've you and your son, no ones you're here and I've leverage over you so you can do my bidding; yet, you still remain persistent here. Why? How can you still be like that when I'm holding all the cards?"

Crimson replies, "Easy. Ohana will find us and when they do. They gonna kick youga's patooki!"

Sato's grin immediately disappears as he slams Crimson against the cell wall, holding him around the collar of his neck. "You think you can beat me when I clearly have dirt on you, when I take away the things you hold dear to you. Now spill! What makes you like this!"

Crimson smugly grins, "Ohana."

Sato's anger start to escalate, he throws Crimson on the floor and leaves the room.

After he left, Crimson's grin vanishes as he walks back to Ty.

His bluff work, Sato was giving them at least some time for him to formulate a new plan of action.

_Crimson's house…_

Chrys and B wake up and both left their rooms as they go downstairs, but when they pass the living. They see their mother with Aunt Angel and Uncle Stitch. Both give each other a wondering glance, they both turn their heads back and walk into the room.

B asks, "Mom, why isa Aunt Angel and Uncle Stitch hagata?"

Chrys replies, "Yeah?"

She turns to her children, fighting back the tears that would bust from her eyes.

She comments, "They hagata because they told meega something about youga daddy?"

B and Chrys' mouths both hung open as they heard what left their mother's mouth.

B responds swiftly to the statement, "Daddy isa where?"

Chrys stomps his foot as he asks with a mixture of worry and hurt, "How come naga one told us?"

He adds as the mixture of feeling worsen, "We could help him!"

"Or try stop him," A voice states from behind the group.

All turn to see Nani, Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley as well as Stitch and Angel's kids.

She adds even though she wasn't too fond of the idea Crimson did this, but she knew that he did it for the right reasons. "He was afraid that you guys weren't going to let him go with his plan. He was afraid we'll all stop him and that is why he went ahead."

Crimson knew his ohana all too well. Chrys was about to retort to that, but B stops him.

"Let's naga lie ourselves, Chrys," B speaks, "We do anything in our power stop him and youga nota."

Chrys looks down, seeing as he was found out. He couldn't argue against his sister about this, she was right. She was always right.

"Where isa daddy now?" He asks meekly.

Jumba walks onto the couch and sets up his laptop up on the table. "Giving evil genius a second," he replies as he works on the machine with fast moving button pushing and bringing up multiple maps on the screen. He looks at it closely and carefully, everyone gather behind him and he tries to look on the screen to pinpoint the location.

He states, "This isn't being right?"

B asks, "Gaba mean 'this isa naga being right'?"

As all see different colors, shapes, lines, and dots on the screen.

Sapphire stands up from the couch and walks around, trying to calm herself for the dreadful answer.

Jumba states, "We should being able to locating them in an instant, but it's liking they disappeared."

Pleakley asks, "You think Sato found the tracker?"

Jumba replies flatly, "Most likely."

Sapphire screams, "Why he naga tell anything!"

She falls onto her knees as she shakes her head, not being able to speak anymore. Her breath was stuck in her throat, that was clear; however, the emotions inside her were about to explode. Her eyes lost their glow as the slowly drop to the floor, release the held tears.

In her mind, she was thinking the worst was happening, despite their being no proof to make her imagination sound. She lost her son and now her husband, in a few days.

A vibration was heard as everybody looks around at the origin of the sound, Nani stands which causes Sapphire to look at her. She turns her head to Nani and sees a surprised expression on her face.

She pulls it out and says excitingly, "It's from Crimson!"

With that, the mood lighten spontaneously as everyone has happy faces, letting out big sighs. Angel and Stitch shares a quick kiss on the lips, while Lilo was jumping up and down and Chrys was dancing with B. Ajax, Ranveera, Kindra, and Kalen were cheering and Pleakley sprawls all over the couch in glee and Jumba nods with a grin. Lilo walks to Nani as she sits down and opens the text, Sapphire happily skips to them. The she begins to have a sinking feeling in her chest as she spots the distraught faces of both Nani and Lilo.

"Nani…" She force to speak as realization goes through her like a bullet.

Sapphire's hurt and watery eyes watch as Nani comforts Lilo, pulling her into a hug as she begins to sob. Nani's hand was trembling so much, it might break the phone as she passes the phone to the little experiment and with it was a picture of Ty, covered in blood laying in Crimson 's lap.

She felt herself falling away, her body was heading to the floor and once it made contact she burst into a crying fit. Angel and Stitch sprint, Stitch picking up Sapphire in a comforting embrace and Angel looks over the text. She covers her mouth as she tries to hold back a muffle cry, not wanting to make Sapphire feel worse. Pleakley walks from the couch and takes the phone, staring at the picture.

"I-I-I-I-I-Is th-tha-that…" He stammers not being able to form the sentence.

Nani nods as she releases her own cry, holding onto Lilo really close to her chest. That moment, Pleakley's face lost all color as his eyes droop to the floor. Another vibration was heard, everyone jumps from the sound. It came from Jumba. He slowly takes out his space-cell, eyes widen as he stares at the evil device. His gaze remains unyielding on the object, never leaving it. The vibrations kept ringing, shaking around like a snake's tail; giving them all a warning. A small tear strays from his eyes as he looks around, noting that everyone; except Sapphire and Stitch, were looking at him. He looks back at the dreaded device, as a lump forms in his throat and trying to escape the cry it holds. Swallowing it, he presses the button and sees a text message. It was from Crimson.

"I-I-I-It is s-sa-saying… ," Jumba's voice gives up as he looks around but not at the phone, "Let's pl-play a game, shall we experiment hunters."

His eyes full of worry as they hear another vibration, coming from Pleakley. He takes the phone and throws it to Chrys, not wanting to read it. Chrys catches it, he takes a deep breath and shakily opens the text.

"The game is… Where are Crimson and Ty?" Chrys says quietly.

Everyone look to each other, fear written on their face and then another vibration was heard as Nani takes out Lilo's space-cell and bringing it out. Without a second thought and a concern countenance, she presses the button with Lilo behind her.

Lilo speaks, "To win, all you have to do in order to find them. Find them and maybe…"

Her voices stops as the end of the sentence.

Stitch asks a little annoyed, "Gaba isa saying?

Lilo spats, "Find them and maybe they'll survive…"

A loud, blood curdling scream with choked sobs could be heard from Sapphire as she thrashes around in Stitch's embrace with her hitting his back and clawing him, Stitch tries to calm down Sapphire by hugging her and gently rubbing circles on her back. Each sob, each cry, each tear shed released brought a giant wave of pain throughout the entire group as Sapphire realizes that both Ty and Crimson could possibly die if they didn't play along.

Finally in the kitchen was another sound, music blaring from it and Sapphire holds her breath as she knows the sound. It was her space-cell, playing a segment of "I Can't Help Falling In Love" by A*Teens. Picking herself up and out of Stitch's hug, she walks into the kitchen and quickly grabs the phone. She returns into the living room, throwing the infernal device and it turns on with a picture of Sapphire, Crimson, Ty, B and Chrys on it. All were happy and smiling.

Sapphire looks to Stitch, the blue experiment shifting his glances between the device and Sapphire. Stitch creeps to the phone, scoops it up and opens the message as he takes a deep breath.

"To start the game, I want Kalen and Chrys to fight each other. The winner stays and the loser will immediately transported to my whereabouts and if that person's place will be the next clue."

He pulls back from the phone and looks to Sapphire, seeing the terror in her eyes for her son and then he turns to see Angel as she shares the same look. When all the tears have been shed and the fire of emotions extinguished, the only thing left was the feeling of lost; missing. The atmosphere was fill with as ominous feeling that seem to swallow them all and slowly smothering them in the little house. Nobody dared to leave the house after that, hearing about the potential fight between Kalen and Chrys that would help bring them a step closer to finding Ty and Crimson. They felt… Out of place. They felt like they were the prey stuck in a hunter's trap. Everyone was scared and worry, not only for themselves but also Ty and Crimson. As all think about the possible outcomes and the pain they must be going through.

_Ty and Crimson's location…_

Crimson has fallen asleep on his son, tired from everything and just wanting to help calm Ty down.

_BANG!_

Soon a loud bang was heard and it startled Ty and Crimson, when they look to the door they see Sato standing there with an evil grin.

Crimson lightly picks Ty's head off his lap, placing it on the floor and stands in front of his son.

He growls as he shows his teeth, "Youga naga hurt him again."

Sato smiles, "Oh. I know that already, I'm here to give you the fighting drills I've been doing with your son."

He adds, "Time to spar."

He presses a button and soon Ty is stuck to the wall with a chain connecting to his collar, pulling him away from his dad.

"Daddy!" Ty exclaims.

Crimson turns and sees Ty being pulled away from him, he runs to the chain and tries to break it. Only to get shocked from his collar, "Nun-ha. Nope. Remember I control you and him. Time to get your drill practice in."

Crimson glares at him and submits.

_After fighting…_

Sato states breathlessly, "Gee… You….are….better… than….even….the… dear….Dr…said."

Crimson was out cold on the floor and he continues, "Rest up, because soon you'll be gaining company."

He leaves the room and Crimson was in pain, worse than any pain he ever experienced. His mind was fuzzy as the pain pierces through his body, his mind felt like it was being continuously stab by a knife. His eyes were to tired, they looked lost as the pain reach them.

Cautiously, he slowly opens his eyes and sees Ty running to him. The sight cause him to squint just to focus on Ty. He moans and grunts, the throbbing in his brain was demanding release.

He asks with a smile, "How was meega?"

Ty answers with a small smile, "Amazing daddy."

Ty hugs his father, whom winces slightly from being overly tired.

It takes some time for his eyes to refocus on the scene, pushing away the blurriness and cloudiness.

Crimson asks, "Was Sato rough with youga?"

Ty responds, "Ih."

Crimson replies. "Gaba brute."

Ty laughs after his father's comment and the two slowly begin to sleep, waiting for what Sato will do to them.

_Crimson's house…_

Nani and Lilo both slept on the couch while Jumba and Pleakley slept on the floor. Chrys, Kalen and Ajax slept together same goes for B, Kindra and Ranveera. Angel and Stitch were sleeping together, but Sapphire couldn't find the right spot to sleep and no matter how much she tried to find the sliver lining. She never found it. She sits up and sees her two children, B and Chrys, waiting at the door and were restless as she was.

She pats the bed, "Come hagata kids. We sleep together."

They both run to the bed and jump on it, crawling up to Sapphire and she hugs both of them. She kisses their foreheads and says, "We must naga give up hope. They be back. That isa matters, right?"

Both nod and hug their mother. Chrys asks, "Gaba about fight?"

Sapphire retorts sternly, "We naga do it. We find something else, another way to find them. We naga losing another member of ohana."

She says, "Enough talking, time sleep. Goodnight."

Both say, "Goodnight."

_After a few minutes…_

She didn't get far into the sleep before she heard small sobs, she slowly sits up and trying to locate the sound. She widen her eyes as she notices who was crying. Chrys. She quickly shifts her position and tries to wake him from his terrible nightmare. It was obvious because he was muttering and his face was cover with sweat and tears.

Chrys didn't even register that his mother was on the same bed as him, he was too far in his dream to even know. He was stuck.

_Chrys' Dream…_

Chrys and everyone were having fun, playing and being together. He, Kalen, Ajax, Mayhem, Jumba, Pleakley, Ty, his dad, his mom, B, Kindra, Ranveera, Nani, David, Victoria, Lilo, Stitch, Angel and Onyx were just having a blast.

Onyx playing with Ty and Ajax as Kalen and himself were mock sparring while Kindra, B, and Ranveera were off talking. Mayhem, Stitch and his father were talking as were his mom and Angel. Nani was helping David with the bbq and Jumba and Pleakley were arguing over something and Lilo was playing with Victoria.

"Stop ignoring me while I talk to you!" Pleakley exclaims.

Jumba retorts, "Evil genius isn't ignoring annoying pencil neck, evil genius is doing selective hearing experiment. Seeing how much of what you are saying actually intrigues Jumba."

Pleakley glares at him while everyone else laughs.

"Hey!" A voice exclaims and everyone had expected to see Keoni or Mertle with her gang. They wouldn't mind even seeing Gantu or 625, but not this dude.

It was Sato, standing there while showing off his wicked and crooked grin. Chrys' eyes widen as he stares into the empty abyss that is Sato. Soon he walks up to them and smiles, "Hello there."

Crimson, Mayhem, Stitch and Onyx all jump in front of the kids as David is in front of Nani, Victoria and Lilo. Pleakley shudders behind Jumba, as Chrys keeps Ty, B and his mother together as Kalen does the same.

Crimson seems ready to tear Sato limb by limb. His ohana slightly holding him back as they all stare Sato down. Sato must've done his homework, because none of them were expecting to see Gantu pop out and throw cuffs at Jumba, Pleakley, Nani, Lilo, Vicotia, and David.

He says, "Good job Gantu, take those away while I'll deal with these bugs."

Gantu replies, "Yes, will do sit."

He walks up to them and starts to drag them, Stitch looks to him and launches himself towards Gantu. Sato raises his hand and throws a collar, it lands securely around Stitch's neck and Stitch gets electrocuted.

Sato adds, "Perfect. …Him too Gantu."

Gantu fires a net gun and grabs Stitch, everyone else was in shock at what had just happened. Soon they all were engulf in a white flash of light and then they were gone. That sends everyone else on red alert.

None were as scared as Ty.

Onyx shouts in anger, "NO!"

He turns to Sato, "Bring them back now!"

Sato retorts, "Don't worry, you'll all be seeing each other again."

Those words sound toxic as they left his mouth.

Now everyone change the positions, Mayhem and Crimson were in front while Onyx pulled back and protect both sets of kids with Angel and Sapphire next to him; even though they both had a calm front. Onyx knew that deep down inside they were scared, but they did it to protect their kids and that is why he pulled back.

Chrys and Kalen were first, follow by B and Kindra and finally Ty, Ajax and Ranveera.

Sato laughs at the brave act the experiments were attempting to convince. "Look-y, look-y. Look at what we have here. It seems all the trogs have gather and now are standing in front of their precious ohana. Willing to protect and defend them." He taunts.

Crimson's stance becomes bolder, "If youga try capture them," he say as he points to his ohana, "Youga have get through meega ."

Sato says as he shakes his head, "Oh, no Strong Trog on the loose. Better not make him any angrier. Don't worry, I will get you. I will get all of you."

He smiles. "Maybe I'll capture by gender," he says as he teleports behind them and close to B and Kindra while pointing his arm out. B and Kindra both hold onto their brothers' arms tighter as both Chrys and Kalen tense up. There is no way they allow Kindra and B be captured.

"Or maybe, I'll start" Sato starts off. "...Maybe by height." He teleports and is in front of Ty, Ajax and Ranveera.

"_Sooooo_ many options here, all the more reason to play Capture Roulette!" Sato voices gleefully.

He shrugs carelessly. "If any case, random works too," he says as he teleports and places a shock collar onto Angel.

"Angel!" Sapphire yells as her body conclusive with the electricity runs through her. Her body falls to the floor and Sato presses a button and Angel's body disappears.

Mayhem feels actually tears roll down his face as he watched what had happened to Angel. Ajax, Ranveera, Kindra and Kalen were so angry at what had happen, they were all growling at Sato. Kalen wanted to run towards him, but he had to watch over his siblings and protect them. Kindra was about to run, but B and Chrys stop her while Mayhem and Crimson grab a hold on Kalen. Sapphire was watching Ty, Ajax and Ranveera with Onyx. Both Ajax and Ranveera use their powers to push Onyx and Sapphire apart, as they run towards.

Sato sighs, "Stupid children."

He teleports, dodging their attack and reappearing behind them and then he fires two collars. The collars go around the two experiments' necks then he presses the same button on his remote and soon both begin to float into the air and slam into the ground. Everyone was paralyze at the sight before them, after a couple of slams both Ajax and Ranveera were unconscious. He presses the teleportation button and both Ajax and Ranveera were gone.

He states, "Four collected, nine left to be apprehended."

Onyx retorts, "You make it sound as we're nothing but collectibles!"

Sato replies, "Because you are, you're a very unique set of collectibles. That everyone in the world wants and to use. I've captured all the cousins, both active and inactive. All that was left was to collect is the powerhouse family."

He adds, "I bet those four will catch a pretty penny for any species."

Kalen growls, "Shut up!"

Onyx responds, "Kalen, don't listen to him. He is trying to mess with us intentionally, trying to divide us up and take us out. If we continue to fall for his plan, we'll all be caught and I don't think we shall allow him to have that satisfaction."

Sato comments, "Nice deduction, there Onyx. I bet you love being the voice of reason."

Onyx states, "I only voice my concern when I feel the situation is hazardous. I can't afford to lose anymore ohana members."

Sato looks over to Mayhem and says, "I bet you like being his number two."

Mayhem asks, "Beg your pardon?"

Sato explains, "Being his follower."

Mayhem retaliates, "I'm no one's follower."

Sato calmly speaks, "Then why are you listening him?"

Mayhem replies, "Easy, because for once I agree with his stupid idea."

Onyx comments flatly, "Really, you still insult me. Why?"

Mayhem states, "Force of habit."

Both look back to Sato and he says, "Nice, now prepare to be capture."

He brings his hands up and fires, Mayhem pushes Onyx down as a collar latches around his neck and the other wraps itself uncomfortably around B's neck.

Mayhem shouts, "Assistance would be helpful!"

Onyx quickly stands up and tries to pry the collar off, but it wouldn't break.

B hollers, "Daddy!"

Crimson runs over to her and tries to break open the collar, but he wasn't having any luck.

Kalen screams, "Onyx! Uncle Crimson! Watch out!"

Both turn and see two more collars, both dodge them at the same time but Kindra and Kalen were caught. Chrys and Sapphire try to break the devices around their necks, but they had no luck either.

Onyx screams, "Release them!"

Sato states, "Sorry, it is the five-finger deal."

Onyx mutters, "Five-finger deal?"

He looks around and counts only four, then he understands it.

He runs and calls, "Guys! He wants us to be separated to latch another collar on one of us!"

Soon Crimson, Chrys, Sapphire and Onyx were all covering Ty with B, Mayhem, Kalen and Kindra looking out of the last collar.

Onyx looks around and asks, "Where's Sato?"

Everyone looks around and notices he vanished out of thin air.

Mayhem speaks, "Don't any of you move, this is a trap. The moment we move, is the moment he'll attack."

Onyx retorts, "Well, standing around clueless isn't going to help either. We can't stand around here. We have to counter."

Mayhem states, "If we counter, then the four of us will be gone plus one and then it'll be you four against Sato."

Onyx steps forward to him and says, "If we stay put, we'll be sitting ducks. Lambs waiting for the slaughter."

Mayhem retaliates, "Go back to your spot before Sato attacks!"

Onyx turns to Crimson and asks, "Is Sato around?"

Crimson replies, "Naga."

Onyx looks to Chrys, Sapphire and everyone else. All reply, "Naga."

Onyx takes a few steps and ponders, "If he isn't at ground level, he would go into the sky. _(he looks to the sky)_ If he wanted to do an aerial attack, we would have seen it. _(he looks back to the ground)_ That only leaves invisibility."

He shakes his head, "No, if he was invisible we would be able to find him. Then that means one thing."

His eyes widen, he turns and shouts. "He is underground!"

Everyone looks to him and Sapphire asks, "Gaba?"

After that, a cloud of sand engulfs everyone and blinding them. In the confusion of it, the group divides and soon….

_Ahh!_

There was a scream and as the sand settles, Crimson, Ty, Onyx and Chrys run to each other.

Crimson looks around and asks, "Gaba boojiboo?"

Sato appears behind them and says, "I've got them over there."

All look and see Sapphire with the collar.

Crimson shouts, "NAGA!"

He runs, but Sato presses the button and all five bodies converge into one spot and are encase in a giant strait-jacket contraption. He pounds on the trap angrily, trying to break it and save his boojiboo and daughter.

Soon Chrys and Ty join in, both crying in the fact their sister and mother were being taken away from them.

Onyx faces Sato and says, "You're a monster! Let them go!"

Sato sighs, "Fool."

He adds, "A collection is as good as long it is the entire thing, the entire thing will cost more than having an incomplete set."

Onyx speaks hotly, "That's it!"

He rushes over to the robot and does a fury of punches, but each are parry by his hand and then Onyx gets backhanded across the face. It sends him flying towards the cage.

Onyx is unconscious, Ty, Chrys and Crimson turn to look at Sato. All were growling as they protect the remainder of their ohana.

Sato says sarcastically, "Oh, no! What to do now? …Here let me lighten the load."

He presses the button and the strait-jacket cage begins to teleport, as Crimson and the others try to break it.

Sapphire screams, "Ty! Boojiboo! Chyrs!"

Crimson hollers, "Naga go! B! Boojiboo!"

Soon they begin to fade and soon all the hits land on nothing but air and in a flash, they were gone.

Chrys went to mourning over his cousins and aunt to his mother and sister as they all vanish right in front of him.

Crimson feels so weak, so powerless. Who was going to be the next one?

He didn't have to wait long as Sato throws a collar, heading straight for Chrys; whom was out of it as he lays on his knees. Crimson runs and jumps in front of Chrys, taking the collar and slumps over his body.

Chrys pushes his father's body off and looks closely at it, he notices he is wearing the collar.

He shakes his head as tears form, "Naga go. Meega need youga hagata."

Crimson was about to speak, but then disappears in a flash of light.

Chrys runs to Ty, grabs him and then runs to Onyx.

He shakes his body and says, "Onyx wake up!"

Onyx stirs and replies, "Ow, my head is killing me."

He looks around and asks, "Did we win?"

Chrys shakes his head no and adds, "He took daddy."

Onyx's eyes widen and he stands up, "Sato! Youga ika patootie!"

He adds, "What do you really want?"

Sato slowly walks up and brings up his finger to Ty, "Him. I want him because of his unique ability to control gravity."

He adds, "But first I've to get rid of two bugs before taking the best prize."

Onyx asks, "Why take Ty?"

Sato responds, "Why Ty? If you can control gravity, the universe is in your hand for the taking. All it takes is to move a planet a thousandth of an inch or so to completely change the planet's orbit and thus creating chaos. If I have that sort of power, people would pay me to not destroy their world."

Onyx stands in front of Ty and Chrys, "You're not taking them. Leave them alone, bring back the ohana and I might let you leave without severely hurting you."

Sato scoffs, "Please, you're in no place to negotiate a bargain."

Onyx smiles, "It is still three against one and I'm sure we can overpower one robot."

Sato states, "I would love to see you try."

Onyx glares and then rushes in, he punches at Sato. Sato dodges it, grabs it and then pulls his arm back as he falls to the ground, with his hand being force to the ground. Once Sato releases the vice-grip on it, he kicks Onyx in the stomach and sends him back to where Ty and Chrys are.

Onyx sits up as he clutches his stomach, "I let you do that, but this time. I'll be the one putting you in the ground!"

Onyx quickly stands up and then jumps into the air, heading for Sato. He brings his gun and prepares to fire, only for it to be launched out by Ty and then Onyx kicks him in the face. Pushing him back and then Chrys runs, jumping off Onyx and then double-hammer fist Sato down to the ground, his head hits the ground. Chrys lands and then kicks Sato, knocking Sato out cold, all approach him cautiously.

After some time, Onyx smiles and then shares it with Ty and Chrys.

He says, "Stupid machine, see no matter how much power you have. The power of ohana is infinite and unstoppable."

He was about to grab the remote and return everyone, but then Sato's hand quickly grabs Onyx's and he couldn't help but scream. "AAH!"

Scaring Ty and Chrys, before either could move. Sato shot them water bullets, encasing their entire body and only leaving their heads unharmed.

Sato stands, still holding onto Onyx's hand and smiles.

"What's wrong Onyx? Where's the tough talk now?" Sato taunts once again.

He chuckle and then throws Onyx into the air, turns his arm into his positron cannon. He locks onto Onyx position and then fires, the bullet flies out of the cannon and heads for Onyx.

_Boom!_

Both Ty and Chrys had to hold back tears at the thought of Onyx's demise.

Sato spots his body and shouts, "Don't worry, he isn't dead. Just heavily injure and should be here right about…"

Onyx lands right in front them and he finishes, "Now."

Onyx pushes himself and coughs, "Is the... best y... you can... do?"

Sato replies, "You don't shut up, do you?"

"You've to do more than this to keep me quiet," Onyx says as he laughs.

"Like this," Sato exclaims.

Sato brings his arm and fires a collars, it goes on Onyx and then Sato presses a button. Onyx disappears.

He cast his eyes towards Chrys, who couldn't use his powers to save his skin, smiling as he walks toward them.

"Now there are only two left, since Ty is the last to go. That leaves you, Chrys," Sato says. He pulls the trigger for the next collar and….

_Bedroom…_

Chrys wakes up, screaming and waking up B as she falls off the bed. Sapphire holds Chrys close, she could feel his body quake with fear as the sounds of his crying and sobbing express great fear and pain.

"Isa okie-taka Chrys," Sapphire tries to coo her son, "Isa bad nightmare. Only that."

That didn't seem to help as Chrys was still in panic mode. B stands up, looking at her brother with worry in her eyes as his breathing becomes more difficult."

"Chrys!" B calls out his name, hoping to pull him back into the real world and gain his sanity. It didn't seem to work, but some few minutes later, Chrys was able to ease down for a smidgen.

"That isa it, Chrys," Sapphire speaks as she grooms Chrys' wet fur with her finger running through it. "Focus youga breathing. Youga safe, okie-taka?"

Chrys still sobbing. "B-but D-daddy is naga and T-Ty is naga o-okie-taka-a," he replies between his sobs. B and Sapphire hold onto Chrys as tightly as they could, like their life depended on it. His words were re-echoing through their minds, those words were mocking them.

They all return to their sleepless slumber, being in each other's arms seems the only way they could get any sleep.

_Next Day..._

Everyone woke up late, energy completely drained from them and barely registering their surroundings.

Both Angel and Sapphire were thinking the same thing, 'Meega naga let meega son fight.'

Jumba tries to see if he can find their location, he looks on his laptop and finds nothing still.

He sighs, "He must be anticipating experiment 627 having device on him."

Pleakley sits on the couch near Jumba and asks, "SO what are we going to do now?"

Good question? With their only lead still looking for them and the other held captive, they really had no choice. They were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_Hours later..._

Hours have passed and no one has a clue of what to do. David rushed in and try his best to help lift Nani's spirit, but even he couldn't help the looming feeling of sadness in the room.

_Ring!_

That dreaded sound was coming in, all were looking for the owner until all look at Jumba's computer and all rush to it. Jumba pressing buttons at lightning fast speeds, until he opens the hologram call.

"You know," Sato's voiced his displeasure, "I was looking forward to seeing a fight between Chrys and Kalen where the loser would lose his freedom, but I see that none of you have done what I ask and for that... I've got something to share with you, something you will like. ..._(glares to Sapphire)_ Especially for you, Sapphire."

He laughs and then his hologram disappears, Jumba looks back at his laptop. "He sent us web link."

He presses on the link and it takes him to a black screen with a green circle, spinning, loading the content. When it was finished loading, the button turning to a deep crimson red. He was hesitant at first, his hand hovering over the mouse; the sick feeling starting to build up again like last night.

He looks around and all give reassuring nods to him, he goes back to the screen and gradually presses the mouse and it starts the vid.

The blackness slowly fades as it starts to lighten, revealing two people on the floor in some cage; wearing some collars. As the camera focuses on the two figures, it exposed the figures after some seconds. Everyone held their breath at the sight, Sapphire begins to shed tears.

All leaves the laptop, except Sapphire, and look into each other's eyes and knew this was going to kill Sapphire. Angel walks back to Sapphire and drags her out and away from the laptop.

She turns to Jumba and asks, "We find them, right?" As the latter part turns into a small whisper.

"Evil genius don't knowing anymore," Jumba responses dully, with voice of hurt and sadness. He was at a lost, the evil genius couldn't think of a plan for the first time in his life.

A tear of sadness escapes Sapphire as it rolls down her face, going to her cheek and falling to the cold ground below. She moves her head onto Angel, trying to remain strong for everyone by forcing a happy smile; however, that front is quickly crushed as the feelings made her feel worse than before. She suddenly found herself, a faucet of tears streaming down her face as she holds back the cry stuck in her throat.

Angel swiftly comforts her and says, "Shhh. Isa okie-taka. We find them soon. Meega promise."

She adds, "They fine, see."

Sapphire looks back at the vid and sees their expressions, especially Crimson's was easily read: hatred, fear, sadness and vulnerability, all mixed in one.

Sato speaks hotly, "Enough with this vid, now time to show a few hours after you broke my rule."

He presses the button and it jumps, Sapphire looks at the video and all of her color vanish as she watches what Crimson looked like. She places a hand over her mouth, to hold back a crying sob as she turns her head and goes onto Angel's shoulder and burying her face into it.

Stitch asks, "Gaba isa?"

Sapphire didn't answer and Stitch was getting annoyed, so he went up to the laptop because Sapphire wasn't answering.

His jaw drops through the Earth and back again, the sight of Crimson cover in so many bruises made him boiling mad.

He spats angrily, "That ika patootie!"

He looks over to the now broken Sapphire and says, "Youga naga cry anymore. Onyx will bring them back. They come home tonight."

But everyone else has given up on the dream the moment Crimson tried to save him.

_Onyx's Swim..._

Onyx has been swimming for quite some time, but never stopped; no matter what if his arms were killing him or if his stomach ache. He'll make right of the wrong he committed.

He squints his eyes as he sees some rectangular structure, he dives down deep and prays it was the building. He swims up to a window and was both happy and shocked... He found it, he found the secret lab! He did it!

He swims over it and sees another window, he goes up to it and sees a cage with two bodies. Two very familiar bodies, but he couldn't quite think of the names. He set his eyes hard on the figures and forced the gears in his brain to move, trying to make a connection as to why those two looked so damn familiar. Then it hit him, the two figures. Ty and Crimson!

Onyx asks out loud to himself, "When did Crimson get captured? Why would he allow himself to be captured?"

Then he answers as he drops his ears, "Unless... Unless... Unless he didn't believe that I would find Ty and help out and went out to find him by himself, only to be caught in a trap."

Onyx felt a little hurt that Crimson didn't believe his word of finding Ty, but he couldn't blame him. Crimson still blames Onyx for letting Ty get caught in the first place.

He bangs on the window, which startles both Ty and Crimson, both heads looking at him and he could see their happy faces. They would both joy with jovial spirits.

Onyx says happily, "Guys!"

Both wave and mouth, "Onyx?"

He nods and both mouth, "Takka!"

Soon they turn their heads in unison and wave at him to hide, Onyx listens and hides. They now how to play it off the new happiness as the door open to reveal a smirking Sato.

Crimson asks, "Why youga happy?"

Sato explains, "I'm happy because I sent the video of me beating you like nothing to your ohana and lied saying that it was punishment for not listening to my rules."

They look to each other, they knew if Sato found out about Onyx then he would be caught too. Meaning everything would be for naught.

Sato replies, "Can't wait for the slaves to start piling in, the more slaves I have. The easier it'll be to get the money, double-cross Dr. Doofus and take you all for the life of robbery and other crimes of course."

Ty retorts, "That naga happening."

Sato looks to him and comments, "Don't act dumb now! I can't kill you, but that doesn't mean I won't give you a nice whipping."

He walks out and turns, "Know what, I'll be nice and let you have a small pool. Try to catch your meal, trogs!"

He laughs as the cage turns bigger and a hatch appears underneath the floor, Crimson walks up to it and turns to open it. Once open, he shouts loudly. "ONYX!"

Getting his attention, Onyx came out of hiding and swam to the open hatch. He pops open and says, "I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I did found him like I promised I did."

Crimson comments, "Naga matter, contact ohana."

Onyx replies, "Oh yeah!"

He talks to his holophone, "Call Jumba's cell"

It responds, "Calling Jumba"

After some time he picks up, "This evil genius speaking and who is calling?"

Onyx rolls his eyes, "Onyx. I found them! I found Ty and Crimson! Triangulate on my coordinates!"

Jumba exclaims excitingly, "What? You found them!"

Onyx answers, "Yes! Now, did you do what I ask?"

Jumba responds, "Yes."

Onyx smiles, "Good. Now time to do a sneak attack on Sato."

He closes his holophone and looks to Crimson, deadpan expression on his face.

He shouts, "I can't believe you did something like this!"

Crimson cringes as he adds, "He could've made you go back with Gantu and then the two of you would capture all the experiments! Why didn't you wait for me?"

He repeats a little hurt, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Crimson states weakly, "Meega thought youga naga come."

Onyx replies as he drops his ears, "Oh."

He looks down, now the hurt was worse than before. I guess between him and Crimson are still not cleared.

_There was an awkward silence, until..._

ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT IN BAY LEVEL THREE!

Onyx mutters angrily, "Idiot! I said my coordinates!"

Sato opens the door and Onyx hides before he is spotted, both Ty and Crimson could see the anger in Sato.

He asks, "What did the two of you do?"

Crimson replies coolly, "Naga thing. Why?"

Sato hisses, "I bring you here and suddenly your ohana shows up? I'll repeat again, 'What did the two of you do?'"

Crimson winces when he looks over to Ty, seeing the fear in his eyes. He snaps his head to Sato, standing in front of his son and standing his ground. Sato growls hotly, presses the button and the collar sends Crimson to a wall and slams him hard.

Crimson responds, "Meega naga nota gaba youga talk about!"

He prays that Sato had not figured out they had extra help for escaping.

He adds, "Sato, youga loser. Give it up! There isa naga way out! Youga caught! End this thing now!"

Sato retorts madly as he points to Ty, "Oh, no. Not until I get the money I rightfully deserve with him and the rest of you!"

Sato freezes and on his face was a different type of expression etch into it.

Crimson knows the look on Sato's robotic face all too well. The evil gleam in his eyes, he was willing to give his life for his means.

Crimson states as he begins to walk toward him, "Naga touch him!"

Before Sato could even press the button, Crimson runs to him and tackles him to the ground. He walks over to Ty, making sure his son stayed close to him.

Crimson looks back to the hatch, wondering where Onyx went and if he is coming back?

Ty's eyes widen as his father was momentarily distracted, not because of wonderment of where Onyx was or how his father beat Sato but because Sato was behind his father. Before Ty could do anything, Sato sucker punches Crimson on the head.

Crimson tries his best to maintain consciousness as he fights the haze engulfing his mind, he hears Ty meekly crying out to him as he lands on the ground.

Sato spats as he walks over to Ty, "You know what I think of you 'ohana'?"

The act made Crimson's heart rate beating tenfold as he watches Sato picks up Ty, walking over to the hatch and opening it. Sato was just about to say something until he notices something, he stops. Crimson mentally cursed as Sato figured out they weren't alone.

"You had a tracker?" he asks as he scans the hatch and seeing there was a set of unfamiliar DNA.

Crimson couldn't hold back the grin as he stands, "Youga caught meega. Sato. Ih, we had tracker. Youga lost."

With that the ohana was exploring the entire pentagon size ship, they were on level one and the ohana was now most likely on level two. A step closer to finding them and then it'll all be over.

Sato drops Ty onto the floor and quickly walks to Crimson, before backhanding him and Crimson lands onto the ground again. This time with Sato standing in front of him as he bends down to his level, sits on Crimson and repeatedly punches him. Sato can hear the cries and pleas from Ty, telling him to stop. But he wouldn't stop, not even ease up as his fury made each punch more stronger than the last. Crimson was hard to put down, but Sato was overpowering him as he could feel Crimson becoming weaker and weaker. When he was weak enough, Sato tosses Crimson's body over his back and then shoots a small orb of plasma that sent the tired body even further away from them. He turns around, his eyes on Ty and slowly approaches him.

Ty could feel pain, panic and fear all rising within him as he sees Sato walking towards him like a madman; however, those were swiftly extinguish by the anger of Sato beating his father senselessly and he didn't do a thing.

"Your turn, little trog!" Sato shouts as he walks to Ty. He presses the button and the collar tightens around Ty's neck, somehow the reaction of Ty trying to wriggle his way out sated Sato incredibly well.

Ty fights the oncoming blackness as his vision starts to fade, with the collar crushing his trachea and Sato standing there with a look of satisfaction. Ty thought he could hear his own heart beating. He chokes on the ghost air, his lungs were burning as the demand of air increased and slowly Ty could feel himself slipping. Soon Onyx jumps out and tail-bashes Sato, breaking the control and Ty falls to the floor as the darkness envelops his vision.

The only audible sound he could hear was Onyx and Sato fighting, the cage door being blasted open and many shouts engulfing the room. Then he hears nothing.

"Step away from Ty and Crimson," Lilo demanded as she has a plasma gun pointed at Sato and ready to fire it.

Sato sighs, "Fine. I'm done. I tell you I give in. I know when I'm beaten. I'm out numbered and out gunned here. I bow to those who have outsmarted me, surrending with dignity and honor. Do what you like to me, I won't fight."

Jumba asks puzzled, "What is be dealing here?"

Sato answers, "There is no rub, no catch. No escaping this time. No tricks."

Everyone looks down to where Ty and Crimson were, they were okay but just out; even though both look good. Ty still had some remnants of blood on him in his fur, angry building in the family as they look back to Sato.

Lilo orders, "Step away from them and put your hands up!"

Sato complies with the orders, but soon a smirk is on his face and Lilo notices this.

She shouts, "Whatever is in your hand... Release it!"

Sato comments causally, "Okay."

He opens his hands and then a detonator lands right beside him as the lights begin to flash.

He responds, "Ooops! I'm such a klutz! I accidentally hit the remote self-destruct button I had on me."

He smiles and then presses another button, "Bye-bye."

Soon he vanishes in a white light and everyone stand there with their mouths agape.

Nani shouts madly, "We just been hagged!"

Lilo agrees, "Yeah, I say we find him and destroy him!"

Jumba interjects, "Not being possible, he is long gone and we have limited time to leave.

The two sisters look down and then to Ty and Crimson, Sapphire and Chrys runs up to them and check how they were doing. Sapphire see the collar and breaks it, she brings her head down to hear Crimson's heart beat normally and was happy, but Chrys was beginning to panic as he didn't find the pulse until it took some time.

He breaths out, "Naga."

Onyx was the first to respond and rushes over to Ty as fast as he could crawl, he tilts Ty's head and pouring air into Ty's body.

Onyx says while holding back tears, "Ty, don't you dare die. Not after everything we've been through, not doing all of this so you can die on me."

He continues giving air to Ty, suddenly Sapphire and everyone finally spots Ty and gasp.

Chrys and B rush over too as Sapphire gently shakes Crimson to wake up, after some time he wakes up.

He asks groggily as his eyes try to focus on the area, "Boojiboo? Gaba boojiboo? Isa dinnertime?"

Sapphire grins and nod, "Ih, boojiboo. Meega hagata and naga dinnertime. Everything isa okie-taka."

Crimson abruptly stands and looks around, "Where isa Ty?"

Sapphire looks to where the others were and that is where they followed, Crimson looks as Onyx was giving Ty mouth-to-mouth.

Stitch calms Crimson down, "Naga worry, he be fine back on ship. We need leave now before lab goes boom!"

Stitch wanted to help Crimson since he just came to, but he quickly dismisses Stitch's kind gesture.

Sapphire runs to him and hugs hims, "Youga did butifa boojiboo. Youga did good."

She looks over to Onyx and shouts, "Youga too, Onyx."

"Takka, boojibo," was all that came out of Crimson as he looks to his son. He could only think about him and what Sato did to him and said to him.

But gaba did he do to Ty to knock him out? Crimson didn't even notice he asked that question a loud and Onyx answer quickly. "Choked! Sato choked him with the collar!"

Stitch and everyone else; except Onyx and Ty, could see the tears falling from Crimson's eyes.

Stitch reassures, "When we home and he in medbay, he be taken care. Okie-taka? Everything isa fine."

To Crimson, it didn't. To him, it felt like everyone was telling a big lie. Everyone sees him and the only thing crossing his mind: be safe Ty.

Onyx touches Ty's neck and exclaims, "Okay, his pulse has gotten better. But we need to leave now!"

He looks down and says, "But let's first remove this stupid thing."

He grabs the collar and breaks it without hurting Ty. Crimson looks to Ty and Onyx, swaying a little as the lights begin to dance around him. He sees Chrys picking Ty up and then he feels the world tilting.

"Boo...ji...boo," Crimson speaks, "Meega naga feeling butifa. Not good..."

Sapphire casts her gaze from Ty to Crimson, confusion clearly written on it until Crimson's body begins to fall. Stitch reacts fast and catches him, "Crimson."

Sapphire adds, "Boojiboo," she adds again but gently tapping Crimson's face, "Wake up boojiboo."

Pleakley shouts, "We need to leave now!"

All gather around and pray that both Ty and Crimson would recover rapidly. Not as much as Sapphire, she prayed everything would be right. But she couldn't be more wrong.

Lilo spots someone is missing and looks around, "Where's Onyx?"

They all see him near the hatch and she adds, "Come we need to leave before we become sea food for the giant squids."

Onyx nods his head and states, "I'm not leaving, I'm staying in the ocean."

Nani replies, "Okay then, that's good. We'll meet back at the beach and help you. You can swim so fast, you'll beat us before we'll arrive. So please wait for us."

Onyx retorts, "No. I mean I'm staying in the ocean, I'm not going back to that life I used to have."

Lilo questions, "What? Wait, Onyx I don't get it?"

Onyx answers, "Simple. What David told me in his story, everything is true about it. It's freedom to the max."

Everyone looks to him and Nani asks, "What story?"

David responds shyly, "The mermaid one."

Nani rolls her eyes, "That story? Why that one?"

David retorts, "That doesn't matter now. The sea is calling him, his heart is turning cold if he allows it.

Ajax says, "Okie-taka Onyx, come hagata."

He crawls to the hatch closer, "No."

The place begins to shake and Lilo walks up to him, "Take my hand before the place blows."

"Didn't you hear me! I said NO!" he exclaims furiously.

Stitch comments, "Think about ohana. Ohana means family and family means no one is forgotten or left behind."

Onyx counters, "I've a new ohana, the sea. The animals, everything aquatic."

The places shakes again as the place begins to slowly leak.

Angel shouts, "Onyx, youga fight it!"

He replies, "Naga. No more fighting, I don't want to do it. I just want to embrace it I just want absolute freedom."

A big explosion makes a giant hole and Onyx swims through it while everyone; except Ty and Crimson, yells, "Onyx!"

Lilo runs back and Jumba shouts, "Teleport home!"

They're swallow by a white light before the wave crashes into them and the lab explodes, everyone appears in the ship and Chrys and Stitch run into the medbay and drop off Ty and Crimson so they could heal. While everyone still gathers what just happen, a mission to retrieve everyone safe and sound.

They did the safe and sound part pretty well, but not everyone was with them. They had lost Onyx to the sea, never knowing if he'll be back or not. Lilo walks back to the containment capsules. She goes to the bird one, 338, and somberly replies, "Your new name is Crow because you like to eat cornfields like crows do."

She walks to the next one with the make-up and the mirror, 641, "Mons, we're going to need you to change Mayhem back from being a fairy. He's way too cranky to be one."

She lightly laughs as she tries to cheer herself up and walk to 614, "Since you like to shoot things and are unbeatable with weapons and want to destroy everything. Gunner is perfect for you."

She walks to the next one with a vacuum cleaner as a tail, 293, and states, "Vacuum is good for you."

The next one, 596, that looked like a giant centipede with Stitch's face, "Your name is El Carbon."

She walks up to the last one, 550, the one looking like a pink retro and says, "Clammy."

Now that they saved the cousins and everything, this should feel like a win. But it doesn't.

All walk back to Pelekai home and rest together, knowing that tonight was going to be restless.


	25. Being Strong

Ch. 23 Being Strong

Mayhem wakes up, looks around and sighs. He was still in Nani's purse, he stands and opens the purse. He examines the house, feeling something isn't right and so he flies out of the kitchen and goes to Nani's room. When he enters, he sees both Nani and David as well as Lilo were sleeping in one room.

He flies up to Nani and gently pulls her hair, "Nani."

She stirs a little, but not enough to fully awake herself from the slumber and so Mayhem proceeds with the action once more; however, he puts more force in it. "Nani!"

She was still sleeping as if nothing was going on and this only made Mayhem angrier, so he pulls really hard and shouts. "NANI!"

The result of the scream close to her ear made her shot up from her bed, as Mayhem pulled out some strands of hair and then he meets Nani's hand as she swats him to the wall. When she pulls back, Mayhem pushes himself off the wall.

He mutters, "There goes...my...dignity."

He falls to the floor as Nani shakes her head to rid ringing, in the process she accidentally slaps David which wakes him up and then he kicks Lilo off the bed. She wakes up from the act and says, "Ow. What was the big deal David?"

David looks at her as he tries to put an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, Lilo. Nani, why did you slap me?"

Nani sighs, "Sorry."

She adds, "I heard someone screaming into my ears loudly and then the moment I woke up, I felt some strands of my hair being ripped and that is when I flailed my arms around."

She looks down with a blush of embarrassment crosses her face, "I guess I freak out."

David consoles her, "Don't worry Nani."

Lilo comments, "Yea, sis. We're all still jumpy after these latest events."

Then they hear, "That voice was me!"

All look for the source and see a flying spec, confused by the thing.

David asks, "Did that spec just speak?"

"I'm not a spec!" It proclaims, "It's me. ...I'm Mayhem!"

David looks lost, "Mayhem?"

Lilo giggles, "Oh yeah. Mons turned him into a fairy."

Mayhem yells, "Not funny! I've been a fairy for a few days and I hate it!"

He flies to Lilo and lands on her shoulder while asking, "Please, tell me when can you get Mons and the others back?"

Lilo answers glumly, "We already got them."

Mayhem questions with elation, "Then can I stop being a fairy? I don't like this at all and I don't want Onyx to see me like this."

Lilo replies, "Fine, I think you should change back. ...Considering what has happened."

Mayhem asks, "Wait, what? What happened?"

Lilo looks to Nani for confirmation and she nods.

Lilo continues, "We manage to save the cousins as well as Ty and Crimson, and destroy the lab in the process."

Mayhem comments, "Then why don't you sound so happy?"

Lilo replies, "Because, Onyx."

Mayhem asks slightly worried, "What about him?"

She responds, "He decided that he wanted to be a merman and never come back to our home."

Mayhem reiterates, "You mean... He is out there in the ocean. He chose to stay in the ocean and never live his former life?"

She nods and Mayhem quickly retorts, "Is there a way of getting him back?"

She nods again and Mayhem looks down as he now sees why the atmosphere in the household has changed so dramatically. Lilo jumps out of the bed and leaves with Mayhem still on her shoulder as they go into the kitchen where Lilo just grabs an apple and eats it.

Mayhem asks, "What are we to do now? Are we not going to look for him?"

Lilo looks to him and states, "We are going to find him. We will, even if he doesn't want us to. I'll make sure Crimson and Stitch drag him, even if he is flailing around and screaming."

She turns her gaze and asks, "But why would he turn on his family, his ohana?"

Mayhem thinks, 'Was it me that caused him to leave? Is it my fault? I-I didn't mean for this to happen.'

Then he thinks back to the day where he and Onyx were talking and Onyx said something, but what was it... What was it?

He closes his eyes and thinks, the memory slowly surfacing from his mind and then it finally starts.

'"I'm just tired…."

"…of feeling like a trapped animal. The pain…it's just too much."

"I know pain means you're human, but how much pain can one bear. How much suffering does this person have to endure, seeing the one they love the most and yet can't even have them. Can't do anything to them; can't hug or kiss or any of those things."

"Exactly, so you're not my only problem here. …Now, if you don't mind me. I need to go and think somewhere."'

Mayhem softly states, "So... that is why?"

Lilo asks him, "What you said?"

He replies, "Nothing. Just can't wait to be back to normal."

After she is finished eating her apple, she walks onto the elevator and places Mayhem on the desk as she grabs some clothes. Mayhem was too far out of it to even notice Lilo changing, he didn't even notice she picked him up until he heard the door slam.

Both go onto the elevator and when it went down, Lilo slowly walks from it and both exit the door.

_Jumba's Lab..._

Both walk in and walk up to Mons' pod, both look to him seriously.

Lilo asks kindly, "Mons, do you think you can change Mayhem back into his original self? Please."

Mons looks to her and replies, "Okie-taka."

Mayhem flies off Lilo's shoulder and looks up to the pod, "Well? ...I'm waiting."

Mons breathes and says, "normali immutationis."

A white light engulfs him, soon he starts to grow to his normal size and the clothing is evaporating. When the light finally dissipates, he is back in his normal form and then looks back to Mons. "Thanks for changing me back."

He walks back as Lilo follows him, both stop and Mayhem releases a sad sigh.

This perplexes Lilo, "What's on your mind?"

He answers, "I can't help but feel like the reason Onyx high-tail out of here, no pun intended, wasn't entirely my fault; however, I believe it is mostly me."

She retorts, "Well after that fight, I guess I would feel the same way as you do."

Mayhem looks down and asks, "Would it be all right if I saw Crimson and Ty?"

Lilo nods and the two of them walk to the medbay, when they reach it. Both look through the window and see Ty and Crimson hooked up to many machines and also Stitch, Kalen, Kindra, B, Chrys, Sapphire, Ajax, Angel, and Ranveera were sleeping around them.

Mayhem states, "Wow, they look horrible."

Lilo counters, "You would look bad too after a serious fight."

He replies as he looks at Lilo, "I guess you're right."

Mayhem turns back to Ty and Crimson then drops his ears, and says softly, "I feel really sorry that had to happen to them."

Lilo adds, "But, what can we do? No one can predict the future."

Mayhem comments, "True. I just can't wait for Onyx to come back to his senses."

He adds, "After all, we're a distant family; however, we're still family. So I must help out more."

Lilo looks back to him in shock, "What did you say?"

Mayhem answers as he looks back to her, "I'm saying that we're family, and as such, I must help around since we're down one member."

Lilo asks, "Are you coming down with something?"

She places her hand on his forehead then on his face and finally under his chin.

He pushes it off and asks, "What are you doing?"

Lilo answers, "Trying to make sure you're not sick."

He retorts with a stern look, "I'm not sick, I'm being serious about this. 100%, positively, absolutely, honestly being serious about this thing."

She replies, "I thought you out of all people would be against the whole ohana thing."

She adds, "Especially the kids."

He cringes at the sound of the word, but eases up fairly quick and looks to her.

He adds, "Yeah, but I do have something on my side that'll make the kids somewhat deem me likeable."

Lilo asks, "What is it?"

He answers, "I can't and won't tell."

His mind, 'Hopefully, I can act the same Onyx does since me and him share DNA. I bet I can turn on my paternal instincts and they're good or even better than Onyx's. Oh god, but this is the part that is going to kill me. Thinking like him. Thinking like him is going to be a nightmare, but since I'm already in this mess. Might as well be part of the solution, so that way it can be solved faster and so I can revert back to my normal self even faster.'

He turns and asks, "Um... What do nice people do for people whom are injured?"

Lilo answers, "Try to take care of them, comfort them and be nice."

All those words were like poison for Mayhem, he holds back the feeling to gag and looks at her.

He forces himself to say, "What should we do first?"

"Well...," Lilo starts, "It would be nice to help the cousins find their one true place. But I don't want to bother Stitch, seeing as this is more important."

"Nonsense," Mayhem interjects.

He adds, "If anything, I'll go and help out with the cousins."

Lilo states, "Crow, Clammy and El Carbon have been fixed by Jumba. Crow now protects crop fields, Clammy now stops making people feeling extremely nervous and El Carbon breathes out Carbon Dioxide. So we can find them a proper home. Vacuum is a shoe-in to find a home."

Mayhem asks, "How can we help Clammy find a good home?"

Lilo retorts, "He will, that's all you need to know."

Mayhem rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, so what about Mons?"

Lilo sighs, "Can't, we need him when Onyx returns so we can turn him back to normal."

Mayhem questions, "What if he doesn't?"

Lilo states, "We're not going over this again, he'll come back."

Mayhem retorts, "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry for being realistic. Any way, who is first?"

Lilo answers, "Vacuum, since the house cleaning business is just down the block."

Mayhem and her go to where the other experiments are and take out Vacuum, Crow, Clammy, and El Carbon. The six of them head to the house cleaning service where they meet with the lady in charge, she is tall while wearing her light blue uniform that has black smudges on it like her black hair along with her fair skin. On said uniform is the name-tag, 'Helga' on it.

Helga asks without any emotion and not even looking from her magazine, "What can I do for you today?"

Lilo voices happily, "The real question is, 'How can we help you?'"

Helga doesn't seem to care and replies, "If you're not here on business... _(she points to the door)_ There's the door."

Lilo retorts, "Excuse me, I don't think you heard me."

She comments, "I did and now get out."

Lilo yells, "Excuse me! I'm just trying to help you here lady!"

Mayhem adds, "Yeah! We're just trying to be nice."

She quickly flips her magazine to shows her face with her hazel eyes, "See this face, it is my care-face. As in, I don't care what you say unless you need me."

She covers her face once again with the magazine and Lilo mutters, "Jerk."

Mayhem steps closer to Helga and asks, "Excuse me?"

She replies once again without moving the magazine, "What?"

He adds, "Can I borrow your face? My butt is on holiday."

Helga drops her magazine with anger, "What did you say! Are you trying to be funny?"

He retorts, "I'm just asking a simple question. Here, let me rephase it because apparently you didn't understand the first time around. Is that your face? Or did your neck just throw up?"

Helga stands up and cracks her knuckles, "So you think you're funny with your jokes."

Mayhem counters, "Actually, I'm looking at the biggest joke man has ever made. YOU!"

Lilo walks up to Mayhem and whispers, "What happen to being nice?"

He replies, "She wasn't being nice to us, so I see not need to being nice to her."

She whispers again, "You're not helping anything."

Helga shouts, "How dare you insult me like that! Are you trying to die you wanna-be comedian?"

Mayhem hollers, "Once again, I think your parents are the best comedy team for making you, their biggest joke!"

She jumps over the counter, lands in front of Mayhem and is flaring her nostrils like a bull. "You have until the count of three to leave before I call the cops and they send you to jail."

Mayhem states calmly, "Tsk. Tsk. Isn't the customer always right?"

Helga stops and comments, "Normally, but seeing as you're not customers. I think it doesn't apply to you."

Mayhem walks back and pulls Vacuum, a small white mouse-like experiment with a brush and a vacuum-like tail, "See here, my cousin, Vacuum, would like to work here in this place."

Helga spats hotly, "Sorry, I'm not hiring as of now."

Mayhem comments, "Okay, fine. But I would be sorry if I were you."

She asks, "Why?"

Mayhem answers, "He is the best of the best, but seeing as how you're not even hiring. We might as well take our leave."

He turns with Vacuum, walking up to Lilo, grabbing her as well and the rest slowly walk, "Sayounara."

Lilo mutters bewildered, "What are you doing?"

Mayhem responds quickly, "Trust me."

He counts softly, "3... 2... 1... and..."

"Stop!"

The group freezes, Mayhem glances to Lilo with a big smirk, she lightly laughs and they all turn to see Helga. Mayhem quickly hides the smirk as Helga walks up to them with a quesionable expression."

"Yes?"

She asks, "Is he really as good as you claim he is?"

Mayhem states, "He is the absolute. You'll won't find someone as good as him. He is bar none. Second to none."

Helga looks at Vacuum and says, "You're hired here and might as well stay with me."

Vacuum jumps with jubilation, "Yeah!"

He jumps to her and hugs her gently, "Meega home."

She smiles, "Yes you are."

Mayhem couldn't help but smile at the sight, he actually started to like doing this.

He looks to Lilo and she sees his smile, "What?"

She responds, "Nothing, just amazed about how well you took care of the situation."

She adds, "I guess you do have a heart after all."

He retorts, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She replies, "Huh-uh, sure."

He laughs with her and she smiles back to him. They leave and Mayhem voices his thoughts, "Who is next?"

Lilo ponders for a moment before replying, "I think we should go to the greenhouse for El Carbon, since he produces heavy amounts of CO2 and it is located close by."

Mayhem's P.O.V.

We continue onward to the greenhouse for El Carbon, but my mind wasn't functioning at all. In fact, to be honest I felt more like I was on auto-pilot than anything else in the world.  
>I couldn't help but thing about Onyx and about everything else, maybe this was meant to be. I mean, I gained enough trust from these people to help me secure my safety and when the time draws closer is when I'll explain everything and then leave Onyx to be with the fish. Meaning, I get to rule the world and get everything I want. Get everything I want. Get... Everything... I... Want. Gee.. When you put it like that, it doesn't feel like a win at all; instead, if feels like... Like... Nothing.<p>

"Mayhem?"

A voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Huh?"

Lilo asks, "Are you still thinking about Onyx?"

I gave her my iciest glare, "Of course not. I know he'll come, he better come or I'll find him and drag him home and then pound him."

Lilo retorts, "Sure."

I loudly reply, "It is!"

I change the subject, "How much longer until the greenhouse?"

She comments, "Not much farther."

We finally reach the greenhouse, I really didn't think it was all that because it looks musty and rundown. But, then again there it is - all those plants are growing well.

Lilo says, "It may not look like much, but it is a good greenhouse."

_Not._

I comment, "Of course it is."

_Not._

I add, "I mean... Look at this place. It's... unique."

It was as wide as a medium food market and as high as a two story building, basically a cramp rainforest."

I ask, "Shouldn't the place be... I don't know..._ Bigger_?"

Lilo responds, "Well, no one wanted to expand this place because the other greenhouse companies bought most of the business."

She looks back to the place, "Dr. Book!"

_Man. How many people does she know? And yet none of them are kids? Hasn't she ever heard of 'Stranger Danger' before?_

We see this guy coming close to us, Dr. Book seems to be in his early thirties with short spiked hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt with black shorts and seemingly looks like he's smart.

"Hello there Lilo, where's Stitch?" he asks as he looks to me.

She answers, "He's not feeling well, this is my new member. Mayhem."

He approaches me, ruffles my fur and smiles as I try to bite back this demeaning insult as I was holding back the action of screaming at him with white hot anger. It was hard to just glare at him and biting down on my tongue, my mind burning with hateful thoughts. Many hateful thoughts.

When he was finished, I eased up and couldn't help bit give a feral growl.

He asks in a babyish tone, "Does the doggy need a treat?"

_Does old man want to die in his sleep?_

Lilo must've known what I was thinking because she nudges my side, making me look at her and glaring me like 'do-anything-and-you-will-be-sorry' look.

I ask, "What?"

She grumbles, "Don't do anything like last time."

I reply, "I won't do any of that sort."

_I so will do something like it. She's not the boss of me._

Lilo speaks, "If I see you pull something, I'll make sure you get it."

I put my hands up to defend myself, "I won't pull anything, I swear on my heart."

_If I had a heart to actually swear._

I lightly chuckle and Lilo asks, "What is so funny?"

I answer, "Nothing. Let's just get this over."

Lilo says, "El Carbon come over and introduce yourself."

The short blue centipede-like experiment with huge eyes, no back markings, eight arms and four legs with three fingers and toes on each hand and foot and two short antennae that resembles a earless, four-spined Stitch walk up to her and looks at Dr. Book.

He says, "H-h-hi. Me-meega El Carbon."

He offers one of his numerous arms to the doctor, "Achi-baba?"

Dr. Book takes the happy and shakes it, "Um... Yes. I'm Dr. Book."

Lilo smiles, "I can see that both of you will be great friends."

He asks, "How?"

I reply, "Because my cousin here loves to exhale CO2 and your greenhouse there needs some of it desperately. Making all of the florid plants more eye appealing for people."

Dr. Book ponders and looks back to El Carbon, he smiles at him and El Carbon copies the action.

Dr. Book says, "Welcome to the family El Carbon."

El Carbon licks the doc's face and he laughs as well as everyone else. El Carbon happily licks the doctor and he pets his head.

Lilo, Clammy, Crow and I all wave goodbye as we left them.

I ask, "So what are we going to do with explosive nerves and crop eater pest?"

Lilo answers, "Mayhem, I told you already that they were modified by Jumba."

I retort, "The last time he changed an experiment, it went completely south."

I add, "So how do we know these won't malfunction?"

She comments, "So, he goofed once."

I respond, "Once?"

She reiterates, "Fine. Yes he made mistakes, but they won't be it. They will be fine."

I counter, "Don't count on it."

She states, "Don't over analyze for once."

I say, "Okay. I won't be so harsh with my statements."

So we all go to the farm once again and Lilo was describing how good Crow could take care of the crops while I was thinking of how we can bring Onyx back. But I kept getting was nothing.

In fact, I didn't even notice the red crow-like experiment was gone when Lilo came back.

"Mayhem!"

That brought me out of my thoughts quickly, "Huh?"

She adds, "We need to find Clammy his home."

I respond, "Right. Right, the un-jittery experiment that now can stop panic attacks."

Lilo states, "Hey, don't be like that."

I retort, "Sorry."

We head to the hospital, the reception lady is and she looked so happy for our return.

"Oh, look-y here. Dorothy and her dog Toto with another pet."

I retort, "Oh well, what do we have here. The Wicked Witch of the West."

She growls, "What do you want?"

Lilo calmly explains, "Well, we would like to give Clammy here a job at the hospital because he can help calm people down."

She says, "That is useful, fine he can stay and I'll be sure Dr. Stone would love to adopt this one too."

Lilo states, "That's good."

I speak, "Yes, that's good."

She takes the pink Retro (210)-like experiment away probably to where Dr. Stone.

Lilo and I left the hospital, heading back home.

Suddenly I feel myself falling onto my face, "Uff."

Lilo was laughing at me and I push myself off the ground, "What did I step on?"

I look back and see three pods: A blue, a yellow, and a red pod. Lilo walks back and sees the pods.

She says each pod by order, "Blue is 590, yellow is 365 and the red is 622?"

I stand up and dust myself off, "Fantastic, there doesn't seem to have an end to these things."

We both head back to the house and show Jumba the pods, he said he was going to study these pods.

We had some dinner and then we went to bed.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the long update, I'm having some writer's block and so I try to do some rewrites to my first fanfic, "How My Life Ended". Hopefully, to get inspire for a new idea. Thanks for reading and please review. Also, you should try to join Experiment Alpha's Roleplay forum. Just saying.


	26. Family Feud

Hello once again, this chapter as well as the following are going to be hectic. But...it is good for the run of it, now for more pressing matters. I would like to thank, Cydra and callofduty1944 for lending me their OCs; Stoneface and Pompey. Hope you like this chapter and let the reading commence!

* * *

><p>Ch. 24 Family Feud<p>

**Author's P.O.V.**

Mayhem wakes up, stretches and then goes to the bathroom to clean himself. After that, he goes downstairs and decided to go to Jumba's ship to ask about the new pods he found out of sheer luck.

He walks in and sees that Jumba has even more pods. 525 - red, 545 - red, 570 - blue, 458 - purple, 328 - yellow and 561 - blue.

"Jumba. A., what did you learn about the pods and B. did you find anything to help locate Onyx?" he asks.

Jumba yawns, "Sorry, experiment 631. Evil genius was so busy looking for way to help experiment 630 that Jumba forgot to study experiments."

He adds, "Evil genius found these under bush near ship."

Mayhem states, "Well, give them to me so I can test them out."

He adds, "Besides, looks like you need to catch some rest."

Jumba retorts, "No, that being bad idea. Little girl would not liking that one bit."

Mayhem explains, "Please, I can handle myself since I have the strength of Stitch, Onyx and Le-"

Mayhem shuts up immediately and Jumba looks at him.

"What was 630 saying, Jumba blanked out of concentration?"

Mayhem comments, "I said I can take care of myself and that's that."

Jumba replies, "I don't knowing, seems like very bad idea."

Mayhem waves a hand dismissive, "Pessha. I know what I'm doing, after all I was created by the best genius in the world. Dr. H-Huh. Um... I mean, Dr. Jumba Jookiba."

Jumba says, "Stopping with what your flattering, causing evil genius blushing by stating known fact. Jumba feels abash now."

Mayhem awkwardly laughs while thinking, 'Wow. Close call with that one. Also, can't believe how conceited he is. Though, I guess it is genetic."

Jumba speaks, "I guessing you can taking care of yourself, don't damage ship is all I'm asking."

Mayhem grins, "I promise I won't damage a thing."

Jumba walks over to Mayhem, hands him the pods and then turns to leave the ship. Mayhem looks down and smiles at the pods.

_Lilo's Room..._

Lilo wakes up and yawns, look around her room and notices that Stitch did not come in last night. A sad expression was growing on her face, thinking about Ty and Crimson as they're still out cold.

She jumps up from the bed, changes into her normal attire and then goes down the elevator. When she reaches the bottom, she sees Jumba slowly walking into the hallway and heading for his room.

Lilo asks, "How are you Jumba?"

Jumba replies drowsily, "Sleepy. Evil genius needs rest. Goodnight."

She asks, "How are Ty and Crimson?"

He answers as he yawns, "Still the same as before, out cold. Both are heavily exhausted from everything."

He says, "No more talking, evil genius needs sleep."

Lilo comments quietly, "Night."

Jumba closes his door and Lilo goes to the kitchen.

Lilo then walks around after eating breakfast and stumbles across two pods: a green, 246, and yellow pod, 354.

She picks them up and runs to back to the kitchen, only to find Mayhem in there with the pods as he prepares a cup of water.

She asks, "What are you doing with those pods?"

Mayhem answers flatly, "Going to activate the pods."

He fills a cup of water and places it on the counter.

She states, "What!"

She adds, "Are you trying to get Gantu to destroy our house?"

Mayhem glances over to her and notices that she too has pods in her hands, "I see you were planning on the same thing."

She opens her mouth to say something, but Mayhem interjects. "Don't deny it."

She closes it and sighs, "Fine."

She walks over and says, "I found these under our house."

Mayhem looks to her and asks, "Do you think there could be more?"

She answers, "I don't know, I just found them by luck."

He replies, "So, we now have 11 pods in total and now I'm not so sure about activating them."

She walks over to Mayhem and hands them to him, he looks down at the two new pods.

He says, "590, 365, 622, and now 246 and 354, plus 525, 545, 570, 458, 328 and 561. I don't know which one or ones to activate."

Lilo retorts, "Choose one and stick with it."

Mayhem brings the two pods to the others on the plate in the table and Lilo walks over to him, both looking at which pod or pods to make active.

Mayhem says, "I'm choosing the blue one because I like the color, simple as that."

She looks over to him and responds, "So now you choose not to be over-analyzing everything."

He explains, "Hey, the odds of not getting a very destructive pod is really low. Doesn't matter what one I choose, it is going to be chaotic in its own way."

Lilo nods, "True."

So he walks back to the counter, grabs the cup of water and walks back to the plate. He places the cup onto the table, grabs the blue pod (590) and prays softly. "Please don't let this be a really bad choice that is going to bite us in the ass later."

He releases the pod, it falls into the cup and then a green glow develops.

After the blinding light faded, both see a small Slobber (347)-like experiment with an antenna on the top of his head instead of the back of his head.

The experiment looks around, sniffs the air and growls at Mayhem and Lilo.

He says, "Meega nala queesta!"

Mayhem retorts calmly, "Don't even bother. I can whip you in a second."

590 chuckles evilly, "Youga think so."

590 snaps his fingers and Mayhem rebuttals, "Oh wow! I'm so scared, you snapped your fingers and yet... I'm still here."

Lilo looks up with wide eyes and says, "Um... Mayhem?"

Mayhem replies looking to her, "Not now Lilo, I'm still pulling him before I attack."

He looks back to the experiment and says, "Do that trick one more time, because it seems you don't have any real powers."

The experiment snaps and Mayhem says, "I guess I did choose a bust of an experiment after all."

Lilo speaks, "Mayhem?"

Mayhem adds, "If snapping is this guy's only special power, I feel sorry for Jumba and Hamsterviel's time."

Lilo says again, "Mayhem?"

He continues, "I mean, come on. Snapping, that is it."

Lilo shouts, "MAYHEM!"

Mayhem turns around and looks to her, "What?"

Lilo points her finger up, looks up and Mayhem copies her actions. His eyes widen and looks up at the ceiling, except it was covered by gray clouds which were lowly rumbling and flashing.

Both look at the experiment and he smiles, "See, youga talk to much."

He commands, "Rain!"

_Rumble!_

Mayhem and Lilo look back up and see the flashing lightning and the thunder increase drastically. Soon the first drop lands on Mayhem's nose and he mutters, "Oh no."

After that, it turns into a downpour and both Mayhem and Lilo look to each other. Then their eyes widen at the realization of the fact they left the pods out and the inside of the house just turned into a thunderstorm.

Their eyes follow the plate with the pods and see many green orbs growing and showing the experiments' figures.

Once the rain subside, everyone could see the other experiments and Mayhem's mouth just drops.

There's a dark blue and grey manta ray-like experiment with black eyes and three black-tipped spines on his back.

Next a purple smaller version of Jumba with 5 spikes running down his back, longer ears and dark purple back markings resembling a vial and one of those explosions shaped like a mushroom.

Then there was a blue-green 625-like experiment with beadier eyes and a larger belly.

And a red Heckler (322)-like experiment with a white patch at the front of his mouth, round head, a polo-shirt imprint on his body and a large round white belly.

One look almost exactly like a green and yellow cockatrice (in other words, a rooster's head, wings, and legs with yellow feathers and a snake's tail with green scales over parts of his body) has three spines on his back and deep black eyes.

Beside that was a purple Yaarp (613)-like experiment with Holio (606)-like antennae, Phantasmo (375)-like head and a Swirly (383)-like antennae.

Next was a purple reptilian koala-like experiment with rabbit-like ears with red insides, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, a red chest and stomach, a long green-tipped tail, five green pipes coming out of his back like bagpipes and the holes/spots all over his body similar to the holes on the chanter on the instrument.

Followed by a purple Nosy (199)-like experiment.

They saw a sky blue Stitch (626)-like experiment with black stripes and three spines on her back, two antennae on her head, eyelashes and rabbit-like ears

The last one was a fiery form of Slushy in flames coming from his head.

Lilo says fearfully, "Oh boy... This isn't good."

Mayhem nervously chuckles, "Wh-what are you talking about."

He adds, "I can take care of them."

He brings his hands up then to the wall and then the experiments followed suit.

Mayhem smiles, "See. Told ya, I could take care of them."

The purple reptilian koala-like experiment soon begins to play his instrument lightly, Mayhem starts to slightly lose focus on the experiments as the notes start to intensify. Lilo and the other experiments so cover their ears and Lilo was on the floor and curled up into a ball.

Mayhem couldn't concentrate at all, he drops his hands and the experiments drop to the floor. They were free from Mayhem's grasp, the bagpipe experiment stop and then Mayhem quickly regains his stance and Lilo follows right after.

Mayhem states, "I knew you would stop, now say hello to my next move."

The green and yellow cockatrice step forward from the group then he sets his gaze on to Mayhem and Lilo, locking them onto them.

Mayhem says sarcastically, "What are you staring at, you freak? Your face insults my eyes, it burns. Please, stop looking at me."

He asks, "Gaba?"

Mayhem states, "It looks like your face caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork. Plain and simple. You're uuuggglly!"

He adds hotly, "Youga aggaba now!"

Mayhem retorts, "Oh, did I pinch a nerve? ...Time to pinch it some more, U-G-L-Y you ain't got no alibi. You ugly, yeah. Yeah. You ugly. You can't do a thing to me because you so ugly."

The experiment nose flares from the insults and sends daggers to Mayhem, "Youga pay for that."

He widens his eyes and Mayhem says while looking at Lilo, "Oh no. He is looking at us. Hurry, Lilo! Cover your delicate eyes from his gaze."

Lilo stutters with fear, "Ma-Mayhem... L-look be-behind you."

Mayhem turns and sees the cockatrice's eyes flashing, he moves his hands to send the experiments fly; however the experiment hits them with petrifying beams from his eyes. Lilo and Mayhem were now stone statuettes, in the ruin kitchen as the experiments all leave the kitchen and then go to their separate directions.

_Gantu's Ship..._

The dome went into overload after all the experiments activation, going into berserk from the data flow.

"War-ning! War-ring! Experiment 590 has been activated! Primary function; designed Weather Controller!"

Shows a small Slobber (347)-like experiment with an antenna on the top of his head instead of the back of his head

"War..Warning! Experiment 365 has been activated! Primary function; designed Make people have butterflies in stomach!"

Shows a dark blue and grey manta ray-like experiment with black eyes and three black-tipped spines on his back.

"W-Warn-Warning! Experiment 622 has been activated! Primary function; designed Jumba's clone!"

Shows a purple smaller version of Jumba with 5 spikes running down his back, longer ears and dark purple back markings resembling a vial and one of those explosions shaped like a mushroom.

"W-Warn-Warning! Experiment 246 has been activated! Primary function; designed to put cream in sandwiches!"

Displays a blue-green 625-like experiment with beadier eyes and a larger belly.

"W-W-War-Warning! Experiment 354 has been activated! Primary function; designed to fix errors in database!"

Shows an image of red Heckler (322)-like experiment with a white patch at the front of his mouth, round head, a polo-shirt imprint on his body and a large round white belly.

"War...Warning! Warning! Experiment 525 has been activated! Primary function; designed to petrify organic matter!"

Shows an almost exact like a green and yellow cockatrice (in other words, a rooster's head, wings, and legs with yellow feathers and a snake's tail with green scales over parts of his body) has three spines on his back and deep black eyes

"Warning! Warn...ing! Experiment 458 has been activated! Primary function; designed to make greaseprints!"

Displays a purple Yaarp (613)-like experiment with Holio (606)-like antennae, Phantasmo (375)-like head and a Swirly (383)-like antennae.

"Warning! War-Warning! Experiment 328 has been activated! Primary function; designed Sound Distractor!"

Represents a purple reptilian koala-like experiment with rabbit-like ears with red insides, black eyes, a round nose, a wide mouth, a red chest and stomach, a long green-tipped tail, five green pipes coming out of his back like bagpipes and the holes/spots all over his body similar to the holes on the chanter on the instrument.

"W-W-Wa-Wa-Warning! Warning! Experiment 561 has been activated! Primary function; designed Tattle!"

Shows a Purple Nosy (199)-like experiment

"Waaaarnnniiiinnnnnggggg! Warning! Experiment 570 has been activated! Primary function; designed to make Ice Storm!"

Displays a sky blue Stitch (626)-like experiment with black stripes and three spines on her back, two antennae on her head, eyelashes and rabbit-like ears.

"Warning! Warning! Warning! Experiment 545 has been activated! Primary function; designed to be Fire Manipulator!"

Represents a fiery form of Slushy in flames coming from his head.

Gantu states, "WHOA! There are 11 experiments all activating at once! Don't care, today I'll be sure to get one!"

625 responds, "Uuugggggh! You been saying that ever since we've been here and so far I'm not impressed with your very low skills along with your intelligence."

Gantu glares at him, "Shut up and stay out of my way you useless, worthless, pointless trog!"

He walks out of the ship, grumbling angrily and 625 looks at him completely stunned at his reaction.

_Meanwhile..._

545 was setting everything he touched on fire, until he and 570 bump into each other. They quickly pull apart because Fire and Ice were opposites, 570 sneers as she looks tumultuously at him.

She states, "Youga ika patootie!"

He retorts, "Naga!"

Both begin to charge their attack and blast each other; however, their fire and ice balls collided and make an explosion. The shock-wave sends them away a few feet away, but they hit other experiments. 545 crashes into 458; of course, he then burst into flames and is trying to roll himself out; while 570 crashes into 590.

570 looks at 590 and is full of rage from the prior fight, she blows her ice breath at 590; however, 590 open his mouth and breathes out and the ice turns into water. 590 smiles at her then starts to spin, soon a funnel is made and where 590 stood was now a small tornado and it was heading right at 570 at a fast pace.

Before she could move, 570 was sucked up into the funnel like a piece of dirt against a vacuum cleaner and both 590 decided to move on.

545 and 458 were still pretty much on the same note with 458 still being on fire, 545 was laughing his ass off at the sight before them; yet, both were unaware for the tempest coming at them. Soon 458 was put out be the sudden change of wind force, both turn and see a tornado heading their direction and soon 458 is pulled into it.

545 looks at the tornado before him then a smile forms on his face and he brings his hands up, aiming them at the giant spinning of temple of wind. He fires a flame from both hands and the tornado is engulf in fire, turning into a spiral tower of flames.

He was laughing throughout the entire thing then he sees the tornado slowing down, he puts his hands down as the blaze tornado is steadily vanishing until it is just 590, 570 and 458 all charred from the fire and out cold. All three bodies fall onto the ground, 545 stares at them and then turns and walks away.

525 was just taking his sweet time, looking around and eating the different types of rocks found on the island. A stray cat bumps into him, hissing at him and then he flashes his beams onto the cat which turns it into stone.

525 soon starts to feel butterflies in his stomach, he looks around and then spots 365, who was snickering at 525. 365 was underneath a coconut tree, the moment he closes his eyes is when 525 strikes the coconut tree with his beam and transforming the plant before him into stone. The stone tree cracks and then breaks, falling on top of 365 and knocking him out. 525 looks at 365 and says, "Meega think isa better youga turn stone."

He looks at him, releasing the beams and transforming him into stone. Once the petrification has been completed, he was set in stone and 525 couldn't help but laugh at what he did.

He walks around for some time until he hears someone speaking, "All the world's a stage,  
>And all the men and women merely players:<br>They have their exits and their entrances;  
>Each having their opening act and their curtain call.<br>Just to end with tomatoes thrown at their faces.  
>...Oh well, that is life and life is a show. And as they say, 'The show must go on!'"<p>

He turns the corner to see 354, sitting on a rock and now just looking at the sky.

Soon 354 looks to him and waves, "Why today seems so nice  
>as nice as someone on the hunt.<br>And prey on garbage.  
>But soft! methinks I scent the morning air. As clean as it gets."<p>

525 asks, "Gaba youga doing?"

354 answers, "Wasting time talking, talking to people, to things...to you."

That last part really stung 525, making him angry and he glares at 354 with daggers.

525 warns, "Youga quiet or youga be stone!"

354 retorts, "To be stone or not to be stone, obviously someone is as dense as a block of wood with a brain the size of a pebble."

525 glances at 354 then the eyes begin to glow as they power-up and finally he is so fed up that he fires at 354, turning him to stone.

525 points his nose up, "Hm!"

And walks away from 354.

_Gantu's walk..._

Gantu is walking along, trying to find at least some of the experiments and then he turns his head to see an astonishing moment. Three extra crispy experiments out in the open and waiting to be pilfered. He looks around before walking, smiling at the good luck that has struck him.

"Well. Well. Looks like I do have someone is watching over me."

He grabs the experiments and place them into the capture pods, "This is too easy. I wonder where is that little annoying Hawaiian girl?"

_Lilo's House..._

Pleakley walks into the house and heads to the kitchen, when he reaches there he is shocked to see two statutes of Lilo and Mayhem in a destroyed kitchen.

He smiles, "How spectacular these sculptures are. I mean, it is like I'm actually seeing Lilo and Mayhem. Jumba must've help them do this."

He looks around the room and says, "Too bad Nani is going to flip when she sees this."

He screams, "Jumba! Lilo! Mayhem! I'm back from shopping!"

Jumba hollers loudly, "Can't evil genius sleep without being waken up!"

Pleakley retorts a little hurt, "Well I never... Fine. I bet Lilo and Mayhem would love to hear about my day."

He replies, "Not really."

Pleakley says, "Hush you!"

Soon he hears, "Mmmmm."

He asks, "Jumba, is that you? Jumba?"

"Mmmm!"

Pleakley looks around a little scared by the sound, "W-Who's there?"

"MMMmmmm!"

Pleakley screams, "Awwww! Ghosts in the house! Ghosts in the house!"

He runs up to his room and bangs on the door, "JUMBA! JUMBA! OPEN UP! GHOSTS ARE IN THE HOUSE!"

Jumba opens the door and replies with tons of irritation, "Walking noodle, listening to evil genius closely."

Pleakley walk over to him and he shouts, "THERE ARE NO SUCH THINGS AS GHOSTS!"

Pleakley stutter, "T-Then go d-downstairs. I-I heard th-this noise."

Jumba rolls his eyes and says, "Fine. Will walking noodle feel better if evil genius walked with him to kitchen?"

Pleakley nods, both walk back downstairs and Pleakley hides behind Jumba.

Jumba looks around the kitchen and says, "See. Nothing here ghosty. Now...let evil genius sleep. Jumba is too tired."

He looks around again and adds, "Pleakley why buying statues of Little Girl and 631?"

Pleakley replies, "I didn't bought those, they were here when I arrived here. ...Wait. You didn't know about this?"

Jumba nods his head no and adds, "I was sleeping when Little Girl and 631 were in the kitchen."

Pleakley takes a step forward, "Well then, let's find them and get thi-"

_Thud!_

He slips onto the floor and Jumba covers his mouth to hide the smile that was forming.

Pleakley speaks, "Uck! Please tell me this is water. I don't want to think that Mayhem is unhouse broken."

Jumba looks around and says, "Did a storm happen in here?"

He adds, "Look, water is everywhere."

"MMMmmm!"

Jumba exclaims, "What's that?"

Pleakley jumps on top of Jumba, "Th-That's the noise I heard! Ghosts have taken over the house!"

Jumba pushes Pleakley off him and spats, "There is no such thing as ghosts!"

Pleakley asks, "Then what about the noises? You and me can't be doing them."

He shouts, "OH NO!"

Jumba hollers, "WHAT?"

Pleakley screams, "The ghost taken Lilo and Mayhem away and this substance isn't water, it's ectoplasm!"

Jumba retorts, "One eyed noodle need using brain more often, this is water and I know where the sounds are coming from."

Pleakley inquires Jumba's statement, "Well, where are they coming from?"

Before he could even answer, both heard cracks and look around and then...


	27. Gantu's Partners

Ch. 25 Gantu's Partners

Both look at the statues as they start to wiggle, Mayhem's crack further and then it breaks revealing Mayhem.

He spats, "FINALLY!"

He takes many inhales and exhales, "That was a worry!"

He adds, "Stupid experiment turning me into a garden decoration!"

Jumba lightly chuckles, "Ah ha!"

He adds, "Yes, experiment 525's special ability with one look in eyes you turn to stone and he can change you back or leave you for an hour for you to change back. You're lucky."

Mayhem asks, "Why?"

Jumba answers, "He could've eaten you since he loves eating rocks."

Mayhem nervously gulps, "What!"

He adds becoming more frantic, "Why would you create such a beast?"

Jumba retorts calmly, "Easy, best way to re-populate a world when the original inhabitants are turn to stone. Destroy the stone statues and threaten the rest of them."

Mayhem replies, "I would hate to meet him when he is hungry."

He adds, "Now, can someone please get me out of this!"

All hear cracks and turn to Lilo's statute as the face begins to break apart.

She speaks, "Finally air..."

She looks at Mayhem with an angered expression, "I hope your happy!"

Mayhem retorts, "ME! What did I do?"

She replies, "You said you had everything under control, but you didn't and allow 11 experiments to escape!"

He comments, "Not my fault the first one I chose was a weather manipulator! I chose it out of random!"

Lilo responds, "You could've listen to me before this snowballed so badly."

Mayhem mimicks, "You could've listen to me before this snowballed so badly."

Lilo comments, "Real mature Mayhem."

Mayhem shakes around and breaks the cast, "Finally."

Lilo trembles and she too breaks free from the cast. Mayhem tries to walk, but lands on his face and everyone holds in the need to laugh.

He replies, "Can't feel legs, only feeling pins and needles."

Jumba quips, "From not being movable for time, makes body numb."

Lilo retorts, "Well... We can't wait, we need to save those experiments!"

She takes a step and then, she almost falls on her face but centers herself.

She mumbles, "I can't believe this. I wonder how many experiments have Gantu captured?"

_Back to Gantu..._

Gantu was walking around until he bumps into two more experiments, a fiery one and a stone one.

He mutters lowly with a smirk, "Experiments 525 and 545, they seem to talking about something."

_To the experiments..._

525 states, "Meega bored. Good isa naga fun, meega want fight again."

545 comments, "Ih, meega want burn some more things."

They feel the ground shake and turn to Gantu, they growl as they ready themselves to attack him.

He raises his hands and says softly, "Easy there, I want to help you do more mischief. Come with me and help me capture more experiments."

Both look to each other with a smile and then they turn back to Gantu, they both nodded. "Ih."

Gantu extends his hand, the other two experiments extend their own and shake it.

Gantu pulls back and says, "So I guess this means I have your assistance. Deal?"

Both replies, "Deal."

All three walk to the jungle, waiting to cause chaos and capture more experiments.

_Meanwhile..._

Mayhem states after feeling his legs again, "Okay, now big doofus has some of the of experiments. We need to find the rest of them before all are taken to Gerbilwheel."

Jumba retorts, "Yes, you need getting experiments before ex-partner using them."

Pleakley responds, "But what are we going to do if they come here and take Stitch and the others."

Lilo replies, "They wouldn't come here, they wouldn't win."

Mayhem says, "Lets quit with the chit-chatting and get going."

Lilo comments, "Agreed. Now, lets rock-a-hula!"

Mayhem replies, "Time to catch some experiments!"

Both run out of the house, quickly hoping they can get them before Gantu gives them to Hamsterveal. After some time, they find an experiment cast in stone and they knew that 525 was here. Mayhem grabs the experiment and both walk around for some time until they find another one, turned to stone surrounded by petrified coconut tree parts.

Mayhem grabs that one too, both go back to Jumba's ship and place the two experiments in pods.

Lilo states, "At a rate like this, we'll catch all the experiments."

Mayhem smiles, "Right, time to get the rest."

Both leave the ship and then they see something there playing with Jumba's tools.

Lilo asks, "Jumba?"

It turns and says, "Gaba?"

Lilo looks wide eye and speaks, "Whoa, a Mini Jumba."

Mayhem comments, "Yeah, except he doesn't speak any English or Quelte Quanian language. Only tantalog."

Lilo speaks kindly, "Come here Jumby."

Mayhem questions, "Jumby?"

Lilo looks to him, "Yeah, a combination of Jumba and mini me. Jumby."

She turns back to the experiment and continues, "We're not going to hurt you."

The experiment looks between the two of them, stands up and carefully walks over to them.

Lilo slowly takes his hand and smiles, "See, Jumby. We're good."

He replies with a smirk, "Ih."

All three go into the ship and Lilo yells, "Jumba!"

Jumba walks down stairs and asks, "What is it Little Girl?"

Lilo smiles, "Look what we found."

She and Mayhem separate, showing Jumby to Jumba and he smiles which turns into his famous laugh.

After he is done laughing and wiping his eyes. He states, "Ah. Experiment 622 was designed to be Jumba's clone, but didn't going to plan. He is smaller than evil genius and only speaks alien. A purple smaller version of yours truly with 5 spikes running down his back, longer ears and dark purple back markings resembling a vial and one of those explosions shaped like a mushroom."

Mayhem asks, "Does he have anything of significance about him?"

Jumba answers, "He is smarter than evil genius, stronger too. But, he loves science like me."

Lilo says, "Well then, I guess the best place for a genius is to be with another one. You two are perfect for one another."

Jumba states, "Little Girl and experiment 631, evil genius and evil experiment work on something."

Lilo and Mayhem both go back to the house.

_Minutes Later..._

Jumba and Jumby both walk back into the house with some new toys, they go into the living room and find Mayhem and Lilo on the couch. Both thinking of how to get the other experiments.

Jumba exclaims happily, "Two evil geniuses make better things than one."

Mayhem counters, "What's the point?"

He continues, "The hardest ones are 525, 545, 590, and 570. Especially 525 and 545."

He adds, "If 525 sees us, he'll turns us to stone and even if we out run him. 545 won't even let us near them because he most likely create a fire barrier or something of that sort."

Jumba explains, "Not with these new things evil genius and creation made."

Lilo and Mayhem walk up to him and wait for him to go into details.

He smiles, "For Little Girl say hello to Grapple-Gun and Freeze Gun. The Grapple-Gun was an improvement from the rope gun and the Freeze Gun is a mod onto the stun gun."

He adds, "For you 631, Jet-Pack and rocket-launching Big Gun. There now you both have more than enough power and speed to fight off anything."

Mayhem says enthusiastically, "Alright! That this is cool."

Lilo comments just the same, "You betcha! We can so beat anyone, right?"

Mayhem turns with a smile, "Right."

Both run out of the house and scream, "Thanks Jumba and Jumby!"

_After some time..._

They pass by a sandwich shop, in hopes of searching for any experiments eating there, and find one eating sandwiches and another screaming, "He did it!"

Lilo asks confused, "Is that a new experiment or experiments?"

Mayhem nods his head, "Affirmative, they were two of the 11 experiments that were activated."

Lilo smiles, "This should be easy then."

She walks a little bit, sets up the grapple gun and pushes the button. The gun releases its claw, through the broken window, catching the experiments and then dragging them back to Lilo and Mayhem.

When she opens the hook hand, she looks at the experiment, which resembles a blue-green (625)-like experiment with beadier eyes and a larger belly, and he was eating a sandwich filled with cream on it. The other was a purple Nosy(199)-like experiment. He screams again, "He did it! He broke the window and ate sandwiches with cream on it."

Lilo smiles, "Wow. That is different. You really, really love having cream on your sandwiches."

Mayhem jokes, "I think we should call him Creamer."

He laughs and she comments, "That isn't a bad name."

Mayhem states, "I was joking about that."

Lilo states, "Still not bad."

She goes back to Creamer, "Come on."

The other shouts, "She did it!"

Lilo laughs, "Oh yeah! Almost forgot about you... Um... He?"

It shouts, "She named meega 'He'!"

Lilo smiles, "You both need shelter from the big dummy head."

They all walked away from the sandwich shop and head back to Lilo's place.

_On the way there..._

Mayhem stops in front of Lilo and growls, Lilo asks. "What's wrong?"

He responds, "It's that same experiment, the one who played that stupid instrument and made me lose focus on the others."

Lilo asks, "The one with the Scottish accent?"

He answers with a growl, "You bet."

They see him run by with Gantu hot on his tail with 525 and 545 not far behind him, they also run after with Creamer and He. When they arrived onto the scene; Gantu, 525 and 545 surrounded the experiment.

Lilo screams, "Hey, you big bullies! Pick on someone your own size!"

Gantu turns and laughs, "Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho."

He adds, "You guys can't win."

He speaks, "Stoneface, Pompey. Get rid of these two."

Mayhem looks to Lilo with a smile, "Ready?"

She responds, "It's so on."

Lilo speaks to Creamer and He, "You hide in the bushes."

They nod, "Ih."

He runs off and hides to the closest bush.

Mayhem and Lilo both stare at Pompey and Stoneface. Stoneface and Mayhem both walk to one side, leaving Pompey with Lilo.

Pompey speaks, "Time heat things up."

Lilo comments as she primes the freeze gun, "I think you need to chill out."

He fires two fireballs at her and she quickly counters by firing her freeze ray, Pompey smirks. "This isa going be fun."

While Mayhem and Stoneface were both growling at one another.

Mayhem says, "Time for some pay-back."

Stoneface replies, "Youga quit talking and fight."

He first fires his beams, Mayhem activates his jet-pack and flies high up to dodge the ray.

Stoneface looks up and Mayhem shouts, "You've to do better than that to get me!"

Stoneface smiles, "Okie-taka."

He starts to gargle and Mayhem says softly, "What is he doing?"

Stoneface looks directly at him and then spits out rocks at him, Mayhem fires two guided small size rockets from his Big Gun and the two collided and made a big explosion. It sends the two apart, both are momentarily stun from the blast. Pompey smiles to them, "Meega nota do."

He runs to them and jumps to attack Mayhem, only to be pulled by Lilo and her grapple hook. She pulls him back and he flies over her, his head stuck in the sand.

Lilo screams, "Mayhem! Wake up!"

Mayhem nods his head, "Nnn. What?"

She points to Stoneface, "We need to get the experiments."

Mayhem comments, "I know, I know. Don't worry, I can handle it."

Lilo whispers, "That's what worries me the most."

Pompey runs up and tries to tackle Lilo, she aims her grappling gun and latches onto Mayhem's jet-pack and then press a button and was up before she knew it. Pompey rams into Stoneface, both knock out and Lilo looks up to Mayhem whom is smiling.

Lilo speaks, "Should I?"

Mayhem comments, "Please, by all means."

Lilo aims her Freeze gun onto the two experiments and instantly froze them, and then they flew off to where Gantu was. When they get there, the experiment was making Gantu go all around.

He yells hotly, "Stay still you trog!"

Lilo looks up to Mayhem, smiles and he understands. She releases the grappling hook and lands softly on the ground as she rolls, while Mayhem was still flying to Gantu.

Mayhem yells, "Yo! Gantu!"

He turns and speaks, "What!"

Mayhem smirks, "Try to catch me you oh so stupid Aquan alien!"

Gantu growls, "How dare you."

He grabs his gun and tries to shoot Mayhem, he dodges effortlessly. He skull bashes into Gantu's gut and he groans, "Ooh."

Mayhem goes back out and then flies up to him, "You don't know how long I wanted to do this."

He punches Gantu and he was out cold, Mayhem spits over his shoulder and flies up to the experiment whom was cowering in fear.

Mayhem speaks, "We're here to save you, _(mutters)_ for the most part."

The experiment jumps from the tree and Mayhem lowers himself down to the ground, he turns to Lilo and waves.

He screams, "Lilo! Look, I've the experiment!"

He was so busy yelling, he couldn't hear what Lilo was saying.

She hollers as she waves her hands, "Mayhem! Look behind you!"

Mayhem speaks loudly, "What?"

Lilo shouts, "Gantu!"

Before Mayhem could say anything, he was swatted away by a big hand and sent flying. The experiment just watched with his mouth agape, Gantu shoves his gun at the experiment threateningly. "You listen to me trog, you're going to come with me and are going to help Dr. Hamsterviel whether you like it or not."

"Hey you big dummy!" Gantu snaps his head up to the voice, only to get hit with a grapple hook fist.

Lilo shouts, "Mayhem grab the experiment and come over here!"

Mayhem flies back, grabs the experiment and then goes around to where Lilo, Creamer and He were. Mayhem grabs them and flies back to the house. When they fly back to where the other two experiments, they were gone.

_After some time..._

Gantu wakes up and groans, "My head."

He sits up and finds himself on the floor on his ship with Hamsterviel screaming at him on his screen, "You incompeted fish headed of a minion. You once again failed to capture any experiments!"

Gantu sits up, "Actually...I caught many experiments."

He yells, "Please! Don't try with flattering me with your pointless and useless talk!"

Gantu stands as he dusts himself off, "No, really. I caught some experiments."

He walks away and then comes back with a container full with experiments, "See...here you go."

Hamsterviel jumps impatiently, "Shut up with all you not shutting up and open the pod you un-useless minion you."

Gantu opens it and drops 570, 590, and 458.

Gantu says happily, "Two of the three will be most helpful."

Hamsterviel smiles while rubbing his hands, "Oooh. I know they will."

He adds, "I'm going to name them. 570 will be named Frosty D., 590 shall be named Baron Meter and 458 will be called Greaseprint. Well job Gantu, now teleport them! Teleport them now before you mess up!"

Gantu collects all three experiments, places them onto the transporter and sets the coordinates. He presses the button and a white flash engulfs the three experiments.

He turns and says with a smile, "There you go."

Hamsterviel retorts, "Maybe you're not so useless."

He cuts off the transmission and Gantu turns to 625, "See, I told you I would get the experiments."

625 retorts, "Just beginners luck."

_Jumba's Ship.._

Lilo, Mayhem, Creamer and the other experiment all appear outside Jumba's ship, he lowers them and himself. All four enter into the ship and Lilo asks, "SO how are the cousins?"

Jumba answers, "They thawed out and are restless."

354 speaks, "But men are men; the best sometimes forget. But O, how bitter a thing it is to look into happiness through another man's eyes. Though they always miss when they aim."

Lilo asks, "What?"

Pleakely chimes suddenly, "He is mocking Shakespeare."

Jumba adds, "Also good with helping fixing database errors in Jumba's computers and other things."

Lilo looks to him and says, "I think I'll call him... Jesstifier."

Mayhem grabs his stomach, "Ugg. I'm not feeling well."

Jumba laughs, "Oh..hahaha. Evil genius forgot, Experiment 365 cause people to have butterflies in stomach."

Lilo ponders for sometime and blurts out, "Queasy!"

All turn to her, "What?"

Lilo comments, "His name, he'll be called Queasy."

Lilo shouts, "Now, we've to get the other experiments!"

Lilo runs while dragging Mayhem as she screams, "Make sure the cousins stay inside the ship!"

_Hours later..._

Lilo and Mayhem walk through the door, Lilo looking disappointed and Mayhem looking weak.

Jumba asks quizzically, "So...hunting good?"

Lilo sadly nods, "No."

She adds, "We looked over the entire island... Gantu probably got them when we were turned to stone."

She sighs and Jumba replies, "Don't worry, we'll get them."

She nods and adds, "I'm going to bed. Good night."

Mayhem comments, "Same here."

Both go to their rooms and Jumba sighs lowly as he wipes his forehead, "Our ohana... is breaking apart. I need to help them find experiment 630."


	28. Adding Fire to the Flames

Ch. 26 Adding Fire to the Flames

_Gantu's Ship..._

Gantu wakes with Hamsterviel looking at him, "Wake up you sleeping slouch!"

Gantu falls off the bed and Hamsterviel continues, "I'm sending back the experiments so you can have a better shot of obtaining more."

He cuts off and Gantu sleepily rubs his eyes as he trudges to the transporter, the lights flash and he sees the experiment he sent sometime ago.

He mutters, "Why can't he let me sleep in for once?"

625 comments, "Yeah, I mean... After the abundance of activations, the chrome dome here is fried."

That wakes him up, "WHAT!"

He runs back to the machine, press the button and it wouldn't start.

He mumbles, "No. No. No."

He presses the button once more and then repeatedly because his anger was starting to show. The machine turns on and Gantu says exuberantly, "Yes, all right who's the boss. I'm the boss. I did it. I'm the boss."

Then the machine begins to make a weird sound, the light turns from green to red and then...

_BOOM!_

Gantu's face was burnt, he opens his mouth and coughs out smoke.

He moans sorely, "Ow."

He falls back onto the floor hard and 625 comments, "Yep, you sure did it. Boss."

He laughs as Gantu just laid on the floor with the other experiments laughing along.

_Lilo's House..._

Lilo wakes up and groans, "Uhhggg... Why is today so hoottttt?"

She quickly dresses herself in her lightest outfit and goes back downstairs by the elevator.

She complains out loud, "It's too hot!"

Mayhem trudges from his room, "You're telling me, be lucky you're not wearing any fur. I feel ten times hotter."

Nani comes out of the living room wearing her outfit, "At least the two of you aren't working in this heat."

Pleakley comes out with wearing the most ridiculous attire, he was wearing a special lambskin headdress and clothing. It had Sapphire, turquoise, etc. jewels sewn into the clothing, as well as the patterns on the clothing and the use of goat hair in the headdress.

Mayhem opens his mouth and says, "Nah... Too easy."

Lilo asks while wiping some beads of sweat from her head, "Pleakley, what are you wearing?"

Pleakley answers, "This is an Earth Indian rain making outfit. ...You see, if I were to dance in this. Then the Earth might make nice cold rain for us all."

Everyone had a deadpan expression, even Jumba had one as he entered into the house.

He states, "Evil genius not even bothering to ask."

Pleakley crosses his arms over his chest, "Well. ...When the rain starts, then you'll beg me to make more."

He walks out and Mayhem lowly quips, "As much as watching Pleakley make a fool out of himself sounds interesting. ...There has to be something we could do to cool ourselves down."

Nani chimes as she wipes her head, "Why not go to the beach?"

She leaves to the kitchen and Lilo claims, "Too hot to walk..."

Jumba smiles, "Why not play with squirt-y guns that wet people."

Mayhem announces, "Water guns?"

Jumba broadcasts, "Not just any water guns..."

He runs off into his room and back with two toys, "So hello to my H-Jump Drive powered water guns!"

Mayhem grabs it and speaks, "It looks like a medium Nerf Gun."

Jumba takes it back, "Being very careful. These guns are still new and very powerful."

Mayhem takes it back, "Please...I doubt they could be that..._(presses the trigger and a blast of water comes out)_ -"

"Lilo! Mayhem!" She bellows as she enters into the room, "Don't do too much because you might-"

Her sentence never finishes as a blast of water hits her and pins her to the wall.

Mayhem screeches softly, "Powerful."

He takes his finger off the trigger, the blast subsides and Nani falls onto the floor, completely soaked.

She screams hotly, "I've to go to work and I'm soaked!"

Mayhem gulps and throws the gun to Jumba as he points to him, "He did it."

He adds, "He was showing us his new invention and he pressed the trigger making a giant blast of water hit you!"

Jumba assures, "Evil genius would never do such thing, since Jumba fears wrath of Bigger Earth Girl."

Nani gives them her famous death glare, "I'm going to change then go to work, when I'm done... We're going to have a talk."

She looks at everyone, "All of us are going to have that talk."

She stomps off into her room, a few seconds later she was changed and angrily slams the door.

Mayhem admits, "Wow... She looks extremely p-... I mean, outrageously angered."

He adds, "Look what you did Jumba."

He was about to say something, but Mayhem interrupts, "Soo. Lilo we should get those guns and get cool."

He grabs the two guns and Lilo's hand as he hurriedly walks off.

He yells, "Bye!"

Jumba is left dumbfounded.

_Island..._

Mayhem and Lilo both stop and Lilo looks to Mayhem severely crossed, "What?"

Lilo answers, "You made Nani late and almost break the house with the water gun after Jumba told you not to touch it. What happen to be nice?"

Mayhem explains, "So it was a pseudo nice... But... At least we got the water blasters to play with."

He looks down to the toy and Lilo does the same, she smiles and aims her gun. "Prepare to get soaked to the bone."

Mayhem mused, "Not on your life."

She presses the trigger and Mayhem dodges it, the water goes behind him and into a bush where it hits three pods. A Blue one marked 518, a White one marked 579 and a Red one marked 510.

Mayhem giggles, "You missed... But I won't."

He fires from his blaster, only for him to be hit with a flaming rock on the head.

"Ow!" He hollers.

He shots a glare from where the rock was fired as Lilo did the same and there they saw three experiments.

518, a purple experiment with a Yang-like head and two spouts on his head. Then, 579, A purple Dizzifier (474)-like experiment. Finally, 510, a yellow bird-like experiment with a drill-like nose and a long tail.

Mayhem groans annoyed in his tone, "Can't we have a day when experiments don't get activated?"

The bird comes at him with its drill beak, but he hops over it and kicks the purple Dizzifier-esque.

He states, "Didn't we already capture you before?"

The purple experiment with a Yang-like head and two spouts on his head growls, "Youga pay for that."

He charges at Mayhem and both stop in the middle, deadlock and the experiment was grunting.

Mayhem looked like he was having a rough time until his facial expression changes, "Kidding."

The other experiment gasps in shock, "Gaba?"

Mayhem effortlessly charges at him, pinning him to a tree with a smirk. "You don't stand a chance."

He was about to punch the experiment out, but the purple Dizzifier-like experiment grabs him and makes him spin so fast that he drills into the ground.

The three of them run as Lilo rushes to Mayhem and asks, "You okay?"

He answers, "A little dizzy from the spinning."

He counter spins, which helps him to get out of the sand and he lands near Lilo.

Lilo asks with a little laugh, "Couldn't you just dig yourself out?"

Mayhem chimes with a smile, "Now where's the fun in that."

Lilo shakes her head, "You're acting a whole like Onyx."

"Psshaaa. As if," Mayhem exclaims.

He adds being serious, "Now... Time to get those experiments!"

_Few minutes later..._

Mayhem has his face down to the ground, sniffing the dirt for any traces of the experiment with Lilo right behind him.

Mayhem quickly recovers from the dirt, stands in front of Lilo and growling around.

Lilo asks confused, "What is it?"

Mayhem replies crossly, "It's them... Stoneface and Pompey. ...They're close-by."

Lilo readies the gun and says excitedly, "Bring them on!"

Both quietly walk over to a spot, break through some bushes and see them.

518 was against Pompey, Stoneface was watching over 579 and 510, very carefully.

Lilo asks, "So what is our next move?"

Mayhem proclaims, "Well... I blast Stoneface with the water gun, you do the same with Pompey."

He adds, "After both are temporarily stun, I can obtain the stoned experiments plus 518."

Lilo smirks, "Is that a plan?"

Mayhem quips, "Not bad for such short notice."

Both nod and then Mayhem jumps out and blasts Stoneface while Lilo rushes out of the bush and blasts Pompey. With both of them stun, Mayhem grabs the two petrified experiments and 518 and all of them left Pompey and Stoneface.

_Hour later - Jumba's Ship..._

Lilo and Mayhem manage to keep the experiments safe and stay well ahead of Stoneface and Pompey. Lilo speaks to 518, "You will be called Flame."

She walks up to 579, "You're called Spinster."

She then looks to 510, "And you shall be Drill."

Lilo introduced them to Creamer, Jumby, Queasy, Jesstifier, Bungle and He.

Lilo speaks, "Now... where are we going to find new homes?"

Mayhem comments, "Well. We can keep Jumby here, since he feels comfortable being with Jumba. ...Jesstifier can go into plays and Bungle can join an Irish or Scottish band."

Lilo announces, "We can also find a place for Flame and Drill."

She adds, "But... What about Creamer, Queasy, Spinster and He?"

Mayhem shrugs his shoulders as he suggests, "Give them as pets, since everyone here things of me as nothing more than a rare 'dog'. "

He adds, "These people will never have a mental breakdown. _(points to his brain)_ No moving parts up there."

Lilo laughs, "That is mean."

Mayhem bows, "Thank you, thank you. I do try my best."

Lilo rolls her eyes and says, "Well... You take Drill, Flame, Jesstifier and Bungle while I'll take Creamer, Spinster, Queasy, and He to find them their new homes. Ok?"

Mayhem agreed, "Ok."

Mayhem, Drill, Flame, Bungle, and Jesstifier went one way and the second group went the other.

_Mayhem's Group..._

Mayhem sighs, "GGGGGGrrrrreeeeeaaaatttttt."

He looks over his shoulder and mutters, "When I said I wanted to be nice, I didn't know how hard it would be. ...God! How does Onyx do it?"

Mayhem turns back around and sees an experiment, bored.

He tilts his head and then runs to him with the other experiments close behind him.

When he reaches it, he notices what experiment it is immediately. The experiment was a small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like creature with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose He shakes his shoulder, "Splodyhead... What wrong?"

He replies, "Meega bored!"

Mayhem inquries, "What about the job with the tiki torches with David?"

He responds, "Ih, meega like job... But isa boring too fast."

Mayhem nods, "I hear you."

He asks, "Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"

Mayhem states, "I'm Mayhem, nice to meet you."

Splodyhead stands up and sees the other experiments, "Cousins?"

Mayhem nods, "Yep."

He takes a closer look to Flame, he smirks back to Splodyead and then fires a ball of fire to Splodyhead. He quickly counters and fires a plasma ball, both hit and are extinguish.

Mayhem speaks happily, "Well... I don't think Lilo had this in mind, but... The two fo you seem to be have fun. _Soo_ Flame wanna be Splodyhead's partner and vice-versa?"

Flame nods excitedly, "Ih! Ih! Ih!"

He turns to Splodyhead and asks, "Want Flame to be your partner?"

He jumps up and down gleefully, "Ih! Ih! Ih!"

Flame runs to him and both smile, Flame turns and waves goodbye to the everyone as he and Splodyhead walk to Splodyhead's home.

Mayhem assumes, "Welll... I guess that's good?"

He walks and the other experiments follow behind him, "Time to find the others a home."

They pass by a complex in the process of being finished, where Mayhem bumps into a gray dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms and a thick tail and legs and falls onto the floor.

Mayhem quickly yells, "Watch where you're going!"

Hammerface, or Hammerhead, looks down and helps Mayhem, "Soka."

Mayhem grabs the hand and is lifted up, "It's okay."

He dusts himself, "I should've looked where I was going too Sorry."

Hammerface replies, "Naga problem."

He sighs and Mayhem looks to Drill as he walks flies up and lands near Hammerface.

Mayhem's gears started moving and smiles at the thought as he voices it, "Hey! Why not Drill accompanies you for these projects."

Hammerface claims uncertain, "Meega naga nota."

Mayhem declares, "Come on, what better partner than Drill for you."

Hammerface thinks for a moment and notes, "Ih youga right."

Mayhem questions Drill, "Want to help Hammerface construct homes?"

He nods and the two of them go off, leaving Mayhem, Bungle and Jesstifier.

Mayhem claps his hands together, "Well... Two down and two to go."

He adds, "Come on we need to go on to find your one true place."

_Few minutes later..._

They pass by a theater and Jesstifier was so enthusitastic, that he runs pass Mayhem and Bungle and into the building with Mayhem behind him screaming to stop running and come back here. When he stops, his mouth is agape.

Mayhem grabs his shoulder and turns him around, "Listen here! When I say stop or come back! I mean Stop or come back!"

Jesstifier points, "This place isa amazing."

Mayhem releases him ,"Well you do have two special talents, you can fix databases and mock Shakespeare. ...Listen bub, I think you're talent is fixing databases because if you were to do this... Many people might hurt you with their reviews."

Jesstifier nods, "Youga right."

Mayhem smiles, "I know."

The three of them venture off and Bungle came across a troupe, where they had many different dancers, actors, or other entertainers and his eyes light up as he runs towards the Scottish group and played. He joins in and plays his bagpipes and everyone see this and is astonished by it.

One guy who was bald had a white mustache with light blue eyes and was the leader of the Scottish troupe muses happily, "You've a gift. Want to join us?"

Bungle nods and speaks, "Meega Bungle."

The guy responds, "Bungle, join the family."

He turns and waves cheerfully," Bye."

Mayhem was lost at what just happened, "...Bye."

The troupe and Bungle all walk, leaving a stun Mayhem and Jesstifier.

They walked and found an electronic store, both walk in.

Mayhem walks to the front desk and demands, "Can I see the man in charge."

A caramel skin girl wearing her red and blue uniform gazes from the computer and setting her dark brown eyes from the screen to Mayhem and Jesstifier as her black hair hits her in the face. She blows some air to remove the hair before she speaks, "You're speaking to her. I'm in charge, what do you want?"

Mayhem points to Jesstifier and demands, "He is what you need. Jesstifier."

She asks, "Really?"

Mayhem nods, "Truthfully. He can fix databases easily."

She walks around the desk and explains, "Ok... If he can fix a computer under thirty minutes, he is hire."

Mayhem inclines, "I bet he can do it under five minutes and if he does not only will he work here and will live with you."

She retorts, "Excuse me?"

Mayhem smiles, "I bet he can fix that computer in under five minutes. If he wins, not only does he work here but he lives with you."

She asks, "If he were to lose?"

Mayhem bows, "Then I'll be your servant as well as my many cousins."

He adds, "Are you up to it?"

She speaks, "Let's do it."

She directs them to the back and points to the computer, "This is the computer you'll be fixing."

She turns around, "Let me get my stopwatch and we can see how good you claim to be."

When she turns back around, the computer was still position and Jesstifier and Mayhem were at their posts.

She asks, "Ready?"

Mayhem comments, "It's already fixed."

She asks shocked, "What?"

She goes to the computer and sees it is functional, "Wow."

She turns to Jesstifier, "I guess you'll be living with me."

He nods, "Yeah."

Mayhem turns and walks out of the back of the store, "Well... My work here is done. Let's see how well Lilo is doing."

He runs on all fours, looking for Lilo.

_Lilo's Group..._

Lilo has been walking with Creamer, Spinster, Queasy, and He for quite some time and has gotten nowhere. They pass by an aquarium where a lady, wearing a sea blue uniform, broadcasts loudly, "OMG!"

All turn and see a woman rushing over to them, when she gets there is when she picks Queasy up and looks at it. She says, "You look so exotic..."

Lilo hesitates, "Um... I wouldn't touch him..."

She asks as she places her hand on him, "Why?"

Lilo questions her, "Do you feel... Nauseated, sickly?"

_Lilo thoughts, "Jumba must've fixed him so he wouldn't make people feel sick.."_

She retorts, "Nope... Not at all."

She adds, "He would be perfect for our aquarium family! Please, please."

She gives in, "Fine. Just be careful with Queasy."

The other woman nodded happily, "I will."

Both went away and Lilo laughs, "Good. ... I think."

They continue walking until they see two very... _Unique_ people.

A white skin girl with red cherry hair, brown boots, green skirt and blue shirt, was eating a sandwich with cream while carrying a small tan boy with black hair and swim trunks whom was screaming while hitting her head, "Spin! Spin!"

The girl puts the sandwich in her mouth and speaks as she swats his hand away, "I'm not a top! I'm not a toy!"

He counters, "You're right about that, you're too boring."

Creamer and Spinster both look to one another, smirk and then run to the people.

Lilo screams, "Guys! Guys, come back!"

Creamer goes up to the girl, "Hi!"

"Ah!" She screams and falls back with the boy shaking in fear, "D-Don't come a-any closer."

Creamer beams, "Meega friendly."

Spinster beckons, "Meega too."

He spins and the little boy smiles, soon Spinster smiles and the boy laughs.

The girl slowly backs away, dropping her cream filled sandwich and when Creamer saw this. He picks it up and hands it to her, "Hagata youga, youga drop sandwich."

She replies shakily as she takes the sandwich, "T-Thank you."

Lilo catches up and apologizes, "I'm so sorry about them. Next time I'll keep them on a leash."

The boy jumps off and walks to Spinster and then gently pets him, "You're a good boy, aren't you."

Spinster stops spinning and purs, the boy lightly laughs and looks to the girl. "Melody can we keep them?"

She interjects, "Absolutely not Rick."

She takes a bite out of her pb&j sandwich with vanilla cream in the middle.

Lilo asks, "Why not?"

Melody replies, "We-We don't know if they're house train... We don't even know if they're safe for a house. We don't even know if they are legal..."

Lilo reassures, "Don't worry about that, they are completely good. All they need is a place to live."

She adds, "Besides, I think you and Creamer have a lot of common."

Melody quips sarcastically, "Now do we?"

She adds, "What is it?"

Lilo comments, "Both of you like to eat sandwiches with cream."

Melody crouches down to Creamer and asks silently,"You like cream in and on your sandwiches?"

He nods, "Ih."

She smiles and stands up, "Fine they can join us, after all. Our family isn't really all that normal."

Lilo responds, "I know what you mean."

Both laugh and then Rick asks, "What's this one called?"

Lilo answers, "Spinster."

He repeats, "Spinster... What a cool name."

He jumps onto Spinster and commands, "Spin."

Spinster looks to Lilo for confirmation and Lilo sighs, "Fine."

She adds, "But don't go on your max speed, we wouldn't want to launch him into space."

He nods, "Ih. Meega will be good, meega promise."

He lightly spins and Rick is giggling.

Lilo says, "Well I should be going. Bye."

Melody blurts, "Wait."

Lilo stops and turns, "Yes?"

"What's your name?" Melody requests.

"Lilo," Lilo breaths, "My name is Lilo. I've got to go now. Bye."

Melody and Rick wave goodbye as do Creamer and Spinster.

Lilo walks for some time and finds He hidden in the bushes, "He?"

She continues, "What you doing in the bushes?"

He responds, "Meega naga nota if meega find home."

Lilo states, "You will, now come on. We've to find your one true place."

He nods and walks out of the bush, grabbing onto Lilo's hand and the two walk.

_Minutes Later..._

Lilo and He have been searching, but not once found a place for He.

Lilo speaks, "Don't worry."

He responds, "Meega nota."

They walk for some time and find themselves near a theater, they went inside and see that it was being used. They see a comedy skit, people were laughing and so were Lilo and He.

He kept shouting, "He did it!" or "She did this..!"

The crowd actually thought he was part of the show, which made the night rather well.

_After the show..._

The director walks up to Lilo and asks, "Were you the ones who were yelling?"

Lilo blushes, "Ah.. Sorry about that, he can't help it. We didn't mean to ruin the show."

He states, "Ruin. The. Show. Ruin the show. RUIN THE SHOW!"

Lilo and He cringe from that as he continues, "What ever gave you the impression that you ruin the show?"

Both look to the middle age guy who had a light tan with dark brown eyes and was wearing nothing but black as well as a black beret. "What?" Lilo gasps.

He counters, "You didn't ruin the show, but improved it. Greatly. Significantly even."

He adds, "I think he'll help us and maybe go really far in the show business."

Lilo asks, "Really?"

He nods, "Surely. He fits the critique description of the little kid that rats everyone out."

Lilo turns to the experiment, "He, looks like we found your one true place."

He nods happily and hugs the director, the director hugs back.

Lilo smiles and says, "I think I've to go now."

She walks to the front door and she adds, "Take care of He."

The director states, "No worries, we will."

Lilo runs out of the place and heads for home, she stops when she sees Mayhem eating ice-cream.

"Mayhem?" Lilo broadcasts.

"Huh," He responded, "Lilo!"

She asks, "Where you get the ice-cream?"

He licks it and mutters something, "What was that?"

He sighs, "I took it from your house, I was looking for you but got hungry and... You can pretty much figure out the rest."

She nods, "Well... I hope you saved me some."

He retorts, "Of course, I'm a guest and I wouldn't dare eat you out of house and home."

She grabs his hand, "Whoa!"

Lilo shouts, "I just realized something!"

Mayhem asks, "What?"

Lilo speaks once more, "I forgot to ask Jumba if he had any luck of finding Onyx."

Mayhem comments, "Oh... Him."

Lilo states, "Come on... I know you miss him."

Mayhem retorts, "Oh yes. I miss the screaming, fighting and the constant loathing. Yeah."

Lilo releases his hand and crosses her arms over her chest, raising an eye brow to him. "You miss him."

He scoffs, "No, I don't."

He turns his head and Lilo remains the same and Mayhem continues, "I know what you are trying to do here, you are trying to make me crack but it isn't going to work here. Nope."

She announces, "It's okay to say you miss him."

Mayhem comments, "I don't. I actually like the quiet I have been getting, a bigger room and no annoying roommate."

Lilo sighs, "Whatever. But everyone else misses him, please think about them."

Mayhem mumbles, "Fine."

He adds, "But I'm doing this because you asked me and not because I feel for him."

Lilo puts her hands up, "I never said you had feelings for him."

Mayhem comments, "Shouldn't we be going to Jumba's ship now?"

She asks, "Why the sudden-"

She never got the chance to finish her question as Mayhem drops the ice-cream in his mouth, grab Lilo's hand and both run back to Jumba's ship; hoping he did find Onyx and found a way to bring him back to his senses.

Lilo asks, "Well... Jumba, did you find him?"

He sighs, "I..."

* * *

><p>AN: First part of the many, many,_ many, _mini-fanfics to come... Read and Review.


End file.
